omake-pfadlib
by F12Scuderia
Summary: Before Erwin, Levi "bonded" with someone else. She will always be Erwin's little sister first, and anyone else second. And her smile—oh her smile—dares Levi to fall in love with her. It is a madness, a terrifying feeling of devotion, a forbidden pleasure all at once—yet there is always a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably and painfully desirable. [w/ sexual themes]
1. My Recruits

**FULL SUMMARY:** _Before Erwin, Levi "bonded" with someone else. She will always be Erwin's little sister first, and anyone else second. She is troublemaker, a daredevil, chaos made flesh. She is not for the faint of heart. And her smile−oh her smile−dares Levi to fall in love with her. It is a madness, a terrifying feeling of devotion, a forbidden pleasure all at once−yet there is always a charm about the forbidden that makes it unspeakably and painfully desirable. [Eventual smut]_

* * *

 **Chapter 01**

 _ **Erwin I – My Recruits**_

* * *

Erwin Smith has never been in a principal's office before.

He is not even here for his bad behavior, but someone else's. He feels more like a parent called on to the office for their child's crimes, and he has to receive the brunt of the principal's temper.

He stands before the mahogany desk, his back perfectly straight, hands behind him, no hair out of place. His brown jacket and inner white shirt have been washed and ironed, his black boots polished to perfection. On his back, he proudly displays the Wings of Freedom.

The instructor has a thick document laid ready.

"Have a seat, Squad Leader Smith."

"Thank you, Instructor Roth."

"Do you know why you're summoned here?"

"I believe it has something to do with one of your subordinate instructors."

"Ah, then you're aware." Roth seems pleased, flipping to the first page of the document. He puts the paper flat on the table so that Erwin could see, even upside-down, the profile of their subject. Even in this strange angle, Erwin sees the familiar hair and face. Roth's beady dark eyes squint at the younger man.

The Head Instructor clears his throat and starts reading from the file: "Enlisted for military training in year 838 and graduated with the 95th Training Corps batch in year 841, then served as combat instructor for the next three years." He glances up at Erwin's stoic face, before continuing: "My evaluation: a severe 'get-it-done' mindset−"

"An admirable trait in any soldier," Erwin points out.

"Has trouble operating with others−"

"She's independent."

"Too focused and not considering other's perspectives−"

"Which implies decisiveness."

"And too focused on doing their way−"

"A determined individual, for sure."

Roth shoots him a deadpan look. "She had a fistfight with one of the other instructors."

Erwin takes it all in stride. "Disciplinary measures can be implemented."

The older man sighs and leans closer to the table. He looks immensely weary, like an old man in the brink of collapse. Just how much of a headache could one subordinate give this man? "A combat instructor who encourages their students to use knives− _real_ knives−during training? There were three injured!"

"Pain is temporary. Pride is forever," Erwin counters smoothly. As resolute and dauntless he has been all his life. "Additionally, a combat expert should be an invaluable asset in the field."

"Sure," Roth scoffs. "She can start a fight in an empty room and still manage to walk out with bruises!"

Erwin offers a small smile.

Roth slams his hands on the table, rattling the vase on the corner and stirring his otherwise medium-sized and quiet office. His dark eyes try to bore through the younger man's hard demeanor, but there is nothing that fazes Erwin Smith. Those cold blue eyes stare right through his own. Stiffening, he backs down from his little outburst and heaves a tired sigh.

"In any case, I summoned you here so you could take over," Roth says as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"I would be glad to. In fact, I've been looking forward for this. Would this be all, Instructor?"

"Here." Roth hands him an envelope. "An endorsement letter from the Training Corps to the Survey Corps. Commander Shadis can handle this, I hope."

"Thank you." Erwin hides a small smile as he heads for the door. "Oh," he says, one hand around the doorknob, as if a new thought strikes him. "Where is the forge?"

"Forge?"

"A workshop."

"Oh. That old shack, you mean?" The instructor waves his hand, dismissive. "Eastern barracks, behind the ration stores, I think."

As the soldier is leaving, Roth calls out again with a cheeky smile. "Living up to the Smith name, eh?"

Erwin merely glances over his shoulder, observing the way Roth smiles from ear-to-ear, and then walks out of the office and back into the sun-kissed field of the Southern Division of the Training Corps. Out here, the wind is warm and the sun a constant reminder of the spring season.

He turns around the corner and meets up with his Team Leader.

"Well, that was faster than I expected," Mike says by way of greeting.

"Yeah, I expected him to berate me for at least an hour."

"Good thing he didn't." Mike walks with his friend, as he sniffs around the vicinity.

Erwin knows the taller man could smell the faint wildflowers growing behind the fences. He himself finds that he likes the warmth of the place, the bits of grass accompanying the warm breeze, unlike in the walled cities and their constant dust.

Mike looks down on the envelope. "So, the ticket out of here?"

"Definitely." Erwin chuckles.

The two Survey Corps soldiers wound their way through the expansive compound, losing their way twice and having to resort to asking directions, twice. They could lead expeditions outside the Walls and pinpoint three-meter Titans from a bleak horizon, but could not tell where east and west in this damned place. One of the trainees is kind enough to point them to the shortcut.

When Roth described it as an old shack, he is not wrong. Erwin and Mike are surprised to see a rundown cottage with poorly nailed wooden roof, and a door hanging slightly ajar from its rusting hinges.

"Are we in the right place?" Erwin mumbles to his companion.

"Well, I smell coal dust and molten iron," Mike says. "If that's any help."

Erwin sighs and sets his shoulders. He approaches the shack carefully, like a predator stalking its prey, and raps his knuckles on the door. Knowing the place, it could be beset with traps−a bucket of nails on top, a quick knife slashing down from the doorframe. Anything might happen. He hasn't been around her for some time, but he knows her well enough. He glances once at Mike behind him, who shrugs uselessly. Erwin makes a face and puts his head round the door.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

Cue the hiss of a heated iron dipped into cold waters.

"Ah. There you are." Erwin steps into the shack. "I missed you," he adds casually.

"Bold of you to assume that I missed you, too."

The person behind the forge straightens and walks into view.

Erwin's cold demeanor melts at once. He steps forward and opens his arms. She shoots him a pointed glare as she wipes her calloused hands on her soot-covered apron. The Squad Leader just chuckles at her display or temper−genuine or not−and puts a large hand over her head instead, petting her as he has always done. At once, the temper subsides and she smiles up at him.

She reaches him only to the chest, her petite build contrasting his large and muscled physique. Her long silver hair is tied up into an unkempt bun, with strands falling messily over her forehead and to the sides of her face. She sighs in satisfaction at his attention.

"What brings Squad Leader Tall, Hot and Handsome all the way in Wall Maria?"

"You−" Erwin feels his cheeks grow warm. "Don't call me that."

She just laughs.

Mike also pokes around the door, his nose up in the air. "Oh, well, look who's here."

In an instant, she grabs something from her workstation and beelines towards the taller man. "Look, look, Mike! I designed this gauntlet so that it has a hidden blade from the inside!" she gushes over to him like an excited puppy−Erwin and Mike could almost imagine a tail wagging excitedly. "It's only a prototype now, but when I finish it, will you use it on the next expedition?"

Erwin's shoulders drop. Why does she look and sound happier when Mike appeared?

Mike notices his friend's dilemma and laughs, placing a hand on her head, calming her a little. "Sure, whirlwind, I can test it out for you. Are you sure you don't want to try it for yourself though? It might prove useful for our expeditions."

The taller soldier doesn't miss Erwin's quick knowing glance.

"In that case, I should make sure this is expedition-ready when the time comes," she says, cradling the gauntlet to her chest. Then she blinks up at them and notices the sudden silence. She coughs to gain their attentions. "So, to whom do I owe the pleasure of having tall and handsome young men in my workshop? Certainly, I didn't earn this treat for nothing."

"Roth gave you honorable discharge from the Training Corps despite your bad record," Erwin tells her. He waves the envelope for her to see.

"It wasn't my fault his combat training curriculum is crap."

"He told me there were three injured trainees."

"Did he expect enemies to come at you with a wooden knife, screaming their lungs out? I think not."

"What kind of curriculum did you even implement?" He raises his eyebrow at her.

"Just defensive tactics," she says, shrugging. She puts one hand on her hip. "Anyway, now that I am excused from the Training Corps, what now?"

"You get to join us in the Survey Corps," Mike answers.

"The Survey Corps−finally!"

"We're not returning yet," Erwin interrupts her celebration.

"Oh? Why not?"

"We have one more stop. Take only the important stuff."

She disappears behind the forge, and returns a minute later with a large sack over her shoulder. The metal and iron parts clink and clank with every step she takes. She slips on the gauntlet prototype around her wrists and catches Erwin's look of disapproval. The Squad Leader says nothing and moves on.

She follows them, walking in-between the soldiers. "Where to, Erwin?"

"To the Underground City."

* * *

After stopping by the Training Corps, two more soldiers from Erwin's Squad join them. A young man and a woman with a wagon strapped to their horses. Their little group passes through Wall Rose to enter the territory of Wall Sheena. No one but Erwin and Mike know the exact reason of their excursion, and none of the newcomers are daring to ask questions.

The checkpoint at Wall Sheena immediately recognizes the crest emblazoned on the four soldiers' uniforms. The blue-and-white insignia. The Wings of Freedom. It is everything that Erwin and the Survey Corps soldiers believe in. To take humanity beyond the Walls−and further.

But that dream can wait. For now, instead of beyond the Walls, they are going beneath the ground−where the ceilings are the skies, and the streets are forever shrouded in shadows and corruption.

Erwin and his group stop before a small company of Military Police officers. "We have permission from the higher-ups to conduct business here," he tells them in his usual stoic voice.

"Hmph. Never got the memo," one of the officers shoots back.

"Plus, what do you think you're doing, dragging down a civilian like this?" The second one sneers to the center of the group, where the new recruit is huddled between Erwin's subordinates.

She senses his sneering at her and draws herself to her tallest height−a mere five foot two−and comes stomping towards the police officer. Her rebellion comes short when she feels Mike's heavy hand upon her shoulder, keeping her in place while Erwin handles the negotiations.

In the end, the MPs agree to let them into the Underground City.

"Just so you know," the first one drawls, "there are troublesome brats stealing very recently. Watch out."

"We'll do our best," Erwin returns with a hint of sarcasm.

The officers lead them down the long staircase that connects the Underground City to Mitras. The place already reeks with something foul and corrupted, fitting the den of thieves and killers. Their boots resonate throughout the tunnel. The MPs stop at another checkpoint and inform the men there of their business. Whenever the Military Police is involved, anything goes smoothly.

Shrouded in darkness, Erwin feels a small hand on his forearm. He looks down on her.

"It's dark, Erwin," comes her small voice.

"The lights will be here soon," he assures her. "Just a few more yards."

They continue down the road, until they see the glittering lights of the city. It is a beautiful sight, despite the lingering shadows. Lights of green, yellow, and red twinkle light stars in the night skies. Instead of skies, the city has a stone ceiling and columns of rocks as their pillars.

Erwin gives out orders, hoping to lure their supposed targets. When he turns to his latest recruit, he sighs and tells her, "You're good as you are."

"Really? You don't want me chasing your criminals?"

"No, not in those civilian clothes." He points at her blouse and pants ensemble.

"Alright, then I'll wait for your return. I'll be around here somewhere," she singsongs, already looking around the new territory. Six years after Training Corps, the Underground must be like a new playground in her eyes. It's never a good sign for Erwin.

"Keep out of trouble. Don't make a scene," he reprimands as he leads his squad and the MPs to the city.

"Is it safe to let her wander on her own?" Mike whispers in Erwin's ear as they soar through the air using their vertical maneuvering equipment. He adds in a warning tone: "You know how she is."

"She's in the Underground. If there's one thing, she's in her natural habitat already."

* * *

If Erwin has to be honest, the plan could have gone worse for his team. Much to his luck, Mike subdued the leader of the thieves, allowing Erwin the chance to get in-between them and clash against the thief. He is quite strong and quick on his feet−this esteemed thief of theirs−and surprisingly, has a soft spot for his comrades. When Erwin threatened to turn them over to the MPs to live the rest of their lives in misery, the thief swallowed his pride and chose to join the Survey Corps instead.

Look at them now.

Three of them. A young man with light blond hair and grey eyes−he appears to be the voice of reason in this small group. Then a younger girl, with reddish-brown hair and fierce green eyes−she is the spirit of the group, the heart. Erwin's mind wonders where his latest recruit might be now.

The last member. Raven hair and intimidating blue-grey eyes. Even without words, the ambiance around him declares something authoritative and dangerous. An 'approach with caution' kind of man. Erwin knows this one would not disappoint.

 _Levi, isn't it?_

"Should we be heading back?" Mike asks, casting their dubious recruits with a furtive expression. His olfactory skills could only do much, but near these three, he must smell the danger, especially from the dark-haired leader. That one keeps glaring daggers at him, even handcuffed.

"Yes." Erwin nods to his two other subordinates, who guide the recruits to their feet. He would not risk removing their handcuffs while they are still deep underground.

"Hey, hey, hey," the blond thief calls out. "Now that we're comrades, can you remove these cuffs now?"

"Not until we reach headquarters." Then Erwin turns over his shoulder, observing the thieves and meeting the leader's incessant glare. He ignores him and addresses the blond one. That one seems more friendly and approachable than the other two. "Where is the nearest blacksmith's shop here?"

"Blacksmith?"

"Or anything weapon-related? A forge, perhaps? Is there any place someone sells knives?"

"Ah! I know someone!" The red-haired girl beams. "There's old man Gingold who polishes knives!"

"Where is that?"

"About three blocks from here," the blond mumbles, quite confused. What do these arrogant Survey Corps soldiers need from an old man's shop anyway? He shrugs. "Make a left turn here and it should be three blocks away. It's a noisy place, you can't miss it."

Erwin nods and walks in pace with Mike. Not three minutes later, the taller man takes a sniff.

"Uh-huh," Mike says. "That's her alright."

Curiously, the three thieves-turned-recruits crane their necks to get a better view.

There, in front of Gingold's shop, is a young woman with a slight build and wearing a civilian's clothes. She is checking the large knife Gingold offered her, and makes comments on the blade's rusty edges, or the rickety hilt, or the poor condition of the blade's surface. The blond one and the red-haired girl blink in utter confusion, but not their leader. He is content with frowning and glaring.

"You should really try a cream cleanser to remove all this rust," she is berating Gingold.

"But those cleansers are expensive," argues the bearded man. "Not to mention, it smells nasty!"

"Are you going to stab your opponent with a knife that smells like roses in springtime? No!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point, lady−but those cleansers are still expensive!"

"Or just put it in oil and leave for a few hours. Then scrub off the excess rust with steel wool."

"Even steel wool is expensive, you know…"

"Sandpaper, then?"

"Fine, I will do it−"

"Are we about done here?" Erwin interrupts, once again raising _the_ eyebrow at her.

"I was just helping this poor man with his trade." She sighs, blue eyes flitting behind Erwin and Mike, noticing only then the three newest members of their little group. She turns for the old man and waves. "Thanks for this. See you next time, mister!"

Finally, with their group complete, Erwin leads them towards the staircase. His recruit hums as she walks beside him, before stealthily slowing her pace until she is walking beside Mike. Quieter still, she keeps humming and rounds towards the back of the group, then stepping forward so that she is walking in pace with the dark-haired thief, whose facial expression is still nowhere the range of amused.

Erwin watches the exchange from the corner of his eye.

Her deep blue eyes assess his stoic face, trace the curve of his jawline. Her attention is particularly glued to his haircut−undercut, with the strands of his black hair falling neatly to the sides of his face. She lets her eyes wander lower, from his turned-up collar, maroon vest, and black pants.

Observing his pants, she notices something and reaches out for him.

The thief freezes in his steps, side-eyeing her with seething hatred.

"I hope you don't mind if I borrow this," she says, twirling his knife between her fingers.

"Where did you get that?" Greta, one of Erwin's subordinates, asks.

"Hm? Oh, it was hidden there in his pants. It was making quite a bulge and it was distracting me."

Erwin feels the need to slap his forehead for her wrong choice of words.

On the other side of the group, Mike puts his hand over his mouth and chuckles. The recruit pouts, childish, unsure what it could be that made this thief a bit embarrassed and Mike grinning like an idiot.

Still pouting, she calls out to the front. "Erwin! Mike is laughing at me!"

"Mike−" Erwin says in a serious tone. "Stop laughing at Signe."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Oh, wow! Never thought I'd be able to publish this story on Levi's birthday!

Hello, everyone! This will be my first ever Attack on Titan fanfic after getting hooked into the series just this year. To be honest, I didn't think I would get this addicted to the series−but here I am fangirling over the characters and weeping about them at the same time. I'm saying it now: I love Levi and Erwin to bits! Not as a romantic pairing, of course, but as characters of their own. Isayama did absolutely well with their characters; it's nothing like I've encountered before. I am still mourning over the serumbowl. 💔 I̶'̶m̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶c̶r̶y̶i̶n̶g̶,̶ ̶Y̶O̶U̶ ̶A̶R̶E̶!̶

On to this story! This is a slowburn Levi/OC fic, featuring our beloved Survey Corps soldiers−Erwin, Hange, Mike. Will mostly feature Survey Corps dynamics and personal relationships of the characters. This fic will be divided into three different long ass parts, so I hope you bear with me and stay with me until the end. Also, I will not be coverging this story with the series' main storyline, because that has been done so before so many times. Haha! This story will purely focus on the OC, Levi, and the Scouts.

I'll have to admit that writing a romance for Levi is _very_ challenging. Let's face it: he's probably the last character in AOT to have a romance, but I here I am, enjoying the challenge! I'll also tell you now that **this story will have mild to extreme sexual themes**. Who doesn't want a Levi smut after all? *wink wonk*

The title, **omake-pfadlib** , is inspired from the last track from the " _At_ _tack on Titan" Original Soundtrack_. It first came to my attention after watching A Choice With No Regrets. I remember hearing it from Episode 22. The track was used after Furlan and Isabel died, and again shortly after Levi's squad died. Thus, I came to associate the it as Levi's mourning song. The title seems random at most, but Hiroyuki Sawano (the composer) has also stated that he doesn't properly name his works because a song doesn't necessarily apply for a certain scene−so this doesn't only apply to Levi in my story, but to all characters involved. Sawano also provided lyrics for his masterpiece. It's very sad, emotional, and fits our brave Survey Corps soldiers.

Sorry for the long rant! I just wanted to get it all out so for the next chapters, we can solely focus on the story. Any reviews, comments, suggestions, or if you just wanna talk about the characters with me, feel free to leave them for me! I'll be happy to answer anyone's concerns.

Thank you very much for reading and giving this story (and me) a chance! Have a great day ahead and have a very merry Christmas! 🎄

P.S. Happy birthday, Levi! You deserve all the love from your fans! 💖


	2. Annoying Brothers

**Chapter 02**

 _ **Sieglinde I – Annoying Brothers**_

* * *

After the Underground City, Erwin has shuffled his latest recruits into the wagon.

Sieglinde remains seated by the wagon's opening, her eyes forever darting back and forth the small space. She studies the three thieves and the angle of their hands and bodies, where their eyes are looking, which one seems the strongest and which one is the weakest. A force of habit, born from her days out in the streets and her training days back with Instructor Roth. Sensing that these three would pose no threat for the time being, perhaps except that sneering leader, she decides to relax a little.

The ride back to Wall Rose is a quiet one. She keeps to herself, studying everything that comes to pass. Once or twice, she hears the clanking of handcuffs behind her, and she stiffens, ready to act.

"Sieg." That's Mike's voice. The soldier directs his horse behind the wagon. "Everything all right?"

"Y-Yeah." She slumps down on her seat. "By the way, when's the next expedition?"

"Excited much? You've never been out of the Walls before, have you?"

"No," she says, laughing a little. "All those years in the barracks and never once saw a Titan."

"Well, don't count on it too much." Mike stares up ahead, to where Erwin is riding at the head of the group. The fields are in bloom around them, framing the leader against the horizon. "If you're lucky, you will stay at headquarters and continue instructing combat. No need for you out there."

"And let all my training go to waste? Not a chance."

Mike raises his eyebrow at her, meeting her smiling face, and breaks into a quiet chuckle. "We'll see."

Passing through Stohess District and continuing towards south, they arrive at the headquarters with a few hours of daytime left. Sieglinde jumps off the wagon just as Erwin swings off his large horse and drops to the ground with a cloud of dust beneath polished shoes. Their eyes meet−different shades of blue−until Erwin turns away first and hands the reins to one of his subordinates.

"Greta, take the recruits for their uniform-fitting, then bring them back for an introduction at the quadrangle," he orders, walking towards the main building.

The female soldier nods, flitting her gray eyes to the recruits in question. Mike and the other subordinate lead the horses and the wagon back to the stables.

"This way, please." She gestures to their left.

Sieglinde follows closely behind Greta, noticing how the soldier has one hand gripping the hilt of her blade under the cover of her forest-green cape. It is encouraging to know that not only Sieglinde is wary of these Underground criminals, and walks in pace with the soldier.

Greta takes them towards the eastern side of the barracks, to a long bungalow. She opens the wooden door and steps into the room, ushering the first two thieves, while Sieglinde and the other thief step back a pace to observe their surroundings.

The old castle complex, the Survey Corps' main headquarters inside Wall Rose, has a circular pattern with two layers of walls, old battlements still perched on the outer layer. The entire place is made of red bricks, dark green roofs, with the Corps' Wings of Freedom banners fluttering against the breeze. At this time of the day, the headquarters is quiet and the soldiers are idly walking about.

Sieglinde stops by the threshold of the supply room and takes her time looking around the place. She notes the entrances and exits, the windows and how many, which ones are barred, which ones has glass that is easy to break, where is the nearest object, to her left or to her right, can she use this chair to defend herself if need be, which one among their current group would be the easiest one to throw to the wolves−

Her calculations are stopped short when the dark-haired thief bumps onto her shoulder. Not strong enough to push her, not weak enough to brush. _Just_ the right amount of force. She growls under her breath and rounds towards him with her first up in the air.

"Is everything all right?" Greta asks, sounding concerned.

"Everything is fine," Sieglinde answers, dropping her fist to her side. Her fingers twitch. She curls her hands into fists and tucks them in the crook of her elbows. "Sunshine here is just stumbling in his balance."

The thief casts her a sidelong glare, before joining his comrades inside the room. At the center, Greta is handing out their uniforms. She holds up a combination of jackets, shirts, and pants for them to try, searching for the best fit. Everyone is lean, which makes her job easier.

"Go change in the other room," Greta suggests to Isabel and Sieglinde. Then she blinks at the men also needing to change. She flushes and lowers her head. "Right! I'll be outside waiting for everyone to finish changing, okay?"

Suddenly, Sieglinde feels a hand around her wrist. Her instincts kick in, and she twists away from the grip, stepping backward, away from the culprit.

As it happens, it is only the young thief. Red hair, green eyes. A beautiful combination.

"It's okay," the thief says, opening her arms into a friendly gesture. Her friends flock behind her, both curious and suspicious of the previous interaction. "I'm Isabel and this is Furlan!" She points at herself, and then to the tall and lean blond. "Say, what's your name?"

Deep blue eyes stare back at Isabel's sunny disposition. Her lips purse, as if contemplating whether to answer the question or not. Her civilian's clothes are rumpled and dried of sweat from her workshop. That kind of silence, they almost believe the woman would not answer.

But she does. And she smiles.

"My name is Sieglinde. It's very nice to meet you, Isabel." Her blue gaze lands on the other thief. He flinches, as if not expecting her attention on him. "Furlan, too."

"Nice to meet you, too!" Isabel laughs and points towards the back of the group. "That quiet one over there is my Bro Levi! Don't mind him. He's grumpy all the time!"

"So, I see." Sieglinde meets Levi's sullen glare. She acknowledges his presence with a slight smile.

"Come on! Let's get changing!" Isabel leads them into the other room.

The two girls are shuffling into their uniforms. Isabel groans and grunts as she pulls the white shirt, buttoning them down to her waist. She curses under her breath because of the tight harness that goes all over the body. She sits down on one of the available crates, tugging at the leather straps too hard, and falls over the back with a loud thud.

Sieglinde winces at the crack of skull against the floor. "Are you okay?"

Isabel moans in pain and caresses the back of her head. "Not really."

"Here. Let me help you." Sieglinde chuckles and sits the younger girl back on the crate. Isabel slumps down with her shoulders dropped. "This harness will help you during your vertical maneuver gear training. You and your friends must have been using improvised harnesses, huh?"

"Guess we are," comes the sulky reply.

"You'll learn how to wear these by yourself, I'm sure," she assures in a softer tone.

"Y-You think?" Isabel looks up at her with a hopeful smile.

Sieglinde finds a nearby brush and takes the initiative of removing Isabel's hair from its ties. She pats the top of Isabel's head and starts brushing through the rough tangles, once or twice needing to hold Isabel back against the force of her pull. The younger girl continues wincing, until the tangles are all gone and she could tie her hair back again in two loose pigtails over her shoulders.

"Ah, that kinda hurt," Isabel sighs, rubbing her head. "You're rough, like Bro Levi. He always brushes my hair because he doesn't like it all fussed up!"

"Levi? The one who doesn't know how to smile, right?"

"That's the one!" Then she stands before a full-length mirror and ogles at the harnesses around her body, all at the right places, and her newly combed hair. "Wow! You really know what you're doing here, Sis!"

"Sis?"

"Yeah! Isn't this what a big sister does?"

"I suppose…" Sieglinde shrugs. "I'm not really sure…"

"I'm not sure either, so let's have some fun!" Isabel turns bright green eyes at her. "How about I brush your hair for you? It looks really long!"

Sieglinde smiles and rubs a lock of her hair between forefinger and thumb. "My brother likes it this way."

Isabel is about to ask something when Furlan knocks on the door.

"Hey-ho, you two!" comes his voice from the other side. "Are you two done yet?!"

"Just a second!" Isabel shouts back.

"Well, hurry it up! We've got people waiting, you know!"

"Right. Geez."

On the other side, Furlan and Levi are already prepared in their Survey Corps uniform. Furlan chuckles awkwardly as he backs away from the door. Sieglinde searches around for anything else, and her eyes land on Levi's unsmiling face. The furrows between his brows are creasing downward with every passing second that the two girls are not yet ready.

When Isabel finally steps out, Furlan sighs. "I never knew waiting for girls could be _this_ long."

"Ha? What're you saying? We were in there for, like, ten minutes!" Isabel argues back.

"Exactly! It took a long time!" Furlan insists.

"Is everything all right here?" Greta stands by the doorway. She nods to everyone's appearances and gestures for them to follow her again. The recruits file after her. "The quadrangle is at the center of the headquarters," she explains to them. "It is where we usually receive announcements from Commander Keith Shadis."

"Oh, so this Erwin guy isn't Commander?" Furlan wonders.

"Not at all," says Greta. "He's our Squad Leader, and Mike is Team Leader. When you guys are assigned to your own squad, you will understand how the rankings work."

"Where do the Squad Leaders stay?" Sieglinde asks.

"If you're referring to their quarters, it's across the quadrangle, on the northern side." Greta points to the direction. The supply room opens to the quadrangle, a large green square at the center of the compound. As per her explanation, across from it stands a massive building of red bricks and limestones. The private quarters of the Commander and his Squad Leaders and ranking officers.

When the recruit breaks from the group, Greta gasps and tugs at her sleeve. "Where are you going?"

"I am planning to see Erwin Smith," Sieglinde says.

"But the introductions will be up soon!"

"I'll join you there," Sieglinde reassures the soldier.

She removes Greta's grip on her sleeve and jogs across the green field, passing by more soldiers who would care less of her running around in the middle of the afternoon. She stands before the building and realizes that she has never seen anything as extravagant as this. The building is just another part of this old, abandoned castle.

She bumps onto one of the older soldiers. He immediately feels the need to glare down on the younger one to show his authority.

The man points his index finger at her face. "Full name and squad, kid."

"I don't have a squad yet."

"Is that the proper way to speak to your superior, huh, you Titan fodder?" He jabs his pudgy finger on her chest. Jabbing and jabbing while lecturing something about respect, and honor, and dignity−

Sieglinde puts on a strained smile and reaches out for that finger that keeps jabbing at her.

"Whoa." A familiar voice interrupts her plan and the soldier's lectures. Mike Zacharias walks down the road and nods in acknowledgement to the other soldier. "No need to worry here, Clemens."

"But, Mike, this girl−"

"I _will_ handle this," Mike cuts him off, leaning his arm over Sieglinde's head.

Clemens growls and moves out of the way. Once he is gone, Mike flicks Sieglinde on the forehead. She hisses at him and swats his hand away from her. The Team Leader chuckles and leads her into the private quarters of the officers.

"Going to see Erwin?" he asks.

"Yes. Can you show me the way?"

He raises his eyebrow at her.

"Can you show me the way _please_?"

"Alright, already." He puts his hands in his pocket. "But first, promise me you won't break someone's fingers just because they were nagging at you. Can't afford to have a bad record on your first day in the Survey Corps now. Another bad record and they might send you to the Garrison next."

"He came this close." Sieglinde bristles, indicating an inch using her fingers. "This _close_ to losing that finger."

"As I've said, don't," Mike advices. "Do that to the Titans on our next expedition."

The Team Leader leaves her standing in front of Erwin Smith's private quarters. He waves a hand before disappearing in a corner. Heaving a sigh, Sieglinde knocks on the door, but doesn't wait for Erwin's voice. She opens the door and peeks inside.

The room is spacious and neat, decorated with bookshelves and lush purple carpets. A great wooden table sits at the very center, with a large glass window directly behind it. The late afternoon sun shines from the window, throwing long shadows across the carpets. There is a couch to the left, some potted flowers, and then a second door to the right, probably leading to the bedroom.

And there, seated on the desk with mountains of paperwork, is Erwin Smith himself.

The man glances up from his documents. "Cadet."

"Squad Leader Tall, Hot and Handsome."

Erwin makes a face. "Don't call me that during work hours."

She bites back a smile and feigns a frown instead. "Whatever, Squad Leader _Ewvy_."

"You're no longer five years old. Is there anything that I can do for you, _Cadet_?"

She snorts, and Erwin hides his smile behind his paper. "I need your help."

"Oh?" He scribbles something on the paper, puts it to his left, and grabs another from his right. He waits until she is standing in front of his desk, looking down on her nose at him. He retains the same cold, uninterested tone in his voice. "Since when did you need help in anything, Signe?"

"Don't use that tone on me just because you're Squad Leader now."

"What tone? I have always used this tone."

"No, you don't. You didn't use it before you enlisted for military training."

She couldn't help but lace resentment in her voice. How many years? At least six years since they had a proper meeting. He is the same tall man with a strong, powerful build, the same blond hair and blue eyes. And her? The last time he saw her, she must have been only a little girl, with frizzy hair and scrawny build to contrast his battle-hardened appearance. But he was not a soldier yet. Six years ago, Erwin was not a soldier and Sieglinde was not… this… whatever she turned out to be in his absence.

Erwin must be sharing the sentiment, but he quickly recovers. He chuckles at the absurdity of all these and proceeds to the couch. He pats the space in front of him, and Sieglinde complies, sitting cross-legged with her back turned to him. He strokes her hair for a few times, then starts braiding the thick silver locks, the way his mother taught him so many years ago.

Sieglinde sighs like a contented cat at his attention. All the years of growing her hair this long so that Erwin could braid it for her. His large hands may be used to holding swords and flares, but he is as skilled as fighting as he is with braiding.

"Have you had the chance to mingle with the other recruits?" he asks.

"A bit," she mumbles.

"What do you think?"

"One is friendly, the other level-headed, and the last one scary."

"Scary?" He sounds amused, tucking strands behind her ear. "How so?"

"He saw through me," she answers begrudgingly.

Erwin pauses for a moment.

"You mean when you are doing your usual scouting?" He braids down to the base of her head, and then twists extra locks to make a thick ponytail. He uses a white rubber band to hold everything together. "I told you he is sharp. Don't try pushing your luck with him." He takes her by the chin and brushes off shorter strands from her forehead. "And don't start a fistfight with him."

"Me? Fistfight?" She sticks her tongue out. "Hardly."

"And here I am almost convinced." He reaches to the blooming flowers beside the couch. He picks three cornflowers and pins them on the top of her ponytail, trailing the long end over her left shoulder. "There."

"Thank you." She turns around and tilts her head to the side. "Why did you recruit those three if you are so apprehensive towards them? And don't tell me because they have the skills."

"It's because they have the skills." Erwin returns to his desk again, clearing up the mess of his paperwork.

He opens the door to his office and offers a hand to her. They walk in silence as the other soldiers are lining up in front of a raised platform. Sieglinde notes the three other recruits, whispers something to Erwin's ear. The soldier nods before pushing her towards them by the small of her back. His ice-blue eyes do not leave her figure until he falls in line with his squad members, Mike and Greta standing in attention behind him.

Commander Keith Shadis is a middle-aged man with wild black hair and eyes. His wrinkles are prominent, and they sink deeper as he scowls to the soldiers. He meets everyone's stare and stomps his foot.

"You four! Recruits! Front and center!"

They shuffle up to the platform.

"From now on, these four would be our comrades, fighting alongside us against the Titans," the Commander declares in his booming voice. Some of his subordinates appear concerned with the sudden announcement. He takes it in stride. "Now, recruits, introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Isabel Magnolia! Nice to meet everybody!"

"Furlan Church, at your service."

"Levi."

An awkward silence stretches between him and the audience. Levi keeps his face devoid of any emotion.

"I am Sieglinde," says the young woman beside him, hoping to recover from the awkwardness. "A pleasure."

There is a murmur of interest among the soldiers. Erwin presses his lips into a thin line, but says no more.

Keith Shadis steps forward again. "These four will be assigned to Flagon's squad. Watch over them, Flagon! Train them well. I expect them to be ready for the next expedition!"

Erwin's eyes widen slightly as he meets Sieglinde's own, mirroring his shock.

"M-My squad?!" sputters the Squad Leader next to Erwin. Flagon blanches and hopes to argue his case. "I had thought they'd be assigned to Erwin's squad instead. They are his recruits after all."

"He is already assigned to supervise the new scouting formation," Keith explains. "These recruits are under your guidance from now on." His dark eyes slide to Erwin, as if daring the younger soldier to beg his pardon and maybe try to persuade him to assign one of the girls to his squad. Much to his disappointment, Erwin Smith does nothing but stare ahead.

"That will be all," Keith finishes and walks down the platform. He beckons Flagon. "Show them the military barracks. Have them prepared for supper. Tomorrow, their training begins."

"Yes, sir!" Flagon salutes to his Commander, but then deflates at the prospect of babysitting delinquents.

The group waits for him, giving him an expectant look as if he is a dog and they are watchers waiting for him to do tricks. He sighs in defeat and mumbles a "Follow me". From the quadrangle, he leads them towards north, to the large building only to the east of the private headquarters.

While walking, Isabel is regaling the group of that one time when Furlan hit his face on the wall back in their days in the Underground, and the distressed subject of their topic hushes Isabel with a hand over her mouth. Furlan begs for Sieglinde not to listen to any other stories. She smiles and puts the information somewhere in the back of her head. It might be important later on. Then she glances to the back, and Levi, watching from the sidelines, crosses his arms and frowns.

Somewhere to their left, the sun is setting.

"This is the military barracks." Flagon opens the door to reveal a spacious room with several bunk beds lined up on either side of the place.

Sieglinde enters after him, looking around the room and wrinkling her nose. It is littered with paper, booze bottles, and wrappers from candies. Overall disheveled−as expected from the male cadets. Even though her workshop is nowhere near spotless, at least she doesn't leave unnecessary items lying around. She sighs, scrutinizes the beds, and counts the windows. They are on the third floor; if any emergency arises, jumping off the windows would be a dangerous−not to mention painful−stunt.

She barely listens to their Squad Leader's explanations, until he mentions something about keeping the place clean because the three recruits came from a trash heap in the Underground.

The thief leader− _what's-his-name-again_ −snaps at Flagon because of his last comment.

"What?" He stomps towards Flagon. "What did you just say?"

"H-Hey! What's with that look? Don't take that tone with your superior, you−"

Sieglinde pushes Flagon back a little and comes face-to-face with Levi's murderous glare.

The two stare each other down in a heated, challenging stare, not one daring to break eye contact. Sieglinde has been putting up with incessant troubles throughout the entire day. From the MPs, to that Clemens, and now this criminal. And he has been glaring at her the entire day, too. If she had her way, she would have started a fight long before they even reached the headquarters.

"A-A-Anyway!" Furlan throws himself between the two. "Sorry about this, Mister Squad Leader, sir! We'll keep this place sparkling clean!" He does the salute, a fist against the heart, and smiles.

"Whatever," Flagon barks back. "You men start unpacking and prepare for dinner at the mess hall. It's near the female dormitory, so the two ladies will follow me to your room assignment."

"But I wanna stay here!" Isabel calls out after him.

"No complaints!" Flagon frowns at his new subordinates, Sieglinde trailing behind him like a shadow.

Off they go out of the male dormitory, crossing the wide quadrangle again to reach the female dormitory near the western gate. The building is relatively smaller, nearer to the mess hall and food storage. Sieglinde admires the sunset in this part of the Walls, since the territory of the Training Corps is always about beige fields and mountains. Here, in Wall Rose, the ambiance is fresher. The red bricks of the castle, blending with the reddening sunset, make the compound as if bathed in fresh blood.

Flagon glances at her over his shoulder. His other subordinates never bothered following him. He clears his throat. "So, you see, I know your deal with Erwin."

Her blue eyes flit from the sunset skies to his face.

"Just because of Erwin, don't expect me to give you any special treatment," he warns her. "I won't babysit you throughout training, especially on the expeditions. You should be responsible for yourself."

"Of course," she mumbles, and then returns to looking up at the skies.

"Dinner's at seven." He climbs the winding staircase and keeps one eye on her. Like the other room, his subordinates' room assignment is on the third floor. He opens the door for her, but remains standing outside, as if not wanting to enter. "Training will start early tomorrow morning. You'll meet with the other members of the squad when you get there."

"Alright. Thank you."

Flagon huffs and leaves her.

She puts down the sack that she brought all the way from the Training Corps. The metal pieces inside clink against the wooden floorboards of the room. It is small, nowhere near as large as Erwin's. Unlike in the male dormitory with its several beds in one room, here there is only one bunk bed, a dresser, desk, and a window that opens for a river view outside. She drums her fingers on the window's panel and calculates the distance from this window to the ground.

Three stories high, but the grass could soften the fall. If it comes down to it, anyone could escape through the small western gate and follow the river's course.

Escape route−check.

Next, she approaches the dresser and throws it open. Just a few hangers and clips. The drawers at the bottom provide a clean change of sheets and blankets. Then, the desk with its polished surface and small drawers. Just a small notepad and a pen. Anyone could use that pen to stab someone.

Surroundings−check.

She sits on the bed and feels for the mattress. Dragging her heavy sack across the floor, she rummages through the many unfinished works she brought with her. The gauntlets still need revising and the blades more polishing, until Mike himself could try it out. She pulls out a few more knives and kneels on the floor.

Peeking beneath the bunk bed, she lodges a knife between the gaps. Another knife hidden behind the post of the bed. A third one under her pillow. A fourth in the planks of the bunk, assuming Isabel would choose the top bed. The rest of the sack she shoves under the bed.

Weapons−check.

There. Finished.

She looks out on the horizon once more. At least one hour before dinner. She could use some rest.

* * *

Dinner is a mixed affair. It happens in a blur of brown jackets, soldiers in their harnesses and thigh-high black boots, lining at the counter for their meals. Sieglinde spots Flagon dining with whom she assumes as the members of his squad. There, in a darker corner, is Isabel's group of three. The girl beams and waves her over to them, but one glance at Levi's unfriendly face sends Sieglinde joining Erwin and Mike's table instead.

They talk of nothing but Erwin's supposed new scouting formation, and which squads are assigned to where. Sieglinde occupies herself with the dinner of chicken broth soup, bread and cheese, and some biscuits. One of the usual easy recipes served in the Training Corps, too.

After dinner, Sieglinde leaves the soldiers to their conversations and returns to the dormitory. She lights an oil lamp and leaves it burning at the desk, its light enough to illuminate the entire room. She removes her uniform and changes into a more comfortable nightgown, and flops on the bed.

Isabel comes bursting through the door. "Ah, Sieg! You're already here!"

"I was here since the introductions ended," Sieglinde answers, watching the younger girl gasp and ogle at the cleanliness of their room as opposed to the male dormitory. "Will you be sleeping at the top?"

"Yes, please!" Isabel grins and climbs the ladder. "I hope you don't mind!"

"Not at all. I prefer the lower bunk myself." Easier to escape if need be.

"Ahh! This bed is the softest I've had my whole life! Say, Sieg! How long have you been in the military?"

"About six years."

"Eh? Really?" Isabel's head appears upside-down from the top bunk. "Then how old were you then?"

"I was thirteen." Sieglinde smiles at the fond memory of Military Police dragging her from their home because they wanted her to be in the military. A new sort of entertainment from a young girl to amuse old men. Her mother had begged and raged, then punched an officer in the chin. Still, Sieglinde never so much as resisted and went along with them. _Ah, fun times._

"That sounds too young," Isabel comments. "I was only thirteen two years ago. Back then, it was when I first met Furlan and Bro Levi!"

"Levi?" Sieglinde settles against the pillows and smiles up at Isabel. "Is he your brother?"

"Nope! I just call him that. We met when stupid money-hoggers from the Underground chased me. I just wanted to free a bird that got stuck underground."

"So where is the problem?"

"Taking the staircase above-ground costs a lot of money! Like, a _lot_ of money!" Isabel makes a face. In her upside-down angle, her face is funnier, making Sieglinde chuckle. Isabel grins as well. "Anyway, why did you join the military? Do you want to see the Titans that bad?"

"Oh, no, it wasn't the Titans." Sieglinde plays with the ponytail of her hair. She casts her eyes down and stares at the blanket. "Joining the Survey Corps was important to someone very important to me," she murmurs. "I don't understand why, so I enlisted for training to see what I am missing."

"Who joined the Survey Corps?"

She smiles a little. "My brother."

Isabel blinks, then laughs aloud. "Big brothers are so troublesome, aren't they? I bet yours bullies you and calls you an idiot all the time, huh?"

"Not my brother," Sieglinde says. "Mine is kind and gentle, but he does tease from time to time."

"Aww, that's unfair!" Isabel pouts, tears brimming at the corners of her eyes. "Bro Levi always calls me an idiot and that I'm stupid! It's unfair that your brother doesn't bully you!"

"Oh, Isabel." Sieglinde chuckles and pinches the younger girl's cheeks. "I'm sure that's how he shows his affections. Don't worry. I bet your brother loves you very much, even if he's not really your brother."

* * *

No more than an hour later, Isabel finally grows tired of everything that happened today, that she flops down on her bed without changing her clothes or removing her boots. She is out like a light, and Sieglinde savors the quietness in their room. She shifts uncomfortably in the new environment, finding the need to look around for more escape routes, more weapons to hide, that she bangs her head on the desk and grabs the oil lamp. A little walk outside shouldn't hurt.

The night skies are dappled with a dozen silver stars. Out of habit, she counts them off while walking towards the private headquarters. The wind is cold for nearly a summer season, blowing her braid off her shoulder and the strands off her forehead.

Along the way, she passes by a very familiar face.

"Sneaking out?" Surprisingly, Levi is talking to her.

"On my way to assassinate someone."

"In your nightclothes?" He nods to her nightgown, while he himself is still in his uniform.

"Easier to kill a man when he's aroused," she says with a suggestive purr. "Don't you think?"

"Sure." He shrugs, folding his arms. "Tell me if it's successful."

"I wouldn't recommend it for you." She spares him one last smile and enters the quarters.

That was strange. Who would have thought Levi-with-a-permanent-sneer could actually talk like a human being? Huh. Weird. But another worth noting as she climbs up the stairs.

Upon reaching her destination, she knocks on his door. "Erwin?" she whispers. "Are you still awake?"

Like this afternoon, the Squad Leader is still seated on his desk, hunched over the paperwork he still has. This time, his jacket is gone and the first three buttons of his white shirt are open. His blue eyes glance at her once, and then down again as he reads the document in his hands.

"What's the matter, Cadet?" he asks. "It's quite late to be reporting to me. Given that you're a new recruit, I doubt you have something to report. And if you do have, you should be reporting to your Squad Leader Flagon, not to me." Then he scribbles again.

"I can sense the sarcasm all the way from here."

"Yes, I am sure you're sharp enough to sense sarcasm."

"Erwin." She takes a more serious tone.

The man decides to oblige her and puts his reports down. "Yes, Signe?"

She fidgets at the threshold. "I can't sleep in my new room. It's too new and unfamiliar to me. It will take me a few days to get used to it and to my roommate." She fiddles with her fingers. "So can I sleep here? At least I won't be worried if it's you."

He sighs, taking on the stoic mantle once more. "I thought you said you didn't miss me?"

"Never said I did."

"Signe, you are almost nineteen years old now. You have seen worse than this. You can't expect me to adopt you every time you feel afraid, or when you're insecure of unfamiliar surroundings−"

"Please."

Erwin studies her face, but then sighs in defeat. It would be cruel to say no to that face.

"Alright, just for one night."

Her face lights up as Erwin crosses the room and opens the door to the right. A bedroom with a medium-sized bed, two nightstands on both sides, and another window. She sits on the edge of the mattress as Erwin settles himself behind her, deft fingers already working through his meticulous braid and through the tangles. He removes the cornflowers and puts them on the table.

The oil lamp keeps blazing from the nightstand.

Erwin sinks on the right side of the bed as Sieglinde curls up against his left arm. Fetal position, one hand under the pillow. His own hand comes down on her head and pats her to sleep.

In the comfortable silence, her small voice comes.

"Why did you leave so soon, Erwin?"

His hand keeps patting her like a kitten. "There is something I wanted outside the Walls."

She nods, burying her face against the sleeve of his arm.

"Signe−" His fingers twist loosely her silver locks. "If someone tried to kill me, what would you do?"

"What an easy question." She chuckles. His question is not even half as deep as hers is. She turns sleepy, luminous eyes at him. "I'd kill them a thousand times over."

Then she yawns and smooths her cheek on his arm. She slackens against him, before asking again:

"So, _who_ is trying to kill you?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Thank you all for the readers and the very kind ones who faved/followed and left reviews. They all mean a lot to me! I hope you enjoyed this update and gave you all more insight in our characters.

As you can see, I switched POV from Erwin to Sieg this time around. This is my first time to write in a Third Person (Limited Omniscient) technique−where we would see the events through a certain character's point of view. Some character perspectives might be biased, some are limited to their personal knowledge of a subject. Their thoughts, inner feelings and struggles−everything about a certain character would be explored. More characters will have the spotlight, for sure. To be honest, I've read some books with this kind of narrative, so I have always wanted to try it out for myself. Thank goodness for Fanfiction, letting me experiment with my writing skills.

We'll be having Levi's POV next, and I am so excited since I _love_ writing Levi's chapters.


	3. I Lost My Fucks in the Underground

**Chapter 03**

 _ **Levi I – I Lost My Fucks in the Underground**_

* * *

Light.

Such light.

What is this? Where is he?

Levi throws an arm over his sleepy eyes, adjusting them from the sudden light shining from outside the window. Back in the Underground City, he always woke up to the shadows of the backstreets, to the smell of cigar and whiskey and even blood. Someone always dies in the dark alleyways, spilling dark blood under where his window opened. Then he would find himself in their small home with its rickety floorboards and the molds growing on the walls and ceilings.

Disgusting.

Yet now he wakes to another kind of world. Once a farfetched dream, now a reality. With a hefty price, however. Nothing in this world could be achieved through cheap, easy means. It is always the hard road, where someone ends up beaten and left behind to die. He should know. He always trekked that road.

After catching up on some few minutes of sleep, Levi decides it is finally time to get up. He swings his legs off the bed and starts smoothing the covers and mattress, folding his blanket, and fixing his rumpled pillow. He looks around the room and sneers at the amount of trash, dust, and watermarks that is already on the floor, despite him having the place cleaned only yesterday.

Damned idiots and their privileged asses.

"Hey." He knocks on the wooden frame on Furlan's bunk. "Get off your ass and start cleaning up."

"Wha−" Furlan's head pops from under his blanket, his blond hair jutting everywhere. "Is it time yet?"

"Yeah." Levi waits until all the other cadets are yawning and stumbling out of the room. Then he finds himself a fresh change of clothes and a handkerchief, in case things get messy during training. He turns for his friend again and Furlan returns to snoring. He snatches the blanket off him. "Hey! Wake up!"

"Fine, fine, fine." Sleepily, Furlan climbs down the ladder, misses the last step, and slides to the floor with a painted grunt. Levi throws the blanket over his head.

"Good. You're awake." He sniffs, then opens the window. It opens to the narrow road. Across their dormitory are the stables and houses for the wagons. No wonder it smells like shit in here. "Clean around those idiots' beds. Make it spotless in ten minutes."

"But, Levi," Furlan groans, still half-asleep but already reaching out for the nearest broom.

"No buts, or I'll have your butt handed to you."

That wakes Furlan up. "R-Roger that…"

Without Isabel helping them, it takes them more than ten minutes to get around the entire room, but at least the ten-yard-radius around their bunk bed is clean. The rest of the room can wait after breakfast, training, or whatever shit the higher-ups have in store for them.

His mind wonders about Isabel. That idiot is stuck with another idiot. That silver-haired, blue-eyed idiot. What could happen if two idiots are in the same place? Would the stupidity actually be contagious to everyone else? Good thing he and Furlan are on the other side of the headquarters.

At the mess hall, almost every soldier and officers are already eating. Levi looks around the large room in search for Isabel. It shouldn't be too hard to find her. Red hair, green eyes, loud voice. He and Furlan search around for their friend until they both notice someone waving their hand at them.

Levi sighs in relief. So the idiot survived her first night in the Survey Corps and is now eating breakfast. Even though he hated the thought of joining the Corps, he could not deny the welcomed feeling of having good food, eating three times a day, cleaner clothes and even a cleaner environment. If he is feeling a bit more grateful, he might even consider playing nice with Erwin Smith.

He and Furlan approach Isabel's table, but Levi stops short at the sight of the other person with her.

 _The silver-haired idiot._ He still hasn't forgotten that she copped a feel out of him just to get to his knife. Or that time she thought of escaping. Or when she went against him to defend their whining Squad Leader.

"Oh!" Furlan beams at them both. To Levi, the tone sounds fake. "Good morning, ladies!"

"Acting so cool all of a sudden," Isabel teases him, grinning cattily. "I know why! You're probably trying to get Sieg's attention, aren't ya?!" She sniggers as Furlan's cheeks flush. She barks out another loud laughter and bangs her hand on the table.

"N-No, I am not," Furlan argues, indignant. Then he scratches his nape and smiles at her. "Sorry about that, Sieg. Wait. Is this all right?" He sits beside Isabel. "Can I call you Sieg?"

"My preferred pronouns are 'Your Majesty'," Sieglinde answers.

Furlan laughs good-naturedly, and then blinks up at Levi. "What are you waiting for? Sit down!"

Levi glares at his friend, knowing that he purposely sat beside Isabel to leave Levi no choice but to sit next to the other idiot. He holds on to his pride and keeps standing, arms crossed over his chest, one foot tapping the stonefloor. He is neither obliged to be friendly nor nice with anyone in the Corps−despite the fact that he did converse with her last night when she was on her way to "assassinate" someone.

Sieglinde stands from the table. "It's all right," she tells Isabel and Furlan. "I'm all finished now. I think I should head over to Squad Leader Flagon for today's activities." She takes her tray and steps over the bench, almost bumping onto Levi.

The last time their shoulders bumped, they almost started a catfight.

Her eyelashes flutter as she looks down, as if embarrassed. Levi could feel vomit gurgling in his stomach at this stupid attempt. _Idiots. Ugh._

He waits until she walks away without so much of a fight, and keeps watching until she joins the table reserved for the Squad Leaders. For some godforsaken reason, she is welcomed in their group. Erwin and his second-in-command seem fond with her.

"Aww, Bro Levi!" Isabel whines at him as he takes Sieglinde's previous seat. "You scared her away!"

"Good riddance." He accepts the tray Furlan slides over to him. He takes a sip of his coffee. _Not bad._

"She's actually nice, you know!" she keeps arguing. "And she's part of our squad."

"I don't care. Moreover, you shouldn't get too friendly with anyone," he says in a warning tone.

"Yeah, Isabel," Furlan adds under his breath. "Remember what we came here for."

"I know that…" Her voice falters slightly, green eyes cast down on her empty plate.

"Don't tell me you're starting to be charmed by the people here." Furlan chuckles.

Once more, Levi takes a fleeting glance at the front of the mess hall. As far as his initial observations go, there should be more than four Squad Leaders under the Commander, then the Team Leaders, ranking officers, and finally, the lowest are the squad members. There are probably more ranks, but those are not relevant to their mission. His blue-grey eyes narrow at Erwin Smith's back. The tall, stupid blond is unaware, but not the silver-haired idiot.

Her deep blue eyes dart up and find him. Levi sets his jaw and stares back. Glaring, more like, at her from across the hall. Where Erwin Smith senses danger and doesn't react to it, this other one is always the first to react to any signs of danger. Considering her closeness to the blond idiot, she might prove to be troublesome for their mission.

Breakfast finishes after an hour. Flagon gathers his squad members, finding Levi and his team the last.

"Training starts today," says the Squad Leader. "As you can see, Castle Roslin has forest surrounding her in every direction. We will use the forest to train your vertical maneuvering skills. But first things first: here are your fellow squad members. Introduce yourselves!"

 _Again?_ Levi fights the urge to roll his eyes as the new people state their names and hometowns. As if he cares about their names. At the very best, he can give them nicknames for easier remembrance.

Arrogant Idiot. Freckled Idiot. Doe-eyed Idiot. And of course−the Silver Idiot.

Flagon keeps ranting about the importance of mastering the 3DMG before the expedition, but any experienced soldier would know that there is no mastering the equipment. Every fight is different. Every location, enemy, and angle is different. Most importantly, every fighting style is different. If the Squad Leader keeps ranting about this nonsense, he'd get his underlings killed for sure.

They pass through a small gate behind the male dormitory, proceed behind the stables, and finally plunge into the forest. There is a second group waiting to hand out the gears for the trainees. Levi takes one gear for his own and equips himself, the blades and gas canisters heavy against his legs.

When he twists his blade into a reverse grip, the Squad Leader is triggered.

"Hey!" Flagon shouts at him. "Those blades weren't made to be held like that."

Not killing people above-ground is such a hassle.

"Do you want to die the moment you step out of the Walls?" Flagon is still complaining, apparently.

"Shut up," Levi snaps, unable to stomach all this yapping. "All I have to do is slice the Titan's nape, right? So let me do it my way and stop pissing your pants, _Squad Leader_."

"Tch. Punk," Flagon curses, and then gestures to one of his subordinates. "Hey, those two new recruits!" He points at Isabel and Furlan. "Send them to train for the horse-back riding and combat training!"

"Yes, sir." Freckled Idiot salutes and ushers the other two away.

Damn it. The bastard of a Squad Leader is trying to limit Levi's power by sending his friends away. It should be fine. Those two could handle themselves quite well. If only Flagon sends everyone else away so that he could concentrate on this stupid training, that would be nice.

"Uh, Squad Leader?"

Levi pauses from entering the forest to watch the exchange.

Flagon turns his bad temper from Levi to Sieglinde. "What is it now, Cadet?"

"May I be assigned to the combat training?" she asks, raising a hand like a child.

"You don't get to choose which training you can have," he snaps again, a vein popping at his temple. He trudges towards her and looms over her like a dark-faced statue. The woman, it seems, has no intentions of backing down despite his temper. "You still train with the gears, finish the training, before I send you somewhere else. Is that clear, Cadet?"

A small part of Levi hopes she snaps as well and punches him in the throat. To his surprise, and disappointment, the Silver Idiot does nothing, but shrugs and smiles as she wears her 3DMG. With another roll of his eyes, Levi fumbles with his gear's controlling mechanism, shooting himself high above the ground.

He soars through the air, the wind whipping at his cheeks and the scent of the forest assaulting his sense of smell. So different from the Underground. So pure and clean in contrast to the corruption from where he was born and raised. He shoots himself from one tree after another, unable to resist thinking back on the first time he met Isabel and called the deed flying.

Flying. Well, he supposes he is flying now.

Left. Right. Above and under a large branch. He somersaults high above the trees, plunging him to the warmth of the sun and the fresh breeze. The high angle gives him a better view of the entire forest, with the other soldiers training below him.

As he is drinking in the sight, he spots a quick blur of white racing across the forest. He snorts and propels himself down between the clumps of trees again, descending beside the silver-haired idiot. His eyes up ahead, his raven hair fluttering. Then he catches her stealing glances at him.

 _What's her name again?_ He wrinkles his nose as he shoots the hook to another tree. The other recruit does the same, propelling herself away from him. _It's S-_ _something. Sarah. Was it Sabrina? Steve?_

Fuck it.

Silver Idiot is easier to remember.

Towards a forest clearing, a wooden cutout of a Titan materializes. Levi tears himself from his musings and dodges the cutout, then shoots his hook to a higher branch. Feet flat on the branch, he twists the blade in his right hand backwards−and dives in for the kill.

The cushioned nape of the Titan slices in half.

Easy.

He soars upwards again, glaring down at the Squad Leader's surprised face. So the idiot has been watching his movement all the time. But he notices that someone is also watching. Somehow, he is not surprised that the Silver Idiot is perched on a branch adjacent to his tree, watching the every movement of his hands, body, and feet. Levi grunts and perches on another tree, meeting her eyes.

Sieglinde tightens her grip around her own blades and shoots to the front. Levi's gaze follows her, somewhat curious what the look in her eyes mean. The other recruit comes upon another Titan cutout and prepares her body for a quick reaction.

To Levi's surprise, she soars underneath the Titan's chin and comes up with her right blade in reverse. His style. As she is bearing down on the Titan's nape, the two blades cut through the cushion and she shoots her hook back to a tree.

He is late to realize that she is coming towards him. He prepares his blade in case she wants a fight.

"Good fighting style," she commends as she passes by his tree, and then lands deftly on the ground.

"Ha?" Levi frowns from his branch, Sieglinde smiling up at him and checking her right blade.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did I interrupt your brooding?"

With a scoff, he releases his hook's hold on the tree and lands beside the other recruit.

Together, they walk away from the wooden cutouts and ignore the other soldiers begging for them to finish their training. Levi sheathes his two blades while his companion is still fussing over the sliders on the hilt, lightly pressing the pad of her thumb against the blade's sharpness. When she seems to be satisfied, she nods to herself and turns her attention to him.

"That was quite a technique you have there," she says.

"It's not even a technique," he hears himself say.

"Maybe, but it seems efficient for a continuous attack pattern. Besides, the control and strength behind the blade seem better than the usual sword-wielding techniques that we use."

"What are you talking about?" he demands, a bit confused.

She rolls her eyes in mock impatience and takes his right wrist in her hands. He flinches at the sudden physical contact, but his curiosity over what she is blabbering about overwhelms him.

"Here," she says, indicating the length between his wrist and elbow. "By putting your blade in reverse, the strength of your slice will come from your wrist and pushed forward by your elbow, making it stronger."

Like a dutiful student, Levi nods.

Then she gives him her blade and puts it in his right hand. "In our usual way, the sword goes like this, right?" she prompts, and he nods again. "The force from this technique will depend only on the wrist. The joint between hand and wrist allows all sorts of movements, making it versatile, but also a weakness."

"Are you saying that if you are not experienced enough, you will dislocate this joint?" he asks.

"More than that, you might break the bones and it will never heal again. Joints are delicate." She takes her blade from his hand and puts it back in its box. "That's why your reverse technique is better: stronger grip and force, less chances of dislocating joints."

"Tell that to our Squad Leader." He folds his arms over his chest, walking beside her. "He pisses himself all the time with every little thing."

"Because he thinks himself responsible for our lives," she explains. "All he wants is for everyone to live through their first expedition."

They exit the forest. Flagon is tapping his foot on the grass. "You two punks."

Levi darkens his gaze at the Squad Leader.

"Are we done here?" Sieglinde asks, already halfway through removing her gears.

"Yeah. You two will continue your vertical maneuvering practice again tomorrow." Flagon turns on his heels and motions for them to follow him. He is cursing under his breath, leading them to another field enclosed in wooden fences.

* * *

There are more soldiers here, Furlan included.

"Time for combat training," Flagon tells them, and Levi doesn't miss the quick brightening of the Silver Idiot's face. "I can see you're excited, Cadet Smith. This isn't playtime, you know."

"Yes, Squad Leader," she answers.

"Punk!" Flagon barks at Levi's direction. "You wanna try a round?"

"Hmph." Levi looks to the other direction and ignores the incessant complaints.

"I'll have a go," someone else says.

A young man with black hair and bangs that are brushed to the left side. His gray eyes are bright with challenge. Levi recognizes him as the Arrogant Idiot. "I want to try Sieglinde," he tells Flagon.

Actually relieved that he doesn't have to be humiliated for the second time around, Flagon nods and jerks his head to Sieglinde−who is more than happy to comply and leaves Levi on the spot. The two meet inside the fence, the other soldiers stopping from their lousy training to watch them.

Furlan tiptoes from behind the group and stops beside Levi. "What's up?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing much. You?"

"Same. This combat training sucks," Furlan mumbles. "We're supposed to defend ourselves from someone else with a wooden knife. No one really takes it seriously. I take the Training Corps was the same."

"Not her, though." Levi juts his chin to where Sieglinde takes her stance against the Arrogant Idiot.

"Ah, you wouldn't believe the rumors I heard about her," Furlan whispers in his ear.

"Don't tell me then," Levi whispers back, uninterested.

Inside the fence, the two contenders are preparing to face off against each other. Arrogant Idiot−whose name Furlan says is to be Sairam−has the wooden knife gripped between two hands. He bends his knees low, his hands tucked to his right-hand side. On the other side, Sieglinde also bends her knees, fists up and elbows in, with her right heel raised. Levi studies her stance. He nods in quiet approval while Sairam charges forward screaming like a pig for a butcher.

Sieglinde braces herself for the attack and meets Sairam halfway, one of her hands slamming onto Sairam's raised fists to redirect his attack. Then she sidesteps the boy, moving in a circle, rounding towards his back−and his blind spot. She rams a fist relentlessly where his shoulder meets neck. Sairam yells in pain and collapses on the ground.

Levi raises his eyebrow. Furlan whistles.

"They say she was in the Training Corps for six years," the blond whispers.

"What, she's too stupid that she took twice longer than a regular soldier?" Levi grumbles.

"On the contrary, she trained for three years, then was promoted to combat instructor," Furlan confides, nodding to where Sieglinde is tending to Sairam's prone figure. "I was told she invented some sort of new martial art and the higher-ups gave her permission to teach them to the other trainees."

Back at the field, Flagon is shouting for a medic.

"So what is she doing here?" Levi asks again.

"It's a funny thing, actually." Furlan chuckles, one hand to his mouth. "She was teaching them defensive measures but got carried away. Gave her students real knives to work with. Three injured, then an honorable discharge from the Training Corps. Now she's back doing her thing in the Survey Corps."

"Great. She majored in combat and minored in, what, being annoying?"

"Church! You're next!" Flagon snaps his fingers at Furlan.

"M-Me?" Furlan points at himself, but then trudges into the arena with the rogue combat instructor waiting for him. He glances at Levi, who keeps quiet to himself and seems to be more satisfied with watching and observing. Sighing, Furlan receives the wooden dagger and assumes his stance.

"Is this okay?" Sieglinde asks their Squad Leader, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I can see you're having fun," Flagon answers. "Why don't you show these Underground punks how it's done above ground? Maybe then they'll learn their lesson?"

Levi's eyebrow twitches at Flagon's condescending tone.

Nodding, Sieglinde turns back to Furlan and assumes her previous stance. Levi walks around the fence, getting behind her, to get a better view of her movements. Her stance is the most normally used by anyone, but there is something in her offense that Levi wants to learn. If she looks as skilled as she shows others, then this might be interesting at the very least.

Furlan twirls the knife between his fingers. Also born and raised in the Underground, knives are the first and most common weapons around. He smirks at his opponent and settles his knife in his left hand, and then lunges forward, knife held up in the air.

Sieglinde narrows her eyes at his choice of hand, and runs forward to meet his attack. One hand blocks Furlan's fist, throwing his fist's balance away. Furlan glowers down on her and raises his knee to kick her in the stomach. Her free hand pushes down at his knee, redirecting it to another direction. Her right hand wraps around his left wrist, her left hand on pushing down at his knee, and her head suddenly comes up to headbutt him right in the nose.

Levi almost winces at the cracking noise as Furlan groans and falls on his ass.

"M-Medic!" Flagon shouts again, teeth gritted at Sieglinde. "That lesson was too far!"

"I hope I hadn't shattered a nose." Sieglinde crouches beside Furlan. "Are you okay?"

"Ob, no," comes Furlan's gurgled response through his bleeding nose.

"Ah, I must have hit too hard. I'm sorry." She offers her hand as apology.

He looks at her as if she is deranged, then snickers, blood dripping to his chest. "It'sb okay. I'md bfine."

Flagon towers over them, hands on his hips, like an exasperated father. "All right, no more!"

"Wait."

Sieglinde and Furlan peek from behind Flagon's legs. Levi is strutting into the field, removing his brown jacket and loosening his white cravat. He folds his jacket and places it over the fence. He holds Sieglinde's blue gaze as he also works on rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. He rakes his fingers through his raven hair and approaches them.

From her position on the ground, crouching, she looks small and vulnerable.

"I want a round," Levi says.

"Ack." Furlan cringes. "Are you pfsure, Libai?"

"Your blood is all over you," Levi scolds, throwing Furlan a handkerchief. "Get it treated."

"Aye, sir. Ugh." Furlan stands and limps back to the sidelines.

"Here to avenge your fallen comrade?" Sieglinde asks with a soft laugh.

"No, the idiot saw it coming from miles away." Levi cracks his knuckles and catches the knife Flagon throws at him. He feels the weight of the wood against his palm, the smooth surface, and the blunt edge. It won't be enough to cause a life-threatening damage. Pity.

He glares at the young woman and reserves his grip, the knife now pointed backwards. He notices the amused gleam in her eyes.

He charges, putting the weight of his body on the balls of his feet, the reversed blade ready to slash. He keeps her previous lessons in his mind−reverse grip means more force and control. He slashes it from down to upwards, aiming for her chin. She has no time to catch his fist the way she did with the other two competitors, and backs away instead, placing more distance between them.

Levi gives chase and presses on, switching the knife to his other hand and repeating his slashing attack. This time, Sieglinde answers accordingly and pushes his hand away from her face, then sidestepping away into another semi-circle. She comes back to him just as he is chasing her, striking him in the face with the heels of her palms. Levi grunts at her relentless attacks, giving him no time to recover from the assault or even breathe through the nose.

Irritated now, Levi grabs the hand that keeps striking him and bends it backwards forcefully, earning a sharp hiss through her teeth. Music to his ears when his enemies are in pain. He bends low and delivers a back kick to the stomach. He hears the other soldiers gasp and wince as Sieglinde holds on to his pants and forces him to the ground with her.

Lying side by side on the dust, she punches him twice on the chin. He growls and grabs both her fists, pinning them in one hand. Then Sieglinde suddenly rears above him, straddling him by the chest with her right knee pressed against the hollow base of his throat. The audience are hooting and chuckling. He could feel her entire weight bearing down on him, keeping him in place, choking him.

But not for long.

His right hand snatches her from underneath, strong fingers gripping the flesh of her inner thigh. With his strength, he parts her legs and pushes her off him. Caught off-guard, she yelps and pitches downward, hitting her back on the field with Levi now pressing the wooden knife against her throat.

He is panting, a thin sheet of sweat across his forehead. Glaring down on her, he finds her also panting, lips slightly open for quick and shallow breaths. Her chest rises and falls, and he could feel the pressure against his thighs. Despite his darkened face, she beams at him, chuckling a little.

Something sharp and pointed presses against his side.

Levi's gaze slides down, widening a little to see a knife−a real knife−pointed at him. How did it get there? More importantly, since when did she have the opportunity to retrieve a hidden blade and use it? Between the quick exchanges and the adrenaline rush, he could not tell.

They stare at each other after what seems forever, until Squad Leader Flagon calls out from the sidelines.

"That's enough, you two!"

"Yes, sir!" Sieglinde calls back in a cheerful tone, but grabs at Levi's arm as he is removing himself from top of her. Her grip on him is strong and somewhat forceful.

Levi bares his teeth at her. "What now?"

"Grumpy." She laughs. "Don't move yet. Let me hide the blade first, idiot."

"How dare you call me−"

"There." She pats her left boot and slides her palms over his sweaty arms. "Now, you can move."

"Idiot," he murmurs under his breath and finally gets off. He slumps on the ground and heaves a tired sigh.

"Hey!" Flagon claps his hands. "Good enough show, but we're not done yet!"

"What?" Levi rasps.

"You've got horseback riding next." Flagon and his squad members return to the direction of the stables.

Sieglinde pats herself off the dust and runs after the group. Levi retrieves his brown jacket and fixes his cravat again. Furlan, holding his nose and dabbing it with a handkerchief, falls in pace with him.

"That vas pretty intensh between you thwo," Furlan mumbles from behind the cloth.

Levi shoots him a quick glare, and then: "Don't give me that bullshit."

* * *

Behind the male dormitory is the long and spacious barn for the horses. When Squad Flagon arrives, there are other squads fetching their horses and racing each other outside. According to a team member, horseback riding exercises happen outside Castle Roslin. The riders would have to pass through the eastern gate to get to the grassy fields outside.

Another one from their squad appears. The Doe-eyed Idiot, as Levi nicknamed her.

Light brown hair tied in two loose pigtails over her shoulders. Pretty doe eyes, bright hazel. The soldier is short and petite, and she is tasked into helping everyone settle to their horses.

"Hello," she greets Levi and Furlan with a soft voice. "Squad Leader told me to assign you horses."

"Yesh, plesh," Furlan chirps at her. Levi groans at the stupidity.

"What are your names?" Doe-eyed Idiot asks.

"I'm Furlahn! And thish ish Libai!" He nudges his elbow at Levi's side, winking suggestively.

She laughs as she ushers a large chestnut horse. "My name's Natalia. Nice to meet you both." She pats the horse on its muzzle and gives the reins to Furlan. "This one's Garnet. Take care of her, okay?"

Furlan nods and excitedly takes his horse outside the stables. Levi lets him go and enters further into the barn, no matter how shitty it smells in here. As far as he could see, there are only two more horses available: a large black on his left, and a white one in the far right corner. The white one thrashes around its pen restlessly, while the black is quiet and tamed.

Natalia smiles at him. "Well, which one do you like? Would you like to have this one?" She approaches the black horse, holds out her hand for it, and the creature steps forward to meet her touch. "Would you like to touch her? She's very gentle."

Reluctantly, Levi places his palm in the air. The horse takes another step forward to rub its muzzle against his palm. His heart flutters. He has never been one for animals−that has always been Isabel−and this must be the first time he has _ever_ touched a horse. He moves closer until he is patting its muzzle with both hands, going up and down, up and down, as gently as his hands allow.

"Her previous owner died in the last expedition," Natalia says. "She was trained to come back whenever called. She and her owner were lost in the forest. Two days later, when we were returning to the Walls, she came back and found us on her own."

"Oh." He doesn't know what to make out of that.

"No one has ever tried her since then. It's a shame. She's a gentle creature."

"What's her name?"

"Layla."

"Hm. Layla." The horse whinnies and licks at his fingers. In any normal circumstances, he might have been disgusted. He will let this one pass. "Nice name. It's easy to remember. And it sounds like mine. Levi."

"Oh! There you are!" Natalia turns to the newcomer. "Sieglinde, you're late!"

"Sorry, I was trying to find a workshop−Oh, hello, Libai." Sieglinde laughs.

"What the hell, idiot?"

"Furlan keeps calling you that with his broken nose and I thought it sounds funny." She follows Natalia towards the dark corner of the stable.

Levi huffs and releases Layla from her pen, and starts putting reins and saddle on her. The horse wags her tail, a fluffy black tail, as he finishes with the final touches. His first time to saddle a horse, and it looks quite all right to him. On the other side of the room, the two women are struggling with the bad-tempered white horse. He rubs Layla on the muzzle and leads her outside.

He settles onto the back, and observes the surrounding area. It feels good to be this high above the ground. His fingers keep combing through the horse's silken mane, surprised how well-groomed she is despite not having an owner for a long time. Whichever good Samaritan did this, they have Levi's gratitude.

Sieglinde emerges from the stable, also mounted on the white horse. It shakes its head and snorts. She grunts a little and grabs at the reins. From his peripheral vision, it's nice for Levi to see the Silver Idiot having a hard time controlling her horse.

Natalia whistles and a bay horse answers her call. She swings to her saddle. "Let's go outside!"

The three of them ride across the field and exit through the eastern gate. Outside the territory of their headquarters, the land is vast and green, with a hill rising towards the bright blue skies. Levi drinks in the view for a few moments, and then notices Isabel with her gray horse. The girl is having the best time of her life, hugging her horse around the neck and pressing kisses on its mane.

"Ah! Bro Levi! There you are!" Isabel waves him over.

"Yeah. Here I am," he answers drily.

"Furlan told me you and he fought with Sieg! His nose looks so funny!"

"He was an idiot for being too reckless."

"Wow! Your horse is so pretty! Can I touch?" But she is already petting Layla on her black mane. Her green eyes sparkle with childish wonder. "She's so good, but my Thunder here is the best!"

"That's his name?" Levi wrinkles his nose. "Tch. Lame."

"Wha−!" Isabel puts both hands on her hips. "What about your horse's name, huh? I bet you named her after the pretty girl working in the tavern back home," she teases him, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Or that girl from Walter's gang! Or what about that pretty girl that Furlan has a crush on−"

"Enough," Levi says with a groan. "Why would I name my horse after random girls? Besides, she already has a name. It's Layla, idiot, now stop looking all dreamy-eyed and shit."

"Hmph. Fine." She sticks her tongue out at him. Then her face brightens at someone behind Levi. "Ah, Sieg, there you are, too! What took you so long?" She clicks her heels on Thunder's sides and the gray horse thunders−Levi makes a face at the pun−to where Sieglinde is struggling with her horse.

The silver-haired idiot has her full attention on the bad-tempered horse, her grip too tight around the reins that her knuckles her turning white. For someone constantly observant and alert to her surroundings, Levi notices that she is now fully occupied with controlling her uncontrollable horse.

Isabel blinks at the other girl. "Are you okay?"

"J-Just a sec−whoa!" Sieglinde gasps as her horse whinnies and pounds its massive hooves to the dirt, throwing earth and bits of grass everywhere. She grits her teeth in concentration, but the horse shakes its head as if to remove her hold on its reins.

"Don't move too much!" Isabel cautions. "We're on top of the hill! If you move too much−"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Sieglinde cries out. Levi blinks at the hint of terror in her voice.

"Calm down," Isabel giggles. "Animals can sense fear, you know."

"S-Sure." Sieglinde bites her lower lip as her white horse seemingly calms down. Her shoulders drop to relax, but then her horse starts moving on its own and approaches Levi. The colors rise in her pale cheeks, and she desperately tugs at the reins again. "Wait, where are you going? Cinnamon!"

Levi fixes her a bland, unamused stare. "You named your horse _Cinnamon_?"

She rolls her eyes. "Look, Mister Sunshine, I didn't name him."

The white horse trots back to Levi again and Sieglinde pulls him backwards. The horse neighs in protest and rears all of a sudden. His rider is caught off-guard and loses her grip on the reins.

Levi and Isabel flinch as Sieglinde shrieks and falls off the horse. She hits her face on the grassy floor and stumbles down the hill like a sack of potatoes.

While Levi feels like smiling, Isabel gasps and rides down to tend to her.

Other members of Squad Flagon arrive as well. Natalia and Sairam cross the green fields. Furlan appears out of nowhere with Levi's handkerchief still pressed to his broken nose. Sighing, Levi gently snaps at Layla's reins to join the others.

Isabel jumps off her horse and skids to a halt next to Sieglinde. "Oh, no! You all right, Sieg?!"

"Someone get water! Quick!" Natalia yells at Sairam, then checks at the other's face. "Oh, man, I will really get into trouble with Squad Leader Erwin if he finds out!"

"Erwin?" Levi blinks at Furlan in complete confusion.

"Let me see, Sieg!" Isabel kneels before Sieglinde and brushes her hair out of her eyes.

"It's bleeding!" Natalia gasps. "Does anyone have a handkerchief?!"

"I have one." Furlan holds up the bloodstained handkerchief from before.

"Ew, Furlan, that's disgusting!" Isabel scolds him.

Wondering what the fuss is all about, Levi slides off his horse's back and stands behind Isabel and Natalia.

The first thing he sees is red. Just red−everywhere.

Over her forehead, dripping from her temple to the curve of her left jaw, then trickling into a droplet to the grass. Some strands from her braid went stray from the impact, now cascading over her face and tickling her dust-covered cheeks. Even the tips of her hair are red, and Natalia is pushing the hair out of Sieglinde's face to get a better view of the injury.

A gash bleeds on her left temple, possibly from a rock. After all that rolling on the grass and soil, it would be infected sooner or later.

Sairam returns with a bucket of water from the river. "Natalia, here!"

"Thank you!" The doe-eyed soldier's hands are shaking. "Just relax, okay, Sieg?"

"No problem…" Sieglinde says through gritted teeth, holding back a pained wince.

"Don't worry! We'll save you, Sieg! Don't die on us!" Isabel pleads, her lips pulled down into a frown.

"I won't die, Isabel," Sieglinde assures the younger girl.

"Are you sure? Because I've seen a lot of people die of blood loss from the Underground!"

Levi scowls and steps in-between the two female soldiers. They give him questioning looks, and he stares back at them with one of his default sneers. Natalia backs away whilst Isabel stays put, watching him kneel on the ground beside her and reaching out for Sieglinde's face.

His lips twitch at the amount of blood. One hand on his cravat, he tugs at it until it loosens and drops to his hand.

Keeping their eyes locked, he dips the fabric into the cool water and wrings the excess out. Sieglinde flinches and tries to move away.

"Don't run," he snarls. "You'll make more mess."

"But−"

"Shut up." The cloth touches her bleeding temple, and her left eye closes at the cold pain.

"Bro Levi will take care of you!" Isabel promises.

"No, I won't."

"But Bro!"

"There." Levi cleans up the rest of her face and tosses his filthy cravat into the bucket. Now his hands are a combination of sweat, dust, horsehair, and blood. First day in the Survey Corps, already too unsanitary. He needs to go back to the dormitory for a long-awaited shower. He looks down on his nose at the silver-haired idiot and says, "You have a day to wash my cravat and give it back to me."

He climbs on Layla again and rides back to the headquarters, ignoring Isabel's protest of his meanness or Furlan's mumbling noises.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Yay! Levi's chapter is here! I am not sure how you guys will receive his portrayal here, but do keep in mind that this is pre-"Captain Levi" and he doesn't care much about others yet. Well, I'll leave the rest of the judgement to you, kind readers!

I have a habit of replying to reviews and I missed replying to everyone's reviews last time, so I will reply here now:

* **Guest** \- Awesome! You're officially this story's first review! Thank you so much!

* **The Yin and Yang Fallen Angel** \- Aw, thank you! Well, it's kinda adorable now... but when the Titans finally show up... Things are gonna get more complicated!

* **koodori-mayonaka-hana** \- Glad you liked the first chapter! Signe's character will definitely progress... and so does Levi's.

* **Puja261** \- Sorry for the late update! Here's one for you for waiting patiently! 😊

* **nene9131** \- Thank you! Glad you liked the little humor!

* **Amy** \- Oh, goodness! Welcome to this story! I was so surprised whenI read your review and immediately remembered you from Pandaemonium. Thank you for all your support! I am overwhelmed.

Once again, thank you for all the new readers and followers! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews and comments are always welcomed! Have a great weekend everyone! 💕


	4. Long Lost Affections

**Chapter 04**

 _ **Erwin II – Long Lost Affections**_

* * *

Erwin has about twelve more groups to fit into his Long Distance Scouting Formation, calculating which teams would work more efficiently with one another, which ones should be kept apart due to their personalities and strained team effort. In the Survey Corps, not everyone agrees with one another, more so now that there are literally three criminals lounging around. Even their own Squad Leader is at odds against them.

If only he could squeeze Sieglinde near his squad, that would be great.

There is someone knocking at his door. Mike opens it at the third knock and peeks in. "Dinner time."

"Of course." Erwin rubs at his tired eyes and clears the pens and rulers away for the time being. He has been adjusting the formation since the recruits arrived. All morning through sundown, he has done nothing but ensure these three would survive their first expedition together−despite the many chances they would have to be rid of him.

"Greta will be submitting her report tomorrow," Mike informs him as they walk through the corridor.

"Her equipment hasn't been working lately, has it?" Erwin glances once at his friend.

"Yeah, production of the 3DMGs these days has been on and off. Commander Shadis instructed everyone to take care of their gears, preserve the blades as much as they can, until the new batch comes along." They exit the private quarters and cross the quadrangle. At a distance, the mess hall is already bright and quite raucous. Mike throws a cheeky smile at his leader. "Could use a blacksmith now, huh?"

"Don't remind me," Erwin says with a soft slap on the forehead. "And don't you ever tell her."

"Assuming she doesn't know yet." Mike wags an index finger in the air.

"A real nightmare."

The mess hall is packed tonight with dozens of cadets and officers fetching their trays from the counter. Most Squad Leaders are already seated in their respective spots at the front of the room. Erwin and Mike make their way through the crowd, the younger soldiers easily stepping out of their superiors' way. The golden-haired Squad Leader searches for any signs of a familiar playful face, but his gaze lands on a particular group of three seated away from all the commotion.

Levi glares back at him from behind his teacup, held in quite a strange fashion. Around him, his friends are enjoying the food and the warmth in the air. Erwin holds the other's gaze for a moment longer, before he joins the other leaders at their table.

At once, a certain brown-haired Titan enthusiast jumps on him. "Erwin!"

He takes a seat next to her, hands primly on the table. "Yes, Hange?"

"Why do you sound so formal all of a sudden?" she gushes over at him, her brown eyes sparkling with utmost mischief. She shakes her head and scoots closer to his face. "Anyway! I know I was busy and all yesterday when the recruits arrived, but now I have free time!"

"That's good to know," says Erwin. Mike slides his dinner over. Honeyed chicken and onion broth, with bits of carrots and turnips. He takes a small sip, humming.

"So, where is she?" Hange prompts, biting down on her oatbread.

"Where is who?" Erwin nibbles on the chicken as Mike shares a slice of his apple tart.

"You know who!" She nudges him on the side with her elbow. "Come on, Erwin! I just wanna ask her a few questions!" She bites down on her own chicken and says through a mouthful, "I was watching the recruits train this morning and that one from the Underground is extremely skilled!"

"So where does she come in?" He blinks once, twice.

"I wanna ask her opinions how to capture a Titan!"

"That one again?" Mike snorts, and Hange rounds on him with a playful elbow strike. He nudges her back with his own elbow, and the scientist sticks her tongue out. He chuckles before sipping the soup. "You know how dangerous that idea is. And now you want the new recruits into it?"

"I never said I want them into it," she points out.

"But you were thinking it," he argues back.

Hange opens her mouth to retort, but then deflates with a slight pout. "Oh, fine. _Maybe_."

Erwin has heard enough of the exchange. He is not the Commander, this kind of jurisdiction is well beyond him, but he is grateful for Hange Zoë's consideration.

He occupies himself with the dinner, adamant on finishing as soon as he can to return to his room, when Flagon finally arrives with another one of his distressed expressions plastered in his face. He notes that someone still has not arrived, and waits for the other Squad Leader to sit down and receive his dinner.

"Ah, Squad Leader Flagon!" Hange beams at him next, sitting across the table. "I was meaning to ask−"

"Where's Signe?" Erwin finishes for the bright-eyed scientist.

"Oh. About that." Flagon scratches his nape and chuckles, a bit nervous. He fidgets in his seat as the other Squad Leader's ice-blue gaze burns through him. "Well… Earlier this morning, there was a bit of an accident… Horseback riding and…" Flagon's nervous eyes check at Erwin's stoic face. "And Sieglinde _might_ have been injured…"

"Might?" Mike narrows his eyes.

"Sieglinde?!" Hange shrieks.

"Injured?" Erwin goes to the most important part.

"W-W-Wait!" Flagon waves his hands in the air. "She's fine, Erwin! Really, I made sure she's treated in the infirmary. Just a gash, nothing too terrible. And one of the recruits conducted first aid before I arrived!"

 _One of the recruits._ Erwin frowns slightly. "Which one?"

Flagon blinks. "What?"

"Which recruit conducted first aid?"

"Black hair, always glaring, I'm sure you know him." The other Squad Leader shrugs. "He's hard to miss."

"I'm sure." Erwin presses his lips, unable what to make of the situation. He sighs and pushes his dinner away from him. Suddenly, the document stashed in his pocket feels so heavy. It is what those Underground came here for, and he has to be ready anytime. Sieglinde has to be warned. "So, where is she?"

"The thing is, she disappeared after the incident," Flagon reports.

"Oh." No surprise in that. Erwin nods. "Is there−"

"A workshop nearby?" Mike finishes for him, sparing him a smug look.

"Yes," Erwin sighs. "There must be a workshop around here somewhere."

"Of course there is!" Hange tells them. "Castle Roslin might be old, but she has everything to offer. But a workshop?" She hums, tapping her chin as she stares at the ceiling. "Yeah, I think there's one tower behind the quarters, opposite side of the stables."

"In that case−" Erwin stands and clears his dinner. "I should be going."

"Going? Going where?" Hange calls out after him.

The Squad Leader fetches a new batch of dinner tray and a cup of water from the counter. He wounds through the crowd again, cradling the tray and taking careful steps. He could feel someone's gaze piercing into his back as he exits the mess hall, once again stepping out into the cold night.

* * *

Craning his neck, he could see a dark tower looming somewhere to his right. Like the other buildings in the castle complex, the tower is made of red bricks with a dark green roof, though in this kind of darkness, it is no more than a large shadow ahead of him. He walks again, slipping under an old archway behind their private headquarters, passing by several other unused rooms, and then turning eastward. If Mike had been with him, the Team Leader might have already smelled the scent of iron and coal dust.

In the darkness, he sees the orange glow of a fire inside the tower. Approaching closer, he hears metal against metal. Coals brushed into an open fire. The quiet footsteps going to and fro. He pries the door wider and finds Sieglinde assembling her tools into a wooden shelf.

He raps his knuckles on the doorframe. "Signe?"

She turns with a blur of her silver hair and smiles. "Ah, if it isn't Squad Leader Gorgeous!"

He grimaces and steps into the warm room. "You never stop with the name-calling, don't you? Anyway, you seem to be in a good mood."

"Why not? I found this place all by myself!" She wipes her soot-covered hands on her makeshift apron and looks around the mess of steel and iron pieces lying on the ground. "I know, I know−it looks really horrible now, but give me three days and this would be as good as new."

"Do you need any help?" he asks, out of curiosity, though it seems his help is unneeded.

"I'm alright." There it is. He really is unneeded. Sieglinde smiles at him over her shoulder. "If you want, you can carry that anvil closer to the workstation."

"Right." Erwin discards the dinner to a safe distance where the dust and soot wouldn't spoil it, and sets off to rolling his sleeves and bending over the large piece of metal. Quite a heavy thing. He grunts and drops it on the table with a loud thud, then swipes the sweat off his forehead. "Anything else?"

"Not much now," she says, still fussing over the shelf. "But if you consider sweeping…"

"Sure, but before that." He closes the distance between them and brushes the bangs out of her eyes. She flinches at his touch, no matter how gentle he is. He bends his knees lower to meet her eye level and to glare at the white bandage around her head. A pale crimson stains the left part. "What happened here?"

"Horseback riding," she mumbles, like a child reporting to a parent. "Fell off a horse."

"Flagon told me someone patched you up."

"Mister Stiff." The look in her eyes in somewhere near embarrassed.

"I see." Erwin releases her from his interrogation, and adds: "Don't get too close."

"You're not going to be the over-protective type now, are you?" she teases, the deep blue in her irises gleaming with the blazing fire in the forge. She laughs as Erwin frowns a little.

"No, but you shouldn't get too close," he still warns. "Some people can be dangerous."

"We both should know that." She smiles her enigmatic smile and pushes past him, tending to the anvil and kindling the flames in the forge. The blaze of it sends embers drifting in the wind and singeing her sleeves. She doesn't flinch, only patting the ember away with a hand.

Erwin watches her in silence. This is always an unspoken predicament between them. Her resentment for him and his inability to handle that resentment. He has always been a man of both actions and words, but somehow, neither can seem to penetrate through the problem. And Sieglinde is young, she was so much younger when he left. Perhaps in her mind, she thought he abandoned her.

Well, it is not so farfetched.

He left to chase his dreams, to join the Survey Corps and to prove their father's theories.

A young girl left behind by a father-figure and her only brother. It must have been so confusing for her.

"I don't understand why you did it," Sieglinde murmurs. She looks at the forge, tending to the fire, fiddling with the iron beam, anything so that she doesn't have to look at him and see his stoic face. "But I am here now. Maybe if I work and train hard enough, I would understand, right?"

"Signe," Erwin whispers. "I am sorry you were alone."

"No, don't." She shakes her head. "Don't be. It's your dream, while I have nothing."

"I'm here now." He puts his hand on her shoulders and she turns. Glassy blue eyes stare up at him. To Erwin, they are the same eyes that once looked at him with wonder and admiration, a child's awed look to her hero−but Erwin knows deep down that he doesn't deserve her admiration.

He closes his eyes and pulls her into a tight embrace. She buries her face in his chest, and he presses his nose against her hair, smelling of sweat and sun after a day's tough training. When is the last time he held her like this? When is the last time she was so vulnerable to him like this? He rests his cheek on the crown of her head while his hand rubs up and down on her back.

Sieglinde sobs against him. "Erwin."

"I'm here," he says. "And you're here." He tightens his hold on her. "It's all that matters now. We can make up for the lost time, Signe." He kisses her hair again. "And maybe then, you will understand why I did it."

"Okay." She nods, sniffing. "Okay, Erwin."

"Now, don't cry on me." He chuckles and cradles her face in his big hands. Her cheeks puff up, round and rosy from all the sobbing. He couldn't help but smile wider. "I know it's my responsibility to take care of you, but do wipe that snot off your nose."

"I'll cut your smug smile, believe me," she hisses, pushing him at the shoulder.

"Scary." Before she could fly at him with a knife, Erwin fetches the dinner tray and presents it to her. "Now, eat. You cannot hope to last in the Survey Corps in an empty stomach." He swipes at a nearest table and sits the young woman there. He sits on the other side.

"Are you going to watch me eat? Don't you have to be busy somewhere else?" she grumbles.

"I have about a few more reports to finish," he says easily. "You should worry more about your training."

"I'm doing well enough," she retorts in her defense.

"Perhaps." He leans back on the chair and peers at the lone window in this quiet tower. The moon is out, so big and silver. He knows this kind of peace wouldn't last. "Signe," he whispers, tearing his eyes from the moon to observe her youthful face. _She is like a mirror image of Father_. "Watch out for those three."

Sieglinde hums over her onion broth. Taking warnings in stride, but deep down already preparing for countermeasures. Erwin could use her in the field.

"Does this have to do anything with the people trying to kill you?" she asks in a casual tone, as if inquiring about the weather.

It makes him wonder which one would emerge victor: Signe or Levi.

"Will you fight them?" he wonders aloud, the thought not exactly appealing for him.

"I'd fight anyone for you," she says, munching down on Mike's apple tarts.

* * *

After a long-awaited, yet somehow incomplete conversation, Erwin feels the need to keep more watch on her. All the years he spent training and moving up the ranks in the military, when he could be at home and play the role of a responsible son and doting brother… He would choose the military anytime, anywhere. He has never felt the need to explain himself to anyone−it is his own damned business−but the memory of Sieglinde sobbing to him last night, so vulnerable, sparks a long dormant affection for her.

He prompts his squad for a training session: Mike responsible for the 3DMG practice while Erwin himself fetches his gray horse with a black mane and takes Greta with him for a little tour to the hill.

It is a bright, sunny morning, and most soldiers are enjoying themselves out in the sunshine, racing each other up and down the field. Erwin slows his horse down, his eyes darting everywhere for any signs of Sieglinde. It might be dangerous to have her riding a horse after an accident, but as the tableau of four people riding closely together comes into his line of sight, it might not be so dangerous after all.

Always a daredevil, Sieglinde has ignored his warnings last night and rides along with the very people he warned her about. She is still struggling with the reins, her face contorted into one of worry and concentration, while Isabel has one hand guiding the horse by its muzzle.

A riding practice, nothing so worrisome.

Sieglinde's white horse follows Isabel's guidance, going at a leisurely pace around the field. To her right, almost riding side-by-side, is Levi himself, straight and confident on his black mare. Behind the group is Furlan, experimenting on his horse and alternating between trots and canters.

From afar, Erwin studies how the group interacts: Isabel and Sieglinde doing most of the talking, Furlan stepping in for a quick comment or two, and Levi maintaining his silence throughout the time. To Erwin's sharp eyes, he could see that Levi has his guard up, always watching Isabel. And since Isabel is always with Sieglinde, perhaps Levi could not help but also look out for her.

As if sensing his gaze, Levi's attention shoots up from his friends to Erwin. The Squad Leader acknowledges him with a little nod.

"Squad Flagon!" It is the Squad Leader himself who rides forward on his horse. "Regroup now! Time for your vertical maneuvering exercises! Natalia, bring the horses back to the stables."

"Yes, sir!" A doe-eyed soldier repeats the command and rides ahead of the group.

"Should we head back now, too, Squad Leader Erwin?" Greta asks from behind.

"Hold on." Erwin raises a fist and meets Levi's group across the field. He could already feel the seething hatred from those blue-grey eyes and he decides, quite curiously as well, what the thief's reaction would be if Erwin lets him into a _little_ secret.

Levi growls at him. "What, do you get off watching fellow soldiers train?"

Erwin flashes him a pleasant smile, as the rest of the group closes in on them. "Actually, I came here to thank you for yesterday's accident," he starts, catching the confused looks in Furlan's and Isabel's faces. Even Sieglinde is raising her eyebrow at him. His smile widens.

"I want to thank you for tending to my baby sister's wounds."

Everyone's mouths drops, including Sieglinde.

He blinks, trying to be innocent. "What's with that reaction, Signe?"

"Erwin!" she scolds him, her cheeks puffed up again. "Don't call me that! It's embarrassing!"

"How so? It is the truth, and I want to thank these people for taking care of you−"

"The _baby_ part was unnecessary!"

"It is an important detail−"

"Shut up!" Sieglinde clicks her heels on the horse's sides and it rears a little, making her gasp. Erwin and the others flinch and prepare themselves for another accident, but she somehow pulls it off and leads her horse away for a few yards, before the horse snorts, rounds back to the group, and nuzzles its nose against Levi's mare. She makes a face and sighs in defeat.

Erwin tilts his head to the side. "Oh, I see now."

His sister narrows her eyes at him, threateningly so. "What?"

"There is nothing to see here," Levi interrupts and leads his group away. Sieglinde's horse presses itself to his mare, their legs almost brushing against each other. He bares his teeth at her. "Give me some space!"

"Give me a break, I'm not the horse whisperer around here!" she shouts back, annoyed.

As the group follows their Squad Leader Flagon back to the castle walls, Erwin makes a mental note to himself that maybe, just maybe, letting Signe spend time with these people might not be a bad idea at all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Here's a rather short chapter to read for the weekend. Not much goinnon in here but a hint into Erwin's relatioship with Signe. I will add more as the story progresses, but for now... Do enjoy Erwin being slightly mischievous and Signe being embarassed about it. I could see Erwin being the embarassing dad some people might have. Haha!

* **Guest** \- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for leaving a review!

* **Lunia55** \- Thank you! Hoping you enjoyed this one as well!

* **edrch** \- Glad that you like the portrayal of the characters! It's a bit difficult for me to delve deeply into their souls, but I'm grateful someone appreciates it. And oh no! Sexual tension you say? We'll see more of that in the upcoming chapters! Haha. Stay tuned!

Thank you all for the kind reviews! To all the readers out there, you have my sincerest thanks! Please do let me know what you think. Happy weekend! 💚


	5. Lame Ass Exercise

**Chapter 05**

 _ **Levi II – Lame Ass Exercise**_

* * *

For some shitty reason, Squad Leader Flagon wakes them up in the wee hours in the morning just because Commander Shadis thought of an exercise before the upcoming expedition next week.

Levi thinks it is just a waste of time−most are going to die anyway−so why bother prepping soldiers up to become Titan breakfast, lunch, and dinner? To make matters worse, he doesn't have the chance to clean up his bed before the stupid Squad Leader ushers them to the quadrangle.

Most soldiers are still yawning and rubbing at their eyes. Even Furlan's head is bobbing up and down, trying to keep focused on whatever the Commander is blabbering about. Levi keeps half of his attention to the words, and the other half towards the female dormitory to his left. Isabel and Sieglinde, those two idiots, still haven't arrived.

"The purpose of this exercise is to see how much you fodders can stay alert in a non-critical situation," the Commander is shouting on top of his platform. "You have two days to encompass the 60-kilometre area assigned to your group! Your Squad Leaders will divide you into two groups and explain more about the exercise. Dismissed!"

As the crowd sleepily disperses, Flagon gathers round his members and counts them off. Then he curses under his breath and barks at Levi. "Hey! Where are your other friends?"

Before Levi could bark back a snide comment, Isabel comes running to the field, her jacket and inner white shirt askew. Her reddish-brown hair hasn't been properly fixed. "Over here, Squad Leader!" she pants, waving her hand. She joins the small group and doubles over to catch her breath. "Whew!"

Flagon nods. "Good, you're late, Magnolia. Where's Smith?"

Just remembering that incident weeks ago makes Levi's eyebrow twitch.

"Ah! I haven't seen Sieg since last night," Isabel reports. "She's been sleeping somewhere else lately."

"Somewhere else?" the Squad Leader echoes.

"Yeah, it's really weird! She shows up only in the mornings for trainings and such."

"Could it be that she's sleeping somewhere else in the dormitory?" Natalia asks.

"I don't know." Isabel shrugs, and then her green eyes light up. "Oh! What if she's sleeping in her boyfriend's room? That will explain why she's always out in the night!"

Furlan nudges her with his shoulder. "Hey, hey, don't make up some gossips now…"

The squad members are murmuring about this strange disappearance, when Levi sighs and crosses his arms. Already too many unnecessary things to worry about, and the sun hasn't even risen yet. Damned Survey Corps. Damned Erwin Smith and Lobov. More importantly, damned silver-haired idiot for making them wait out here in the open field with the cold winds fluttering their hair.

Just then, a shadow emerges from behind the private quarters and approaches their group. Levi narrows his eyes to let his vision adjust in the darkness. A hint of silver gleams under the moonlight, as the Silver Idiot herself graces them with her shitty-as-hell presence, looking more like a shit than usual.

Flagon is immediately berating her for her tardiness. "Cadet Smith, twenty pushups! Now!"

Sieglinde looks as if she would punch him in the throat, but obeys his orders and drops to the ground. Isabel is cheering for her at the top of her lungs, and Flagon warns that Isabel will be next. Annoyed, Levi steps forward, arms crossed, and shields Isabel from their Squad Leader's unfounded anger.

When Sieglinde finishes her pushups, Flagon jabs a finger at her chest. "You be late one more time−"

She grabs his finger and bends it behind his hand. The Squad Leader grunts in pain, Levi unable to keep the corner of his lips from lifting into a small smirk.

"You jab a finger at me one more time and you will have one less finger to work with."

"You bi−" Flagon snatches his finger and caresses it against his chest. "I'm telling Erwin!"

"Knock yourself out," she shoots back, watching him stomp away.

"Whoa." Furlan sniggers, now wide awake. "Bad morning, huh, Sieg?"

"He was being so loud so early in the morning." Sieglinde yawns, her mouth big and round. Then she rubs the sleepiness out of her blue eyes, tears at the corner of her eyes, and smacks her lips. "So, what's going on? Why are we called here so early?"

"We're having an exercise," Sairam answers for her. "You know the Wasteland Navigation Exercise?"

"You mean that thing we always do in the Training Corps?" She blinks and yawns again. "Sure thing."

"We should probably get onto the horses," says Natalia, looking all worried and anxious for their shithead of a Squad Leader. Levi doesn't share her concern for the idiot. "Maybe if we show initiative for once, he won't be so hard on us. Come on, you guys." She waves them over to the direction of the stables.

Levi and the others follow behind her. Squad members from the other groups have already gone and fetched their horses. When they arrive, Flagon has a map, pen, and a combination of pen and notepad at the ready. Levi swallows back a yawn and listens to whatever explanation the shithead has for them−split into two groups, retrieve an item from a forest, return to base. Drone, drone, drone. Buzz, buzz, buzz. Now who the hell cares for this exercise anyway?

Arrogant Idiot, apparently. The dark-haired kid with gray eyes is swallowing every explanation Flagon has for them. Then there's Doe-eyed Idiot, maybe too kind for this world but still too anxious to please everybody. Isabel is rubbing her stomach, Furlan nods half-heartedly at the words, while the Silver Idiot is fussing over that black contraption around her wrists.

He does a double take. What is that thing around her wrist? Looks like a gauntlet or something, hidden under the sleeves of her navy blue shirt. Some kind of weapon, perhaps?

Flagon concludes his explanation. "And that's it for the exercise!"

"Sir," says Arrogant Idiot. Sairam raises a hand. "Which two teams would compete? And their members?"

"Ah, that's right, Cadet Krämer," Flagon says. "In that case, you will be the team leader of the first group, with Magnolia as your scribe." The two mentioned soldiers gape at him, dumbstruck. He continues to the rest of the squad, pointing fingers. "The Underground punks, Levi and Church." The two men exchange quiet glances.

His finger moves into a semi-circle again, almost landing towards Sieglinde. Swallowing hard, Flagon puts down his hand and juts his chin instead. "Sieglinde, you're with them."

She laughs as Isabel jumps around her waist. She pats her hair. "This will be fun."

"Good! Natalia will lead the second team," Flagon announces. "Now, teams, prepare for departure!"

"Ho-Hold on!" Sairam stutters, looking all pale and nervous. "Can I switch team members at least?"

"Why, don't you want to be with us?!" Isabel demands in his face.

"Yeah, if my team members aren't so barbaric!" he shouts back, getting too up-close and personal.

"Hey." Levi steps forward again, easily pushing the Arrogant Idiot backwards.

The younger man flinches at his interruption, but somehow seems to find his courage to stare back with the same fierce look in his gray eyes. Yet it only takes one silent snarl from Levi to have him backing down.

"Watch that mouth of yours, brat," he warns. "Next time you say something like that, I'll stuff it with pig shit."

Sairam gulps hard, sweat forming on his brow.

Furlan claps his hands. "Okay! Time out! Team members aren't supposed to be snapping at each other!" he says, flashing them a cheerful smile, but Levi is still glaring. Cringing, Furlan steps toward Sieglinde and whispers in her ear: "Hey, help me break this fight."

She yawns again. "Well, if we're going out for an exercise, we can dump the body over a gorge or something. Make it look like an accident."

The Arrogant Idiot gasps. Furlan slaps his forehead and frowns at Levi. "You guys are the worst."

* * *

By the time their group leaves Castle Roslin, the sun is higher in the sky. As far as Levi is concerned, they are heading someplace north, towards the mountain ranges too far away from them to see in the horizon. For the time being, they are riding through the forest, keeping the pace between leisure yet eager. The Arrogant Idiot has the map and a compass, and Isabel, riding close beside him, holds a notepad and a pen.

Levi glances at the idiot riding next to him. Sieglinde's silver hair is tied back from her face in another one of those ridiculous thick braids, sometimes adorned with blue flowers, sometimes with ornate silver pins. He doesn't understand the importance of her hair, nor does he care. But she is riding too close for his comfort, their legs brushing every once in a while.

"This kind of exercise," Furlan starts, coming on Sieglinde's other side, trapping her between him and Levi. His horse keeps another leisure canter. "They say it's a usual exercise in the Training Corps, Sieg?"

"Oh, yes," she says, nodding. "The Commander must have mentioned that this exercise tests not only our reaction for non-critical situations, but also to test our survival skills. It would apply most effectively to us Survey Corps members, who can be lost out in the woods during expeditions."

"I take it that you're a professional to this then," says Furlan.

"I practiced well enough when I was a trainee, but when I became combat instructor, navigation exercises are out of my field. The most I could help them with their weapons handling."

"That sounds so cool." Furlan looks over Sieglinde's head. "Doesn't it, Levi?"

"No."

"Instead of gossiping around," Sairam says from the front of the group, "could anyone help me with the navigation here? We are supposed to reach the mountain ranges within two days and I don't think we're nowhere close." He shoots Isabel a pointed look. "Don't put that in the report."

"Pfft. Fine!" Isabel puts down her paper and pen.

"Here." Sieglinde urges her horse forward, and for once, it listens to her. She rides between Sairam and Isabel, and peeks over to their team leader's map. "What seems to be the problem?"

"So, the exercise's duration is only for two days. By my calculations, our horses should be able to cover about 30 miles in one day, and that still depends on the terrain and the weather. If it rains, we will be in more trouble." Sairam shakes his head and opens up the map across Sieglinde's lap. He points at a certain location. "But the distance between Castle Roslin and the mountains is about 70 miles. Even if we ride at full speed now, we cannot cover the distance at the given time."

"Aren't there any shortcuts?" Furlan asks from behind.

"Well," Sairam ponders, reluctant. "I think there's a gorge just beyond this village. It cuts between the neighborhood and towards the back of the mountains."

"Isn't that more dangerous?" Isabel wonders.

"Definitely more dangerous, but…" Sairam's gray eyes flit once at Levi's direction. Perhaps he knows that no matter how dangerous the exercise is, his companions are more so. He turns back to Sieglinde. "What do you think, Sieg? Should we try the gorge?"

"If we're late, that means an earful from the Squad Leader," she reminds them. "Besides, there's no harm in trying a shortcut."

"No harm, but a fall from a cliff," Sairam mumbles.

"I'm all for the cliff." Furlan holds up a palm.

"Me too, me too!" Isabel waves both hands.

Then everybody looks expectantly at Levi.

He sighs, unused with the unwanted attention. "Fine. Gorge it is."

Sieglinde smiles at him, before addressing the Arrogant Idiot again. "First things first, we have no supplies to begin with. Since we're passing through this little village, shouldn't we try to get something to eat first? I don't think anyone here has any experience hunting out in the wilds."

The boy slumps, already exhausted and stressed. "Yeah, I think we should do that." Then he bounces on his horse, shooting her a rather accusing glare. "Do you have the money for it though?"

She grins cattily. "About that−"

"We can always steal from shops, you know." Isabel puffs out her chest in pride. "We'll show you how it's done, Sairam. Underground City style! Right, Bro Levi?"

"Tch. Sure." Levi turns his head away.

"Oh, that sounds interesting," Sieglinde tells the younger girl. "I'd love to see how it's done."

"Right! Furlan and I are okay, but you should see how Bro Levi does it! He's so cool!"

"Don't encourage her, Isabel," Furlan mutters.

"Write down the plan, Isabel!" Sairam orders her as he picks up the speed. "Write in the report everything we just talked about, and mention that we have already travelled about five kilometers since we left Castle Roslin." He pauses for a while, and adds, "And write legibly!"

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" The red-haired girl grabs her notepad and pen, and starts scribbling. She maintains perfect balance over her large horse Thunder. "Wait a minute… Five kilometers… Okay…" She makes a face at Sairam. "How do you spell kilometers?"

The leader gapes at her. "Are you for real?"

Isabel's cheeks flush in shame. "Hey! Just tell me the answer!"

"Just put KM beside the number," Levi cuts them off, staring at Isabel blandly. "Idiot."

"Not you, too, Bro Levi!" She pouts, honestly hurt, and sets to writing down again. Flagon must really hate their little group to force them into working together like this.

About another hour later, the little village in Sairam's map appears like a little dot in the horizon. Isabel cheers and almost tosses out her reports, and decides to race them to the village. Levi watches her go, understanding the sentiment and the thought of having a warm meal after hours of endless riding. His companions quicken their pace, but there is something significantly wrong with Sieglinde's horse that it stays glued next to his black mare Layla.

The village is alive with dozens of people milling about. Everyone swings off their horses and tugs at the reins as they join the crowd. Levi allows himself this small comfort of seeing village basking in the sun, since the Underground has always been so quiet and gloomy. Above the ground, out here in the sunlight, the people are happy and thriving. He would do anything to keep him and his friends living here.

Even if he has to kill someone, he would.

His eyes unconsciously gloss over to Sieglinde. She is also peeking at the food stalls, asking for some of the merchants' trades, and then laughing off their offers.

"Are we stealing or do we actually have money for food?" Furlan whispers in his ear.

"Don't ask me," Levi says. "I have nothing on me."

"So we steal."

"No!" Sairam faces his group with determined eyes. "We're soldiers of the Survey Corps! We fight for humanity's freedom from the Titans! We can't go around stealing under people's noses just because we feel like it!" He has the audacity to glare at Levi. "Have some dignity! Or even just a little semblance to it!"

Dark-faced, Levi stomps over to this arrogant boy and maybe smack some sense into him.

But Sieglinde, as always, comes into the defense of the other, her face serene yet her eyes denoting something else behind the deep blue pools. She says nothing, and Levi decides smacking the boy is not worth it. Another minute of staring, and Sieglinde herself looks away.

"For some reason, I seem to have money in my pocket," she says.

"You wait to tell us that _now_?" Levi grinds out.

"Where'd you get the money anyway?" Furlan asks, hoping to avoid another catfight.

"It was in my pocket." Sieglinde produces a small wallet heavy with coins. She almost laughs to herself. "I guess it is one of the perks for having a Squad Leader as a brother?"

Isabel's face brightens up, almost dreamy. "So we get to eat real food, Sieg?"

Sieglinde wraps an arm around the younger girl's shoulders and leads her further into town. "Sure," Levi hears her cheerful voice despite the pressing crowd. "I think this would be enough for all of us. My treat, of course!"

With those two already walking ahead, it leaves Levi and Furlan to attend to their horses. Layla gaits at his shoulder, always obedient, always gentle. Levi holds Cinnamon's reins in the other hand. This white horse is a bit larger than Layla, more aggressive and active. Almost like his rider. Levi leads the pair of them while in search for the two idiots.

There is a marketplace at the very center of town. All manners of food and local pastries, freshly caught trout and skinned deer are up for sale. Others are selling trinkets, holding them up at Levi's face. An old woman all but shoves a trinket in his face. A dreamcatcher, she calls it, able to ward off nightmares. Still unused to the sudden interactions, Levi only shakes his head and moves on.

He spots Isabel and Sieglinde in front of a small fruit store. The vendor is an enthusiastic old man who puts both his grimy hands on the ladies' shoulders. He pushes them forward, into his store.

Levi's eyebrow twitches at the sight of his dirty fingers on their clothes. Tugging at the reins, he stops before the store and peers through the window. The vendor is still doing his shitty sales talk, but Levi notices the stealthy movement of his hands from their shoulders to the small of their backs. If his hands go anywhere near their skin, Levi could see himself snapping.

The thought of snapping the vendor's fingers is interrupted, when he catches a group of men peering at him from the corner of a street. Levi observes them from his peripheral vision: about three men in the street corner, then four more in the alleyway to his left. Their eyes are checking at the horses, at the equipment strapped at his hips, and quite irritatingly, at the two young women now exiting the food store.

Isabel beams and jumps on him. "Bro Levi! Look what Sieg got me!" She opens up her palms. Levi blinks down at the strange red berries. "They're called strawberries, and Sieg got them for a knockdown price!"

"Knockdown price?" Levi raises an eyebrow at Sieglinde. "Did you kick him in the balls?"

"Don't be so literal, Levi," she says with a genuine laugh. "If we take things too literally, then the world might be a better place." She pats Cinnamon's muzzle and opens her palm for Levi. "Here, try it. They're in season. Prices are absurd when it gets closer to the walled cities."

"No, thank you." He turns his head to the other direction.

"Come on, Bro! Try it!" Isabel pops one strawberry into her mouth and squeals in delight. "Uck! So sweet!"

"Don't eat that immediately. You didn't even wash it. What if it still has worms inside?"

"No, they don't!" Isabel argues through a mouthful.

"What if they do?" Levi insists. "Then you'll have worms growing inside your stomach."

Isabel gasps, a little to exaggeratedly.

Sieglinde also pauses in the middle of popping another berry in her mouth.

"That's right, idiots," Levi says with a small burst of pride for this wisdom. "You both are eating filthy foods."

"What are you guys eating?" Furlan places one hand on his hip, while Sairam appears behind him carrying bread and cheese for their journey.

"Try it, Furlan!" Isabel jumps on him next, regaling him again the story how Sieglinde got them.

Levi just rolls his eyes and shifts his attention back to their stalkers. Then he hears the the Smith idiot laugh at something as she walks closer to him. Instinctively, he takes a step backward, a stranger to close proximities and to potential enemies, and glares at her. She doesn't seem concerned, opting instead to pick one strawberry from her hand and presenting it to him, almost pressing it to his lips.

He bristles, equal parts confused and defensive. "What the hell are you doing?"

She chuckles, her eyes dancing at his dark face. "Me? Nothing." She looks over his shoulder and bites down on the strawberry. She hums and looks back at him once more. "No? Levi?"

He throws Cinnamon's reins at her. "Next time, don't get too close."

* * *

They set off sometime after lunch. The sun is blazing hotly over their heads. Keep your hood down and the sunlight burns through your skin and into your brain. Keep the hood up and your forehead starts sweating like a sinner in a church. The gorge in Sairam's map is still a good few hours away. At this rate, Levi guesses they might die from extreme heat than a fall from a cliff.

It is already so hot, he could feel his sweat trickling the length of his back, and the Silver Idiot still would not keep her distance from him. "What gives, idiot?" he snarls at her.

"What do you want, Prince Charming?" she snarls back, annoyed at the heat as well as him.

"I told you not to get too close," he says in a warning tone. "Keep your damned horse in check."

"Why don't you move away then?" she sighs.

"Because the damned horse keeps coming back."

"Stop calling him a damned horse. He has a name. It's Cinnamon."

"Yeah, and it's the stupidest name for a horse." Levi glares at her from beneath his green hood. "If you don't want me calling him names, then fine, you will have to do. Damned idiot."

"Don't make me reach to you and cut that scowl off your face."

"Come here." Levi bares his teeth, snarling. "Come here and try."

Furlan slaps his forehead again. All this heat and snapping at each other is already too much. "Cut it out, you two. Needless talking drains energy, and we need as much energy as we can preserve if we want to last out in this exercise. We haven't even covered our quota of 30 miles yet."

Levi scowls deeper. "Tell that to the damned idiot over here."

Before Sieglinde could retort, Sairam speaks from the head of the group. "I noticed that Sieg's horse keeps close to Levi's horse. So, Levi, is it possible that your horse is female?"

He doesn't see where this is leading. "Yes, she's a female. So?"

Sairam nods thoughtfully. "And Sieg has a stallion, which means that your mare must be in heat, that's why Cinnamon keeps coming back to her."

Both Levi and Sieglinde share a look of horror and disgust between each other.

Bad enough that the weather is hot and unrelenting. Worse now that they have to endure their two-day mission with a mare in heat and a stallion hopelessly trying to impress her. To make matters the worst, Levi could see how Isabel's bright and young face transitions into a confused one.

"Say, what does being in heat mean?" she asks everyone.

 _Dear, god, no._

Awkwardly, Levi clears his throat and pretends looking at the beige fields ahead. The surrounding area has nothing much to offer. Dry land, bits of dried grass swirling with the wind. A large hawk screeching overhead. Still, nothing is stopping Isabel from asking that mundane question.

She fidgets in her seat. "Say, Sieg, what does being in heat mean?"

The silver-haired idiot makes up a show of humming, tapping her chin. Then her mischievous eyes lands on Levi's bland face. "I don't know, Isabel," she says. "We never covered this one in the Training Corps. Better ask your big brother over here."

One of these days, he will punch her in the goddamned nose.

"Bro Levi!" Isabel turns to him next.

 _Sweet merciful crap._

"What does−"

"I don't know," he answers all too quickly. Not far from him, Sieglinde is laughing into her hand. He wants to frown, but the situation is a bit entertaining if he has to be honest. Sharing the Silver Idiot's mischief, he twists on his saddle and smirks at Furlan. "Why don't you ask Furlan then?"

Sieglinde throws her head back and chortles. Levi couldn't help but chuckle.

Furlan blanches under his hood. "Don't put this evil on me, you guys…"

"Hey!" Isabel snaps at the reins and rides beside Furlan's chestnut horse. "Answer me! What does being in heat mean?" She is pouting, very much the child that she is.

"Damn it, guys." Furlan scratches his cheek, meeting Levi's little smirk and Sieglinde's sly wink. If the Titans do not kill him, these two will be the death of him. He sighs in defeat. "Being in heat is… Uh, um… When a boy _likes_ a girl, and he holds her hand and kisses her… that means they're in heat…? I don't know! They don't teach us this in the Underground!"

"No," Levi agrees, complacent yet smug. "People learn it by themselves."

"The birds and the bees?" Sieglinde blinks at him.

"Y-Yes." It feels rather shameful talking about this so openly. Do they not teach soldiers about them in the Training Corps? "Anyway, Isabel, you have your answer."

"But I still don't get it," she argues. "What does being in heat have to do with the birds and the bees? And the horses, if they like each other, does that mean they will have birds and bees?"

"What?" Levi wrinkles his nose. It sounds ridiculous. "You're such an idiot," he throws over his shoulder, before turning back to Sieglinde with a threatening sneer. "This is all your fault−"

"Huh? Sairam? Are you saying something?" Flashing him a grin, Sieglinde rides to their team leader to escape the interrogation.

 _That damned…_

* * *

By sundown, the weather has cooled down and their little ragtag group has reached another forest. A river wounds between, and they make it an objective to camp out beside the river. Levi observes the area as he sits on top of Layla, the horse giving him good enough view for a few meters. The landscape is pleasant−nothing at all compared to the gloomy Underground−with its red-orange skies and dark green pine trees. A river courses at the front, its waters shimmering under the sunset in waves of blue-green.

Isabel jumps from her horse and collapses, spread eagle, to the grassy floor. Levi wrinkles his nose at the many possibilities of dirt, grass, and animal shit rubbing against her back.

Furlan helps Sairam unpack their supplies. Some bread and cheese, flasks of water that they could collect from the river, and sleeping bags for everyone. Levi lets them take care of everything and tends to Layla instead, caressing her muzzle and letting her lick at his fingers.

By the riverbank, Sieglinde ties Cinnamon's reins on a tree branch and joins the group, stretching her arms above her head while her eyes are darting everywhere. Levi watches her from the corner of his eyes, well knowing that this idiot would be taking her time studying every nook and cranny of the place−from the trees, the boulders, and maybe even the land across the river. Once she's satisfied, she notices him watching her, smiles that infuriating smile, and sits on the grass beside Isabel.

Dinner consists of a combination of bread and cheese, with strawberries as dessert. Isabel is more engrossed in eating her desserts more than the main course. They eat together in a circle around a small bonfire. This looks more like a camping trip now.

"We should move out first thing in the morning," Sairam announces.

"Sure," Furlan agrees, bending over the map. "If we keep our pace from today, we can reach the gorge sometime early morning tomorrow and reach those mountain ranges at about… after lunchtime." He bites down on his stale bread. "Find that token, take the gorge route, and back to base."

"Ha! Easy!" Isabel holds up a strawberry up in the air.

"Idiot," Levi scolds. "Don't play with your food."

"Hmph!" She opens her mouth and drops the strawberry inside. "Yummy!"

"Sieg!" Furlan calls out over his shoulder. "Don't you want to eat?"

She looks up from attending to that strange black contraption from her wrists, and smiles. The bonfire is small, she sits quite far from them, leaning against a boulder, but the light of the fire still catches her face, illuminating her deep blue eyes in the darkness.

"I'm fine," she says, fingers working on the piece again.

Furlan appears as if he would contradict her, but Levi cuts him off.

"Let her," he says, eyes on the fire. "She says she's fine." Then he gives his share of the bread and strawberries to Isabel and stands up, dusting his white pants. "I'll take first watch. Furlan, switch with me after four hours."

"Got it." The blond young man nods, reaching out to steal some strawberries, but Isabel pretends biting at his fingers. Furlan flinches and mumbles under his breath.

Levi turns to the back of their circle and walks over to the idiot obsessing over her weapon. When she blinks and stares up at him, he walks away and approaches Layla with Cinnamon instead. Good thing the large stallion has not made a move on his horse yet.

He then enters the forest, feeling the weight of his 3DMG around his waist. The trees are tall and they make tall enough shadows to mask any enemies. The grass grows almost at knee-length, and the earth is soft, muffling any sounds of footsteps. Boulders, large enough to hide a person behind them. Along with the loud rushing waters of the river, their camping site cannot be a bit more vulnerable.

Small wonder Sieglinde is such on the edge.

If they had been friends, perhaps Levi would have commended her. She's useful for situations like this, even he has to admit. A skill like this would have been useful in a gang in the Underground.

He examines within a ten-meter semi-circle from their camping site, finding nothing out of place. He heads back to the riverbank and finds his team already in their sleeping bags. He peeks at Isabel's face, her mouth wide yet still smiling. Having a good dream perhaps. He brushes the hair out of her eyes and checks at Furlan next. The blond clutches his bag for a makeshift pillow.

Even the Arrogant Idiot is knocked out, curled up in his sleeping bag like an infant.

Levi checks on the silver-haired idiot next.

"You should be sleeping," he mumbles, unsure why he cares for these people. Only Isabel and Furlan are his responsibilities. Their lives are only what matters out here. So why care for the people he barely knows, the people with dozens of others caring for them, while there is only ever the three of them since time immemorial? This particular idiot has her brother and his entire squad looking out for her. Levi doesn't have to be one of them.

Yet he finds himself drawn, curious, to what she is doing. He stands over her with his arms crossed.

"It's supposed to be a hidden blade," Sieglinde tells him, tinkering on the gauntlet's straps and metal wiring and mechanism from the inside. "It's set in the narrow gap in the underside−" She turns the gauntlet so that he could see, tracing a finger on the thin silver blade−"and connected to this wire to activate the mechanism that allows it to extend."

"Well, it's not hidden anymore, is it?" Levi says. "If you keep telling me this."

"I won't use it on you." She rolls her eyes and experiments on the metal wire. She flicks the wire and the blade flashes forward like lightning. Her lips curl into a small victorious smile. "But then again, it needs more adjustments before it can be expedition-ready for next week. I'm trying to have Mike test it."

"Mike?" He blinks, not bothering to remember anyone's names.

"Erwin's Team Leader. Tall, dark blond with mustache and beard. Broad shoulders. Very handsome."

He snorts at the last description. That was unnecessary. But he visualizes the man she is referring to. That was the same man he fought the day Erwin Smith came for them. Mike−that bastard who shoved his face into the filthy sewer waters then.

"Why would you have him test your work?" he asks instead, dropping into a cross-legged position in front of her. He notices two of those contraptions, one in her hands and the other in the cradle of her lap. "You should be the one testing it for yourself."

"Yeah, but−" She lowers her eyes. "Mike is much stronger than me, so I think he'd do much better to using this than me. He's killed more Titans than any other. He's the strongest there is."

"Sounds like you have a little girly crush on him," he mocks.

She actually laughs aloud.

"You think I care?"

"For someone who says he doesn't care, you do seem to care a lot."

"Don't get familiar. You don't know me."

"No, but any observant person can see how much you care." She offers him the first contraption, but he doesn't take it. She puts it on the ground before him and tinkers with the second one. Her voice shifts from mischievous to something akin to thoughtful. "I'm sure you've scouted the nearby area. Any signs for our esteemed pursuers?"

Levi's mouth opens slightly. Something almost dings in his mind. "In the village," he starts, drawling the words, "when you offered me that strawberry, that's when you−"

"I needed a good reason to look behind you," she says, shrugging. "So! Any signs of them yet?"

"If there's someone who should notice, it should be you."

"Then wait for the horses to react." She wags the extended blade in front of her face. He tilts his head to the side, indicating some sort of explanation. She wags the blade again, more impatiently. "If they ever come to us, they will come from the other side of the forest and corner us in this spot, between the tree line and the river. Our 3DMG might be at the disadvantage due to the distance from either spots. So what do we do, Levi?"

The gears in his brain start working. "We take the fight to them. Don't let them corner us here."

She beams at him, waving the blade again. "Right!"

He stares at her bright face, wondering what kind of training she has been through to think like this.

As if on cue, Cinnamon and Layla whicker and stomp their hooves. Levi immediately pounces on his feet, blue-grey eyes narrowed at the forest up ahead, one hand on the hilt of his blade. If the Silver Idiot is right, then the enemies might be closing in from the forest, using the trees as shields. And if his suggestion is correct, then he should be meeting them halfway. Movement means life. Don't let enemies corner you.

And he wouldn't let the punks get one step closer to Furlan and Isabel.

He rolls his shoulders back and walks to the dark forest. Then he checks at his side and the idiot remains at her spot, polishing the blade with a cloth.

"Hey, Premium Trash! Aren't you coming?"

Sieglinde unlatches the blade from the gauntlet and flings it to his face. Levi grunts and dodges to the side. His gaze follows where the blade embeds itself into the soft earth. Then he glares at her.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"I knew you could dodge it," she answers sweetly, standing and picking up the blade.

"Don't get familiar with me," he rumbles, stomping away.

"How should we do this?" She fastens the blade back to its place inside the gauntlet, then tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. Inside the forest, it is dark, and Levi could feel her flinch and pressing her shoulder against his own, as if making damned sure he is there.

"Just kill them." He shrugs. "Does it matter?"

She pulls her navy blue shirt's sleeves over the gauntlets. "Guess not."

They keep walking until they reach a forest clearing on the other side. The moon shines above them, illuminating the clearing with its silver light, but also throwing more shadows around them. Levi crosses his arms as he looks around, his companion silent but her eyes still narrowing at every slight movement. The two of them reminds him of spiders waiting for their prey to land in their web.

Normally, Levi would do things alone. If not, Furlan would be with him. He glances at his unlikely companion. If things get worse, he would not hesitate to leave her to die. Less potential enemies for him. And another reason to spite Erwin Smith.

Sieglinde straightens and nudges him on the arm. She points her nose up ahead, like a bloodhound on a scent. Between the clumps of trees, lingering in the shadows, are the young men from that village.

Levi huffs. Three, four men aren't any problems.

More appear somewhere on his left. Five, six, seven.

Twelve in all.

Nothing so extravagant.

The first four rip knives from their sides and charge together. The eight at Levi's left follow their lead, bearing down on him and Sieglinde on two sides. He pushes his cloak aside and shoots the gear's hooks to the large tree behind the second group. Levi soars into the night skies, blades outstretched, ready to bear down on the enemies−but the Silver Idiot remains on the ground, pushing back the first group with her bare hands.

Levi grits his teeth at her carelessness and aims the hook across the clearing. With a click on the mechanism, he propels forward in a quick dark blur. His right blade reverses backwards and slashes through the backs of the first group, all four men dropping like puppets with cut strings.

He lands on the other side of the clearing, perched on top of a tree branch. He watches.

Sieglinde delivers a roundhouse kick to two men, and then bends low on the ground to kick the men's feet from beneath them. Hands flat on the earth, her left foot shoots up to kick someone else on the chin, sending him reeling backwards. Someone grabs at her collar, forcing her up to face him.

A deep growl rumbles from Levi's chest as he prepares another attack, when Sieglinde cups the man's face in her hands and smashes her forehead on the soft bones of his nose.

The man shrieks and falls on his ass, blood oozing between his fingers.

Another snatches her by the chin and punches her right in the cheek. Levi bristles as Sieglinde collapses on her back on the ground. He jumps off the branch and slashes at the men's neck. Their heads roll from their shoulders, and his blade comes up slick with blood.

He produces a handkerchief and wipes the blood off. "Hey," he says. "The floor is dirty."

She moans and caresses her aching cheek. "Ah, that hurts."

"I thought you were supposed to be a combat instructor? Is that all you can do?"

"Ex-combat instructor, if you would please."

"Whatever. You should have used that blade of yours."

"It's still unfinished," she says, defensive. "I wouldn't want to break something unprepared just yet."

"Just get off the damned floor." He throws the cloth to the puddle of blood on the earth, its white stained with dark crimson. He sheathes his blades and starts walking back to their campsite. "Let's go. Sun's almost up."

"Oh, fine." Sieglinde forces herself up, dusting at her pants. "But stop glaring at me like that. You're scary." She reaches out for his face and nudges the furrow in his brows with her thumb. Levi swats her hand away.

By the time they reach the campsite, the sun is steadily rising from the horizon. Their bonfire is out, and the three other members are already up and about. Levi could almost sigh, knowing that his friends are unharmed from last night's exercise. He sees Isabel yawning and rubbing her eyes, and Furlan with hands on his hips, probably ordering her to fix her own sleeping bag.

He takes a curious glance at his companion.

She has dirt on her cheek and neck, bits of grass poking from her wild silver mess of a hair.

Without much thinking, Levi reaches out and removes the grass bits. "You disgust me."

Isabel smiles as they approach. "Where have you been, guys?"

"We were out in the forest," Sieglinde answers.

"You two look disheveled." Sairam notes Levi's wrinkled cravat and Sieglinde's rumpled hair.

Levi notices Furlan's sudden mischievous smirk. He doesn't like that smirk.

"Oh," Furlan croons, tone teasing. "Out in the forest, eh? Testing out the birds and the bees, aren't ya?"

"You basta−" Levi starts.

"Furlan!" Sieglinde shrieks, embarrassed.

"The birds and the bees?" Isabel echoes, suddenly enlightened. "Ah! That means Bro Levi and Sieg are in heat, too! Right?"

Sieglinde blushes in an instant. Levi could feel his soul dying.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Definitely updating today because I woke up to the latest trailer for Attack on Titan! So I was in bed, squealing and rolling around, and basically coming to realize that−yes, the trailer is here, my favorite arc is here... but then I see Erwin and Levi and I just−*gross sobbing*

The animation though! The drawing is so incredible and the animation is so smooth! Levi "No Chill" Ackerman standing on his horse?! Eren's magnanimous soar across and over the Wall?! AAHHHHH! Before this day ends, my family and friends will find me weeping in a corner for my beautiful, beautiful babies.

On to this story! So we do have Levi's POV back on track−and it appears our Underground ̶s̶w̶e̶e̶t̶h̶e̶a̶r̶t̶ badass is not amused with some "above-the-ground" stuff. Especially not with the strawberries! God forbid we put Levi and strawberries in the same room! We also get to have some insight with the issues with their horses... and apparently with some more issues with Isabel not knowing what "in heat" means. Does anyone know? Hmmm...

Let's not forget the awesome ones who reviews last chapter as well!

* **Amy** \- Oof! Erwin was playing with fire when he introduced her as his sister. Levi's definitely not amused with this one as well.

* **edrch** \- I'm glad you like Signe and Erwin together! We'll know more about their dymanics as the story progresses. Thank you so much for reviewing!

* **AnimaQueen** \- Haha! That also gets me every time! Whenever I write Signe teasing and calling Erwin stuff like "hot" and "handsome", I get this really strong urge to just make this a LevixOcxErwin story! XD But nah, that won't do. I like the idea that Signe teases Erwin just to see him get all flustered. Thank you for reviewing!

* **CROWPRINCESS** \- Would you believe that I actually started watching Attack on Titan because my sister *glares at her from across the world* asked me to watch AOT in 9 minutes? I had no idea what was going on back then, but the jokes were hilarious! Even though there were spoilers, I forget them all once I started watching the series itself. *humming* Nananananananana **JAEGER!**

Once more, thank you for the continuous support and reviews! 💕


	6. Dø or Die

**Chapter 06**

 _ **Sieglinde II – D**_ _ **ø**_ _ **or Die**_

* * *

Sweat drips from her forehead as she hunches over the anvil, hammering away in the dimness of the workshop.

Well, it is not entirely dim: the large forge at the center of the room is the source of all light and warmth inside this cramped space. Commander Shadis would be horrified to see this. Squad Leader Flagon would give another earful of complaints.

Once the blade is finished, she tosses it to a nearby bucket. The heated iron hisses and puffs out smokes of white and gray, wafting towards the tower's roof. She turns around for the next batch, her hidden blades, and fetches the latest whetstone Mike had found for her from Trost District.

Tomorrow is the long-awaited expedition outside the Walls. Her first expedition. She could scarcely wait to look at Titans in their eyes and shove her blades in them. Her first expedition, and her first pair of hidden blades are ready.

Wiping the sweat off her brows, Sieglinde clears the mess on her workstation and stashes the unfinished products. Most are still works-in-progress. She can tend to them later when she returns from the expedition. Right now, she removes her soot-stained apron and takes a delicate sniff around her. A mix of smoke and sulfur, coal dust and beeswax. Even if the first three should make her smell like a warrior, perhaps the pleasant honey from the wax could do the trick.

She finishes with her clearing up and closes the door to the workshop. No need to lock it since no one from the Survey Corps is interested enough to glance at her work. She leaves the old tower and slips under the archway, following the moonlight as she emerges between unused buildings in the castle complex.

The private quarters for the Squad Leaders and their ranking team leaders and officers are peaceful tonight. Few have their lights in their rooms. Sieglinde tucks her hair behind her ear as she approaches the quarters. To her left, the male dormitory is likewise quiet, except for a particular group seated at the third floor parapet, looking up at the midnight skies and their thousands of burning stars.

She watches them watch the stars. At length, someone from the group notices her staring and looks down from his position, one leg dangling in the air. It has only been about two months, but she could recognize Levi's sharp blue-eyed stare anytime.

They hold each other's gaze for a while, until Isabel also notices her and starts waving her arms, motioning for her to join them on the parapet. Furlan smiles down on her and flashes her a thumbs-up sign.

Isabel shouts something, but she is too high and far to be heard. Still, Sieglinde understand what she wants.

She smiles at them and blows them a kiss instead. Isabel pretends catching the kiss and practically shoves her hands into Levi's face, who in turn swats her away with an annoyed look. Furlan throws his head back and laughs, clutching at his stomach.

She would want to be with them, but this is a more personal time for them. With the expedition coming in tomorrow, everyone is on the edge. Everyone knows that death is looming over them like a knife at their necks. She wouldn't want to intrude on their special time together.

Besides, she has places to be.

No one is wandering around the corridors when she enters. The place is well lit with lamps, making her ascent to the otherwise deathly silent quarters bearable at the least. She takes careful steps, keeping close to the light and dodging away any signs of shadows.

She stops before his room and knocks twice. She hears his voice from the inside.

"Signe?"

Expect Erwin Smith to be on point as his eyebrows.

"Come on in."

"Hi," she greets, poking her head between the cracks. The Squad Leader smiles at her behind his stack of paperwork. He works by the lamplight, golden-blond hair a bit rumpled after a shower maybe. She tiptoes into his room. "Still a busy night?"

"My nights are always busy," he says with a hint of a tired smile. "You seemed busy, too."

"Oh, yes." Sheepishly, she tugs her sleeves lower to hide the black gauntlets.

"Have you eaten dinner?"

"Yes," she lies.

"A soldier should not lie to her superior." He clicks his tongue in disapproval.

She fakes a yawn, hoping Erwin's attention would shift on that one rather than the fact that she skipped dinner again. She catches another one of his tired smiles and feels quite disheartened for him. Pouting, she sits herself on the arm of his chair and curls up against his left side. Erwin chuckles and wraps an arm around her waist to keep her balance, while his right hand scribbles on a document.

She nuzzles against his neck, yawning earnestly. "I'm sleepy."

"Hello, Sleepy." He grins down on her. "I'm Erwin."

She raises her fist as a warning.

Erwin laughs aloud. "Please don't hit me."

"You are an idiot," she emphasizes all the words.

He chuckles, gaze lingering on the Long Distance Scouting Formation guide pinned to the other side of his room. A shadow crosses his handsome face as he looks down on her, almost sleeping.

"I placed you in the scout support team with the rest of Squad Flagon," he murmurs. "It is one position deeper into the formation, but the chances of your team encountering Titans are still high. It is the safest place I could get you into."

Her head lolls in the crook of his neck. "I'd fight anywhere you want me to," she mumbles.

Erwin chuckles again and starts undoing the rumpled braid in her hair. "The thing is, I don't want you to fight unnecessary fights, Signe. I devised the Long-Distance Enemy Scouting Formation so that we lessen the chances of engaging Titans in a fight." Her silvery locks spill through his fingers like silk. "If you keep hounding for a fight, then all my hard work will go to waste."

She reaches out for the nearest flower pot from the side, plucks a cornflower, and stashes it into his left breast pocket. "Are you afraid for tomorrow?"

He looks down again and meets her deep blue eyes. As deep as a cornflower itself. "Of course I am afraid. Everyone is afraid for what tomorrow may bring. Fear is one of the many things that make us humans. Fear. Hope. Love… Aren't you afraid?"

"No."

"No?" He sounds amused. "Why not?"

"If I can cut them with my blades, if they can bleed, then I can kill them. Anyone can be killed."

"I suppose you're right."

Erwin leaves his paperwork for the time being, and hooks his right arm underneath Sieglinde's legs. She snuggles closer as he carries her into his adjoining bedroom, the oil lamp already in place and blazing. He settles her gently and tucks the blanket under her chin. Afraid of tomorrow, he bends down and kisses her on the forehead.

* * *

The Survey Corps sets out early.

From their main headquarters of Castle Roslin in Wall Rose, they have a few hours worth of travelling to pass through Trost District, then into Wall Maria, and finally to Shiganshina District. It is the southernmost of the districts and the center of all merchant trades. Sounds fine in itself, but it is also the most vulnerable among all districts. Almost everyone knows that the Titans come from the south−but no one knows _why_.

There is a solemn kind of silence hanging amongst the soldiers. No one is particularly cheerful today, perhaps except for Isabel who gapes as they pass through small villages and two walled cities in a day.

Flagon has made sure Sieglinde rides closer to him this time. She is on the other side of the squad, along with Sairam and Natalia, while Levi and the others are pushed all the way to the other flank.

Sieglinde searches around the walled city. This is her first time in Shiganshina, despite having served years upon years in the Training Corps, both as a trainee and as an instructor. She could tell from the weary faces and low mumbling of the citizens that they do not approve of the expeditions anymore. The old men would glare and talk behind their hands, but as the Survey Corps presses towards the outer gate, she spots children amongst the crowd.

On top of her large horse, she could see several children, all bright-eyed, all excited for the soldiers. Her eyes soften at the sight. It had only been a few years ago when she looked at Erwin with those same excited expression. Her brother, a brilliant soldier to his superiors, yet a hero in her eyes.

"AHH!"

Sieglinde flinches at the sudden bombastic noise from in front of her.

A woman, perhaps older than her by a few years, with dark brown hair and eyes, directs her horse towards her. There is a strange glint in her eyes, evident even behind her glasses.

"Let's do well on our first expedition, Sieg!"

"U-Um, yes. I do thank you for your support, Squad Leader Hange Zoë—"

"Now, now! Don't be so formal with me! You sound like Erwin!" The woman cackles, then snatches Sieglinde's hands in a tight grip. "You can just call me Hange, you know! Let's be good friends, okay? Erwin speaks so fondly of you all the time!"

"Fondly?" Sieglinde all but pouts. That doesn't sound too good.

"Yes! And he tells me all about your hobby," Hange keeps gushing. "Say, when we see Titans, do you think you can help me capture one with one of those weapons you made? I'm sure if you and I join forces, we can find a way to subdue Titans and study them!"

"Hange!" Mike's voice calls out. "Stop pestering the kid with that!"

"Tch, I'm not asking you, Mike!" Hange shouts back, then turns to Sieglinde. "What do you say? Hm?"

"Sure, I guess." Sieglinde shrugs. "Maybe if I observe Titans long enough, I can devise something for their subjugation." The thought of doing something like that is quite elating.

"Wonderful!" Hange pats her shoulder. "I'll see you later then! Take care out there!"

"Oh, thank you."

A bell starts tolling. Commander Keith Shadis thrusts up his sword. "Today, we take one more step forward! Show me the fruits of our hard training−and let the Titans know the strength of the human race!"

The soldiers roar and lift their swords.

"We will now begin the 23rd Expedition Outside the Walls!" Keith screams. "All troops, onward!"

Sieglinde clicks her heels on Cinnamon's sides. The white horse bolts forward, sending a flurry of earth in his wake. She stares up at the tunnel, until the sunlight pierces through the skies. It blinds her for a moment. The endless expanse of blue skies and free birds are nothing compared from inside the Walls. Her heart flutters at the prospect of learning what may be beyond the Walls.

Is this what Erwin wants?

She doesn't know. She doesn't know anything.

The green fields stretch as far as the eyes could see. There are few trees, and no signs of any bodies of water. She clutches her reins tighter.

Isabel rides next to her. "This is pretty cool, huh, Sieg?"

"A-Ah, yes." Sieglinde nods. "It's nothing I've ever seen before."

"Me neither! Say, when we get back home, can we get more strawberries?"

"Strawberries? What for?"

"Bro Levi liked them the last time, but he's too shy to admit." Isabel grins roguishly at Levi's direction. As always, his reaction is one of bored. Sharp and intimidating, but bored. "And can we try other berries? Furlan says there're cherries…" She ticks them off on her fingers. "Blueberries… Blackberries… Why do berries have so many colors?"

"Stop chattering so casually!" Sairam scolds them from behind. "You really are punks! Always thinking that you're best of the best! Titans are not some games. Sieg, you should know better!"

"Can you shut it already?!" Isabel shouts back. "If we see Titans, we'll clean them right in front of you!"

"You arrogant little−"

Levi directs his horse between the arguing pair, shielding Isabel from Sairam's show of temper.

Flagon comes riding next to them. "Cut it out! You children are disrupting the formation," he scolds, but for once, his worries are reasonable. "We are already neck-deep into Titan territory! They can appear anytime! Sieglinde!" He shouts over Sairam and Levi's heads. "You're positioned next to me!"

The young woman tugs at Cinnamon's reins, rounding towards the back and dashing forward to Flagon's other side. To her right, she has Natalia riding at top speed as well.

Again, the Squad Leader scolds her. "I don't care who you are to Erwin, so don't expect me to mollycoddle you throughout this expedition! Is that clear, Cadet Smith?!"

She catches the irritated roll of Levi's eyes. "I understand, sir!" she addresses Flagon.

All of a sudden, there is a flurry of terrified screams:

"A Titan!"

"Titan spotted!"

"At ten o'clock, a Titan appearing from the forest!"

"Another Titan, 20-meter-tall, heading for Squad Flagon!"

Sieglinde's breath catches in her throat. An ogre-looking Titan, like the ones she had read in fairy tales. She is not sure which is worse: to be in the heart of a squad full of rookies or meeting the Titan's eyes straightaway. As they lock gazes, a violent shudder runs down her spine. Her horse keeps his pace, but the sudden fear of dying seizes her senses. All her years in the Training Corps gone at one sight of a Titan.

A small group from the vanguard, including Erwin himself, breaks off to distract the first Titan. It works, and Sieglinde watches her brother launch into action, swirling around the ten-meter Titan and finishing it off along with Mike's help.

On her left, Flagon and Sairam attempt to engage the 20-meter Titan, but it moans aloud and ignores them, aiming for the riders and the wagons amongst their group. Sieglinde grits her teeth and fights for composure, wrapping one hand around her sword's hilt. The other is ready to strike with her hidden blades.

She is about to pounce off Cinnamon when Levi and his group outride her. "H-Hey!" she calls out, torn between nervous and horrified. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just shut up and keep on riding, idiot," Levi says over his shoulder.

"But−"

"Sieg!" Flagon and Sairam flank her sides. "Let them! The formation is more important!"

"S-Sir!" Mumbling a curse, she slumps down on her horse and watches from afar.

Levi jumps onto the Titan's back while Isabel and Furlan cut off the muscles in the back of its knees, significantly decreasing its movement speed. Then, with an amazed look in her face, she watches as Levi delivers the final blow to the Titan's nape using that reserve grip technique of his.

The Titan's corpse makes a loud thud as it hits the ground. Everyone in Squad Flagon sighs in relief. The Commander and his vanguard reemerge from the forest, with Keith ordering everyone to keep the formation intact again.

"We did it, Bro! We did it!" Isabel grins at Levi.

"Yeah…" Levi heaves a small sigh of relief. "You guys did well."

"I agree," Erwin says, approaching on his horse. "It was impressive for your first expedition, but you used too much gas. Out here, you have to be more conservative. And no unnecessary movements that can get your comrades into trouble."

For a moment there, his cold eyes find Sieglinde in the crowd.

"You want me to worry more about my equipment than my friends' safety?" Levi snarls at him.

"I am saying you should be more careful out here," Erwin counters. "If not, that would be the death of you and your comrades." He rides back to his own squad, glancing at his sister one last time.

* * *

The skies darken gradually until the downpour is all but imminent.

Sieglinde cranes her head up to the skies, tracing the dark gray streaks across the clouds. A few minutes or so. Cinnamon is restless under her, so she runs a hand over his thick white mane to calm him down. He has been obedient since last month, and she could not be happier to be riding out with him in the hills outside Castle Roslin, with Isabel racing at her side and Furlan and Levi following closely behind.

A cold rain pelts down on them as they cross another open field. At Flagon's orders, the group tightens closer. Sieglinde pulls her hood over her head and keeps alert.

 _Visibility is lowering. Paired with an open field like this, our gears would be useless._

It continues raining until the field is nothing but a gray haze in all directions. A blanket of pale mist hangs low about them, wafting in tendrils when their horses thunder past. The rain pounds harder until all they could hear is the downpour and the clops of their horses' hooves against the soft, damp earth.

Flagon shoots his sound grenade for the remaining squad members.

Sieglinde feels all her senses heightening. Her eyes try to see everything, from behind the group to the columns of trees with thicker mist wafting in between. Her ears try to hear anything beyond the rain and the horses, and she could hear low moans from a faraway Titan. She inhales deeply, gathering her wits about her, holding on to her pride. These are Titans. She can cut them. They can die.

Suddenly, her hidden blades feel heavy around her wrists.

Horses whicker at her right. She rounds towards the source of the sound, ready to fight−but it is only Isabel and Furlan joining their group. She sighs in relief. They couldn't afford to lose more people in this fog.

"Magnolia!" Flagon sighs. "And Church! Good job, you two!"

"Wait a minute." Sieglinde checks at them both and feels a rush of worry. "Where's Levi?"

"Oh, Bro went off ahead to scout the terrain," Isabel assures her.

"Yeah, in this rain, we can get lost," Furlan adds.

"Is that so?" Sieglinde murmurs, the rain lashing at her face. It would be unlike Levi to leave his friends so vulnerable. It is not like the time they went out for the navigation exercise and disposed the enemies. Those were humans. These are Titans. _It's unsafe to go out there alone…_

"Don't worry, Sieg!" Isabel laughs. "Bro will make it back, that's for sure! He's the strongest!"

"Leave everything to Levi." Furlan chuckles. "He knows what he's doing."

 _Does he?_ Sieglinde just nods and follows Flagon's course. She remembers Erwin's constant warnings about these three. Is it true, however? Are they planning to kill Erwin for something she doesn't know, for something Erwin himself keeps a secret? If it is the truth, then she should ride towards the center, to the vanguard and intercept Levi.

She growls under her breath. _If that bastard so much as touches Erwin's hair−_

The trees on their left creak.

Sieglinde forces her horse to slow down, until she could make out a silhouette behind the trees.

Her blood runs as cold as the pounding rain.

"Titan!" She rams her heels and rides to the left. The nearest soldier to the large shadow is someone very familiar to her. "Natalia! Get out of there!"

"Huh?" The doe-eyed soldier flinches from her saddle, but is too late as a quadrupedal Titan with fierce red eyes opens its mouth to devour her whole. Natalia's screams are muffled inside the Titan's mouth, her hands and nails uselessly scratching at the skin.

"Natalia!" Isabel shouts after her, but Furlan blocks her.

"Idiot! We can't take a Titan that big in this fog!" He takes her reins and leads her away from the bloody scene of the Titan swallowing Natalia's body, but spitting out her head. Furlan grits his teeth. "We have to ride north and hopefully meet up with Levi!"

"But, Sieg−"

"Damn it!" Furlan searches around the mist. "Where is she?!"

"Sieg! Where are you?" Isabel yells into the fog.

With the rain covering her eyes, Sieglinde rides away from the quadrupedal Titan. Her rain-soaked equipment could only do much in an open field, and she would want to preserve her gas. She hears screams all around her but she could not see more than three feet ahead of the field. Who are dying? Whose screams are those? Where is Isabel? Where is Furlan? Erwin, Erwin−is he safe? Has Levi−

A Titan suddenly materializes in front of her.

Caught off-guard for once, she snatches at Cinnamon's reins all too forcefully. But she is too late.

The horse slides against the mud and heads straight into the Titan's awaiting mouth. Sieglinde has no other choice but to let go of the reins, dropping and rolling to the ground as she sees Cinnamon bit into two uneven portions by the Titan's mouth.

It hovers above her, a ten-meter class with bulging eyes and wide grin. Its pudgy fingers reach out to her and she sits there, dazed and feeling helpless.

Then someone's hooks latch onto the Titan's cheeks. Sairam comes soaring through the mist. The Titan adjusts its head a little higher, opening its mouth. The black-haired soldier couldn't fight the momentum of his gear as the pudgy fingers close in on him.

"Sairam!" Flagon draws his sword and spots Sieglinde on the ground. "Sieg! Get up! Find a horse and get the hell out of here!"

"No, Squad Leader!" Sairam shouts as the Titan draws him towards its mouth. "Take her and go! I'll see you…" His voice breaks. "I'll see you on the other side…"

"Damn it all!" Flagon grabs Sieglinde by the arm and forces her back to her feet. He slaps her across the cheek. "Get a grip! You're a Smith, aren't you?! Aren't you people insanely brave?! Get up and get the hell out of here! Find Erwin!"

"No." Her breath hitches in her throat. "I will fight."

"Then fight until you die, soldier!" Flagon launches his hooks and flies away.

"Roger that, sir."

Sieglinde removes her forest-green cloak. She follows where the screams are the loudest. The fog whips at her eyes, stinging painfully. When she reemerges, she finds Furlan trapped under his dead horse and Isabel jumping high to defend him from an approaching Titan. She leaves Isabel to her task and lands a few yards away from Furlan.

He looks aghast to see her. "Idiot! What are you doing here?" he scolds, sounding like an annoyed older brother. "You should be escaping with the others!"

Knees on the ground, she retrieves her blade and slashes at the dead horse. Warm blood sprays over their faces and hands as she cuts off the flesh to let Furlan move. She grabs him under the elbows and pulls him out. "Can you move?"

"I can barely feel my legs," he admits. "Where's Isabel?"

"She's−" Her eyes widen when the vicious quadrupedal Titan appears again.

This time, it has Squad Leader Flagon dangling upside-down from its mouth. Blood drips from its chin to the mud below. It spots Furlan and Sieglinde, and spits Flagon out. It stalks them in all fours, like a predator to its helpless prey.

 _Well, shit._

Sieglinde slings Furlan's arm over her shoulders and makes a run for it. Looking back, the Titan tilts its head and watches them go. Its red eyes gleam.

 _Shit, shit, shit._

It's toying with them.

The Titan crouches on its legs, and then pounces like a wildcat, cutting off their escape route. Sieglinde grits her teeth and backpedals, ignoring Furlan's incessant pleas to leave him alone. As if she'd let that happen. If she dies, then she dies all bloody and screaming.

"Sieg! Furlan! Run!"

Isabel swerves on her vertical maneuvering gear, high above the Titan's head. Her hooks latch onto the its back, and her gas chamber releases a thick smoke as she propels forward. Two silver blades flash like lightning, but in the mist and downpour, she misses the nape.

Sieglinde takes the momentary distraction to get Furlan to safety.

"No!" he yells. "We can't leave Isabel!"

"I know, idiot!" She grunts at his heavy weight. "Stay somewhere safe, then I'll head back for Isabel!"

"She'll die out there!"

"Then we all die together!"

Furlan stops and blinks at her. Then his light gray eyes widen at something behind her. His hands push at her shoulder, shoving her away as another Titan makes a grab for both of them. To his horror, the Titan catches Sieglinde around the waist and lifts her off the ground like a ragdoll.

He grits his teeth from his broken leg and waves his sword. "Hey, you! Ugly! Over here!" he calls, desperate now. "You bastard! Come over here!"

Sieglinde screams when the 15-meter Titan crushes her in its grasp. It lifts her way above its head, giving her an aerial view of their surroundings. Up here, she sees the many broken bodies littering the field. A lone redhead stands out in the barren fields, bathed in a fresh pool of blood. She gazes far ahead. Erwin should be out there. Erwin should be safe somewhere out there. Below her and the Titan, Furlan keeps shouting and waving his sword.

The Titan opens its mouth. Out of habit, she counts the teeth and notes the tongue. She gauges the diameter of the throat and the length of its esophagus. Will it take her out in one bite? Or will it devour her whole? What does the sound of crushing bones like? She will find out soon enough.

She looks down on Furlan's horrified face.

The Titan releases its hold on her. She drops in an incredible speed, an instant vertigo that knocks the air out of her lungs. The gray skies flash away from her, the rain follows her as she lurches down, the open mouth rushing up to meet her.

At the last second, she flicks her right wrist. The hidden blade extends.

A sickening crunch invades her hearing as the Titan closes its mouth around her. It is dark and clammy inside a Titan's mouth. Sieglinde winces as it keeps moving its tongue and bobbing its throat up and down, as if trying to swallow her. She clutches on the sides of its back teeth, her fingers desperately clutching between the gaps. When the Titan parts its mouth slightly, only to bite down again, she loses her purchase on the teeth to keep her fingers from being crushed.

She slides further into the mouth in a combination of rainwater, sweat, and saliva. Her fingers scramble on the flesh of the tongue next, soft and warm and infinitely disgusting. She hangs where the mouth meets throat. It takes a brave soul to glance downwards, to the black abyss of the Titan's stomach. Panting, exhausted to her very bones, she holds on to the damned tongue and heaves herself upwards, like a mountain climber.

The Titan wobbles a little, robbing her off her balance. She rattles inside her little cage and buries the extended blade to the inside of its cheek. She steadies and looks around the dim place. It feels as if the shadows are closing in on her, tendrils of inky darkness ready to grab her feet and pull her into an eternal abyss.

If she dies, she will die bloodied and screaming.

Mustering what little energy she has left, she flicks her left wrist and the second blade extends forward. She positions herself at the center of the mouth and rams the first blade on the upper ridge of the Titan's dentures. The second blade goes deeply into the lower ridge. She puts all her strength in both wrists and feet as she slashes from left to right, cutting the Titan's mouth wide and open.

It moans, but not from the pain. Titans do not feel pain.

Sieglinde gasps at the welcoming sight of the gray skies once more. She kicks the slashed dentures and shoots her hooks to a nearby tree, but the previous struggle inside the mouth has skewered the tips. Just her luck. Her eyes flicker to the large hands trying to shove her back inside the mouth.

Feet flat on the tongue, she pounces off the mouth and digs her hooks onto the Titan's shoulder. She rounds towards the back of its head and slashes at the side of the nape. The Titan wobbles again, and Sieglinde loses her purchase and rolls unceremoniously to the ground, smashing her body against sharp rocks at the bottom. She cries out when her right foot twists underneath her.

She lands face first into the mud, breathing heavily. Her eyes feel heavy, too. She has no more strength to stand up and run. No more will to get up and fight when her gear is useless. Only her blades remain. The rain showers down on her as the red-eyed Titan looms over her with something lodged between its teeth.

Their eyes meet for the second time that day.

Blood-red against cornflower blue.

 _I should stand_. She winces and tries to pull herself up. _I should fight._

The Titan turns its massive body towards her and spits the body out. It lands before Sieglinde's eyes.

Furlan looks back at her, but his gray eyes are unseeing. Devoid of his usual cheerfulness or the terror that he had when the Titan ate her. He is there, she is there, but only one knows that. Sieglinde feels weak all over, unshed tears clouding her vision at Furlan's broken state.

In the mist, the Titan is suddenly screeching in pain.

She winces again, but collapses on the mud, eyes tired and heavy. Still, in her exhausted gaze, a dark figure slashes at the Titan.

Quick chops everywhere, so fast the Titan has no time to regenerate from its wounds. Left and right. Up and down. The shadow screams and moves relentlessly, mercilessly.

Sieglinde catches sight of the shadow. Black hair, green cloak, murder in his blue-gray eyes.

Crimson blood splatters everywhere he lands. He is quick as he is unforgiving. A monster in his own right.

It makes her wonder−which one is the demon and which one is the man?

Her eyelids lower, the cold rain caressing and lulling her to a long-awaited slumber.

* * *

When she gains consciousness again, there are people running around.

"Erwin! I found her!"

Big, warm hands gently check at her face, at her arms and legs. The person wipes the blood off her face and cradles her in his arms, carrying her away from all the carnage. Her head rests against his broad chest, hearing the steady rhythm of his heart. She winces, then moans in pain.

A second shadow appears before her. Another hand cups her cheek.

Finally, she opens her eyes to the dawning skies, streaks of gold and orange together. She stares at the faces swimming before her, and moans again. "Mike, E-Erwin…"

Mike holds her out for her brother. "Are you hurt anywhere, Sieg?"

"I hurt all over."

"Take her to the wagon," Erwin commands in that steely voice of his. "Along with the other survivor."

"Of course." Mike carries her around with no difficulties. Sieglinde stares blankly at the skies beyond him, wondering where the storm had come from these beautiful morning skies. The soldier reaches the wagon and settles her amongst the supplies, running a hand through her hair. "You did well, Sieg."

"I did?" she mumbles, leaning against the wagon's wall. "I have something for Hange, by the way."

"Yes. Very well done." Mike then steps back to let the other survivor into the wagon.

Even in her dazed state, Sieglinde could recognize Levi.

Mike grows silent as Levi sits himself across from Sieglinde, head bowed and face mingled with tears and blood. The Team Leader pats her on the knee and leaves them alone. Someone from Squad Erwin drives the wagon, going forward and leaving the Titan's steaming corpse and many fallen soldiers behind.

She shifts on her seat, clutching at the blanket Mike provided for her. She looks out of the wagon until the traces of yesterday's nightmare is no more than a steam in the golden horizon. Then she turns for Levi, keeping to himself, biting the corner of his lips so hard it starts bleeding. She has nothing to offer him. No words of comfort. No words of encouragement. He lost his only family in this cruel world.

If only she had acted sooner. If only she had saved Furlan, maybe all this pain would go away. If it had not rained. If only they knew better. If only Isabel is here...

So many possibilities.

Levi clutches his hilt with a blunt sword. He looks like the very man who would kill to calm himself. He has blood all over him, could be his own or his friends'. But the tears. The tears keep running like yesterday's rain. It is almost hard to believe this is the same young man who plotted to kill Erwin.

Running a hand over her pants, Sieglinde feels the slight bump and pulls it out. It is Levi's white cravat from weeks ago during their first day in training. The one he used to wipe the blood and dirt from her face when she fell from Cinnamon. He wanted it washed before given back to him.

It's washed now. To be honest, Erwin washed it for her.

She bends closer towards Levi and wipes at the blood on his cheek. He flinches at the sudden touch and raises his intimidating blue-gray eyes at her. He snarls like a cornered beast, but she keeps her face serene, almost apologetic for his pain, and he backs down. The fight in him suddenly vanishes. Levi swallows his pride and lets her do as she wants, washing away blood and tears.

"I'm sorry." Unable to contain the tears, she cries with him. For Furlan. For Isabel. "I am so, so sorry, Levi."

"I know." He puts his hand over hers, pressing it against his cheek. "I know…"

* * *

 **Author's** **Notes:** Lo and behold! I am back with a new update! I do apologize for the late update I've been very busy with real life happenings. If only I could write and watch anime and fangirl forever...

We finally have a progress in the story, a major event that would change the tide of the story and start the characters' development—especially Levi's. His growth in the canon manga is hands down one of the best and one of my favorites among all the fandoms I am in. Hopefully, my writing would be able to show his growth.

* **edrch** \- The sassy Levi and Sieg interactions are relationship goals, with Isabel as their unknowing daughter. Haha!

* **Justanothersoul** \- Thank you so much! I'm very grateful for your supportive review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, no matter how heartbreaking it may be for our beloved characters.

* **wolfimus** **prime** \- Furlan is one witty bastard, indeed. And Isabel the innocent little flower...

* **CROWPRINCESS** \- Where the story is now, I do think Levi stays with the Scouts due to having nothing else. He lived a completely different life in the Underground. Erwin (and Sieg, perhaps) could have helped him get through the difficulty. In the manga/anime, we could see how Levi and Erwin fully trust each other's capabilities as soldiers. Erwin may not have thanked Levi for all his efforts until the very end... but he still did it. I hope this makes sense. XD

* **Amberdeengirl17** \- I'm glad you think no one is OOC! This is my very first SNK fanfiction and Isayama's characters are complex. Glad I'm somehow giving Isayama's characters justice.

* **Valen** **Goncalvez** \- Thank you for the lovely review!

Thank you all so much for your patience in reading this story! I am forever grateful to all those who are giving me a chance to publish this story and share my passion as an amateur writer! I cannot thank you guys enough!


	7. The Girl He Saw

**Chapter 07**

 _ **Levi III – The Girl He Saw**_

* * *

It's all over.

Days spent dreaming to live above the ground with his friends, the only family he has even known in this cruel, cruel world. All the possibilities they could do once they have that surface citizenship, so close but so far away now. The good food and clean house that they would all share. The laughs. The banters. Everything is gone just because he made the wrong decision.

He chose the wrong person to listen to−Lobov. The wrong person to cross−Erwin Smith.

He has lost everything in a blink of an eye and still he could not believe it.

Levi would never see Isabel ever again. He would never hear Furlan's voice ever again.

 _My fault._ Gnashing his teeth together, he bows his head lower and curls his fists tighter. _It is my entire fault._

Now his friends lie dead, torn to pieces, and abandoned under this accursed thunderstorm. Outside the small wagon, the downpour continues, streaks of gray once more dominating the skies. It is hard to believe that it had only been yesterday when Isabel and Furlan smiled at him, despite his constant frowning. Now he wishes he could have smiled more, for what it's worth. They could have run off together and left Lobov to his schemes and Erwin Smith to his lies.

Despite the heaviness in his heart, he knows he cannot drown himself in sadness.

They are still neck-deep into Titan territory. If that Team Leader from Erwin's Squad is correct, then he and this silver-haired young woman are the only survivors of Squad Flagon. Levi has to remain sharp enough for both of them. He lifts his chin and narrows his eyes at the mist wafting behind their wagon. He lost Layla during his breakdown, and it appears even his companion lost her own horse.

He studies her from the corner of his eyes.

Sieglinde leans back against the wagon, eyes closed and her lips parted for faint, shallow breaths. She has scratches all over her arms, a purple bruise peeking beneath her blue shirt opened at the collar. Another gash bleeds at her left shoulder. Mud from the previous battle already dried and caked over her cheeks, which quite repulses him really, but the occasional tears from her closed eyes wash them away.

Levi keeps his eyes on her, wondering what he should do now. They are the last members of their squad. If Titans suddenly come materializing in the mist, he would make sure to protect this one.

The rest of the ride is uneventful. The rain pounds on, but there are no more traces of Titans in the surroundings. Horses' hooves clopping over mud and rainwater, their wagon turns a sharp left into a corner. The sudden turn prompts Levi to grab onto something and steady himself. His other hand darts out to hold Sieglinde on the knee, keeping her in place as the wagon lurches on.

His hand on her knee wakes up from her light sleep. At once, she looks fearful and alert, jolting from underneath the blanket she is huddled in. Even half-asleep, her hair still a mess, she looks ready to flick her wrist and stab the nearest enemy. Levi pulls his hand away.

"We're here!" the soldiers driving their wagon shout to them.

He pokes his head outside and blinks at the ancient castle towering above them. It is made of old gray stones, most a crumbling mess, framed against the bleak horizon. As the wagon slows to a stop, Levi pulls his green cloak over his head and drops himself to the ground. The mud squishes under his boot.

Behind him, he hears moaning. Sieglinde forces herself to move from her seat, chucking away the blanket and putting both hands on either side of the cart. She eases herself on the ledge, one foot and then another, and makes a shallow jump. She lands on her knees, a pained hiss whistling through her gritted teeth. More mud and dirt stain her cloak, her legs, between her fingers.

Levi fights the urge to sneer. "Are you all right?"

She pants as the rain falls down on them both. "Y-Yeah, I miscalculated the distance, is all."

As if he would believe something like that. For someone forever suspicious of her surroundings, it would be impossible for her to misjudge that shit. He waits under the rain for her.

"Well, did you piss yourself down there?" he couldn't help but snap.

"Just go." She shakes her head, digging her fingers into the mud.

Levi needs no telling twice. He pulls the cloak lower over his head and follows the other soldiers over the old castle's bridge and into the cold foyer. Everything inside is made of gray stones with slabs of white in between them. His footsteps echo and bounce off the high ceilings. For such an old castle, it looks quite clean and well-maintained. When the Commander and his supply team arrives, he understands at once that this is one of the supply bases they managed to make after countless expeditions.

A nagging concern blooms in his chest. He turns half of his body and looks outside, over the bridge, where the wagon and that little hunched figure remains on the ground. _What is she doing?_ His lips press into a thin line. The idiot is wounded and limping and now leaving herself soaked.

But then he realizes that his concerns are never needed.

That tall soldier from Squad Erwin− _Mike, was it?_ −crouches next to her and gathers her in his arms. He lifts her up so easily as she if weighs nothing.

Levi huffs and follows the tide of the soldiers as they stream further into the castle. There are several rooms present, and he chooses the quieter one. Few soldiers sit on crates; some fetch torches and put them on the black iron sconces that surround the room. He has nothing else on him but his weapons and heavy heart, so he sinks on one corner and sighs in exhaustion.

Mike and Sieglinde arrive in the same room. The soldiers make way for them both, Mike gently easing her down a crate and checking at her wounds. Sieglinde nods at something he says, her head lolling like a sleepy drunkard. The tall man pats her head for the final time and leaves her side.

She sighs and rests her back on the wall, seated parallel to Levi. When her brain registers that he is looking at her, she holds his gaze for a moment longer−until a loud screeching voice echoes in the corridors.

Levi's hand strays to the hilt of his sword. _A Titan?_

He is more than ready to leap back into action, to relieve more of his building stress and anger, so the look of surprise in his face is justified when a certain brown-haired soldier comes bolting through the door, followed by her seemingly hesitant subordinate. He blinks a few times at her enthusiasm and backs down, letting go of the sword.

"Ah! Sieg!" The woman takes Sieglinde's hands and pushes her face closer. "I'm told you fought well!"

"Not well enough," answers Sieglinde, weary. "Hange−"

"How did you survive?!"

"Um−" Her blue eyes glance once at Levi's direction. She looks discomfited for a survivor. "I was in the Titan's mouth only for a few minutes. I couldn't use my swords without dropping myself further into the throat so I used my pair of wrist blades instead to gain purchase in the tongue and cheek."

As she speaks, she rolls her right sleeve to her elbow so that Hange, and now a small group of soldiers, could see what she is referring to. "I designed this for close combat purposes, but it helped me escape. I dug both blades into the upper and lower ridges of the gums and slashed." She flicks a finger, and the blade slices through the air.

The audience goes "Ooh" and "Ahh". Levi rolls his eyes and snorts.

Hange studies the extended blade closer, her eyes sparkling with wonder. "Amazing! Simply amazing! And because of your stunt, I have the Titan dentures as a sample! Incredible!"

Sieglinde manually pushes the blade back into the gauntlet.

The researcher is nowhere finished. "Now that I have a sample of the dentures, I'd like to have the complete sample of the available saliva as well!"

The younger woman blinks, confused. "Saliva…?"

"Your clothes, silly!" Hange laughs and rubs the fabric of the other's brown jacket between thumb and forefinger. She even takes an eager sniff. Levi could feel his stomach gurgling with disgust. "If you have been inside a Titan mouth, then you are exposed to the many properties its mouth and saliva contain! Just imagine all the particles we can discover together, Sieg!"

 _Yeah. All the disgusting germs._ Levi shudders.

"So, take off your clothes!" Hange announces exuberantly.

"Wait, what?!" Sieglinde embraces herself, her filthy cheeks dusted with pale pink. "Hange!" She gulps and looks around the room, pinpointing several make cadets among them. "There are people in the room!"

"Oh, we can arrange that." The researcher turns around for the audience and claps her hands. "All right, ladies and gentlemen, show's over! Out, out of all you, please! Cadet Fuchs, stop ogling or I will tell Squad Leader Erwin!" With a bright smile, she ushers the soldiers to the door. "That's right, people! Nothing to see here but a young lady taking off her clothes for the sake of science!"

"Hange!" A strangled shout comes from the corridor. Mike returns with a fresh change of clothes for the younger woman. "What are you doing in here?"

"For science!" She giggles, takes the clothes out of his hands, and then turns him around back to the corridor. The soldier, one head taller than her, struggles a little. "Oh, Mike! Don't be such a boring old man! Sieg already consented! Now, go!"

Before Mike could protest, she shuts the door in his face.

Hange cackles at her masterplan, and then notices that Levi has remained unmoving throughout the whole ordeal. She blinks, as if not expecting him to be there, leaning against the wall and scowling. Then her curious face breaks into another one of her bright, friendly smiles. She closes the distance between them, Levi preparing himself for another bout of unwanted socializing.

"You must be Levi!" She stands before him, hands on hips. "I'm Team Leader Hange Zoë. A pleasure!"

"Right," he mumbles, not sharing her enthusiasm.

"Before anything else." Suddenly, her voice takes a more solemn tone. The sparkle in her brown eyes vanishes in an instant. Her smiles fade. "I am very sorry about Furlan and Isabel."

Levi almost chokes on his breath. He lowers his head again, his raven bangs covering his face. He wants to blame her for making him remember his loss, his unbearable loss, but puts all the anger and bitterness aside. He nods quietly, the faintest hint of his gratitude for this stranger mourning his family.

Then Hange turns back for Sieglinde and puts the new clothes on a second crate. "Now, let's get down to business, Sieg!"

Said younger woman looks uncomfortable. "He's still here," she whispers.

Hange grins wide. "Who, Levi?" she asks, voice loud enough to pull him away from his quiet grieving. She turns over her shoulder and smiles at the man's bland face. "Levi the Invincible−that's what the cadets are calling you after you killed that Abnormal Titan. Keep that going and you'd replace Mike as our best soldier yet." She sniggers at Sieglinde. "Apart from that, you shouldn't worry taking your clothes off now!"

A look of realization dawns in Hange's face then. "Or is it possible Levi wants to see you like this?"

"What," Sieglinde deadpans.

The two women give him curious looks.

Levi lifts his chin and dares them to repeat the stupid notion. He glares with all the seething hatred left in his self. That shitty researcher with the glasses looks like she's making mathematical equations in her head, to know if her previous statement can be proved. And Sieglinde−that silver-haired idiot is equal parts amused and embarrassed, her earlier vulnerability gone.

"I don't care," he says at length.

"Wonderful!" Hange gushes again. "Up now, Sieg, and remove those saliva-soaked clothes before your big brother stomps in to stop us. Really, Erwin can be such a party-pooper!"

Once pale skin is exposed to his sight, Levi swallows hard and closes his eyes. His eyebrow twitches at the sound of fabric shuffling, Sieglinde's little winces from her wounds most like, and Hange's comments about how the other's skin might also be drenched in Titan saliva. Is it possible that she can get a sample from Sieglinde's skin? Or at least a dust under her fingernails? It is all very unsettling to Levi really, especially when his sharp hearing catches the faint sound of a skirt being pulled over the skin. His eyebrows crease lower and his lips press tighter.

Of all times for his imagination to run wild, it has to be now.

Then he hears another pained moan. Hange is apologizing, something about the harnesses being too tight. Levi shares the sentiment: those damned leather harnesses are uncomfortable more often than not, leaving marks crisscrossing all over his body.

"You can open your eyes now."

So he does, blinking a few times to adjust from the blaze of the torches.

Across from him, Sieglinde has changed into a simpler light blue shirt and ankle-length skirt. Her silver hair is more rumpled, loose from its braid now. She sits back on the crate as Hange collects her precious samples and embraces them to her chest.

"Great. I just need one more piece," the researcher says.

"What else can I provide, Hange?"

"I'd like a sample of your hair."

"My hair?" Sieglinde puts a protective hand over her braid. "What for?"

"It's also exposed to Titan saliva, right?" For once, Hange sounds like a gentle, wizened crone. Levi is not impressed. "If I can gather everything that has been exposed to it, it can take us one step closer into learning the very nature of the Titans. Believe me, Sieg. We can win against them."

"Very well." Reluctantly, she holds out a lock of her hair and Hange cuts it. "Is that all?"

"Yes! Thank you!" Hange embraces her. Sieglinde smiles at Levi over the researcher's shoulder. "When we get back to headquarters, I will treat you to a meal! Anything you want, I promise!"

"That sounds amazing, and you're welcome, Hange."

With a wave of her hand, the researcher opens the door, exits, and slams it close again.

It leaves them both in an uncomfortable, suffocating silence. The room is wide but half of it is in the shadows, the only source of light the torches blazing on the stonewalls. A large gaping window is open above Levi's head, revealing the stretch of rainy evening skies and admitting the occasional strong gusts of cold winds. The flames would lurch back and forth, almost guttering from the force. Somewhere inside the room, a water leaks and drips onto the floors, its noise echoing around them.

Sieglinde slides down the crate and onto the floor. She tucks her knees to her chest, eyes trained upwards to the window. The castle is cold and damp, and they haven't eaten anything decent since yesterday.

Not that Levi minds. He has no appetite anyway.

The silence stretches on. He tips his head back against the wall and closes his eyes, swallowing thickly and trying to keep his mind off their deaths.

His eyelashes flutter as he remembers Isabel's severed head, the dirt clinging to her lifeless green eyes. How could something so bright, so full of life and ferocity be reduced into something so dull?

He should understand. He lived his entire life in the Underground amongst murderers and thieves. He had his fair share of blood on his hands. So why does it occur to him, only now, that death is final?

It hurts. It hurts so much that he blinks his eyes several times to fight off tears.

All of a sudden, there is a stronger gust of wind. The entire room goes pitch-black in an instant. Levi welcomes the darkness and the silence, but then someone screams in the dark. His hands go to the knife inside his right boot. The whimpers sound childish, pathetic.

"Hey." That's his voice, forever hard and cold. "Idiot."

"It's so dark…" Sieglinde mumbles, sniffing and whimpering. "S-So dark… Erwin… Where's Erwin…?" She fumbles in the darkness, her breathing labored. She sobs and there is an unmistakable slice of steel through the air. "Somebody… H-Help…"

"Tch. Hold on." Levi also fumbles around, hands patting at the walls and reaching out for the nearest torch.

No sliver of moonlight penetrates the dark skies, leaving him searching around like a blind old man. His thin fingers grasp around the torch's base and he heaves it off from the sconce. Next, he dislodges the sconce from the wall and sets both items before him on the ground.

Fetching his knife, he scrapes metal against metal until sparks fly and ignite the torch again. The fire grows steadily until it engulfs the torch's head. He lodges it into the sconce and waves it around. Shadows dance at his movements.

"Hey," he calls out again. "It's fine now, idiot."

A sniffle, and then: "Levi?"

Her voice is small and weak, like a child's.

"I'm here."

He holds the torch higher and sees her, curled up on herself in the shadows. The light flickers in his pale face. Sieglinde removes the hands from either sides of her head and crawls towards him, towards his light and, possibly, his warmth.

She sniffles again, seated next to him now. The torch blazes before them, red-orange flames swirling and crackling. Delicately, like a little kitten, she slides onto the hard floor and curls up on herself. She tucks her hands and knees to her chest, her light blue skirt billowing outwards.

They remain like that for another few minutes. Levi occupies himself with the thought of his next course of actions. Where would he go after this? What is he to do without Furlan and Isabel? He could scarcely remember a day in his life when they weren't at his side. Now he is an enemy territory, but not alone.

As cheesy as it sounds, he is not alone.

He glances down on her. She has her attention to the fire. Its reddish glow catches the deepness of her blue eyes and the silvery hue of her hair. Long and cascading across the floor like a river of molten silver. A pale green ribbon holds it back into a loose braid, then dappled with small−wait, are those flowers?

She smooths her cheek over her hand and sighs. Her gauntlets are still in place. It makes him wonder how someone so fierce in the barracks could be so afraid of the darkness. She can survive a Titan's mouth but not a one-minute plunge into the dark? Pathetic.

The wind is howling stronger into the room. The flames sizzle from the rain. Sieglinde flinches and grabs the sconce. She pulls it closer, closer, until Levi could practically feel the heat on his skin and smell the scent of burning oil and wood.

Biting back a yawn, he settles himself more comfortably and deems a quick nap would not hurt. He needs his strength back; he needs his wits about him if he wants the both of them to survive this already bloody expedition. His breathing goes faint, and so does hers, until both are sleeping.

A few moments later, someone knocks on the door.

Levi's blue-gray eyes snap open at the intruder.

Erwin appears from the doorway and studies the room. He seems a bit confused about the torch on the floor, or maybe how his sister is curled up next to the thief who tried to kill him just this morning. He shakes his head and kneels before Sieglinde. He brings up a finger to brush the apex of her cheek.

"Was it dark here?" he asks.

"Y-Yeah," Levi mutters, uncomprehending.

"Did she cry?"

"Whining like a little baby," he confirms.

"My apologies." Erwin smiles and leans over his sister. "Signe?" he whispers in a soft voice. It is a hundred times different from the tone he uses during expeditions and meetings. His thumb continues stroking her cheek. "Signe, the floor is cold. Come on. Let's get you to a proper bed."

Levi watches, struck. This man who tricked him into joining the Survey Corps, who called him pathetic when he lost his family is being gentle and tender towards his own family.

Erwin scoops Sieglinde in his arms, her head pressed against his neck, and he bends down to press a soft kiss on her temple. He turns his heels and aims for the door.

As he is walking away, Sieglinde wakes up and rubs at her eyes. "Erwin?"

The Squad Leader smiles again. "Go back to sleep, Signe. It's early."

She sighs against him. "What happened to your hands?"

He looks at his bandaged hands and shakes his head. "I hurt myself a while ago. I'm okay."

Big brother is gracious enough not to tell her it was Levi's doing.

"Do you have your lucky flower?"

"Lucky flower right here," says Erwin tenderly, patting his left breast pocket.

Once the pair is gone, Levi stretches both legs before him and massages the dull ache in his muscles.

The fire keeps guttering, but he doesn't care if it dies down. He doesn't mind a little darkness for an equally dark day. The darkest day in his life. He relishes the feeling of being alone, though in the back of his mind, he wishes for Isabel's loud voice or Furlan's suggestive teases.

Hand on the floor, he flinches when he touches something delicate.

One of the blue flowers from Sieglinde's hair. It must have fallen when Erwin picked her up.

Levi takes the flower and inspects it. The petals are thin and soft. Its color is a vivid, deep shade between lavender and blue. Sieglinde's eyes. He presses the little thing to his nose. It smells something crisp and sharp, reminding him of a good tea.

It feels as if Death looms over his shoulder, but it is the flower that keeps him alive.

* * *

The next morning is still cold and dreary. Levi wakes up to the sound of soldiers entering the room and disseminating ration bars. He receives his share from a female soldier and returns to his previous spot, nibbling at the bland thing. After breakfast, the soldiers start preparing for departure. Apparently, this is the objective of their expedition: to establish a supply base in this castle for the future expeditions. He collects his 3DMG and walks out of the castle. At the bridge, there is a pair of cadets relinquishing blades and gas for the return journey.

Levi feels the comfortable weight of new blades and a heavy gas canister against his legs. He cranes his neck to look at the bleak gray skies. Another rain is impending, and soon. They have to leave early before another storm burdens them on the way back.

Without his horse, he is among the soldiers who need to travel by wagon. He approaches the one he used yesterday as people from Erwin's squad are loading it with empty gas canisters. A certain silver-haired individual also walks toward the wagon.

"Good morning." She seems to be in a good mood.

"Not really," he answers, indicating the weather. He glosses over her new uniform and braided hair, and nods in approval of her neater appearance. The scratch on her jaw is patched up. "You all right?"

"Yes, just tired."

"You do look stressed."

"Thanks, it's the stress."

Despite himself, his lips curl into a small smirk.

"Where's Layla?" she asks.

"Lost her the other day." It seems he keeps losing more from what little he has. "And Cinnamon?" Gods, that name really is the stupidest name for a damned horse.

"Ran right into the Titan's mouth," she whispers, the cold winds fluttering her hair. She tucks the strands behind her ear and smiles, despite the sadness behind it. "I had to let him go."

"Are we ready here?" Another male soldier saunters towards them. Levi doesn't recognize him from the dozens and dozens present in the Survey Corps. He could remember about ten by faces, and four by names. The newcomer peeks inside the wagon. "These are empty gas canisters and refill tanks that we have to bring back to headquarters. Make sure to protect them. The production has been low lately."

"Problems in the Industrial City?" Sieglinde wonders.

"Might be. Keep them protected."

"Of course."

"We move out in ten." And the soldier jogs away.

The wagons rattle and the hooves thunder down the road as the remnants of their expedition. Levi settles himself on the mouth of the wagon, one hand over the wooden edge. From his peripheral vision, Sieglinde is sharpening her left blade with what appears to be a whetstone. The constant rhythm of metal sliding over stone calms him down. He lets her do as she pleases, comforted by the fact she, too, is on the edge.

At the Commander's shout, the group disperses for Erwin's scouting formation. Despite their decreased numbers, the formation is still neat. Levi notes that their wagon is positioned at the rear center.

The higher-ups wouldn't risk taking yesterday's route, so they angle towards northeast, near the mountain, rounding yesterday's carnage then continuing to the road that leads straight to Shiganshina. About a few miles at most. A few hours away. If only he and Sieglinde could survive the distance, that would be great.

His first signs of unease come when Sieglinde starts from her seat.

"What is it?" he hisses.

She joins him by the wagon's opening and searches frantically outside.

He takes her by the chin and forces her to look at him. "What is it, Signe?"

"Mountain," she whispers, eyes wide with unmasked fear. "Titan from the mountains."

"What−"

Then something crashes down on their wagon.

Instinctively, Levi wraps his arms around her as the wagon lurches high above the ground. The wood creaks and splinters, the tarpaulin tearing in half and opening to the gray skies. The large metallic tanks clank as they roll across the field.

He grunts from the impact, his back colliding with sharp stones and the hard earth, his eyes catching a quick glimpse of a 20-meter Abnormal Titan sliding down the mountainside, effectively burying them in a landslide of soil and rocks.

He removes one arm from her and reaches out to a nearby rock, fingernails digging and scratching. He grits his teeth at the painful sensation, but at least they stop rolling, him on top of her. As he coughs and lifts himself over his other arm, the Abnormal takes a great leap from the mountainside and lands at arm's length away from them both.

A massive hand stretches in an exaggerated slow movement. Levi prepares to launch his hooks at this bastard's cheeky face, but the hand curls into a fist and pounds on the ground. He and Sieglinde bounce like mice on a table. The earth, still soft from yesterday's downpour, gives way beneath them.

Sieglinde shoots her hooks as she falls, but they couldn't pierce through the thick earth. She falls with a scream as Levi also feels the ground opening under his feet, swallowing them both into a deep gorge.

A muffled scream tears at her throat, hands outstretched at nothingness. Levi's hands find hers, and he pulls her flush against him as they spiral deeper.

His back hits a boulder, his head grinds against the gnarled tree roots−but as long as the woman in his arms is alive, he could care less about himself.

Their descent stops when his back finally hits the ground. A low and deep groan rumbles in his chest. He is very much aware of the body pressed on top of him. He tips his head back and catches his breath a few times, before moving his arms from her and helping her up, holding her by the waist.

She also groans, then, winces, rearing over him on her hands and knees. Her hair cascades over their heads in a curtain of silver.

Her lashes flutter. Eyes heavy lidded, she studies his face and gasps. "You're bleeding."

"Never mind that." He sits up and bites back another pained groan. He looks around the ravine−narrow, thick with the landslide and remnants of the wagon and gas canisters they were supposed to protect. Looking above, the sides are steep and sharp with protruding rocks. His head thumps in great pain.

Sieglinde turns his head to check the extent of the injury.

He swats her hand away, snarling. "I said never mind this."

She looks as if she would strangle him for being stubborn, but fights the urge. "We should find the others."

Cue the strangled screaming from the other side of the ravine.

"Found them." He points to two shadows in the mist, cornered by a smaller Titan. Grapple-hooks to the walls, he slices through the air, comes up behind the monster's ugly little head, and cuts deep into that flabby flesh of the nape. The body drops, and Levi lowers himself before the soldiers. "Anyone hurt?"

"H-Hänsel…" The first soldier says, mouth trembling. "His leg… Oh, his leg…"

"Let me see." Sieglinde runs to the second soldier, who is lying supine on the floor. Her deft fingers press down on Hänsel's body and pause when they reach his legs. The young woman curses under her breath and cuts the pants off Hänsel's right leg.

Levi peers over her shoulder, his nose wrinkling. His eyes narrow at the broken leg, twisted and gnarled like a tree root. The skin swells, a revolting combination of purple and yellow with traces of blood underneath. A small part of the bone splinters and juts through the skin, the blood oozing and quite profuse. If the Titans do not kill this man, his wounds would do the trick. A festering wound in Titan territory is death.

Sieglinde extends the blade from her right gauntlet.

At once, Hänsel panics and tries to sit up, pushing her hands away. "No! No, w-wait! Wh-What are you doing, woman?! Stop!" He pounds on her hands and shoulders, screaming. "Leave it! It doesn't even hurt!"

"This will rot," she says levelly. "And the rot will spread. Do you want to die with a festered wound?"

"It will not fester!" he screams at her face. He keeps pounding and thrashing about. His useless friend sobs and kneels on Hänsel's other side. The man turns his glazed eyes to his friend. "Jakob, tell her!"

"Maybe−" Jakob pushes his dark blond hair off his fearful face. "Maybe this isn't−"

"Do you value his leg more than his life?!" Sieglinde shouts back. "Choose!"

"P-Please, no!" Hänsel whimpers as Sieglinde removes the pale green ribbon from her braid and wraps it tightly above his swelling leg. He thrashes more and kicks her off with his other leg. "Get off me!" he screams, throwing a tantrum like a brat. "Stop it, you crazy little bitch!"

Levi has heard _enough_.

He kneels beside the young woman and pushes Hänsel on his back, keeping him in place. The soldier chokes on his sobs and spit, but is powerless against Levi's strength pushing him down by the shoulders.

"Lie down," he instructs, Sieglinde glancing at his face. "You wouldn't want to see this, believe me."

"Please…" Hänsel begs, fervent. "Please, I can still fight! I can still run!"

"Not with that rotting leg," Levi answers calmly. "Now, lie down and breathe." He puts a hand over Hänsel's forehead and pushes him back to the ground. Beside him, Sieglinde lifts the leg and positions her sharpened blade over the skin.

"You." Her eyes flit once at Jakob. "Start a fire."

"Why? The Titans−"

"Do as she says!" Levi rasps. Jakob scrambles for the wooden beams and rocks.

"This will hurt," Sieglinde warns Hänsel.

"Bite on this." Levi shoves a handkerchief into the sobbing soldier's mouth.

Before Hänsel could protest once more, the blade comes down to his leg and cuts deep into flesh, muscle, and sinew. Levi grits his teeth as he keeps Hänsel down, pushing and pushing at his shoulder. The man's fingers scratch desperately at his arm, digging deep gouges into his skin. Levi ignores the added pain and whispers instead, "It's fine, you're all right, it will be over soon"−like a fervent worshipper in a church.

He looks at Sieglinde working on the leg, how the blood sprays over her hands, how the blade grates over and through the bone. The muscle is taut from Hänsel's training days, and the flesh swelling black and purplish from the lack of blood. Then Levi studies her face, her eyes concentrated on the task at hand, ignoring another spray of warm blood on her cheeks.

Jakob kindles the small fire. Sieglinde brandishes her blade and holds it over the fire. They all wait until the metal is bright orange and hissing. Levi's eyes widen as he realizes what she will do, and puts a comforting hand over Hänsel's forehead. Sieglinde looks at him, as if asking for permission.

Their eyes meet, communicating without the need for words.

Levi nods and Sieglinde's blade slowly touches the end of Hänsel's stump.

Muffled screams echo all over the ravine. To be quite honest, Levi is surprised how much a man can scream and thrash despite three people holding him down. The blade sizzles over the stump. He snorts and wrinkles his nose at the nauseating scent of burning flesh and blood.

Finally, the deed is done and Hänsel loses his energy. He goes limp, unconscious.

Sieglinde wipes the sweat off her brow with her sleeve. She turns to Levi and smiles. "You're next," she says in that cheerful tone, angling his back towards her. She inspects his bleeding head.

"Oh, no," Levi says in mock worry. "Please don't tell me you'll cut my head next."

She laughs, amused. "I'd sooner cut that sharp tongue of yours."

The moment she reaches for his hand, Levi feels a sudden spark. Quick and electrifying. He flinches at the sensation, quite confused, and he looks at her. She also pauses, giving him a damned stupid look.

Slowly, he feels a strange numb sensation blooming from the deepest part of his ankle. His jaw hurts for some reason, and his body feels heavier. It wasn't like this before. So why now?

They both decide to ignore what happened, as she sets to work on him.

She cuts her cloak into thin strips of green, then bandaging them over his head. There is a gash among the soft fuzz of his undercut, she tells him, so that needs wrapping up to prevent festering.

"If it festers, call me at once," she teases.

A pretend shudder from his part. "I'd sooner be eaten by Titans."

Jakob fidgets, still clutching Hänsel's hand. "Um, shouldn't we be trying to find the others?"

"No, shit, Cadet," Levi grumbles. "I bet they taught you that in the Training Corps."

"You two men carry him." Sieglinde pats him on the shoulders, indicating that she's finished. Levi sighs and stands up, fingering the bandaged forehead. She tries standing up, but collapses back to her knees and clutches her head.

"What now?" Levi sighs, impatient and annoyed.

"Nothing." She groans and forces herself to stand again. "We have to get out of this ravine while watching out for that Abnormal Titan from the mountain. I think Hange would have been elated if she were here."

"Hange," Levi murmurs, racking his brain. "That loud, shitty glasses one?"

"It must really hurt you to say something nice, does it?"

"Not really. I thrive off it."

"Knock yourself out."

Levi and Jakob sling Hänsel over their shoulders, but the man is about six feet tall against Levi's five foot three and Jakob's five foot seven. Additionally, the damned soldier must already weigh about a hundred pounds. Now, unconscious, Hänsel is a deadweight that has to be carried across a narrow ravine, with mist from the cold morning haze surrounding them. No wagons. No horses. Just the four of them having the best day of their lives.

 _What the shit._

Sieglinde walks ahead, their lookout in this mist. Once or twice, she would hold up her hand or her fist, signaling them to stop. Levi keeps calm about it, but Jakob looks like he would shit himself in the trousers every time they pause. Then the woman would gesture them to follow, and the two soldiers heave Hänsel off the floor and keep walking.

The ravine ends with a shallow wall of earth. Sieglinde surveys the area before helping Hänsel over the wall. Levi joins her at the top and heaves the unconscious soldier. Jakob goes next, Levi gripping him by the hand. Around them, the mist is a constant companion. No signs of the rest of the squads.

A clopping sound echoes. A small shadow materializes in the mist. Levi braces himself for another Titan attack. He barely has time to register that it is a horse running towards them. Not just any horse.

"Layla." Relief floods through him as the beautiful black mare slows to a canter to meet him. He chuckles and wraps his arms around the strong muzzle, the horse rubbing her nose over his head. "Good girl," he whispers to her. "You're a good, good girl…"

"Levi!" Sieglinde says.

"I know." He takes the reins and helps Jakob into settling Hänsel on the saddle. Then he offers a hand to Sieglinde. "You're next."

"Me?" She blinks, quite unsure.

"You're still injured from the other day," he says, matter-of-fact. "If we get cornered by Titans, you and he will be the first ones to go. Now, up." He pushes her, none too gently, and keeps the horse steady. He looks up to her uncertain face. "Look, I know your horseback riding skills are practically nonexistent−" She shoots him a quick dark glare−"or maybe about three out of ten, but we can change that when we get back."

Her expression clears, her eyes brightening. Levi turns away. "Let's go."

Thus starts his and Jakob's sprinting session, while Sieglinde and Hänsel ride on the horse. The barren field stretches on. After a few minutes, trees start framing the horizon. Levi trusts his instincts and Sieglinde's own as they move through Titan territory. The previous damp earth transitions into solid ground of meadows, interspersed with flowers and shrubs. As Levi sprints, he notices the clump of bright cornflowers on his right, swaying with the gentle breeze. The skies remain a gray blanket over them, but the downpour has not come.

If only they could regroup with the main formation. Levi grits his teeth and surveys the meadows. It would be bad if Titans start appearing again, especially when they have two−scratch that, three−wounded. His head still thumps with the stinging pain from his gash. He could tell Sieglinde is uncomfortable and fighting for composure as she sits on the saddle and keeping Hänsel in place.

When she sits up straighter, Levi knows something is wrong.

"Titan," she whispers to him. "On our twelve o'clock, right before us." She tugs at Layla's reins and swerves to the east, towards a small group of trees. "Does anyone want to volunteer?"

"I have it," Levi grumbles again. "Stay hidden."

"Of course," she says sweetly, earning a sullen glare from him.

 _That idiot._ He prepares his vertical maneuvering gear as he walks away from the trees, aiming to put as much distance as he could between his companions and the Titan. It is a ten-meter class, a hunchbacked old man with too broad shoulders and too little head.

Levi starts with another leisure sprint, then breaks into a hard run as the grapple hooks latch into the last line of trees. He slices through the air in an incredible speed, right into the Titan's face. Then his hooks release from the trunks, the right one then embeds into the Titan's shoulder. The wires retract and his blades come slicing into the nape. The Titan's small head falls limp and is crushed by the massive body.

As he is walking back to the group, another shadow looms over him.

A second Titan, 15-meter class this time. It stretches its hand for him. He jumps out of the way and reverses his right blade−and spins across the outstretched arm and slicing at the nape. Good. His second kill for the day. He could go on like this for another hour, but he has other lives in his hands and to be honest, he has no intentions losing any more lives.

Sieglinde and Jakob suddenly emerge from the tree line. They have two three-meter Titans running at their heels. Levi feels his heart race faster as they try to evade the assault. He flies the distance, crossing the meadows in one great leap. His blade catches one Titan, but the other is too close to the others. He has to round back if he wants to save them.

 _Faster_. His body jerks as he sacrifices more of his gas. _Come on. Faster!_

His eyes widen when Sieglinde retrieves her own swords, stands from the saddle, and meets the Titan head-on. _You're injured_ , his mind screams, his teeth grating together.

Sieglinde pulls Jakob onto the horse, taking her place and securing Hänsel, then propels forward. She throws her disposable blades into the Titan's eyes, blinding it for a moment, and then cutting the nape with both wrist blades.

She lands on the ground without much grace from her broken foot.

Levi runs over to her and ignores another dull pain in his ankle. "At first I was skeptical."

"Hm?"

"But now, I'm certain."

"What, Levi?"

"You really are a first class, five star, solid gold idiot."

She laughs good-naturedly.

Jakob rides the horse back to them. "Hey! I see something! Over there!" He points north, to a long streak of green across the skies. In the horizon, a pair of riders is coming towards them. His worried expression turns into a relieved one. "We're… We're saved… That's Squad Leader Erwin's men!"

Levi doesn't share the relief. As long as they're out here, all of them could still be Titan chow.

The riders immediately scan their faces. One of them addresses the young woman. "Sieglinde?"

"Yes." She steps forward, looking fearful for the first time. "Is my brother all right?"

"Squad Leader Erwin has sent us for survivors. My name is Eld Jinn." He is young, with long blond hair with a small bun at the back of his head. Warm brown eyes, long legs, strong physique. The hand he offers to her is big. "We should ride back to reunite with the main group."

His companion, an old soldier, cradles the unconscious Hänsel between his arms.

Sieglinde smiles up at Eld. "Thank you, but I will ride with Levi."

Eld nods, regarding the other young man with his cool brown stare. "As you wish," he tells Sieglinde and helps Jakob up behind him. He takes another flare and shoots it to the skies. "Squad Leader Erwin will know that the retrieval task is successful. Let's go."

He and the old soldier ride back to the direction from where they came.

"You could have ridden with him." Levi climbs up on the horse.

"Where's the fun in that?" she retorts from below, one hand on the silky black mane.

"There is never a fun in this."

"Should I take the reins?"

"You?" He gives her a mock insulted look. "Your horseback riding skills are shit."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I ride behind you." She climbs the saddle, but her haughtiness seems to melt away when she realizes she has to put her dried bloodstained hands somewhere on him.

On the hips, maybe. Around the waist? She could not hold him and just hope for the best.

The horse suddenly rears up on her hind legs. Sieglinde yelps as she slides down, clutching at the fabric of Levi's jacket. She pulls herself flush against his back, and he turns his face away to keep his smirk hidden.

Pouting, she raises both bloodstained hands inches before his face.

Levi flinches and shoves an elbow to her ribs. "One more of that shit and you're running behind the horse."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I hurt all over. Chapter 115 gave me a different kind of heartache that I've never felt before. I'll leave this spoiler free for those who have not read it... but damn, Isayama-sensei is one brave and brilliant man. I like his story-telling technique: everything has gotten complicated!

On to this chapter! Levi still hasn't accepted his friends' death, but I admire this man's determination and loyalty. Without his friends, he's forced to cooperate with the rest of the Scouts. Will this be a good start for him, I wonder? And there's Levi and Sieg "bonding" together... These two are chaos when together *smh*

* **wolfimus prime** \- Let me join you giving Levi hugs!

* **Justanothersoul** \- Thank you so much! Your review means a lot to me! I'm relieved you find the characters good enough! And I promise you... From this point on, there would be a lot of Levi and Signe. And don't worry about her name; you're not wrong! There's a reason and history behind "Sieg" and "Signe". There are little clues here and there throughout this chapter, and throughout the rest of the fic.

* **CROWPRINCESS** \- Oof! Definitely choose the favorite opening song! Anime:1 Homework: 0 😂

* **Valen Goncalvez** \- Thank you for reviewing!

Now I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please let me know what you think of the story or of the characters... I'd love to read your opinions or suggestions, or anything else you want to read. I'd definitely treasure all feedback!


	8. Oh, No, We're Roommates

**Chapter 08**

 _ **Sieglinde III – Oh, No, We're Roommates**_

* * *

Finally, Shiganshina.

After meeting up with the rest of the Survey Corps, they head straight towards the Walls. There are no room for talks as another horde of Titans are pressing closer at their heels. Too many soldiers are wounded from the previous onslaught from the mountainside Titan, and Commander Shadis could no longer afford sending more men out there. All they could do is outrun the bastards to the Walls.

Sieglinde holds Levi around the waist, carefully keeping her body from making unnecessary contact with him. She could already tell that he is apprehensive to the close proximity, especially when both of them are filthy with dried blood and sweat. Her fingers clutch at his jacket. Even in her exhaustion and hunger, she dare not lean her head against his shoulder.

For some odd reason, her head keeps hurting. It is as if she is wounded at the same spot Levi is. Where is gash has already been bandaged, hers keeps thumping with a dull ache. Her vision spots, and it takes every ounce of her energy not to lean against Levi.

The teams at the back scream as the Titans pound closer. Levi glances behind and growls under his breath, clicking at Layla's sides to urge the horse to her fastest speed.

Wall Maria towers over them−a magnificent structure of fine white rocks with the banner of a beautiful young woman from which the Walls are named. The Survey Corps rush towards the opening gates. Just as the first line enters through the gates, Commander Shadis fires his sound grenade, releasing an ear-piercing screech resonating in the area for a few moments.

At that cue, the cannons above Wall Maria start firing down on the horde of Titans, giving the soldiers the distraction to escape. Sieglinde twists on the saddle to get a better view of the scenery behind them: explosions of red-orange flames with thick black smokes engulf their pursuers. Titans of every meter fall prey to the explosions, splattering flesh and broken bones everywhere.

She watches in complete fascination. How could cannons so high up the Walls fire shells with that kind of power? She has to know. She has to know what kind of gunpowder and mechanism are inside those cannons.

"Wow," she breathes against Levi's neck. "That's amazing."

"Are you kidding me?" comes his annoyed retort.

"I mean to say oops," she corrects herself.

"Hold on. We're almost inside."

She tightens her hold onto him, but not by a much. They pass under the tunnel and her body stiffens a little. The sensation of being swallowed up by shadows is never a pleasurable one−not to her. Levi must have felt her, since he steals a glance at her behind his raven bangs.

The bell tolls again, announcing the end of their expedition. Levi rounds his horse so they both could see the remnants of the Titan bodies covered in steam and smoke. The gate slowly descends, shutting their view of the carcass.

The Commander shouts an order and leads the team into the district.

Like the day they left, there are many people gathered in the streets to watch them pass. Sieglinde's trained eyes are already studying each and everyone's faces. She counts those who look weary, those who look angry and disappointed. Some are mothers craning their necks for their sons and daughters.

Then, the whispers begin. There are times she wishes she is not as observant as she is right now, as she spots old men whispering contempt behind their hands, the eyes glaring and their faces dark. These people would never know the great loss they, the soldiers, bear every time they go out there and kill Titans.

Amidst the sneering crowd are some children. Like before, their faces are bright and full of wonder, smiling cheerfully as their heroes, defeated and exhausted as they are now, are passing through their town. Sieglinde's eyes soften and she slumps against Levi, feeling the first signs of exhaustion creeping into her.

Keith Shadis leads them into the Survey Corps outpost in Shiganshina. It is never as big as their main headquarters in Trost District or Castle Roslin. To be more precise, the outpost could be no more than a one-building dormitory with a small quadrangle for the horses and wagons. The cavalcade pours into the small field and climb off their horses one-by-one.

"Squad Leaders!" the Commander shouts at the top of his lungs. "Take responsibility for your squad members! Assign them to rooms and provide a change of clothes and a meal! Wounded ones must be admitted immediately to the infirmary! Go!"

Everyone in the field disperses. Each squad is working together, carrying their wounded, relieving their horses, fetching the empty gas canisters, and so on. Above them, the dreary weather once again makes its presence known, throwing a rumble of thunder and occasional streaks of lightning.

Sieglinde and Levi stand helplessly among the crowd. They have no Squad Leader. They have no other comrades to help them around the outpost. In return, no one notices them. They are like two wallflowers in a crowd. It is only ever the two of them, both wounded, both exhausted, and in dire need for a shower.

That is, until someone walks up to them.

Mike Zacharias, despite the renewed chaos of finding rooms for everyone before the rain pelts on them again, puts a hand on both their shoulders and guides them into the dormitory.

"I need to be somewhere else," he tells Sieglinde, leading her and Levi up the stairs. He opens a room in the corner of the fourth floor. "There is a shower room for the ladies at the end of this hall. This room should have a change of clothes in the dresser." He points to a low dresser pressed against the right wall.

Then he fingers his beard and studies Levi's appearance. "You," he says in a mild tone. "You need to be down there in the infirmary."

"I'm fine," Levi says.

"No, your head is still bleeding openly." Mike's eyes plead Sieglinde for help.

"You should go with him, Levi," she says. "It's better not to have it infected."

"And you can return here once you're treated," Mike promises. "It shouldn't be long."

Levi begrudgingly follows the taller soldier out into the corridor.

Sieglinde closes the door behind them, grateful that Levi would not be around for her usual scouting habits, as Erwin likes to call it. In her eyes, the room could be no more than nine by nine feet, with one twin-sized bed on the left and a small couch at the right. A coffee table by the end of the couch. Candles at the top. An open window at the head of the bed. Wooden floorboards. The dresser with the change of clothes. She checks that next, finding a lone white button-up shirt. She takes it and looks around once more.

Other than the furniture, the room is simple with its creamy yellow walls and a pale blue curtain.

She could establish her defensive measures later, after she has showered. She follows Mike's instructions and finds the shower room at the end of the corridor. Few of the female soldiers are busy washing off the grime and blood. She doesn't recognize anyone, so she slips into a stall in the corner, removes her uniform, and soaks herself in warm water.

It feels so good against her skin. Dirt particles gather at her feet and swirl down the drainage. She finds a bottle of shampoo, almost empty, and lathers her hair. She could stay in here for another hour, but really, she has to be quick and return before Levi does.

After showering, she sighs in relief and returns to the room. She peeks over the window: up on the fourth floor, it reveals the breathtaking view of the houses in Shiganshina, the orange-tiled roofs, a bell tower at a distance. She peers down to a low house with a small barn. If something should happen, could she jump the distance? How are her skills when it comes to jumping over the neighborhood?

She tiptoes and peers lower, half her body dangling over the ledge. _Fourth floor… Fourth floor… About a twelve-meter drop._ If she can survive a Titan mouth, she can survive that fall.

"Trying to escape?"

She almost slips from the ledge, if not for her hand on the windowpane. "I found a cutie in the street," she teases, throwing a playful smile over her shoulder.

Levi snorts and enters the room. He has also showered, his black hair damp and clinging to the sides of his face. He wears black all over−a long sleeved shirt and pants, dress shoes. He has a white bandage around his head, replacing the green strips Sieglinde provided earlier.

"So, the lady in the infirmary didn't cut my head off."

"Congratulations." She laughs, removing herself from the window.

As he is aiming for the couch, he stops in his tracks. His dull blue-gray eyes are suddenly sharp and glaring at something. His lips purse into a tight scowl. "Where are your pants?"

 _Oh, right_.

"There was only this in the dresser," she says, a bit defensive. She sits on the edge of the bed, never taking her eyes off Levi's frown. It is amusing that he could switch into someone thoughtful into an angry man in a matter of two seconds tops. She grabs a pillow and covers her exposed legs.

In her defense, there is not much skin to ogle at anyway. Her button-up shirt must have belonged to a male soldier: all long sleeves and even longer hem. She has to roll up the sleeves to her forearms, but allows the hem to reach its lowest point, which is half of her pale thighs. All that, and nothing more.

Levi occupies the couch across the bed and continues patting his hair dry. His gaze is glued to the wooden floor, while his hand rubs up and down. He doesn't seem to be in the mood for games, being the silent person that he is, so the silence wears on between them.

Not too long later, it rains again.

Sieglinde curls up on the bed and leans her forearm on the window's ledge. She sighs and watches the drip-drip-drop of the water. Slender fingers trail across the ledge, poking at the cold water, then flicking her hand to remove the moist. She continues for another few minutes until she notices Levi watching her, his face thoughtful and puzzled, as if there is something about her he doesn't understand.

She holds his gaze, her vivid cornflower to his steely blue-gray.

Then somebody knocks on their door.

Levi is first to break eye contact, opting to glare at the door instead. He moves before Sieglinde could answer the calls, opening the door in a slight crack and already glaring daggers at the other person.

Eld Jinn stands on the other side, an entire head taller than Levi himself. Beside Eld, there's Jakob from their earlier side trip in the ravine. "Is Miss Sieglinde available?"

"Depends on who's asking and what for."

"There's someone who wants to see her." Eld easily looks over Levi's head and nods at Sieglinde. "Cadet Jakob Dresdner informed Commander Shadis of your… _dealings_ with Cadet Hänsel and−" He pauses when Levi suddenly steps into his line of sight again, as if protecting the young woman. Eld softens his brown eyes at the pair. "Hänsel's family lives in Shiganshina and we've delivered him to his house."

Sieglinde puts a hand over her heart. "That's a relief."

Eld nods again. "Yes, and so Hänsel's family has come to thank you."

That gives them a slight pause. Levi looks unconvinced.

Jakob appears by the doorway, features still mussed from the expedition. "Hänsel's mother and brother are waiting for you at the gates, Miss Sieglinde," he says, weary of Levi's presence.

"Oh!" Sieglinde jumps from the bed. She runs out of the room and peers down. Sure enough, there is a pair waiting under the veil of the rain. How embarrassing! She couldn't let them wait any longer! She waves her thanks to both Eld and Jakob, and races down the stairs, only in her oversized shirt.

She crosses the small quadrangle. "I am sorry to keep you waiting," she says by way of greeting.

Hänsel's mother is already an old woman with graying hair and pale green eyes. "Miss Sieglinde Smith? I am very honored to meet you." She and her younger son bow before her. "Jakob delivered Hänsel an hour ago and told us what happened. Although it is very sad and hard for him, I am glad he made it out alive."

Sieglinde smiles warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too−but we really should get out of this rain!"

The mother chuckles, calming her with a hand on her arm. "We only came by to thank you personally, and to bring you this." She holds out a wicker basket for the young woman. "It is not much, but I hope you will accept this from our family. We are very grateful."

"Oh, yes, of course." Overwhelmed, Sieglinde accepts the basket. "Are you sure you don't want inside?"

"We have to go back home," the mother answers. "I pray that you will take care on your next expeditions," and puts a wrinkled hand on the boy's soft black hair. "Say your thanks and goodbye, Thomas."

"Th-Thank you, miss," the boy sputters, blushing, and bows. "And goodbye."

"We will be on our way now." Hänsel's mother bows one last time and holds Thomas's hand as they plunge into the flooded streets again. For an older woman, she moves quite sure of herself.

"Thank you so much," Sieglinde whispers into the wind. Then she runs back to the room.

Levi opens the door for her, the look of disapproval evident in his features. For the umpteenth time that day, she is dishelleved, with rumpled bed hair and creased shirt. He sinks back onto the couch as Sieglinde drags a table between couch and bed, and settles the wicker basket on top. Tilting his head to the side, his bangs hanging loosely, he observes the contents of the basket.

Sieglinde's mouth practically waters from the assorted fruits inside. Apples, pears, oranges, and melons. When she catches sight of strawberries, she could cry for relief. Aside from the fruits, there are warm biscuits, fresh from the oven. She lays the biscuits in their platter and arranges the fruits inside the basket, pushing it and offering them to Levi.

The young man, despite his aversion to almost everything about her, tries a biscuit. It crunches in his mouth as he chews. "Could use some tea," he murmurs.

"Maybe we can ask for some from the kitchen?" she suggests, busy with her strawberries.

"I'll go." Levi wipes his hand and disappears. He returns ten minutes later with a tray filled with teapot and cups, spoons and sugar cubes. He arranges them on their small table and discards the tray on the dresser. His scowl melts away when he drinks his tea. He even hums under his breath. "Ah, that's better."

"Mm-hmm," she hums back, nursing her green tea. She is never one for teas, but the combination of a life-threatening expedition and rainy weather makes it perfect for tea and cuddles.

"Hänsel's family?" He helps himself with the oranges.

"Yes. His mother is very kind. These fruits are expensive."

He splits the orange and offers her the other half. He barely glances at her thoughtful expression before snapping. "What, suddenly regretting that you shouldn't have severed his leg?"

Instead of rising to his mockeries, she shakes her head and stops eating.

"She was very kind to me," she repeats, not believing this. It feels so surreal to have someone thank her. Levi blinks, unable to catch her meaning. She chuckles, not expecting him to understand at once. "All my life I keep doing things, but people only find ways to complain about them." _My weapons, my training curriculum._ "Even Erwin doesn't approve some of my methods."

Levi nods, but then in his silence he goads her to tell more.

She smiles to herself. "A mother thanked me despite what I did to her son," she whispers, more to herself than to him. "Her son comes home with half a leg and still she thanks me. Commander Shadis would have punished me for that brash decision. Erwin would have scolded me for sure."

"No," he says. "You did what has to be done." He sips his tea in that strange, strange manner. "No one could do half the things you did today, or yesterday, or the other day." His breath hitches in his throat and he swallows it back down with another sip. "Where people would hesitate to get shit done, you do them with that fuck-the-consequences mentality of yours."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's supposed to make you stop whining to me," he retorts.

She bites her lower lip to keep another snide comment.

"But in this kind of world," Levi continues, voice softer than she could even hear from him, "that decisiveness can be useful." Then he sips his tea again and leans back on the couch.

Sieglinde bobs her head in understanding. He could be right, but she has spent years receiving nothing but negative reactions for everything she does. They ousted her from the Training Corps for being this and that. It makes her wonder what kind of trouble she has to be in, in order to be removed from the Survey Corps.

She picks a strawberry and remembers Isabel. That girl wanted to learn more about berries. Glancing at Levi, he is also looking at the fruit, no doubt having Isabel in his mind as well.

She licks her lips and he makes another disgusted face at her.

"Strawberry?"

"Fuck off."

* * *

That night, when the rain calms down and the dormitory quietens, she leaves the bedroom to find Erwin's quarters. It would be harder to locate her brother in this new environment, and it takes her about two wrong tries before pinpointing the Squad Leader's room on the third floor. She knocks, opens the door.

Erwin is at his desk, scribbling by the lamplight.

She snorts and kicks the door close with her heel. "Don't you ever do anything besides paperwork?"

"Good evening to you, too, Signe," Erwin greets pleasantly. Then his eyebrows furrow at her clothes. The eyebrows of complete and utter disapproval. "Where are your pants?"

"Never had them in the first place."

Maybe for the first time that night, he stands from his desk and retrieves something from his dresser. "Here," he says, chucking a pair of pants at her direction. "They're large, but you can make the adjustments." His sister shuffles into the pajamas as he returns to his desk.

"I brought you fruits. Someone gave them to me."

"So I heard," he murmurs, tapping his chin as he reads a report. "Mrs. Liebermann, Hänsel's mother."

"So you know." She deflates at the prospect of Erwin knowing what she did−what she had to do, as Levi once put it−to save Hänsel's life. It cost half of his leg and her already delicate reputation.

"I won't scold you, if that's what you're worried about."

"The Commander, then?" She places the basket on the corner of his desk and rounds towards his back, glancing at the many reports he has to pore over.

"Commander Shadis will be busy in the next few weeks."

"Why so?"

"A letter from the capital city of Mitras arrived just now. It bears news about the decision of the House of Lords regarding our fruitless expeditions." Erwin pushes his golden-blond hair out of his face and pops the buttons of his shirt to relieve him some stress. "Most of the Lords want us to stop the expeditions altogether, and then redirect the funding to other government-related businesses."

Sieglinde couldn't hide the derision from her voice. "They just want more money for themselves."

Her brother agrees with a curt nod. "When we return to Castle Roslin, the Commander will be sure to dismiss every one of us, until the matter is settled between him, Commander-in-Chief Zackley, and the Lords. All Survey Corps soldiers, permitted to go home for an indefinite time."

"Indefinite time?" she gasps.

"Until Commander Shadis either returns to his position, or the government finally disbands us."

"What will happen to the Titans?"

"They will close the Walls for good. Only the Garrison would be needed to keep them at bay."

"That kind of thinking will get us all killed!"

"You think so?" Erwin raises an eyebrow, looking amused despite his exhaustion.

"And us? The Scouts?"

"I am not sure, but given our training and battle experience, they could make us choose between Garrison and Military Police." He caresses the bridge of his nose, heaving another deep and tired sigh. "Which is why I am poring over these reports, hoping to salvage something for us. To keep us fighting."

Sieglinde finds a nearby chair and sinks onto it. The lamplight in Erwin's room illuminates the entire space, leaving no corner left in the shadows. "But are you certain the Commander will send us all home?"

He nods, returning to his previous business of reading. "Shadis himself told me at dinner."

"Then what about Levi?" she murmurs.

"I'm sorry−what?" Erwin sounds incredulous.

"Levi," she repeats more firmly. "If we all go home, then how about Levi?" She blinks innocently at her brother, trying to get her point across. "Will he go back to the Underground? Or stay alone in Castle Roslin and wait for everyone to return? You wouldn't let him go back to the Underground, would you? Erwin?"

"N-No, Signe," he says, tone gentle. "Levi is more than a criminal from the Underground now."

"Then where will he go when we're all dismissed?"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

She pouts, childish, earning her a little amused chuckle from the otherwise always serious Erwin.

"I have a plan," she says, "but I need your full cooperation. You have to listen to every word I say."

"Fine," he sighs, "but you need to listen to me as well."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" She offers him a salute.

"Correction−it's Squad Leader."

"Oh! _Fine!_ "

"Tomorrow then, Cadet Smith."

She would have stayed in Erwin's room for the night, but the bed is too small and Erwin seems more stressed than usual. She wouldn't want to bother him too much, not when the Survey Corps is at the brink of being disbanded by those fools at the capital city. And so, she tiptoes back to the fourth floor and stealthily, ever so stealthily, opens the door to her shared room with−

"Where have you been? It's late."

 _Damn it, Levi._

"I was meeting my lover across the street."

"Tch."

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She is thankful that he left the candles burning on the table. She would have expected him to be averse of sleeping with lights on. "Waiting on someone? Maybe to meet your own lover across the street?"

"Don't you ever shut up about that crap?" He lays himself on the couch, hands over his navel.

"I was teasing," she sighs, annoyed. "Can't you ever appreciate a joke other than poop jokes?"

"My poop jokes are shit."

They glare at each other for a few seconds−until Sieglinde actually giggles.

"Ah, no, damn it! You made me laugh!"

Levi turns his entire body and covers his face with a pillow, hiding a small smile.

She recovers from her laughing session and settles down on the bed.

The mattress is cold, the blanket is cold, but the room is warm. The burning candles are the most comfortable in this space. Them, and the knives she had lodged under the bed and her pillow before Levi's arrival. She feels safe enough in his presence that she might actually fall asleep. She smooths her cheek down and curls up, one hand under the pillow, fingers tight around the hilt of a knife.

"Good night, Levi."

"Hngh," comes a muffled response under his own pillow.

"What's that?" she singsongs.

"Fuck off," he throws over his shoulder, and then a softer, less audible, "Good night."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you very much for reading! I appreciate all you readers out there! Massive prayers going out for Levi for Chapter 116 onwards. 😭🙏

And now, we have both Sieg and Levi safe behind the Walls. Just the two of them left, two survivors, without a place in the Scouts anymore. How would these two proceed in life? Sieg has Erwin, but Levi...? Kudos for Sieg for trying to cheer up Mr. Grumpy Forever Levi. Also kudos for Levi on the pun!

* **Valen Goncalvez** \- True! Chap 115 almost gave me a heart attack! Hange's smart; she's got this and Levi and everything will be alright! Let's stay positive! Thank you for the review! You're awesome!

* **CROWPRINCESS** \- (every time Levi appears): *fangirls screaming in the background*

"Uh, what was that?"

"Ignore that."

* **Ohsnapple** \- Thank you! I'm glad that you like Levi and Sieg together! It is quite hard to have those two in the same scene without starting a fistfight.

* **Justanothersoul** \- Wow! Thank you! That was an absolutely uplifting review! Writing Levi in character the same way Isayama (and Hikaru Suruga and Gun Snark) portray him is quite the challenge. I've spent weeks studying Levi's and the other characters' personality, behavior, and mannerisms before I finally started writing this story. So far, Erwin is the most challenging , with Levi coming in second. Then putting Sieg into the mix, between these two complicated characters, is another dose of challenge. And I am so happy someone at least appreciates them! So thank you sooo much! 💖

* **Amberdeengirl17** \- No worries! No one heard you screaming. Hope you enjoy more scenes as you read more!

Thank you for reading! See you all next time!


	9. Home

**Chapter 09**

 _ **Erwin III – Home**_

* * *

"Listen up! Everyone!"

The soldiers line up before Commander Keith Shadis, all of them according to their Squad Leaders. Erwin stands tall at the head of his squad, hands behind his back, his blue eyes piercing through the Commander's features. Keith Shadis has always been a dark-faced man, but after the recent expedition and a total of 62 soldier deaths, it looks as if he as aged for more than ten years. He is losing the Survey Corps, he confided last night to Erwin, and the Squad Leader could see the sadness behind those usually fierce dark eyes.

As the Commander explains the situation to the lower-ranked soldiers, Erwin couldn't help but steal a glance towards the far right, in the dark corner where a soldier stands all by himself, arms crossed, his face hidden in the shadows. Erwin almost feels bad for taking away Sieglinde from Levi, leaving the latter all on his own, belonging to no squad and having no other friends.

The younger man had lost his friends in the earlier expedition, and Erwin had been cruel to call him pathetic.

Now, he feels so much worse to see Levi alone, stealthily searching for Sieglinde in the crowd.

"When we pass through Trost District, soldiers who live there are free to stay behind," the Commander informs them, walking back and forth above the platform. "Otherwise, you will come back with the main procession to Castle Roslin to relieve the wagons and the horses. If we finish early, everyone else can go home." A flicker of sadness passes in his eyes. "I will call upon you when the Royal Government allows."

There is a murmur of gossips going on around the crowd. After a few more instructions, the crowd disperses to prepare for their departure. Those living in Shiganshina are already free from duties.

Erwin's squad is responsible for collecting all 3DMG that needs repairing for the Industrial City. He carries all the list of figures and reports, while Mike is in-charge of the several wagons and crates under their security. They set out before the sun peeks across the horizon. Judging by the bright orange glow and clear skies, the weather would hold for a few more days.

It is a quiet journey. Every after expedition, there is always a quiet, melancholy episode among the Scouts. A quiet remembrance that they are alive, and the reflection to those who had been left behind. Times like these, no one dares to breathe too loud, to laugh or even smile. It is almost like an unspoken rule in the Survey Corps to take on a mourning period for their lost comrades.

Though Erwin shares the sentiments, he is inwardly relieved that Sieglinde made it out alive.

He had been in a terror when Squad Flagon was lost in the mist. He had relied on Mike's sharp sense of smell and his own instincts to find them. And the near heart attack he had when he saw Levi as the sole survivor, bloodied and still clutching his blunt swords, crying over his friends' deaths.

" _Erwin! I found her!"_

Relief flooded through him when Mike came back carrying his little sister. Exhausted, wounded, but alive−so blissfully alive, while Levi's friends were gone. Erwin, the monster he knows he is, had called the other pathetic. If it had been the other way around, would Levi call him the same?

He looks over his shoulder and finds Levi at the back of the procession. Head hung low, grip around his horse's reins loose and almost uncaring. He looks like a man who has finally lost everything.

Guilt washes over him next. He snaps at his horse's reins and rides beside Levi. Even at the proximity, the younger man doesn't acknowledge his presence at all.

"Levi." His voice is hard. "Is everything all right?"

Like the first time they met, the black-haired soldier doesn't answer.

Erwin purses his lips. There is so much more he needs to know how to handle this recruit of his. This stubborn, aggressive, yet independent and reliable soldier. He knows how capable Levi could be in the battlefield, but he cannot see why his sister would become so attached to such a distant man. All Levi does is glare and sneer at the other person. If not, he keeps to himself.

 _So why, Signe?_

His horse whickers. Erwin pats the coarse brown hair. "Do you want to know where Signe is?"

That catches Levi's attention. Those blue-grey eyes narrow suspiciously at him.

"I have an idea where she is," Erwin offers. He looks ahead of the fields, Wall Rose looming before them. After Trost, they would proceed into the inner gate for Castle Roslin. About one more hour. He glances at Levi's dark face again. So early in the morning, yet already scowling. "Would you want me to tell you?"

"Why should I care?" the other hisses, as if he had not been looking around the crowd earlier.

"Because my sister does," Erwin answers, complacent. He sees the scowl deepening and decides that this stubborn one could decide for himself. He clicks his heels and rides forward. "If you want to know where she is, come and find me at Castle Roslin."

He rides back to Mike and Eld, exchanging a few more words of instructions as they are nearing their destination. The gates of Wall Rose are always open, being the medium between the other two Walls. In his opinion, Trost is one of the more beautiful cities around. Clean roads, high white towers, and the ordinary people wandering around without a clue of the dangers beyond the Walls.

At Trost, families have gathered for the return of their sons and daughters from the expedition. Another squad is responsible for carrying the corpses. When someone's mother begs to see her child, her only daughter, the Squad Leader produces a small parcel for the mother. Erwin idles long enough to see that the parcel opens to the soldier's remains−a severed right hand.

This will never be easy. No matter how many expeditions he has been through, meeting the families and seeing the pain in their faces is never easy. Tears and wailing mothers. The silent disappointment hanging heavily in the air. It will always be like this in the defeated Survey Corps.

Erwin turns his gaze from the grieving families and moves forward.

The silence stretches on among them as they reach Castle Roslin. Everyone is in a frenzy to relieve the wagons, take the horses back to the stables, finish their written reports to their respective Squad Leaders. It is not surprising that every soldier would be excited to go home, with an indefinite time of leave, too! What luck for them! Younger ones are always excitable, never thinking between the Commander's lines. If things do not go well, this would be the last time they would see each other in the Scouts.

His squad finishes sometime before ten o'clock. Mike knocks on his office door.

"Come on in." Erwin clears his desk, collecting the papers he needs before leaving the castle.

"Almost everyone has gone," Mike says, leaning against the doorframe. He takes a quick sniff. "Greta and Eld went home together, just now, even though they both live in Trost."

"It was nice of them to help us clean here," Erwin agrees. "Are you going home, too, Mike?"

"Might as well." The taller soldier sighs, as if he couldn't wait to be home. "And you?"

"Already packing up." Erwin finishes with his papers and stuffs them into a leather suitcase. He retrieves the keys to his office and crosses the threshold, joining Mike by the doorframe. His hand closes in around the doorknob. "It might be another while before we return."

"What will you do?" Mike narrows his eyes at him. "You'd hate for the Scouts to be disbanded."

"We will have to trust the Commander on this one. This is his fight against the Royal Government."

"Damn them. They just want more money for themselves."

Erwin chuckles. It seems Mike and Sieglinde are on the same page, after all.

"And where's the little whirlwind? I noticed she's not around." Mike grins. "And the little savage from the Underground seems to be looking for her, too. What are you up to, Erwin Smith?"

"For the record, it's Signe's plan." Erwin wags an index finger in the air. He shares a knowing chuckle with Mike as they walk down the winding staircase of the private headquarters. The hallways are quiet and there are only a few more cadets walking about.

When they both step into the warm sunshine, Levi is waiting on them with his horse.

Erwin slows down to a stop. Mike, grasping the situation, clamps his mouth shut.

"You said you'll tell me where she is," Levi grumbles.

"I did." Erwin nods. "If you want, I will take you to her." Levi's head shoots up, eyes a bit wider. The Squad Leader acknowledges that sliver of hope in his face, and then turns to clap Mike on the shoulder. "See you around, Mike."

"Of course." Mike pats him back on the shoulder as well. "And tell the whirlwind I said hi."

"Will do."

Levi scowls at Mike's receding back. "So what now?"

"Now, we ride for another thirty minutes."

The other has no time to process what Erwin is referring to. He just follows behind the Squad Leader's trail, exiting the premises of the red-bricked castle and heading somewhere towards north.

* * *

The land is slowly turning greener for the season, the wildflowers dappling the sea of green in cheerful colors of yellow, blue, and red. They do not talk for the duration of the journey, but when they both notice a small hill in the horizon, Erwin speaks up again.

"Welcome to my hometown," he says, unable to keep a smile from breaking across his face. How long has it been since he was last home? "It's called the Iron Hills, because the hill is one of the richest sources of iron in the entire Walls. The main trade here is metalworks of all kinds−blades, guns, boilers, everything."

"So, it's a hill with iron underneath it," Levi comments in his usual dry tone. "Iron Hills. How original."

"Yes." Erwin chuckles good-naturedly, and points at the horizon. "And there's the Industrial City, where everything we use in the military is manufactured. It is the only place in the Walls where the resources are abundant. Trade between the Hill and the City makes this area one of the most crowded with traders."

"Signe will be here?"

"She should be home by now." Erwin leads the way to the base of the Iron Hills.

The base starts with a smooth transition from grasslands to paved street. The road is made from fine flagstone, like in Shiganshina and Trost Districts. The houses are low, with bland red-orange roofs and dirty white walls. A town for blacksmiths, there is not one street where there is no open space for a forge, or a workshop, or a store with different metalworks hung up for sale. Most men here are tall and heavy-built, with broad shoulders and big arms like iron cords braided together.

His house is towards the top of the hill. Erwin has almost forgotten the fresh air from the second-floor balcony. It gives any person a good view of the hill and the surrounding lands, with the Industrial City belching black smoke in the skies.

He glances over his shoulder to check at Levi.

The once criminal from the Underground takes his time searching around his new environment, with eyes still narrowed and that tight scowl plastered on his face. Erwin chuckles, earning Levi's attention, and quickens his horse's pace towards the top.

"Welcome to our house."

"This?" Levi, seated on his mare, studies the two-story townhouse with blue roofs and walls, white paneled windows, and an open balcony on the second floor. He nods in approval. "Not bad."

"Let's take the horses to the stables behind." Erwin swings off his stallion and takes the reins, rounding towards a narrow space at the back of the house, intended for gardening and metalworking tools. He removes the saddle and bridle, and pats the horse as it dips its great head to drink water. Levi does the same, treating his horse more gently.

Together they round to the front. Erwin climbs the short flight of stairs that leads to a wooden door, adorned by a fresh wreath of lavender-blue cornflowers and white jasmines. Expect his mother to decorate the house with her beloved flowers.

He opens the door and calls out, "Mother, I'm home."

A shadow moves from an adjoining room to answer his call from the living room. "Erwin!"

The woman who walks up to them is a tall, dignified woman, with high cheekbones and strong jaw. She wears a simple pale green dress with an apron around her waist. Her gray eyes brighten at the sight of him, and almost immediately, she engulfs him in a gentle embrace. Erwin returns the affection with a light kiss on her forehead.

"Welcome home, Erwin. My, it's been so long. Your hair is even longer!"

"It's good to be back," he answers. "Sorry if I couldn't visit soon."

"I understand. Survey Corps can be troublesome." Then her attention catches their guest.

Levi, who has been standing behind Erwin's taller build and doing a wonderful job at looking awkward, immediately stiffens at the sudden attention. It amuses Erwin that the permanent sneer is suddenly gone, replaced by a softer expression with an obvious feigned smile.

"You must be Levi," his mother says in her amiable tone. "Sieg has told me so much about you."

"Y-Yes." Levi bows, stiff with his hands on either sides. "I-I'm Levi−a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"My name is Irene." She smiles and bows as well, peeking at Levi's lowered face. Her mid-length silver hair, braided in a loose fishtail, slides over her right shoulder. "Please, make yourself feel at home. Any friends of my children are welcome in the family."

"Ah, that reminds me," Erwin drawls as Levi straightens himself. "Where's Signe?"

"She's helping me in the kitchen," Irene answers, winking mischievously.

"Sieglinde in the kitchen?" Erwin grins, his voice teasing. "What a concept."

"Well, she's more helpful in chopping off the meat and vegetables. Sieg!" Irene cups her hands over her mouth. There's a shuffle in the kitchen. "They're here!"

A quick shadow moves across the other room. Sieglinde, in her haste to meet them, bumps herself on the kitchen's doorframe with a thud. She looks haggard, with a pink dress and white apron, her silver hair pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head. Despite the disheveled appearance, she looks animated and excitable to see them both.

"You guys are early!" she scolds, puffing up her cheeks.

"It's lunchtime," Erwin points out and greets her with a kiss on those rosy puffed cheeks. She nudges him away with an elbow. "And I brought someone."

She peeks behind her brother where the said 'someone' is constantly hiding himself. Her eyes close as she smiles at him. "Hello, Levi. How was the trip? You look pale."

Fighting back a scowl, his lips twist into another awkward smile. Not quite a smile even. More like a grimace, as if he is sucking on lemons. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" she teases, knowing that he couldn't snap at her. Not in their home.

"Maybe he's hungry," their mother interrupts. "Stop teasing him and prepare the dining room, Sieg."

"Yes, ma'am!" Sieglinde rushes back to the kitchen to finish her previous task.

"Now then−why don't you to remove your cloaks and your uniforms?" Irene's gray eyes are as sharp as Sieglinde's own as she observes their appearances. "All right. Change your clothes and maybe even have a shower. Levi, have you brought spare clothes?"

"Ah−yes. I did…"

"Good. Erwin, you're responsible for your friend." His mother puts her hands on her hips, the very image of an authoritative woman. "There's a guest room upstairs where he could stay for the night."

"For the night?" Levi mumbles to Erwin.

"I'll show him around." Erwin flashes his mother an innocent grin and pushes at Levi's back, dragging him to the staircase to the left. The other soldier seems reluctant to be here, but he is also not showing any signs of bolting out of the door and rushing back to the near-empty Castle Roslin.

In the end, he shows Levi the said guestroom: a medium-sized room complete with a neat bed, dresser, and desk and chair combination. A low bookshelf is pressed on the eastern wall, along with an open window with blue curtains. On the desk, there is a vase with white lilies and pink carnations. Erwin also points him to the direction of the bathroom, his own bedroom, and Sieglinde's, in case Levi would need either of them.

He leaves the other, watching in silent satisfaction, as Levi seems to appreciate his room. There is a constant hesitation in Levi's part, which melts gradually the longer he spends time in here. A rather good sign, if Erwin has to be honest. Neither he nor Signe would want Levi left on his own after the tragedy of the expedition.

He changes in his room, from his Scouts uniform to a white shirt and black pants. When he passes by Levi's slightly opened door, he catches a glimpse of him smelling the flowers in his vase.

Downstairs, in the dining room, lunch is served.

"Ah! There you are, you two! Sit down." Sieglinde appears with a tray of roasted meat. It smells delicious.

Erwin sits at the head of the narrow table. His father used to sit here, when it had only been him, Erwin, and his pregnant mother. It is the very spot where he told his theories to Erwin, and where Irene scolded him for spreading such lies, such slanders, knowing that the Military Police would do something about it. She should know, of all people, how the Interior Police works.

As Erwin takes his seat, smoothing his palms over the polished wooden surface, he realizes that he is the father now−to the sister who never saw, met, or heard her own father.

Levi arrives next, looking refreshed after a quick shower. He wears a blue-grey button-up shirt that brings out the color of his eyes, and a pair of black pants and shoes. Still stiff and rather awkward, he sits diagonally from Erwin's right side, keeping a seat empty between them.

The mother and daughter move back and forth from the kitchen to deliver the rest of the meal. Aside from the meat roasted in an open fire, they have a traditional apple soup and rye bread. Irene arranges everything in place, including the vase in the middle containing red roses and sunflowers.

Sieglinde seats between the two young men while their mother sits at Erwin's left side.

"I am glad you three are safe from the latest expedition," Irene murmurs.

"We have heavy losses," Erwin agrees, tone soft so as not to enrage Levi.

"And the Government thinks of disbanding the Scouts?" she presses.

"Commander Shadis thinks so, which is why everyone's dismissed for the time being."

"How long will you stay here?"

"I am not sure." Erwin sips from his soup. "A few days, perhaps."

"That sounds wonderful. I never had the chance to have both of you at the same time for years now."

The brother and sister exchange furtive glances, both guilty as charged.

Irene shakes her head and smiles at Levi. "In that case, will you stay here with us, Levi? It's not every day these two would bring friends with them. Erwin has long stopped inviting friends, and Sieg is not exactly the most friendly in the playground," she explains, a hint of tease in her voice.

Sieglinde sinks down on her chair and whispers aside to Levi. The young man actually leans closer to hear her voice. "Don't listen to anything she says," she mumbles. "Next thing you know, she'll be whipping baby sketches from out of nowhere."

The corner of Levi's lips curl into an amused smirk. "I'd like to see that."

"What?" Sieglinde withdraws from him, offended. "No, you don't!"

Levi flashes her a triumphant smug look.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Irene claps her hands, much to the pair's surprise. "Erwin was such a sweetheart!"

"Me?" Erwin swallows his water, hard. "I was never the cute one. Signe, on the other hand−"

"A little bundle of anger," Sieglinde agrees with a nod.

"No, no," Irene begs to differ, her eyes twinkling. "You were more of a bawler, cries all the time." She puts a hand to her head and pretends to have a headache, with a matching tired sigh. "Dreadful."

"Just stop it," Sieglinde exclaims, sinking lower on her chair. "It's embarrassing to Levi!"

"Ah, my apologies, Levi." Irene laughs. "You get to hear our rare family bickering."

"It's alright," Levi says, for once the sneer is gone.

After the lighthearted lunch, the young men volunteer to clear the table: Erwin on carrying all the dishes to the kitchen sink, Levi in-charge of the washing and drying. Both Smith siblings notice that there could no more capable in cleaning and organizing than Levi, seeing as he takes it to himself to put the dried dishes back to the cupboard and wiping the sink clean from its bubbles.

Irene praises him for his quick and neat duty, while whispering and side-eyeing her two children, both who are never efficient at household chores unless forced to. With a charmed smile, Levi whispers back that he agrees. Irene laughs again and offers him a newly-baked blueberry tarts as reward for the dishes.

Erwin coughs, amused at the unlikely pair, while Sieglinde hugs her knees to her chest and pouts.

Levi joins them in the living room, carrying his tray of tarts while munching on one.

Sieglinde reaches out for the tarts, but he slaps her hand away. "Ow! Levi!" She pouts again, pushing her hair out of her eyes, and scoots closer to Erwin. She rests her head against his broad shoulder and cuddles up to his right arm. "By the way, what do you think about all this? Not bad, I hope."

"Not as bad as I expected," he says, shrugging, seated on the couch across from her with his arms folded and his legs wide apart. "But what am I doing here, really?" That suspicious tone is back, but Erwin has noticed how much Levi controls himself from glowering and hissing ever since they arrived.

"Why don't you ask Signe?" Erwin nudges her with his right arm. She bounces against him and punches him lightly on the shoulder. He chuckles.

"Tch." She sticks her tongue out at him, then turns back for Levi. "There are no hidden agendas here, if that's what you're thinking." Her expression softens, Erwin notices. A kind of softness she reserves for someone special. "I just didn't want you to be alone at headquarters."

Erwin checks for the other's response.

Intimidating blue-grey eyes narrow, then close. Levi nods softly.

Huh. Strange.

"Erwin, honey?" His mother's voice comes from the back of the house. He straightens in his seat and attempts to stand, but she is already walking up to them. "I have a delivery for Mister Bauer. You remember him, don't you? The one who lives on Felsennest Street."

"I remember."

"Can you make the delivery? It's two sacks of fertilized soil and some geranium seeds."

"We can do it," Erwin says, gesturing to Levi and himself.

"Yes, that's good. Take Levi around town, you two." Irene fixes them her warm motherly smile. "And maybe when you get back, I have some snacks ready." She heads for the back garden, before poking her head at the threshold again, slightly glaring. "And keep your sister out of trouble, Erwin."

Once more, the brother and sister exchange glances.

"I'm not so sure about that," says the former.

"Shut up." Sieglinde pushes him off and starts preparing for departure.

* * *

The three of them wound around the busy streets of the Hill. Erwin has his sack tucked under his arm, while Levi carries his own over his shoulder, hoisted like a bag of potatoes−or cotton balls. Really, the sack weighs heavier than Sieglinde's anvil and this soldier of about five foot three looks unperturbed. The young woman herself walks between them, hugging the geranium bag seed to her chest.

At this time of the late afternoon, the blacksmiths are busy attracting customers. Every street, every corner has that constant clanking of metal against metal, the hiss of water and the steam present. The passersby either are built like muscular bodybuilders or lean but tall teenaged apprentices.

Bauer's house is easy to find. Erwin and Levi drop the sacks on the old man's porch, earning his grateful thanks in return. Then Bauer's granddaughter shows up to receive the seeds from Sieglinde. The granddaughter pauses at the sight of Erwin, her cheeks dusted a pale pink, but when she also notices Levi looking all stern and unapproachable, she blushes all the more.

Sometimes, women are weird.

He knows it has been a while since his last relationship, but still.

"Oh, hey! Would ya look at that!" A bombastic noise earns his attention. An old blacksmith with rough hands and even rougher facial features greet him. "If it ain't the gold and silver Smiths back in town."

"Hello, Ziegler," Erwin says. The blacksmith has been an old man ever since Erwin himself was a little boy.

"Scouts made you two look fine." Ziegler blinks beady dark eyes at Sieglinde. "Especially the young lady."

"Ziegler!" Sieglinde jumps at the taller, more muscular man. She starts gushing at him about her hidden blades and the gauntlets, something about a knife inside a boot, the usual stuff she talks about only with the blacksmiths. She rarely ever mentions anything to Erwin.

The old man throws his head back and bellows a laugh. "Come on! Let's talk inside old Diestel's bar!" He waves an arm to Erwin and Levi. "Come on, boys!"

Levi wrinkles his nose and folds his arms. "Is this all right?"

Erwin shrugs and follows into the bar. It smells of the alcoholic beverages along with the sweat and sun of the customers. A few people are present, hunched over their own tables and sipping tankards of warm ale. Ziegler sits his sister in the corner, arranges three more seats for the men, and snaps his finger at the tavern keeper, Diestel, another ancient man with droopy blue eyes.

With a huff, Levi sits on Sieglinde's right and Erwin on the left, effectively flanking her from the sudden murmur of interest among the customers. A young woman with a silver ponytail and in a pink dress would catch attention in such a bland place. Erwin clears his throat and keeps his cool. Glancing to the right, Levi's back to his default scowl and glaring.

Some things never change.

"Oh, would you stop glaring already?" Sieglinde teases Levi, getting up close to his face and beaming like she always does. Levi growls and stares back at her, to which she just laughs and nudges at the furrow between his brows with her thumb. "There, better!"

"How's the Scouts?" Ziegler returns with three large tankards of ale, and an apple juice for the lady.

"All right. Signe and Levi are my latest recruits." Erwin takes a modest sip. "My reliable soldiers."

"Hmph." Levi drapes an arm over the back of his chair, while the other takes the tankard in that strange manner of his. He sniffs at the drink, sips, and then hums.

"Is that Sieg?" Another loud voice booms from the entrance. Erwin recognizes this one as one of the many bladesmiths in town, whose trade is more focused on making blades and sharpening them. Landau, was it? The man grins broadly and waves her over to him. Sieglinde, enthusiastic to meet another friend, bolts towards him.

Erwin regales Ziegler of some Scouts exercises, but keeps the information to a minimum. Half of his attention is on the old man, who narrates about this one time he had a peculiar customer, while the other half is on Sieglinde on the barstool at the counter, with Diestel and Landau.

Suddenly, there is a crash on the other side of the room. Erwin and Levi, their senses heightened for any troubles, observe another bulky man with crisscrossing scars over his powerful arms and hands. Obviously drunk, he stumbles away from his friends' table and sways over to Sieglinde at the counter. Erwin feels the surge of protectiveness. Levi has a knife at the ready.

Sieglinde lifts her chin up and meets the large man head-on.

"You must be tired, being surrounded by all these old men," the scarred man intones.

"Then you should leave," she says with a careless shrug. "One less old man in the room."

The customers jitter and snicker.

"Sure, as long as you come with me." His large hand goes down on her thigh, rubbing her through the fabric of her dress. Levi visibly bristles. "I can think of something much more fun for a young lady like you."

"Believe me, you don't want that with me," she warns, glaring at the pudgy hand.

"Oh, I'm interested." He licks his lips, eyeing her up and down. Erwin is already at the edge of his seat, but if he doesn't snap first, Levi would. "I'm very interested in you."

Erwin's right leg jiggles under the table. He is ready to launch his more then 200-pounds in the defense of his sister. He checks at Levi and blinks.

Levi is clutching his head in one hand and gritting his teeth.

"What's wrong, Levi? Are you okay?"

"I'm−I'm fine," the dark-haired man grinds out.

Sieglinde slaps the man's hand away. "Join the queue, then."

All around them, the customers, smiths, and even tavern keeper chortle at the sharp rejection.

The scarred man's face turns scarlet with rage and embarrassment.

Ziegler snickers against the rim of his tankard. "50 bucks says she punches him," he shouts over to Diestel.

Diestel takes the bait, leaning over his counter. The bladesmith laughs along. "I say 50 for a kick!"

"Allow me to join." Levi places his thin blade on the table, beside his drink. "A hundred says she stabs him."

"You're on," Diestel laughs, his toothless mouth grinning.

Once more, the scarred man advances on Sieglinde, pushing away Landau who is seated beside her. His broad face is almost pressed up to hers, cornering her against the counter. He keeps her in place with one arm outstretched to the table, and other creeping up on her thigh. She makes a face at his breath, stinking of beer. The face inches closer, closer, closer still−and Erwin sees the stealthy movement of the man's hand as he gropes Signe's thigh again.

"Are you wet?" the man croons. "Tell me, beautiful−are you wet for me?"

Erwin bolts to his feet.

Bet or no bet, Levi retrieves his dagger with murder evident in his eyes.

Sieglinde glares at the man, but then her expression clears and brightens.

Suddenly, the man screams.

Suddenly, a thin blade glints under the late afternoon sun.

Erwin and Levi blink. On second thought, they are not needed.

The man screams and groans in pain, his sour breath whistling through his gritted teeth. The blade pierces through the joint of his hand and wrist. When Sieglinde gives a little twist, there is an unmistakable crunch of bones and wet squelch of blood. The blade twists to the other side, and the man cries out again.

"Joints are the most vulnerable," she tells the pervert. "You lift an object too heavy, or move too carelessly, and they break. Worse, they break and heal, but they never truly heal the same way." She sneers at his face, now pale and sweating. "Do you want me to remove the blade?"

"Y-Yes…" He pants, groaning. "Oh, G-God, yes."

"If I remove the knife, the blood will leak out. And so many veins in the wrist, too."

"P-Please…" A shrill hiss tears through his teeth. "I-I'm s-sorry… Please… Please…"

Sieglinde blinks round deep blue eyes at her big brother.

Erwin nods, his own breath caught up in his throat.

"Have it treated immediately," Sieglinde tells the man. She leaves the knife and stands from the counter.

With a smirk, Levi collects his bet from Ziegler and Diestel.

Sieglinde joins Erwin and Levi at the entrance. "The knife's yours. A gift from Mister Landau."

The bladesmith blinks and pats his hips. "Wait, Sieg, how did you−"

* * *

The news of the accident doesn't reach the Smith household until well after dinner, when three Military Police officers knock at their door. It is Irene they are looking for, not her daughter, and it is Irene who hears the full account of the victim's complaint. And while the customers at the tavern, witnesses themselves, swear that it had only been in self-defense, the officers take their time berating the older woman.

Erwin feels a long lecture coming, and so invites Levi to the balcony for a drink. There is a bottle of brandy untouched in the cupboards. Up here, the semi-circular roof opens to the skies and stars. The breeze is cold, and it carries the scent of flowers and grass from the meadows.

Inside the house, his mother and sister are bickering.

"How many times, Sieglinde?" Irene exclaims, sounding exasperated. "How many times?! You never think things through! You always do things the way you see fit, disregarding the consequences! And look what you've done! Another complaint, and a man stabbed. _On your account!"_

"He was touching me!" Sieglinde shouts back. "I never consented! And he is lucky I only stabbed him. That disrespect warrants an entire hand dismembered!"

"Only stabbed him?" His mother gasps, horrified.

"He's not dead," comes the reply. "He still has his hand, right? So I don't see what the fuss is all about!"

"Sieg! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet! Sieglinde! _Sieglinde!_ "

Weary, Erwin stands from the chair and closes the door to the balcony. He checks at Levi and sees him swirling the golden-brown drink in his glass. "Sorry," he murmurs, returning to his seat with a sigh. "You shouldn't have heard that."

Levi takes a sip. "It's fine. I've seen worse in the Underground."

"I'm not sure when she gets it from," Erwin says. "No one nearly thinks the way she does."

"But you have an idea," Levi points out. The wind blows, stirring his black bangs.

"Yes." His jaw sets. Erwin has an idea, but doesn't want to acknowledge it. Partially, it is his fault. "Our father died when I was ten years old," he narrates, feeling the need to get this off his chest. Tonight, he is not the hardened Squad Leader−but just a man, with his own problems, his own demons. "He was killed, I know he was, but I couldn't tell everybody. That same year, our mother gave birth to Signe. Long story short, I raised her and took care of her while Mother worked."

He shifts on the chair, easing himself. "Then I enlisted for military training when I was twenty, leaving Signe alone. I suppose it's my fault−no one could supervise her anymore. While I was in the Training Corps, some news reached me that she started befriending all the blacksmiths in town. Apprenticed to some of them. Almost adopted even, if she didn't have a home already. Their brash nature must have rubbed off on her. It went on for some years, until the Police discovered her and enlisted her to the Training Corps too."

Levi blinks a few times. "They enlisted a child?"

"Enlistment starts at twelve," Erwin says. "She was thirteen when it happened."

"I see it now," Levi mumbles, gaze faraway at the stars. "She had no proper guidance as a child." Something in his voice tells Erwin that Levi was the same. "A deceased father, a working mother, and an absent brother. Those rough blacksmiths, then soldiers. No wonder she has such a drive in her."

"I suppose." Erwin nods.

There is silence, a wind howling, then:

"I don't blame her for today," Levi adds.

"Why not?"

"Like she said, it's self-defense. Not many women would employ that sort of self-defense, but she gets the shit done. Standing up for herself when no one else would." He squints at the blond. "I am surprised that you didn't launch yourself head first when he started groping her. If it had been Isabel−" He stops and checks at himself, eyes wide with realization and… sadness. He clears his throat. "If I had been you, I would have cut off that pervert's arm."

"Somehow, I knew she had it covered."

"Not the over-protective big brother, then?"

"Not really." Erwin chuckles, his blue eyes glinting. "Though I dote on her sometimes."

"Tch. No wonder she's so childish."

"Not childish, just very affectionate."

"She stabbed a grown ass man just this afternoon," Levy says drily.

"We all have our flaws," Erwin recovers.

After that short talk and finishing the bottle, they both head for their rooms. Erwin passes by Sieglinde's room and presses an ear to her door. She is sniffling. How could he bear his little sister crying?

With a single knock, he enters the room. It is neat but for the clutter of iron pieces and metal wires on the desk. She has a small hearth at the center, illuminating the entire room. Erwin smiles at the amount of light in such a small space. He sits on the bed's edge and pats the figure curled up under the blanket.

"Signe?"

"Go away, Erwin."

"Now, now. I only came back," he says. "And this is the most vacation we have together since reuniting. Don't push me away now." The hunched figure sniffles again. "Come here."

The figure pulls down the blanket. Her cheeks are rosy and damp, blue eyes shimmering with tears. She crawls over to him with her lips trembling downwards. Erwin melts and admits her to his embrace, her arms coming around his waist while she rests her head on his lap. His hand pats the rumpled silver hair, working through the tangles.

Sieglinde sobs against his pants. "Erwin…"

"It's okay," he coaxes gently. "Sshh, don't cry now. It's okay."

"But I-I…"

"You did what has to be done," he answers, remembering Levi's words. Out of everyone, it seems that one is the only person who understands Sieglinde's way of thinking. "You stood up for yourself, but your methods are very inefficient. If you have to confront someone, try less aggression and violence."

"That's funny. You think he'd let me go if I bat my eyelashes at him and say please?"

"Well…" He hesitates. That put him on checkmate. "You could have let me and Levi handle it."

"Levi?" She peeks at him with her tearstained face. "As if he cares."

"You'd be surprised. He was ready to gut that man."

She laughs, smoothing her cheek against his lap. She is already falling asleep. "You and your jokes, Erwin."

He keeps patting her head, until she is fast asleep. "No jokes," he murmurs to himself. "No jokes this time, Signe."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm back with another update! I'd like to personally thank the new readers out there who have favorited and followed this story. It means so much to me!

Levi has finally seen and experienced what it's like to be in a real home from above the ground. He has met with Erwin's entire family and is quite already a family to them. Would this be a good start for Levi and Erwin's friendship to blossom, and for his "bond" with Signe to grow? Ehh, for now, Levi can stick to his scowls and glares. Haha! And savage Sieg is savage... Smh...

* **Valen Goncalvez** \- Thank you as always for the support!

* **quxxn-lou** \- I'm glad it did! Levi is so "punny"!

* **Celline The Sleeping Beauty** \- It takes a brave soul to make Levi smile even just for a second. I have my fingers crossed for the next chapter. It will be out in a week or so. Fingers crossed and many, many prayers for Levi!

* **Amberdeengirl17** \- We'll find out if he does like them when Sieg teases him again. And I'm glad you like the relationship between Sieg and Erwin! This big cuddly bear of a man also needs love from all the hardships he's been through and will face in the future.


	10. Guess He'll Die

**Chapter 10**

 _ **Levi IV – Guess He'll Die**_

* * *

He wakes up to the sweet fragrance of flowers.

With furrowed brows, he tries to remember where he is. He rolls to his side and opens his eyes. The vase with its white lilies and carnations. Ah, yes. He remembers now. The clean room with its blue curtains and the nice view of the hill and its surrounding grasslands.

Yawning, Levi sits up on his bed, scratching at his belly and hair, and starts preparing for the day. He changes into a fresh pair of inner white shirt, maroon vest, baggy black pants−his usual Underground look−and throws his old clothes in a hamper.

He finds Irene and Erwin already in the dining room. He smells tea and warm bread. The sight of a mother fussing over her son is something so foreign to Levi. In the Underground, most children are orphans−like Furlan, Isabel, and himself. Erwin is lucky to have his mother still.

Irene smiles upon seeing him at the threshold. "Ah, good morning, Levi!"

"Good morning," he says, taking a seat on the table.

"Slept well I hope?" She serves him the bread, sliced soft-boiled eggs, and a cup of mint tea.

"Very well. Thank you." He manages a small smile as he receives the food. At the head of the table, Erwin is reading newspaper and sipping his steaming coffee, looking more mature. He notices that the house is quiet between mother and son, and starts wondering where Signe is.

She arrives a few moments later, in her blouse and pants but still unkempt hair. Levi observes her from the rim of his cup, the way her eyes, bloodshot from last night's crying probably, looks around the room for something to do. When their eyes meet, she smiles a little before fetching herself something to eat. Then she sits between the two men.

"Morning, Signe," Erwin mutters, gaze still on his paper.

"Mm-hmm," is her only acknowledgement of either men.

Their quiet breakfast is interrupted when someone hurriedly knocks on the door. Levi turns behind his chair, one arm draped over the back. He steals a glance at Sieglinde−she is already reaching for the bread knife in her right hand. He scoffs and waits for Irene to answer the calls.

He expects the Military Police from yesterday, but as it happens, it is only one of Erwin's squad members. The tall, blond soldier. The one Signe has a crush on. _What's his name again?_

A delighted gasp sounds from beside him. At once, the bread knife is forgotten and Sieglinde beelines to the soldier, her bloodshot eyes and face suddenly brightening.

"Mike!"

 _Ah, that's right. Mike._ Levi huffs and sips his tea. Whatever this is, it's not his business.

"Hello, little whirlwind," Mike addresses the young woman, patting her on the head. Then he bows before Irene, and the mother draws him towards the dining room.

The Squad Leader folds the newspaper and stands up to meet his friend.

"Erwin," the soldier says, sliding his eyes to where Levi remains seated. "And Levi, of course. Good morning to all of you."

"Problems, Mike?" Erwin asks at once.

"Is Commander Shadis calling for us?" Sieglinde adds.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss this here," Mike says, apologetic. He fixes Erwin a determined stare. "The Commander requests for your presence at Mitras. There will be a meeting between him and Commander-in-Chief Zackley, and you being there is a must."

"I see." Erwin nods and moves to the door.

"Do you have to leave now?" Irene blocks his pathway. "You've only just returned!"

"Yes, I have go to now," he answers and disappears upstairs.

While Erwin is preparing for his unexpected departure, Irene ushers Mike to the breakfast table and serves him the same food and tea. He sits across from Levi, and the younger man takes his time observing the other soldier as he keeps sipping. According to Signe, this is the strongest soldier of the Survey Corps, but Levi has not seen him in action, except that day they captured him in the Underground.

Beside Levi, Sieglinde is chatting amiably to Mike.

"I see you're in a good mood," Mike notes, munching on the bread. "Broke someone's finger lately?"

"Stabbed someone actually," Levi says, as Sieglinde chokes on her tea.

"Ah, must have been quite a trouble."

"Not really," Sieglinde says, defending herself.

"Where?" Mike wonders.

"Just the wrist."

"Hmm."

Levi raises a slender eyebrow _. Why do I feel like that's a regularly asked question_ _?_

How interesting. At least Sieglinde is not wailing now, as she did last night, but embraces the consequences and the look of disapproval in her mother's face. He finishes with his dishes and suggests to Irene that he will wash them, to which she smiles and pats him on the shoulder.

Erwin returns in his full Survey Corps uniform and suitcases. He waves Mike over, and the blond follows with a lick on his fingers from the bread. The Squad Leader says his goodbye to his mother and sister, then returns to the kitchen.

"I'm leaving my family in your hands for now."

"Tch. Is that an order?" Levi glowers.

"You know how troublesome Signe can be."

"No shit." Despite himself, he looks over Erwin's shoulder and watches the young woman interact with Mike. With a defeated sigh, he nods and continues washing the dishes. "Sure thing."

"Thank you." Erwin pats him on the back and jogs away.

He is gone before Levi could finish his task.

He meets Irene as they pass by the kitchen entrance. He notes the sadness in her eyes and her deep sigh, perhaps from the early departure of her son. He says nothing but moves on to the living room instead, where Sieglinde has curled up again and combs her hair. Taking the couch across her, he wrinkles his nose at her desperate attempts to curb the wild silver mess.

"Erwin usually does the combing," she tells aside him, pulling at the tangles.

Levi makes no comment. It is always better to pretend not hearing things he doesn't want to talk about. Or things he is not remotely interested in. He could care less about the dynamics of the brother or sister, though Erwin's story last night sure took him by surprise. Who would have thought Eyebrows would share that piece of information to a former enemy? Perhaps they are no longer enemies. The Lobov mission was a failure. At best, they are colleagues from the Scouts.

Irene reappears from the back garden, carrying new deliveries for them. "Sieg?"

"Yeah?" Sieglinde gives one last tug at the mess and winces as she caresses her scalp.

"Can you deliver these planters for Mister Bauer? I'm afraid I forget them yesterday."

"Oh, sure. Mister Bauer from Felsennest Street, right?"

"Is there any other Mister Bauer?" Irene wants to know, blinking.

"Well, there's one downtown. Mister Bauer, the boilermaker."

Her mother chuckles. "Deliver these to the one in Felsennest Street." She gestures for the two tube-shaped planters, tall as a sword yet light as an empty crate. "Would you like to go, Levi?"

"No problem." Better to get out of a quiet house, he decides. He and Sieglinde cradle their respective planters in their arms and walk out into the warm sunshine.

Like yesterday, the town is teeming with so many people. Levi has to keep close to Sieglinde as they wound their way through the pressing crowd. He keeps her locked in his sight, more weary that she might start another unwanted fight in a crowded place like this. After yesterday's incident, it dawns to him that anyone brave enough to grope her in this crowd might have one or two broken bones.

Felsennest Street is one of the quieter streets. The houses are low, more about shops and terraces than open forges. More teenaged apprentices here, with metal in sacks hoisted over their shoulders. Upon reaching the target house, Levi places the planter on the porch and waits for Sieglinde to finish her little chat with the old man.

He crosses his arms and fights the powerful urge to snort. They are only here for a delivery. Why does she have to make a small talk about the old man's family? Or about his aching leg? He looks around the street and pretends not hearing anything, and then glances at her direction.

Levi notices more now. Her face is brighter, devoid of the crying episode last night. The way her face lights up when she talks about her time at the Scouts. The way she closes her eyes as she laughs with the old man. She makes a comment about Bauer's crutches, from wood to steel, and that she is willing to make it for him. The old man chuckles. And Sieglinde adds something something something about a free cost.

Seriously, how much can this woman endure idle talk?

Then Bauer's granddaughter emerges from the door to collect her grandfather. She berates him for taking so much time of Sieglinde−to which Levi agrees−before her attention shifts to him. Her eyes widen a bit at the sight of him, and Levi turns away, tapping his foot in silent impatience.

When Sieglinde is finished with Bauer, she waves goodbye and clings to Levi's arm.

"Piss off," Levi grumbles and disentangles himself from her.

"Ah, apologies." She laughs. "I forgot you're not Erwin. Just a grumpy man."

"We should head back," he reminds her. The longer they stay outside, the more accidents can happen.

"Sure, but don't you want to visit Diestel's bar?"

"Why should we?" He glares at her from the corner of his eyes. The crowd starts pressing in on them, so he puts a hand on the small of her back and guides her forward, shouldering the men around them. "We're done for the day. Your mother wouldn't want you creating more mess than yesterday."

"I just thought we should say hello," she hums, "seeing that he's been following us."

He snarls, tightening his hold on her back. "What?"

She rolls her eyes, playful. Then she takes his hand and pulls him toward the bar.

Few faces look up from their mugs. Levi counts less than ten people inside. Perhaps the previous accident scared them away. He follows behind Sieglinde as she releases her hold on his hand.

His fingers twitch at the foreign sensation. Uncomfortable, he shoves his hands in his pockets and sits on the barstool at the counter. A dried dark red of a blood smears the wooden surface.

Levi scratches his nail at the smear. A thin flake from the wood falls away. Sneering, he retrieves his handkerchief and cleans the shit under his nail.

"Give me one good reason why we're here again."

"We're waiting for Mister Diesel to catch up and−" Her face lights up. "Ah! There he is!"

"Sieg!" Diestel wobbles over to them both, panting and sweating.

"What's wrong?" Sieglinde peers at the man's face, concerned.

"You have to watch out! Yesterday… That man from yesterday is the son of a merchant who lives in Stohess District," the tavern keeper blabbers hurriedly. "They called the Military Police, but then this man swore he'd get you back for it! You have to be careful! He's rich! He'd have men at his disposal."

"Oh," Sieglinde mutters.

"You left out the most important detail, Toothless," Levi snaps. "What's the man's name?"

"Vieri," the tavern keeper answers, not at all insulted. "Armand Vieri."

"That whimpering idiot? Got it."

"Be careful," Diestel warns again.

"We got it," Levi repeats, then scowls at Sieglinde. "Now, can we go? Your mother will be waiting."

"Right, right, right." She throws up her hands, exasperated, and rises from the barstool. She smiles at Diestel. "Sorry, but we really have to go. I have a grumpy teenager here who'd rather be sulking at home! Thank you very much for the warning though! See ya!"

Back in the streets, Levi scoffs. "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you."

She raises an eyebrow, walking side-by-side. "Could've fooled me."

"Shut up, brat."

"Old man," she mutters under her breath.

"I heard _that_."

* * *

That afternoon, Irene brings it to herself to prepare a more extravagant lunch for the two. They speak of nothing but some stories, Irene doing most of the talking while Sieglinde quips here and there and Levi only nods in agreement. They take turns for the household chores: for once, Sieglinde takes charge in washing and drying the dishes, while Levi finds a supply closet and sweeps every nook and cranny of the first floor. Irene leaves the house shortly after for more groceries.

Levi finishes with his task earlier than intended. He washes his hands on the sink and looks around the clean environment, noting it with approval. The silence wears on, and he rounds towards the back garden and stables for a certain idiot.

"What are you doing?" he says once he crosses the threshold.

"Helping my mother with her trade." Sieglinde sits on a low stool, surrounded by multi-colored flowers in pots, planters, and the small cultivated land behind her. She is making something with the flowers, Levi tilts his head in wonder, as her fingers weave to and fro with the stems.

"Trade?" he couldn't help but wonder.

"They say the land is very rich in minerals," she explains, eyes focused on her current task. "Most of the people want to benefit from the iron, but Mother wants to be different. So she turns our grandfather's workshop into her own little greenhouse and makes a living from selling plants instead."

She picks up a white rose and intertwines its stem along with red roses.

Levi closes the door to the garden and sits on a stool in front of her. The greenhouse is compact and the scent of flowers hangs heavily in the air. Surrounded by so many gardening tools and earth, he could already imagine the dirt getting under his fingernails if he so much as touches anything here.

He falls silent for a while, watching Sieglinde do her task. It seems easy, and the look of concentration in her face draws him in.

"Teach me."

She lifts her blue eyes at him. Blinking. Uncomprehending almost. Levi already regrets having to ask. Then she gives that soft laugh of hers and says, "Sure, pick flowers that you want."

All around him, he is suddenly aware of the myriad of flowers. So many colors. So many flowers whose names he doesn't even know. No one really grows flowers in the Underground. He bets only few of the Underground citizens have experiences with something so alive. Among the thick clumps, he recognizes flowers that he _does_ know−and picks them up.

White magnolias and the vivid cornflowers.

"Here." Sieglinde scoots closer and shows him her half-finished work. Deft fingers trace the outline of the metal wire. "This is the base of the wreath. If we're making something light, a single wire should do. Then, we take the green boughs, and wrap them tightly around the wire."

She demonstrates, and Levi nods and follows her lead. "Once you've established the greenery, you can start adding the flowers through the stems, like so."

And she demonstrates once more, intertwining the red and white roses, arranging the flowers at the wreath's front. She holds up her work, and Levi, catching the gist of the basics, starts moving at his own pace.

They fall into a comfortable silence together. He has never done anything close to this before, but he has to admit that Signe makes a good teacher. Despite everything else, she makes it easy for him to understand the task at hand, similar to their first day in training.

"Erwin and I used to do this a lot as children," she says out of blue. "We always want to help Mom sell more every day, and she gives us snacks. Sometimes, when there's enough money, she gives us 'salaries'."

"So, you two are her obnoxious little workers."

"That's right," she beams, laughing. "I suppose you're right. And Erwin always spends his money on books and some of those fancy fountain pens."

"And what do you buy?" Once done with the boughs, he takes his chosen flowers and starts weaving them together. The purity of the magnolia combined with the vividness of the cornflower makes it an enchanting combination in his eyes.

"Well, I tried to save my money for a proper knife−but knives are so damned expensive!"

He puts down his wreath and fixes her an unamused stare. "What?"

"Knife," she repeats. "I wanted to have a knife on my own. At the end of the day, this really tall, cool-looking guy gives me one of his knives, with a free knife lessons, too! Awesome deal, huh?"

"Tall man with a fetish for knives?" Levi's already pale face pales even more. He stares at his companion and tries to see through that cheerful expression of hers.

It couldn't be possible, right? Out of all the people inside the three damned Walls, there could be no way in hell that that man is the same man. His fingers tighten around his wreath, and when Sieglinde notices, he heaves a quiet sigh and calms himself.

"This man, what did he look like?"

"Hmm, he was really tall and had sharp features," she recalls. "Trench coat and a cool hat."

"Did you ask for his name?" He holds his breath.

"No, he said his name didn't matter." Sieglinde stands from her stool and rummages through the wooden closet at the corner. She retrieves something from inside and shows it to him.

A curved knife, long and thin blade but with edges blunt by a long time of misuse. Levi could feel his blood boiling in his veins. He recognizes this knife. Among the many knives that man had in his possession, curved knives were his special favorites. It made slitting throats easier. He turns the blade flat on his palm and tries for its sharpness. He feels nothing but blunt pain and roughness.

Sieglinde takes it from him. "He showed me how to use it, then gave it away for free."

"Why would he do such a thing to a stranger?"

"I don't know, really."

He twirls the blade, feeling the familiar weight in his hands. It is comfortable, a constant companion of his in his youth. "What does a child have to do with knives in the first place?"

For once, the brightness in her blue eyes dies down, replaced by something akin to melancholy. That one thing Levi has never seen in her just yet.

"My father died before I was born," Sieglinde murmurs, loosely playing with the red petals of the rose. "Erwin said he died in a dark alleyway, set upon by thieves and murdered in cold blood. It's a natural occurrence−accidents happen all the time." She shrugs. "But the worst part is, he died defenseless, weaponless, and in the dark. He died without knowing what hit him."

Leaning closer, elbows on his thighs, Levi sees the faraway thoughts written in her face.

"That story scared me," she continues, flitting her eyes once at his face. She offers him a rare little smile, so weak and fake compared to her usual sunny ones. "I was scared to die that kind of death. So I always promised myself I'd die screaming and fighting−not helpless like he had been."

"There are worse ways to die," he whispers.

"I'm sure you can think of more ways." She recovers from her melancholia with a playful wink, and at once, the sadness transitions into another beaming face. It mesmerizes him how she could shift from one mood to another to cater another person's mood, not her own.

He simply nods and returns to his wreath.

He finishes after an hour or so, his fingers stiff from the metal wires.

"Oh, that's beautiful work, Levi." Sieglinde takes his wreath and turns it around and around.

With a tired sigh, the young man leans back against a wooden post, folds his arms, and watches her.

"Let's put a ribbon at the bottom and it will be set for selling!" She ties a large white bowtie with flimsy ends at the bottom and gives it back to him. "We should sell it to Mister Bauer's granddaughter."

"Who?" He does a double take, a bit puzzled.

Sieglinde drops a flower crown on his head. "His granddaughter, she was there today and yesterday."

He removes the crown with a tight scowl. He glares down at the crown of pink carnations. "The hell should I care about his granddaughter?" He glowers darker as she places the crown back to his head again.

"Why not?" she retorts. "It's pretty obvious she has a crush on you."

"And that should make me care?"

"You're not very popular with the ladies, are you?" she hums thoughtfully.

"Do I look like someone who gives two shits about it?"

"Well…" Those blue eyes squint at him for a moment. Levi feels criticized, almost attacked. Sieglinde gives a little roll of her shoulders. "Maybe if you smiled once or twice, you'd be good to go."

"Me?" He grimaces to drive his point home. "What is there to smile about?"

"There are so many good things in this world!" she exclaims, earnestly surprised by the contempt dripping from his voice. "Have you never been out so much, Levi? There are sunshine and flowers, the little children in the meadows, strawberries−or puppies!" Her eyes sparkle at the thought. "Puppies are worth smiling for."

"Says the brat who stabs people in her free time."

"We've been through this," she argues, her bottom lip pouting at him.

"Sure."

"Don't you ever smile?" she asks again, the stubborn brat.

"Give me a good reason to smile, and maybe I will."

Levi walks back to the house in case Irene returns from her shopping and needs help with carrying the load. So far, the mother has not yet returned. He reheats the tea and proceeds to his room afterwards, the vase on his desk always a welcoming sight. Then, passing by the mirror, he remembers the carnation flower crown on his head and removes it with an annoyed snort. He has in mind to throw it into the trashcan, but thinks twice about it.

Instead, he places it on his bed.

* * *

Midnight finds Levi and Sieglinde at the balcony.

The skies are gone and the stars are out. The town has gone quiet a few hours ago, but there is still the unmistakable clang from the forges echoing downtown. Levi appreciates the silence and the occasional gusts of cold wind, fluttering his raven hair over his cheeks. The sides have grown longer in the past two or so months in the Survey Corps. Perhaps he'd have to trim them before returning to Castle Roslin.

He is peeling apples with a short knife, while Sieglinde is serving him a fresh batch of tea. Then she curls up on the seat beside him and attends to that old curved knife.

He takes a sip and almost feels as if his entire body spasms. "What the fuck is this, Signe!?"

"What?" She blinks her blue eyes at him. Playing the innocent.

"What did you put in the tea? It's nasty!" He sticks his tongue out, shuddering.

"Oh, I boiled some oregano leaves."

Levi shoots her a deadpan look. "You did not."

She shrugs, waving the rusty knife carelessly. "Aren't teas made from boiled leaves anyway?"

"You disgust me."

Glowering, he stands up and pads down to the kitchens. Five minutes later, he pours a tablespoon of honey into the tea. He sips; the taste is more bearable this time around.

He slices a thin portion of the apple and holds it to his lips. Fragrant candles are guttering in the wind, drowning them both in a soft orange glow. Stealing a glance at his left, Sieglinde seems to enjoy polishing the knife, the glint of metal and the candle flames putting quite a different gleam in her eyes.

When her eyes drift from blade to his own, he slides the sliced apples across the small table.

"You peel apples very quickly," she observes, despite having been preoccupied with her task. She takes one slice and pops the entire thing to her mouth. Her right cheek rounds and puffs up.

"Yeah, well, it's essentially the same as skinning people, right?"

She narrows her eyes at him, looking a bit disgusted. "Your sense of humor is off the charts, and frankly, I _am_ a little concerned."

He sips from his tea to hide a growing smile. "Don't hurt yourself trying to catch up with me."

An annoyed scoff as she goes back to her knife.

Sighing, Levi finishes the rest of the tea while leaving the apples to the other idiot. He stands from his chair and stretches his cramped legs, then leans over the wooden railing of the balcony. He cranes his head up for the midnight skies, counting a few large stars and remembering his luck to be out from under the ground. Then his blue-grey gaze sweeps the horizon before him, the shadows of the rolling hills, the quiet houses and the orange glows from forges. He could get used to a view like this.

Somewhere to his far left, in the darkest part of the street, he notices few shadows lurking about. He keeps his composure and tries to see better in the dark. About three, maybe five or six shadows, interspersing the alleyway like black wisps of smoke.

He growls under his breath. _Vieri._

"Levi?" He turns around to see Sieglinde all sharp and cautious. Not a good sign. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." If the idiot finds out people are stalking the house, guess which one of them would burst through the front door wearing only their nightclothes. _Yeah, it's a five foot two idiot and answers to Signe_. He has to make an excuse−or something. "Look, it's way past your bedtime."

"What are you−my brother all of a sudden?"

"Tch." Damn it. "I have a feeling we'll be needed for the Scouts soon. Better to be ready when Erwin calls."

"Oh," she murmurs, the realization dawning in her face. "I see. You're right."

It's always easier to reason with her whenever Erwin's mentioned. What a magic word.

She rises from the chair, her skirts falling across her thighs. She rubs at her eyes and heads for the door. One hand around the doorknob, she halts in her steps and looks back at him. "Good night, Levi."

No answer.

"I said, good night, Levi," she repeats, stubborn as fuck.

"Fine, whatever, just go to bed."

"Alright, but before that−" She pauses and he glances over his shoulder. "Good night kiss?"

"Good night kiss my ass."

"It was a joke," she sighs, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Learn to take a joke sometimes, yeah?"

"Your jokes are not worth shit," he points out, gazing at the horizon. "And that wasn't a joke. It was a tease."

"You'd be surprised how jokes and tease are actually in the same spectrum−"

"Signe, I am _not_ discussing the semantics at a time like this!"

"Fine, fine, Sunshine." She waves her hand in the air, then points an index finger at him. "But mark my words−I will make you laugh and you will rue the day you ever doubted me."

Levi raises a slender eyebrow at the exaggerated dramatic and formal tone.

Then:

"Go the fuck to the fucking bed, Signe."

* * *

It is well past four in the morning when Levi stirs from his light slumber. He has been seated at the window throughout the night, watching the shadows in the alleyway behind his curtain. More shadows are arriving the longer he stays put. His hand strays to the dagger strapped around his hips. He could move now when no one is awake, especially not that snotty brat in the next room. He has to be quick, he has to be quiet, and more importantly, he has to evade her.

He opens his case and pulls out a light grey cloak he used in the Underground. He drapes it across his shoulders and pulls the hood over his head. Two knives on his person−one around his hips, one in his left boot−and he is ready to go.

It takes him forever to open the door and pad across the floor without the slightest creak. Stepping out on the porch, he finds the streets quieter and colder. He turns to the direction of the alleyway, towards the narrow gap between two old forges. The road is long, littered with sharp rocks and overgrown weeds. He walks the length of the road, looking left and right, his senses heightened to the max.

He remembers Signe's story from this afternoon. Her father's death. A man she never knew yet whose death seems to impact her the most. A man who died without dignity−at least in her eyes.

Now, Levi finds himself in the dark. Yet he knows he has a weapon and he can fight. Signe wouldn't have to worry about anything tonight. And he promised: he promised Erwin he'd protect his family.

Finally, a hulking shadow emerges from the other side of the alley. Armand Vieri is a tall man, a good two heads taller than Levi, with a mass of thick auburn hair and small black eyes. He is thin and gaunt, his cheekbones and jawlines prominent. He flashes Levi a crooked smile as more and more figures appear behind him. A dozen men, with knives in their hands.

Levi glances at Vieri's bandaged left hand.

"I remember you," Vieri snarls at him. "You were with that _bitch_ who did this to me."

"You put your hands where they weren't wanted." Levi shrugs. "Serves you right."

"Bastard." Vieri draws himself taller. He snaps his finger and a subordinate hands him a long, thin dagger. The blade flashes under the pale moonlight. "This is the knife she used to stab me," he says. "I will slit your throat with this, then I will rape her first and kill her second." He licks the sharp edge.

"Assuming you can even get near her," Levi returns as the subordinates corner him from all angles. He is trapped in their group and they inch closer towards him.

Negotiations are never his strongest point−that was Furlan's job−and so this comes off as strange for him. Besides, he is a soldier of the Survey Corps now, not a criminal who can kill people left and right as he pleases.

"I doubt that bitch even knows what she's doing," Vieri seethes.

Levi's eyebrow twitches. One more of that damned word and he will cut a tongue.

"Believe me, she does," he says, eyeing Vieri with contempt. "If I felt more generous, I could let you choose. Whose hands do you prefer to die? Mine or hers?"

"Ha!" Vieri throws his head back and cackles. "As if the bitch−"

In one lightning-fast movement, Levi grasps Vieri by the collar of his coat, shoves him to his knees, and rams the edge of his dagger to the pervert's mouth. His hand makes a light sweeping gesture, cutting a long red line over the flesh of Vieri's tongue.

The man gasps and whimpers, black eyes bulging from their sockets. His fingers are scratching at Levi's arms to let him go.

Sneering, Levi leans his face until they are inches apart. "Make another move, and I'll kill you. Call her that one more time, and I'll kill you. If anyone here tries to stop me, I'll kill you, too. All of you." He shakes Vieri by the collar. "Listen to me, you whimpering scum. If you ever get close to that house, I will make you taste hell. Do you understand? Answer me, scum!"

Vieri whimpers and nods vigorously.

"One more thing." Levi lets go of the collar and glares down at him. "You whimper like a little bitch." He turns his heels and passes through the crowd.

Before the young man could leave the alleyway, Vieri chokes on his blood and screams. "Kill him! All of you! Kill him now! Right now! And we'll have our way with that woman!"

Levi digs his heels to the earth and throws the dagger across the distance. It pierces through Vieri's already bleeding mouth. The subordinates stop and gasp in horror as their leader falls slump to the ground. The earth eagerly licks the blood. Levi walks toward the remaining members, and they all scramble to the other side of the road, jumping over Vieri's lifeless body.

The Military Police will know soon enough. What kind of headlines would that make?

' _Stupid Pervert Gets Himself Killed'_ sounds about right.

He walks back to the house just as the first rays of the sun are peeking from the horizon. He sighs and proceeds to the kitchen at once, washing his hands and his knives. The cloak and the weapons are hidden back inside his room, before he returns to the kitchen to start making breakfast. A steaming pot of black tea should calm his nerves.

He is cooking eggs, bacon, and tomatoes when Sieglinde patters down the staircase with a loud yawn.

"Morning, Signe" he murmurs, stirring the eggs in the pan.

"Oh, that smells delicious," she comments, still half-asleep, her eyes closed. She doesn't see the small smile on Levi's lips when he catches her sniffing sleepily at the food. "I didn't think you could cook."

"You're the only one who doesn't cook around here."

"Gee, thanks." She yawns again and finds a plate for herself. She opens her eyes and blinks a few times, processing the fact that Levi is indeed cooking with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and having one hand on his hip. Staring long at his face, she holds out her plate for the breakfast.

"Levi?"

"Hrm?" He drops two eggs in her plate.

"Tooty-two."

"…What?"

"Did it never occur to you that forty-four is a legitimate word, but eleven is not called onety-one and twenty-two is not tooty-two?" she asks, rather innocent.

Levi grimaces, but deep inside, finds the whole situation amusing. For Signe to even _attempt_ at making a joke so early in the morning, with her silver hair tousled and her eyes still droopy from sleep, and having her to explain her own joke is certainly entertaining to watch.

But, as always, his voice is like steel.

"You know what? Just−stop. Stop embarrassing yourself. Bloody hell, I'm suffering from second-hand embarrassment because of you."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Whew! One lengthy chapter done! I really do love writing Levi's POV so that's why. Everybody's beloved bae gets more screentime. Haha! And can I just take this moment to rant because Chapter 116 got me all shookt! As much as I'm worried about Levi's condition, I'm glad to see Eren and Pieck (my girl!) interact for the first time. My bois Pock and Reiner also making a comeback!

In this chapter, we get inside Levi's mind and see everything through his eyes. His growing relationship with the Smith family, most especially his interactions with Signe. How it's coming along... I'll leave all the judgments to you guys.

* **Valen Goncalvez** \- Do it discreetly, haha! I feel like Levi would definitely advise her this next time. And you're right: the master-servant or lady-knight Ackerman "bond" has started. I do feel as if Levi would come up with many ways how to fulfill his duty to her. Thanks for reviewing!

* **CROWPRINCESS** \- I think Levi got awkward because he's never been in a proper familial situation before. A kind mother with her children? What a concept! He lost Kuchel so early in his life, Kenny was an ass, and his friends were most likely orphans. So Levi not knowing how to react properly feels like the best route to go in my opinion. And Levi should definitely try starting casual conversations with people...

* **UltimateFan-girl15** \- Thank you very much!

* **Ridethelightning26** \- Thank you! You're awesome! I'm glad you like how it's written! Many, many thanks!

* **Victoria** \- Their "bonding" has begun, but it will take more time to make it more solid, loyal, and everlasting. ;)

Thank you all for reading! Thank you for the new readers out there! 'Til next time!


	11. The Ripper

**Chapter 11**

 _ **The Ripper**_

* * *

 _Year 835_

This place is as crowded as he remembers.

It would be easy to get lost in the winding streets of the steep hill, in the many alleyways that cut through forges and workshops. The heat blazes all around him, but thank goodness it is time for winter and that he is wearing his favorite trench coat. Smeared with dried blood, yes, but still his favorite. Partnered with his trademark hat and that all-knowing smirk, he is here for business.

Hands in his pockets, he hums idly as he passes by the many shops. His long-time friend and sponsor should have his shop around here somewhere. Landau makes the best knives around town.

As he nears the familiar shop, he slows to a halt.

There, standing on her tiptoes and peering over the counter, is a small child.

The little runt could be no more than eight or nine years old, with tousled silver hair and bright eyes. She struggles on her tiptoes as she holds out a small pouch on the table. The pouch jiggles with coins.

"Hm? Oh, hey there, Kenny!" Landau stands behind the forge, wiping his hands on a towel.

"There he is!" Kenny sniggers, all wide grin at his friend. He clasps Landau by the shoulder and gives him a little shake. He even tugs at the other's side-whiskers. "Lookie here−all old and greying!"

"I see you're still a bastard." Landau chuckles and wraps an arm around Kenny's neck. He pulls him inside the spacious forge and sits him on one of the chairs available. His face and skin are dark with soot and sweaty from all the work. "Drink, Ken?"

"Nah."

"You don't drink anymore? That's a shocker."

"Not really. It's just that I'd rather get my alcohol from the Roero Village than here. Their drinks taste the best! While yours here taste of metal and shit." He grins again, his blue-grey eyes flickering to the small girl at the shop's entrance, now looking all pouty and annoyed that Landau is ignoring her.

Kenny flicks his hat over his head. "Hey, Landau! What's the deal with this kid? She yours or something?"

"Oh, sheesh." Landau sighs and places both hands on his hips. "Still here, Sieg? Your mother will kill me if she finds out you've been hanging around here again." He turns to Kenny. "I'm sure you're familiar with her mother, seeing you've been quite a celebrity in the capital."

"Depends," Kenny answers with a suggestive wink. "If she made quite an impression to me."

"Irene Pikale. You know her, don't you?"

"Anyone who prattles around the royal city knows Irene Pikale!" Kenny frowns upon having to remember.

He glares at the runt, whose head could only reach half of the counter. A very small child, reminding him of someone else. The girl lacks her mother's height, though she does have the hair and the piercing eyes. He addresses his friend again.

"So what does she want?"

"She wants a knife−can you believe it?" Landau scratches his nape. "Irene will skin me."

"Knife!" Kenny barks out a laugh. He stands from his chair and opens the forge gate. The girl scurries towards him, looking up at his great height with her wide, curious eyes. "Name and age, runt."

She purses her lips at him. Clearly, Irene taught her not to talk to strangers.

"Sieglinde, I'm ten."

That, or the child likes disobeying her mother. Kenny always likes a rebel.

"And you want a knife for yourself?"

"Yes, I brought money to buy from Mister Landau." She holds up the pouch. Landau winces behind Kenny.

"Why a knife? You know you can get a gun, right? They're popular 'round the capital…"

"W-Wait!" Landau flinches. "Kenny! You can't just encourage a child to−"

"Here." Kenny produces one of his favorite knives. He could see the girl's brightened face mirrored in the well-polished blade. He holds it out, hilt extended to her, and she accepts it gingerly. He stares long at her face. Half of it is her mother. The other half−the awe and the curiosity strongly remind him of someone else. "You know how to use it?"

She shakes her head. "Will you teach me?"

He grins again. He decides he likes this girl.

Then he takes the knife from her hands. "Knife is better used for slashing, not stabbing," he explains, demonstrating, slashing at the air. The metal slices with a hiss. "Slashing is harder to block. Now, where does one slash best?"

Landau holds up his shaking hands. "K-Kenny, no!"

"Well?" Kenny prompts his student.

"Throat?" she suggests after a thoughtful tapping on the chin.

"Yes! Throat!" He beams like an excited schoolboy. "Soft skin in the throat, lots of blood. Makes it easy to bleed people out. If it's hard to get to the throat, aim for the eyes or belly. Soft flesh in the belly, too, lots of vital organs you can cut and gut."

Cue the horrified gasp from the bladesmith. "Kenny!"

"Thighs are good," Kenny continues, stubborn and careless. "Big veins, keeps them from chasing you. Speaking of veins!" He rolls the sleeve off his right arm and presses the sharp tip of the blade against the pulse. "If you must slash here, do it vertically, that is from top to bottom." Lightly, he presses the tip to his skin and draws a red line. "Many veins in the wrist, too, and doctors can't stitch this shit up."

"Where else?" she asks, blinking innocent eyes at him. "Where else to slash?"

"Ankles. Hurts like a bitch, that's for sure." He peers at her with his eyebrow raised. She looks unconvinced. "You have a knife now. It's your job to find out where to slash, got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Kenny nods in appreciation. He levels the little runt with his steely eyes and purses his lips. This brat really does have her mother's countenance in her stance, but the softness of her eyes from… her father, perhaps?

He wants to change that.

"And when you fight, fight only with one hand behind your back." He grins wolfishly when the kid blinks at him. "I don't mean that literally, runt. I mean−when you fight, don't give it all your strength. Limit your strength. Pull your punches. So when the time comes that you have to fight in full strength, your enemies will regret it."

She looks pleased with this tip. "Yes, Mister…?"

"Pfft. My name's not important. Just as your name isn't important. No need to tell your name to dead men."

"Okay." The child bobs her head in meek understanding.

"One more thing." Kenny crouches to meet her eye level. "Remember this: do no harm, but take no shit. If you must do any harm, then do it−and you better do it _well_. Life's too short for you to be taking shit from anyone and treating your enemies gently." He tucks the child's hair behind her ear. "And don't you ever cry in front of enemies. Boys like it when girls cry, so don't give them the satisfaction."

The child falls silent for a while, and then nods again.

"Good. Now run back to your mother, you runt."

"Oh, no." Landau gasps, earning the pair's attention.

"What now?"

"She's already here."

Kenny steps out into the street and squints his eyes.

There, in the crowd, is an unmistakable figure with braided silver hair and sharp eyes. Shouldering her way through the pressing crowd, she stands as tall as any blacksmith or apprentice, her chin always lifted like a fighter. And Kenny finds himself grinning back at her, his blue-grey locked on her grey.

"Well, well, well, caramel," he singsongs.

"I didn't think a celebrity from the capital will grace us with his presence," Irene snaps by way of greeting.

"Ah, I only came here to meet some old friends."

The little girl hides her new knife behind her blouse and runs to her mother. Irene places a gentle hand on the girl's silver head, then narrows her eyes at the smug serial killer. "Why are you here, really?"

Kenny shrugs, twirling his hat on his index finger. "Mitras has been boring lately," he answers. "Got bored slitting MP throats for a while. Ever since you left, there hasn't been much fun. Right, Irene Pikale?"

She tightens her hold on her daughter. "It's Irene Smith now."

He nods. "So I heard," he mutters, observing the little girl. "She doesn't look like you at all." Then his gaze flits back to the woman. Years of motherhood have become Irene Pikale. Or Smith. Who cares? "I heard you left the Military Police after what happened to your husband. I'm sorry to hear it."

"What are you trying to say, Kenny?" Her voice breaks, the memory of her husband's death still too painful to bear. She shields her daughter from him, and he decides he went too far and personal on that one.

"Nothing, just trying to be considerate every once in a while. Where's your son?"

"He's gone off to join the Military."

"Oh? Are you afraid he'd join the MPs and I'll just end up slitting his throat?"

"Erwin will join the Survey Corps," Irene says, proud. "He will be untouchable."

"Untouchable by me, but not by the Titans."

She grows silent and studies him with that piercing gaze. Her shoulders drop and her voice grows considerably softer and warmer. A mother now, not a police officer. She keeps patting her daughter's head.

"Have you been well, Kenny?"

"Good enough these past few years."

"Any family yet?" A hint of mischief in her voice. Some things never change then. "Kids?"

"If you had married me all those years ago, we'd have dozens by now."

Irene wrinkles her nose in mock disgust. "I don't think I was ever drunk enough to consider that option."

Kenny cackles again. This woman never fails to make him laugh.

"You'd be surprised," he says, still chuckling. "I tried to raise a child a few years back. Keyword− _tried_. He was a little runt like yours here, but infinitely more stubborn."

The little girl peeks her head behind her mother's skirts, blinking as innocently as any child does.

Kenny's own eyes soften at the faraway memory. "It'd be nice to have those two meet, don't you think?"

"No child of mine will have anything to do with you or your brood, Kenny the Ripper."

"Ouch, that hurts, Irene! Just about…" He feigns a pained tone and clutches at his heart. "… _here_ …"

"That won't be the only one hurting when I am done with you." Irene turns her heels and clasps her daughter's hand. She pulls her away from Kenny and Landau's forge. "May we never meet again, Kenny."

"Likewise, Irene." He chuckles, noting the swell of triumph at the knife's outline beneath the daughter's blouse. "Likewise."

Irene may have won this conversation, but Kenny won the battle.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** This chapter is more like a flashback because let me be honest, I want to write something under Kenny's POV. Since it's also a flashback and we're not really focused on Kenny's story, I made it brief. Just enough details to get a glimpse of how Levi and Signe were in their childhood under someone else's perspective. I hope you guys enjoyed this one because I totally enjoyed writing Kenny for a change!

Also, I'm updating this chapter and listening to Zeke's badass (and infinitely scary) theme at the same time.

* **CROWPRINCESS** \- And Kenny knew her! 😱

* **Valen Goncalvez -** Thank you as always!

* **quxxn-lou** \- Out of character, yes, but not impossible. Levi is also human, after all. But Signe will have to work hard on that one!

* **Victoria** \- "Levi the Batman in the Walls" sounds very legit. This is what we'll get if an Ackerman goes an extra mile to protect their liege.

* **OverPolaris** \- Thank you! I'm glad you like the concept! I am aware that there are dozens of Levi/OC stories out there, so making this one unique and interesting enough for readers is quite a challenge!

* **Guest** \- We'll definitely see more of their relationship and bond as the story progresses next chapter. I just love Levi to bits! (Oh, and Signe too)

* **KitSimm** \- Haha! Thanks for binge reading again! I hope you liked seeing Kenny for a change this time around.

* **Just Asking** \- This story as canon? That makes two of us! I wish Erwin and Levi had someone to love and care of them. Not only in the romantic sense, but also in the familial sense. These two need to know that there's more to life than just Titans and behind the Walls.

* **WhereTroubleGoes** \- Lmao! Levi going all jealous between Signe and Mike? Definitely a must! I do see Levi and Signe's bond becoming stronger and more solid over time, but to be similar to Eren and Mikasa's bond? Perhaps yes, but not too similar. I want Levi and Signe to have their own thing going on between them. Maybe Levi can get protective sometimes... Who knows? Only Levi could show us that.

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Please do keep them coming. I appreciate all kinds.

Have a great weekend everyone!


	12. It's Not a Date

**Chapter 12**

 _ **Sieglinde IV – It's Not a Date**_

* * *

Levi sneers at her with unmasked disgust.

Over the past few days, Sieglinde has learned how to wipe that sneer off his face. Usually a bad joke does the trick, earning a snort from him. Teases? Those guarantee a wide array of expressions from the young man: a scoff, a roll of his eyes, or a glare. She has learned that Levi is not the most expressive person around, so experimenting between jokes and teases is very high up in her to-do list for the day.

"Are you breathing over there?" she asks him.

His eyes narrow as he bares his teeth.

"Scary." She feigns a shudder, focusing back on sharpening her knife.

The old curved knife from years ago. She wipes the whetstone with oil and angles the knife she deems is best, then glides the blade over the oiled surface. She has not used this one for years, but the blade was made from the finest steel and it tingles her skin. It could easily cut through flesh and bone.

The days have slowly passed them by. Erwin has been away for about three days. After that, the news of Armand Vieri's corpse found in a deserted alleyway floated around town. Sieglinde could care less what happened to the perverted fart, but she could see from the way Levi's composure shifted for the slightest bit confirms her suspicions.

She raises the knife to her eyes and presses the pad of her thumb against the blade. Well, if Levi has been going around killing people, she is not one to mind. Vieri is a good riddance.

An hour later, Levi gets up from the couch and starts helping her mother with the lunch. It boggles her mind how someone so unapproachable and sullen could actually be a good help in the house. It feels as if this is Levi's house and Sieglinde is the visitor, given how much work the former pours into the chores.

Feeling slightly embarrassed, she tucks the old knife in her room upstairs and comes down later−only to hear someone knocking at their front door.

Levi emerges from the kitchen, a towel slung over his shoulders. Sieglinde raises her hand to him and runs off to answer the calls. It could be another Military Police officer. The young man remains rooted by the threshold as she opens the door.

What welcomes her is not the green-and-white unicorn of the Military Police Brigade, but the blue-and-silver of the Survey Corps' Wings of Freedom. Greta from Erwin's squad stands on the other side, smiling politely at Sieglinde.

"Ah, good afternoon, Miss Sieglinde." Greta bows at the waist.

"Is anything wrong?" Sieglinde gasps, a hand to her heart.

Levi joins them at the door, and the feel of his shoulder pressing against her is soothing. "Troubles?"

"There's nothing to be worried about," Greta assures them both. "It's only that the Commander has already given orders for Scouts to congregate tomorrow night at our Trost District headquarters. Squad Leaders have already started disseminating the order and Squad Leader Erwin tasked me to collect you two."

"I see. Should we leave now?" Levi asks.

"Best to leave early," Greta suggests. "It's gonna be a busy two days for us Scouts."

"You should tell your mother," Levi murmurs aside to Sieglinde.

"Right. Of course." She sighs in relief. Erwin's all right. The Survey Corps has survived another nightmare. They will continue fighting for humanity. This is what Erwin wants, right? Well, her brother has good luck. His dreams are not to be short-lived.

She finds her mother still fussing over their lunch. She hesitates, unable to tell her the bad news that she will have to go away again. Her mother was already heartbroken at Erwin's departure. What more if Sieglinde−and now Levi−also have to go? It starts dawning to her that she is a harbinger of anything bad.

Levi purposely bumps his shoulder against hers to catch her attention. When she shoots him a little glare, he shrugs and juts his chin where her mother is. She curls her fist and raises it to his face, aiming for a fake punch. The young man smirks and stands his ground, his eyes daring her to move.

Then Irene whirls around with a swish of her pale lilac dress.

Sieglinde drops her fist and Levi clears his throat.

Something dances in Irene's grey eyes. "You remind me of someone, Levi."

"Really? Who?" he asks, stepping forward to help her with the tea.

"Ah, just an old friend-enemy in my youth at the capital." She peers down at his face, at his blue-grey eyes.

"Just a little resemblance maybe," he says, evasive.

"Perhaps." She chuckles and turns to her daughter. "Who was at the door, Sieg?"

"O-Oh… Right." Sieglinde fidgets, catching Levi's smug look as he works around the kitchen. "Um, there's a member from Erwin's squad and she says we have to get going soon. Something about the Commander wanting everyone at Trost tomorrow evening."

"So soon?" Irene frowns, weighing the situation. Then her shoulders drop as she turns and smiles at the young man. "It's okay, Levi. It seems the Scouts will be pretty busy. I'll take it from here." She takes the tray from his hands and smiles at them both. "The timing is quite dreadful, so why don't you two freshen yourselves while I pack your lunches? And Sieg, tell the nice soldier to come inside."

Sieglinde fetches Greta and shows her to the living room. Irene greets the soldier and presents her a warm platter of biscuits and a cup of tea. Once the soldier is settled, Sieglinde leaves the two women and heads upstairs.

Shower. Pack some stuff. Get the hell out of here and to Trost. Guess annoying the living daylights out of Levi would have to wait.

They cross paths in the corridor, Levi having just finished his inhumanely quick showers. Towel draped over his broad shoulders, raven hair clinging to the sides of his face, large biceps, and a torso rippling with tight muscles. He is bare but for the white pants, zipper unceremoniously opened at the front.

Her mouth all but drops.

Where do all these come from? Where is he hiding these _all this time_?

Her face overheats all of the sudden. "L-L-Levi!"

A casual patting of towel to his hair. "What, idiot?"

"It's−" She coughs and passes by him. "It's my turn now…"

"Knock yourself out," he grumbles as he walks back to his room.

"Damn you."

"Now what did I do?" his voice yells beyond his closed door.

In the end, they really have to leave the Iron Hills.

Levi prepares Layla for the departure, arranging her saddle and bridle, while Sieglinde makes one last goodbyes to her mother. Irene gives them lunches. Even Erwin's squad gets a free lunchbox, Mike and Greta included. Despite the short stay, Sieglinde cherishes what little time she has at home and embraces her mother, only coming up to her chin.

"Stay safe," Irene murmurs against her hair. "Both of you," she adds when Levi rounds towards the front with his black horse. She pulls away from Sieglinde. "And take care of your brother."

"I will," Sieglinde promises.

"Come back when you have the spare time," the mother calls out from the porch.

Sieglinde accepts an arm from Levi and he hoists her up behind him.

Irene joins them outside, looking up at them. "And you're free to come back anytime, Levi."

His eyes soften. "Thank you," he says, heartfelt. "Thank you for having me."

* * *

The three of them ride southwards, descending the steep hill and crossing to the meadows again. Greta leads the way up front, comfortable in her chestnut mare, while Sieglinde tries her hardest to balance herself on the leather saddle, making sure not to touch Levi anywhere except on the hem of his brown jacket. But loosely−she holds on to him _very_ loosely. A sudden rear from the horse might mean death to her.

"Are you breathing?" Levi wants to know.

"Shut up." She frowns at his using her own joke at her.

"Well, breathe, idiot. Don't die on me before we get there."

"I assume that sounds really cool in your head, huh?"

Levi drives his point home by suddenly tugging at Layla's reins. The horse neighs and stands on her hind legs. Sieglinde yelps as she feels herself sliding off the horse, and scrambles to hold Levi around the waist. She presses herself flush against his toned back. Levi calms the mare down with an affectionate petting on the shiny black mane.

"I hate you sometimes," she whispers.

"I know." He bites at his bottom lip. Could that be to stop himself from chuckling?

Up front, Greta giggles to her hand.

At once, the amusement in Levi's face melts. "What's so funny?"

The female soldier shakes her head. "Oh, nothing."

Levi squints his eyes at Greta, then remembers the arms around his waist. He gives Sieglinde's arms a light whack. "Don't be a pervert like that Armand Vieri," he says. "Hands off."

Sieglinde gleams at him. "Ah, that's right. Aren't you glad Vieri is dead? Whoever killed him must have had a blast cutting off his tongue, then piercing through his face with a needle-point knife."

Her hand slowly moves from his waist to his hips, not quite groping, but _close_. Gentle fingers prod across the length of his right thigh and pulls out a short dagger. The steel flashes under the afternoon sun.

It is always a pleasure to watch Levi's expression go from stoic to slightly disturbed.

* * *

Trost District has always been a marvel for her.

All high, white towers and pointed blue roofs. Contrasting the bungalow houses of Shiganshina, the houses here are made of white stones and the roads are paved and smooth. Luxurious carriages pass by here and there, as Trost has always been the gateway between the southern districts. People live more comfortably here than in Shiganshina, oblivious to the threat of the Titans.

Sieglinde looks around her as if this is her first time in Trost. Shops and clinics everywhere. Children laughing and gawking at their horses. She smiles down on them. When their group passes by a familiar street, she tugs at Levi's sleeve.

Of course, he glowers.

"What now? Can't you see we have a schedule to keep?"

"You've never wandered around Trost, have you?"

"Passed by it twice, during the last expedition. So what?"

"So, I was thinking we should take a look around. There's someplace I really want to visit."

"Later." He glances over his shoulder so that she could see the extent of his growing sneer.

"Fine. Stop glowering at me." She reaches to the front and nudges at the furrow between his brows.

The headquarters of the Survey Corps is rather a simpler one than Castle Roslin. Instead of a circular red-bricked compound with two layers of outer walls, the HQ is pain with its four main buildings arranged in a long rectangle, with a quadrangle at the center. Greta leads them through the main front gates. Sieglinde immediately observes the open field and the tight spaces between the buildings. The stables and supply room are towards the back of the western building.

Some Scouts have already arrived, though most as Squad Leaders and their ranking officers to assign rooms for the newcomers. After stashing away the horses, Greta leads them to the dormitories. Unlike in Castle Roslin, where the male and female cadets have separated buildings, here in Trost everyone will share the same building, only that gentlemen are assigned to the left wing and the ladies to the right.

Sieglinde stops in her tracks. "Ah, about the rooms…"

"Hm?" Greta blinks.

"I'd rather stay somewhere comfortable," Sieglinde says. "A workshop, perhaps?"

"Sieg, I'm not even sure this place has a workshop of some sort."

"Of course there is!" she exclaims, laughing a little. "Every headquarters should have a place where they tend to their weapons. Never mind. I'll find it myself. You guys can go ahead."

"But−"

"Just let her." Levi crosses his arms. "Save your breath trying to change her mind."

Then he starts towards the dormitory again, leaving Sieglinde grinning at his agreement with her and Greta all confused. Defeated by the both of them, Greta chooses to let the former go and runs after Levi instead.

Sieglinde cranes her neck to admire the architecture of their new headquarters. Well, it is certainly not new, having stood for many decades now, but the smooth stones and the roofs gleaming under the sunlight are mesmerizing. While Roslin has more land and trees, Trost has more stonework. She raises her eyebrow at the imposing northern building that could only be the quarters of the Commander and his officers.

She finds a narrow corridor between the north and east buildings, and slips into the shadows. It makes the hairs on her nape rise, her cautious nature overwhelming her in an instant. The walls are pressed too close for comfort, and the corridor is longer than necessary. An attack in such a cramped space, especially when outnumbered, could mean fatal.

A sigh of relief escapes her when she steps to the other side.

Behind the buildings, there is another road that connects the other alleyways. She follows where the road curves, eventually noticing a small shack behind the north-west building. Too small to be noticed, but it is there. An abandoned shack for the weapons. Like an excited puppy, she runs to the rundown place and flings the door open.

The inside is wider than expected, and devoid of any working tools. Only a dusty workstation, shelves pressed to the walls, and a table remain. The windows are thick with dust, the ceiling layered by cobwebs, and the place itself smells of old age and rotting wood. No matter. Give her a few more days and this place would be as good as her workshop in Castle Roslin.

She feels a presence by the doorway and twists, ready to flick her wrist if need be.

Commander Keith Shadis stands with his hands behind his back. His black hair is wilder, his dark eyes looking more tired and defeated. Their gazes lock for a few moments, before the Commander takes his time observing the room. He nods in silent approval. Whether it is for the dirty room or her presence, Sieglinde doesn't know.

She backs down from her defensive stance and tries to recover. "C-Commander… You surprised me…"

"Cadet Smith." Keith takes a step forward, his boots resonating within the space. His gaze on her is piercing through her composure. "What brings you to this sorry place?"

"Ah! Yes, you see, I wanted to improve my blades for the next expedition."

"Your blades?" The Commander sounds puzzled.

"Here! I'll show you." She approaches the old man and pulls the sleeve of her right arm up. The black contraption has been oiled, gleaming like a black snake. She flicks her wrist and the hidden blade slices forward, almost stabbing the Commander's chest. "I used this last expedition. It helped me for a bit, but it's not enough. I am hoping I could get more improvements before the next one."

"Why are you so focused on this?"

"W-What?" The question catches her off-guard.

"You seem to have the imagination, if you focus more on weapons like this," Keith mumbles thoughtfully, more to himself than to his confused young soldier. "Weapons to fight, to kill, and to survive. A special kind of individual if you see and think the way you do, Cadet. I suppose…" His voice falters. "I suppose it runs in the family? A genius brother and a skilled sister…"

"Commander?" She keeps her voice soft, watching in silence as the old man contemplates something in his mind. He looks down for some reason, as if he had lost his life's greatest gamble and has no other choice but to share his nuances to a clueless subordinate.

"Why do you fight, Smith?" he asks.

"I don't know…"

 _Why, indeed?_

"Erwin… He fights, and so do I." She casts her eyes down to her gauntlet, running her fingers over the polished leather. "I suppose all I've ever done in my life is to follow Erwin wherever he goes, whatever he wants to achieve. He never tells me more, so I really don't know why. All my life…" She blinks back the tears. "All my life I've been looking at Erwin's back, unable to walk beside him."

Unexpectedly, Keith Shadis places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Your time will come," he says, almost like a promise. "You are young now, so everyone will treat you like a child. But you seem to have the wits, the skills, the temper−" He glares, she laughs−"and when your time comes, you will triumph above all else."

Like a father, he pats her on the head. "You and your brother are destined for great things. The Survey Corps will bring the flag of victory under someone else's leadership."

Sieglinde blinks at the last part.

"Goodbye, Cadet Smith." Keith nods in deference to her. "May you never stop fighting." He backs away from the workshop, wiping at his face as he does so.

He pauses as Levi approaches the shack. The two men merely nod at each other, then the Commander disappears from view.

"Made the Commander cry or something?" Levi leans against the doorframe, arms crossed. He blinks at her flushed face. "Did you two make each other cry?"

"Oh, shut it, Levi. What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"I thought I saw some dust in the shape of an idiot walking around here. Thought it was you. And it is."

Sieglinde rolls her eyes and turns her back to him. Her previous conversation with the Commander rattled her, and Levi throwing insults left, right, and center is not helping her focus. She needs to get a grip on the things around here. Cleaning around the workshop should help, seeing as the place is in dire need for some cleanup. She bends over the table and blanches.

And then screams at the top of her lungs.

Levi winces at the sound and grouches when she starts running towards him.

"What, did you see yourself in the mirror?"

"S-Sp-Spider…" She hides behind him, fingers trembling. "There's a s-spider…"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well, have you never seen a spider before?" she snaps. "Because let me tell you how those nasty things have eight legs and eight eyes. Eight! Can you believe it?! Plus the hairy legs and all the crawling−Ew!"

"Sure, but I will pretend you didn't just scream like a little girl just now." Levi searches around the room and stomps his boot onto something. He sneers at the mess. "There," he sighs. "No more spiders. Now, make yourself useful and grab some broom, bucket, and rags."

"Okay, but what for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He fetches a handkerchief and wraps it over his nose and mouth. He points an index finger at her face. "We're cleaning this shitty place. Get yourself your own mask and headscarf, too. Dust can get on your hair."

"Oh, _wow_."

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Levi and Sieglinde finally finish with the workshop. It is almost impossible to think that the sorry little place from earlier is now clean and shiny from top to bottom.

Sieglinde collapses on one of the chairs available and stretches her arms on the table. Her limbs are aching, her heart still a beating mess after finding spiders and cockroaches hidden under the dirt. She has counted six roaches and two more spiders. If Titans do not kill her in the expeditions, these nasty creatures will kill her of heart attack.

As per usual, Levi remains unperturbed. The bastard looks pleased with himself and the room. It has taken them an entire hour to remove the cobwebs, and another hour for the windows and all the sweeping and wiping. He sits beside her on another chair, legs crossed, his mask pulled down around his neck.

Outside the workshop, the sun is descending beneath the pointed roofs.

Then someone's stomach growls.

He raises a slender eyebrow at her direction.

"I'm so hungry," Sieglinde whines, thumping her head on the wood. "Let's get something to eat."

"Do you know where the mess hall is?"

"No, I mean, let's eat outside." She raises her head, staring at him. Seated near the window, she is framed against the reddening horizon, throwing her shadow towards him. It puts a strange glint in her hair. "In town. I'm sure there's good food out there somewhere."

Levi stares for a few seconds, then squirts water at her face from the spray bottle.

"Ugh, Levi!" She flinches and wipes her face. "If you wanted to say no, all you have to do is say so!" She keeps wiping, her damp bangs plastered on the sides of her cheeks. "You're impossible!"

He chuckles. "I never said anything yet," he tells her and stands up. "Fine. If you want to eat outside, then get a shower and change your clothes. It's been exposed to all sorts of germs now. Disgusting."

She stops and blinks, surprised. "So, we're going outside?"

"If you clean yourself up," he says. "Hell knows I need to take a shower."

"Oh," she murmurs. Her brain still cannot process this kind of achievement.

"Oh, _what_ , idiot?" He glares pointedly down at her. "Are we going out or not?"

"Yes, sir!" She stands as well, hands flat on the table. Levi's lips curl once more. Not quite a smile or a smirk, but somewhere along those lines. "I will… Uh, see you at the gates, then?"

"That's fine by me." He shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm not waiting for an hour, got that?"

"Of course." She watches as he makes one final sweep around the entrance, before disappearing outside. She peeks out the window, still calculating his assured movements, his shadow moving against the bright red-orange of the steady sunset.

When he disappears in the alleyway, she pinches her cheek.

Well, that was easy. She never expected it to be this easy. Strange.

Regardless, she arranges the cleaning tools in a corner and bolts out of the workshop. Greta must have taken her baggage in one of the rooms in the dormitory, and it takes Sieglinde another few good minutes to find a particular room on the fourth floor. A small room with two single beds. She ignores the nagging need to scout the room for gaps to hide her knives, and fusses with her clothes instead.

She's tired, she's hungry, she feels disgusting in her day clothes. Worse, Levi will scold her if she is late.

A warm shower is a blessing. She changes from her Scouts uniform to a simpler lavender dress with an inner white shirt. She doesn't remember having this in her bag, but knowing her mother, perhaps she slipped it earlier this afternoon.

As she is combing her hair before the mirror, she contemplates whether to have Erwin braid it for her or not. More likely not, since she has not seen her brother since she arrived and Erwin would be more or less busy right now.

She leaves her hair loose about her shoulders and waist, and heads downstairs. At the ground floor, she blinks at the sight of a familiar researcher.

"Hello, Sieg!" Hange Zoë waves both hands at her. "My! Aren't you pretty tonight?"

"Ah, Miss Hange−"

"Now, now, don't be formal." Hange wraps an arm around Sieglinde's shoulders and twists her around, her lavender skirts swishing about them. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Moblit Berner!"

The brown-haired young man bobs his head for a shy nod.

"He's an excellent artist and he helps me with the Titan experiments!"

"Speaking of the experiments, how are we doing this?" Sieglinde asks.

"That's the best part! The planning!" Hange claps her on the arms and gives her a little shake. "You see, since you have an innovative mind, it dawned to me that you can make traps for our giant friends. Something that could reduce their chances of killing us, and at the same time, could let us capture them!" Her brown eyes are wide with a hint of mischief. "Well, is there anything that comes to your mind?"

Sieglinde purses her lips. Capture a Titan and disable their movements at the same time? That would be plausible, if given the right materials and perfect opportunity. Only the Titans would be a problem, since there has never been the same Titan of the same height, build, and abilities before. Her heart flutters at this prospect. She could scarcely wait−

Oh, no. Wait.

Levi is waiting for her.

Her face blanches as she tries to disentangle herself from the researcher. "Ah, sorry, Hange, I have to go."

"So soon?" Hange blinks, but then accompanies her outside, walking towards the gates. Moblit follows at their heels. "It seems you have places to be, Sieg?"

"Yes, that's right." Sieglinde gulps, equal parts nervous and dreadful now.

"Going out with someone?"

"S-Something… like that…"

Then, standing by the large double gates, is Levi himself. He wears a black all over, looking more like a guest in a funeral than out to town with his black coat, white shirt, pants, and dress shoes. He sneers at the sight of the two women walking side-by-side together, though Sieglinde thinks it couldn't have been more than five minutes since she met with the researcher.

Hange releases the younger woman and grins at the pair. "Ohh, I see it now."

"See what, Four Eyes?" Levi demands.

"I see what is going on between you two," she croons, shaking with excitement. Then she cackles and embraces Sieglinde, rubbing their cheeks together. "Does big brother Erwin know you two are going out on a date? Eh, Sieg?"

"Who said anything about a date?" Levi snaps.

"Right!" Sieglinde squirms against the researcher's eager hold. "We're just going to eat somewhere!"

"But that is essentially what a date means," Hange points out.

"No, it doesn't," Levi says. "And don't call it a date. It's weird and annoying."

"Why not?" Hange pouts.

"Because…" His voice quietens. "Because I don't want to, all right? Now, piss off! Get your hands off each other, I'm starving and we're going to eat, not date." He scowls at the taller soldier, who remains unperturbed of his constant glares. He realizes that threatening her doesn't work, so he looks back at Sieglinde. "Come on, Signe. Are we going or not going?"

"On a date?" Hange presses, teasing.

"It is **not** a date."

"Just eating somewhere in town," Sieglinde adds in a mild tone.

"But going out and eating _and_ dating are the same thing!" Hange argues passionately, with all the wisdom of a scientist. "If you give me five minutes, I can find a dictionary and show the−"

"I don't care about the semantics," Levi sighs, exasperated already.

Sieglinde holds him by his shoulders and pushes him out of the gates. She smiles her apology at Hange and Moblit, and then grabs his hand.

They break into a run across the streets, avoiding Hange and her insistent calls that this is a date−because it is not, they are just eating somewhere because food is shite in the headquarters, and who doesn't want to eat in a beautiful city like Trost? She lets his hand go and starts wandering about the surroundings.

Above them, the twilight deepens into a shade of dark indigo, a cloudless night filled only by the stars. One by one, the shops start lighting up. The streets are packed with the crowd, bumping at them every now and then. Sieglinde searches around her, curious of the cafes and occasional street foods. People are spit-roasting meat outside, despite the rarity of meat these days. It smells delicious−in fact, everything does−and her mouth waters all the more.

Levi takes his time observing her and the food available. He keeps silent, hands in his pockets, and lets her do as she pleases. Sieglinde chats with the man spit-roasting lamb meat and receives a free taste, dipped in garlic sauce. She hums at the delightful taste and offers half of it to Levi. Looking uncertain, he takes the fork from her and pops the meat in his mouth. He hums in satisfaction.

Yet in the end, they walk away from the busy streets and find a small restaurant at the edge of town. A two-story building with a balcony that overlooks the river. They take a seat in the balcony, surrounded by potted plants and scented candles, as the moonlight makes the dark river shimmer.

Dinner consists of cornbread, soup, boiled ham, and berry cheesecakes. Sieglinde starts with the cheesecake, catching Levi's disgusted look as he busies himself with the ham. She laughs and eats her share of the dessert, leaving half for the young man.

As always, they do not speak. It is always more comfortable between them if no one speaks, but just sit there and enjoy the silence and the food. Sieglinde munches on the bread, but she could feel Levi's heated stare from across the table. He is observing her from behind his teacup, as if there is something about her that he needs to understand.

"You're not going to stare at me the whole night, are you?" she says out of blue.

"No, you're not that easy in the eyes anyway."

"Of course." She turns to her right, to the river shimmering like a blue-green ribbon. Something in his previous statement quite hits a spot. It's not the most welcomed feeling. Her stomach drops, her appetite gone. Since when did she start caring about her looks anyway?

"But that doesn't really matter," Levi recovers with a slight cough. "Does it?"

"One of the good things being in the military is that looks mean absolutely nothing," she answers after a long while. She shakes her head, watching the play of the moonlight on the river below. "No one cares about anything but your fighting ability. Is that not the best part? Less worrying on my part."

Another silence falls between them.

"Signe," he sighs, resting his chin on his palm and peering at her behind his bangs. "Stop whining at me."

"Aha, I knew it." She laughs quietly.

"What?"

"You will never be popular with the ladies."

"You think I care?" He swirls the tea.

"Erwin was very popular with the ladies," she confides, winking. "Years after he graduated from the Training Corps and all I could hear is Erwin Smith this and Erwin Smith that. And guess what? The girls didn't know I was related to the very man they are crushing on. Funny thing is, Erwin has no time for that." Her eyes soften, staring at the guttering candle flame on their table. "If he has no time for family, then certainly he has no time for distractions. He's always about that damned dream of his."

"What's your dream?" Levi asks the most vulnerable question. "What do you really want, Signe?"

"I don't know." She shrugs, unconsciously reaching out for the gauntlet hidden under her sleeves. "Do you?"

"Me?" comes the annoyed snort.

"What do you want?"

"Let's see." He throws his head back over the chair and stares at the half-open balcony roof. He ticks them off on his fingers. "Clean home, proper food, clothes, tea. A brat who doesn't annoy me every two minutes." He glances at her and she laughs. "And maybe to open a tea shop."

"But those are the basic stuff," she points out. "If you had asked me the same thing, I would have answered that I want my weapons upgraded with the best conditions as possible. Or to stay at home and help Mother with her work. Or, rather impossible, become a strawberry farmer."

Levi raises his head, uncomprehending. "A strawberry farmer?"

She laughs at his reaction. "Yes! Well, why not? I love strawberries ever since I was a child. So me being a strawberry farmer means lands as far as I could see, picking strawberries day in and day out. But we can't do that, right?" She winks. "Titans everywhere and I want to be a farmer? Ridiculous."

"And here I am−wanting a tea shop." He chuckles and closes his eyes. "We're both fools."

"Speak for yourself," she retorts, and he bites at his bottom lip again.

A few minutes later, a female server comes to their table to clear the mess. Levi assists in gathering up the dishes, before paying for the meal. For one dumb moment, Sieglinde gawks at him. He rolls his eyes and gestures for her to follow him. Still processing the events, she runs after him out into the streets, finding the surroundings quieter.

It should be quite late by now. She deflates at the prospect that they have to go back to headquarters without wandering around town a bit more. A cold, light breeze stirs her hair and she tucks the stray locks behind her ear. Well, if she cannot wander now, there is still tomorrow.

Levi stops in his tracks. "So, didn't you have a place to go to?"

"What do you mean?"

"You mentioned something earlier about going somewhere."

"You remember that?" Her eyes widen. "I thought you weren't paying attention."

"Whether I was paying attention or not doesn't matter," he says. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Yes," she breathes. "Let's."

"Good. Now lead the way while it's still early. We have to go back before midnight."

Excitement rushes through her veins as she runs off with a slight bounce on her feet. Sieglinde knows which way to go, and has to turn around a few times and wave Levi over to her. The young man grumbles under his breath, but follows her nevertheless. It amuses her to no end that he could be such a paradox of himself. If he had been more approachable, she would have liked him better.

But he is good as he is now. A mix of sullen silences and glares, but still with a good heart.

The fountain glows at a distance. It never fails to take her breath away.

She turns around one more time, skirts billowing about her legs, and waves Levi over.

His face is dark and solemn—until he notices the fountain behind her and the numerous candles that illuminate the place. The scowl vanishes from his face as he drinks in the sight of the wide-open space with a massive marbled fountain at the center. It has a carved angel at the top and tiers that gradually widen towards the base. Small round candles float over the water, along with some rose petals.

Levi, speechless, turns to her for answers.

"It's a wishing fountain," Sieglinde says, approaching an old man at the corner of the square. Levi stands beside her. "This is one of the most famous spots in Trost. You buy a candle here, light it up, make a wish, and send it floating on the water. The color of the candle depends on your wish."

"Like?" he prompts, observing the many colors available.

"Like red, for love." She hands him a small red candle. Then she keeps holding up the candles from the old man's cart. "Yellow, for happiness. Blue, for peace and good health. Green, for money, obviously." She laughs when Levi wrinkles his nose, his indication of his agreeing. "And white, for our dead."

"Our dead?" That catches his attention the most.

"Yes, don't you believe in souls?"

He is silent for a while. "No, I don't think so."

She gives him a small smile and pays for the many candles. "Well, I do. I believe that all of us have a soul and when we die, we go somewhere tranquil and peaceful. A place without this world's fears."

She approaches the fountain's base and lights her candles from a blazing torch.

"When we die, we go to that place and no longer fear the Titans."

She sits on the rim and lights a few white candles. "For Squad Leader Flagon, Sairam, and Natalia." She pushes them gently to the water, and the candles shake and bob but keep on floating. She produces two more. "And for Furlan and Isabel."

Levi also sits in front of her, blue-grey eyes soft and melancholy. Sieglinde never meant to hurt him again.

"I'm sorry, Levi."

"No, don't be." He shakes his head, and she could see the unshed tears glimmering under the play of the candlelights. He dips his hand into the water. "I already accepted what happened to them. You should, too." He glances at her. "No need to dwell in the past."

"Yes," she whispers, then lights more candles. These make her feel better. Blue candles. "For Erwin, Mike, and everyone else in the Scouts." Then she holds up two more yellow ones, and smiles at him. "For Commander Shadis and you."

"Me?"

"Because you're never happy," she teases.

"I guess," he agrees, biting back a smile. He stands up again and approaches the old man's cart. He pays for a single candle and returns by her side. He catches her puzzled expression and ignites the candle. "For my mother."

"Your mother…" This is the first time he ever mentioned her to Sieglinde. "What happened to her?"

The white candle floats over to the rest of the company, bobbing over the water. Levi watches it go.

"She died when I was very young. A sickness, or so I was told. I was in the same room as her, watching her waste away for days, and die eventually."

She gasps, unable to imagine the same thing with her mother or Erwin. "Oh, Levi…"

"That was years ago." He shrugs. "After she died, her friend came and raised me. He left, then Furlan and Isabel came next." The candles swirl closer to the edge. He dips his hand into the water again to wave them away. Rose petals cling to his skin, the aromatic scent of roses wafting with the breeze. "My family…"

"You have us now," she tells him. Levi flinches and looks deeply into her eyes. "You don't have to worry about anything else. You have the Scouts. There's me and Erwin, Mike, and Hange−"

He seems to weigh her words, then wrinkles his nose again. "It's gonna be one hell of a chaotic family."

* * *

Close towards midnight, they leave the wishing fountain as the noise in the city dies down. No more passersby and carriages, no running children and their dogs. Just the empty streets and the cold evening breeze, whipping at their cheeks and stirring their hair. The headquarters are equally quiet as they slip into the place under a small gate at the front.

"Are you heading straight to your workshop?" Levi whispers.

"No, I think I'll say goodnight to Erwin first." After all this exhaustion from wandering around, only the sight of Erwin could be soothing. Besides, she hasn't seen him the entire day. That old fart never once asked for her. "And you? Heading for the dormitory?"

"I'm not tired. I'll take you to Erwin."

They walk to the quarters of the ranking officers. Unlike in Castle Roslin, there are bronze plates nailed to the doors, indicating the names. It makes wounding around the dark corridors easier to bear, since Sieglinde is fighting the strong urge to press herself against Levi in an attempt to get away from the shadows.

Creatures of darkness lurk in the shadows. Ghosts. Tendrils of smoke. Everything she couldn't cut and kill with her blades.

They stop before Erwin's door. Sieglinde opens her mouth to say something, maybe to thank Levi for everything today, but he is staring so deeply that the words leave her mouth. She is never really the one to be speechless, not like this, like a little girl with a crush.

Levi's eyes stray somewhere to her mouth. Her breath hitches in her throat. The young man's eyebrows knit together as he reaches out to the strand of hair caught up between her lips.

She feels the press of his thumb against her skin, the way his intense eyes are focused on the task at hand.

Then the door opens wide. Erwin is standing on the other side, the brightness of the lamp behind him.

Sieglinde and Levi freeze on the spot.

"Is there something I should know?" Erwin asks blandly.

"Levi here found a mosquito on my face," she answers at random.

"It's gone, I killed it. Just wiping some blood off Signe," Levi catches up.

"Right." Erwin nods, squinting at them back and forth, unconvinced to the bone.

"Ah! That reminds me!" Sieglinde laughs to divert her brother's attention. "I came by to say goodnight, Erwin." She stands on her tiptoes, one hand on his shoulder, and pushes herself up for a kiss on the cheek.

Her brother bends a little lower so she could reach, but Erwin's attention is on Levi's demeanor. She pulls away from him with a bright, innocent smile.

"Good night, Erwin!"

And she dashes back to her workshop, hoping to all that is holy that Levi escaped her brother's interrogation as well.

* * *

The next night, when all soldiers of the Survey Corps have arrived, Keith Shadis gathers everyone in the quadrangle and stands on the platform as he makes his one last announcement.

On the 3rd of October in the Year 844, Erwin Smith succeeds as the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for everyone's patience! I'm glad to be back with another chapter of "omake-pfadlib" aka "The Misadventures of Levi and Signe". Lmao. It's certainly been a while since I last updated, but I'm very grateful for all the love and support you readers out there are giving this story!

We're back on track after last chapter's flashback with Kenny. Will certainly miss writing that character. For now, we've got Levi and Signe together and doing some more... bonding... or whatever they would call it. Signe's gotten another bout of Levi's weird cleaning habits and in return he gets to squash a spider for her. Yay, Levi! Though I feel sorry to see Keith Shadis go, Erwin is finally Commander of the Scouts. Changes will definitely be implemented, and soon. Probably no more date nights for Levi and Signe now that her brother's Commander, lmao.

Also, God bless for Hange.

* **Victoria** \- After rereading the chapter, I've come to realize that I'm also kinda shipping Kenny and Irene now. Which is a no-no because she's married and his nephew has basically bonded with her daughter and gah! It makes their relationships all the more complicated... and interesting. Aww, Dad Kenny being a fatherly figure to Signe while being an asshole to Levi. Make up your mind, Kenny!

* **Valen Goncalvez** \- Thank you very much!

* **Ohsnapple** \- Oh, yes. I'm shipping them both now.

* **Merthez** \- Lil Signe will probs chase you with a knife. I can already see Erwin asking her what she has and she says, "Knife." Erwin would go ballistic and go, "NO!"

* **KitSimm** \- A wild Kenny suddenly appears in flashback. Haha!

* **Just Asking Pt2** \- A secret past between Kenny and Irene? I'd love to write that someday. I think there's more to them than the previous chapter hints. As for a shipping name, I've randomly just came up with LeSieg/LeviSigne on my own, lmao. But I think Sievi (pronounced ' _See-vai'_ maybe) is more interesting.

* **Guest** \- A fanfic of my fanfic sounds wonderful! Unfortunately, I can't draw to save my life... but if you look at the cover image of this story, there's a photo of a young woman with silver hair and wearing a blue uniform. _That's_ how I see Signe.

* **OverPolaris** \- Yep. Let me throw all these characters to make it all the more chaotic. I'll definitely touch base with Kenny's past with Irene in the future chapters. As an Ackerman himself, I think his role would be important.

* **Guest** \- All the ships could either sail or sink. There's no in between. You have been warned. ;)

* **WhereTroubleGoes** \- I love your username! Sounds like how anyone could describe Sieglinde. Haha. I would be following the original SNK/AOT plot. This story is more like a prologue to establish the SNK world/setting and to develop their relationships before the chaos tears them apart. *insert evil laugh*

* **Guest** \- Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this story!

Thank you very much for reading and leaving reviews! I'm also looking forward to this week's new episode. In fact, every week we step closer to the inevitable. I don't know if my little fragile heart can take to watch the serumbowl all over again. I just wanna hug Levi and Erwin. *cries in fangirl*


	13. Captain, My Ass

**Chapter 13**

 _ **Sieglinde V – Captain, My Ass**_

* * *

That night, she dreams, although like most dreams, she has forgotten it by morning.

All she could remember from last night is the sudden announcement from Commander Keith Shadis. She remembers his sad face when he talked to her in the workshop. He wore that same sad face when he made the retirement speech.

Erwin, standing tall and proud as always, had kept his face serene and stoic. How could a man muster such expression at the moment of his greatest triumph is beyond her. Although everyone was sad to see Keith Shadis go, the soldiers were beyond happy that her genius brother is now their Commander.

There had been drinking−she thinks, she couldn't really remember−and she had passed out in her workshop. Not from the drinks−Erwin would not allow her an alcoholic drink within one-meter radius of her. She had passed out from the swirling thoughts that, yes, her brother is now Commander. Erwin is the Commander and he will lead the expeditions from now on. He would be at the center of danger, and she must be stronger, quicker, more cunning if she wants her brother to live.

While the soldiers were drinking themselves to a stupor, she was slipping away and busying herself with her gauntlets. Her blades need more work, a better kind of steel, since the last expedition had blunt them. She would need better leather and metal wires, and more practice.

She fell asleep, drunk with the thoughts of helping Erwin.

Then she wakes in the morning, hunched over her workstation with a hammer still in hand. Her hair falls like a curtain of silver across her eyes, and she wipes the sticky substance from the corner of her mouth. Outside the shop, the morning is a grey haze with thin mist hanging in the air.

Just like that fateful day.

It is hard to believe that it has only been three weeks since then.

She leans back on her chair and closes her eyes again, drifting back to sleep, when someone unceremoniously bangs the door open.

Growling, she opens one eye and makes the shadowy image of someone short and lean that approaches her. Still at the edge of sleepiness, she decides whether to jump at the intruder or not.

The intruder slams the metal tray to her workstation. The metallic echoes rattle her awake.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and disappointment."

"I will cut you, Levi." She yawns and rubs at her eyes. "What are you doing here so early?"

"You missed breakfast and meeting all at once." He drags a chair before her and takes a seat. He pushes the tray across the table and starts laying out the food. There are fried eggs and ham, bread and broth soup. He has his own teapot and cups to enjoy. "You were supposed to be present at the meeting."

"It didn't occur to me that you'd actually care about it."

"Commander insisted on it," he says, shrugging. "And you missed all the good and bad news."

"It's a wonderful morning. So let's start with the good news."

"All right." He leans on the chair, one arm resting on the back and the other hand nursing his tea. Even half-asleep, Sieglinde recognizes a slight grating in his voice. "Good news−with Erwin promoted, some Team Leaders jumped up the ranking. That loud Shitty Glasses is now a Squad Leader. The one you have a crush on is also a Squad Leader."

"Which one?"

"Ah, _what's-his-name_." Levi caresses his temple in an attempt to remember. He snaps his fingers. "Mike."

"I guess." She shrugs, not bothering to correct his assumption. "The bad news?"

He sips his tea, swallowing hard. "Bad news−I jumped up, too. Squad Captain. Erwin's idea of a joke."

She pauses from nibbling on the bread, only to look at his face with her blue eyes wide. After months, she should know that Levi has a very strange sense of humor, but this is beyond him. She lets everything sink into her for a while, neither speaking nor touching her food any longer.

Levi, a Squad Captain? Well, of course, stubborn and unfriendly as he is, he still makes a good fighter. She should be happy for him, but what about her? Where will she go?

He seems to see through her silence. He is good at deciphering her silence these days. "The thing is, unlike other Squad Leaders whose members are assigned to them, Erwin allowed me to handpick my members. I will have the freedom to scrutinize which ones I deem good enough to be in the Special Operations Squad. An old squad, they told me, dating a few generations back. Erwin recreated it."

Quietly, she nods. "And me?" she asks, her voice small and weak. "Which squad do I go to?"

"Mine," he says without preamble, unable to hide a curling smirk at her reaction. "That is for now, at least. There will be recruits coming in tomorrow. Erwin wants me to supervise them for a one-month period. Then I can decide which ones will join us."

"I'm in your squad?"

"Yes, which is unfortunate, really." He sighs. "Us in the same squad again. The world will burn."

"If you think that way, you could have not chosen me. Maybe Mike will accept me in his."

His eyebrow twitches. He leans closer across the table and shoots her one of his murderous glares. Really, it is so early in the morning for him to be grouchy. "Look, do you want to be in my squad or not? Yes or no?"

He has shocked her with his quiet rage. "Of course I want to be in your squad," she assures him.

"Good." He nods and leans back again. "Like I said, there will be recruits from the Training Corps and I will be supervising them along the way. As Captain"−He heaves a deep sigh and caresses his temple again−"it is my duty to understand the nature of the cadets' training systems. I understand the 3DMG and horseback riding well enough, but the combat, not quite yet."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Teach me. Or better yet, show me."

"What?" She does a double take, squinting at him more closely. Why is he suddenly so interested and responsible? The Levi she knows would grumble and scowl himself to death until next Monday. "Who are you and what did you do to Levi?"

"What the shit, Signe?"

"It's just that…" She smiles, deciding that she likes this more responsible side of him. "Nothing. I'll show you how it's done. If you want."

"Good." He finishes his tea and stands. "We'll train right now. Meet me outside the workshop."

"Now?" she calls after him, flabbergasted. "But, Levi−"

"Are you disobeying the orders of your Captain?" He pauses by the threshold and glares at her over his shoulder. "This is a very bad start, Cadet Smith."

"Don't take that tone with me," she warns, and he chuckles on his way outside. Damn him. "We both started as recruits. Your promotion doesn't mean anything to me!"

Nevertheless, Sieglinde clears the breakfast and joins him. The morning is cold and a bit clammy. She narrows her eyes at the cloudless skies above, and knows at once that it would not rain.

Across from her, Levi is already preparing for their training. He slips off his brown jacket and folds it to the side. He loosens his cravat and it joins the growing pile. The leather harnesses come off as well.

Sieglinde sighs, knowing that this bastard is serious as hell and she really cannot disagree. The recruits tomorrow will need a strict training curriculum and Levi has to understand how the combat works before scrutinizing others. She starts removing her outer garments as well, leaving herself with only her inner blue shirt and cream trousers. She produces a rubber band and ties her hair up in a long ponytail.

Levi crosses his arms and waits.

"Now, then." She stretches her arms high above her head. "Show me your stance."

He obeys. Body bent low, arms up, elbows in, right heel raised.

Sieglinde circles around him like a vulture. She takes note of each angle, adjusts his arms and elbows as she passes, and pushes his right leg a bit more forward.

"Gives you a better chance at movements," she explains and he nods, her diligent student. "You're good, but that's for later, actually. I will have tell you the importance of movements. You have to be versatile to attack, defend, and counter at any possible angles. Which brings us to the first lesson−awareness."

She gestures to the surroundings. "Look around you. Pretty empty, huh? Easy to see where an attack is coming from, easy to pinpoint the nearest exit and entrance. In any normal day, you wouldn't trouble yourself with these sorts of things. But you should. Being aware of your surroundings is a great difference between life and death."

"I can understand now why you're so focused on your so-called scouting," Levi says.

"Yeah, well, it soothes my nerves knowing which way to run," she says, laughing softly. "It's not about being anxious and paranoid all the time, but reacting accordingly to your environment. From now on, I want you to train yourself to become more aware of your surroundings to avoid possible threats. Am I clear?"

"Why do I feel like you're the Captain now?" he grumbles, but still nods.

"I wonder who asked me to teach him about ten minutes ago?"

"Whatever. Make it a habit to be aware of my surroundings−check."

"Since we're breezing through this, let's move to the next lesson. Take your stance again."

Levi obeys, making sure he follows her earlier corrections.

She hums in approval and assumes the same stance. She takes his right fist and presses it against her collarbone.

"Like I said before, movements are the key. You have to learn how to move according to your enemy's movements. Watch me move, anticipate which direction I go, and you follow. Keep your fist connected to me. That is, if I move forward, you step backward. I go left, and you go right. Be aware. If I move forward five inches, you go backwards five inches. Weight is on the balls of your feet."

"Got it."

"If your fist disconnects from my shoulder for a split second, I will punch you."

"Assuming your short arms can reach me."

"Don't wait until I actually try it."

Smirking a little, he nods and she moves. Left. Left. Right. Then back. Levi follows her steps as she keeps going backwards, then suddenly forward. Perhaps from a perspective view, they look like dancers moving in time with a song. She goes left, pushing off the balls of her feet, and he follows, mirroring her every movement. She has to admit: he is a fast learner, perhaps one of the best she has taught since the Training Corps.

After a few rounds, she nods and pulls away. A light sheen of sweat gleams both from their foreheads. Sieglinde pants and wipes at her brow, noticing a bead of sweat rolling the length of Levi's temple down to the curve of his jaw.

"What next, Instructor?"

"Don't call me that," she snaps. "We can't breeze through everything in one day, you know."

"I'm fine with the basics," he says. "I will watch you train those brats anyway. I might pick up the lessons along the way." Hands on his hips, he fixes her with a thoughtful look from his blue-grey eyes. "Tell me, what's the nature of this martial art? Furlan told me you invented it. Is it true?"

"Ah, yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's not like I can invent something original in these times," she explains, "but I borrowed elements from my combat instructor from the Training Corps and added some of my own ideas."

She catches that upward curve of his eyebrow and laughs it off.

"Anyway, it's not meant for one to stay in a fight and prove something to the other guys. It focuses more on the 'running away' part, hence the need to know all the possible escape routes. But if you have no other choice but to engage in combat, the trick is to do as much damage with the least time as possible. However, in the Training Corps, that is not allowed. Cadets are only there for defensive measures, so I have to adjust and focus on the defenses."

She walks towards their pile of discarded clothes, and fetches her leather harnesses. Removing them is as easy as walking in a park, but putting them on is troublesome.

"So, with defense," she continues on her explanation, shrugging on the first parts of the harness, "I tend to focus on defending against both armed and unarmed multiple opponents. A jack-of-all-trades kind: knives, wooden beams, poles. And a master of one: survival. Tch! Damn this harness!"

Levi snorts and turns her back against him. His fingers work on untangling the mess and smoothing it over her shoulders and back. "What inspired you to do this?"

She steals a glance at him. His face is close, his body is closer. She feels the warmth radiating off his body. Damned awareness. She never should have focused on that aspect.

"I believe I've already mentioned how my father died defenseless."

"I see we're in a loop here," he notes and latches the harness together.

"Because why not?" She steps away when he finishes with her. When he tries to put his own, she smiles and also assists him. Much to her surprise, he complies, his back to her and his gaze up in the clear morning skies. "Are we not here for survival? Do we not fight and kill the Titans for survival?"

"That makes sense. Somewhat."

"I guess we're done for the day," she announces cheerfully, finishing with his harnesses. Then she tugs at her ponytail, her silver hair cascading to her waist in another tangled mess. "You should be grateful for these free lessons. Tomorrow, they won't be, Captain."

"Those brats will have to learn the entire course in one month. Tough luck you're going to be their teacher, Signe. If I haven't met your mother, I would have thought madness runs through any Smith's veins." He takes his cravat and fixes it around his neck.

Sieglinde studies how it is done, quite curious, and doesn't deny the fact that a cravat can be used to strangle someone in the future.

Levi catches her staring and beckons her forward with a finger.

She feigns innocence at once. "What?"

"What? You were staring," he says, matter-of-fact. "Thinking how to suffocate someone with this?"

"You really shouldn't put more evil notions in my head," she warns him, but steps forward until she is holding the end folds of the white cloth. At this close a proximity, his warmth doubles. "I was thinking of strangling someone around the neck, but thanks for the tip."

"My pleasure."

"So, how does this work? Or do you just wrap it around like a scarf?"

"Stupidity comes free these days, doesn't it?"

"You should know, seeing as you've been up and about earlier than me."

Levi rolls his eyes and takes the fabric from her hands. "Watch closely, Cadet Smith. You teach me how combat training works, and I teach you how to cravat and to clean. A fair deal, no?" She wrinkles her nose, and he scoffs. "Horseback riding, too. You are really shitty with horses."

She fingers the hem of his cravat. Smooth and fragrant even. "What, you're teaching me?"

"Yeah." He takes his jacket and holds it over his shoulder. "Some Dita Ness will arrive today with a new batch of horses for the recruits. You don't have one of your own, right? This is your lucky day. You get to be the first one to choose."

Dita Ness is scheduled to arrive after lunchtime, which gives the two to head straight to the officer quarters for a brief waiting game. They cross paths with Hange Zoë and Moblit Berner at the lobby, with the former dragging Sieglinde off to a couch and regaling her of the researcher's findings from the Titan dentures from the last expedition. Sieglinde listens and nods to everything Hange says, stealing glances at Levi's direction every once in a while, and bites back a smile at his scowl.

Then Mike also enters the building, his new squad members in tow, and gives a little wave of his hand. Sieglinde runs for him, practically throwing herself in his arms, to congratulate him for the promotion. Mike chuckles, pats her head, and introduces his members.

"Good morning. My name is Nanaba." She is a tall woman, with light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Gelgar," says a young man with brown hair and gray eyes. "An honor, Miss Sieglinde."

"The pleasure's all mine," Sieglinde answers, smiling at them both.

"Which squad do you belong to?" Gelgar wonders, tilting his head to the side and observing her shorter and petite build from top to bottom. He receives a nudge on the side from Nanaba for staring.

"I'm in the Special Operations Squad with Captain Levi."

Gelgar's eyes go from the young woman to the quiet man standing not too far from her. "Captain."

Levi nods, perhaps still not used to the unfounded leadership. "Soldier."

After meeting with Squad Mike, the two Special Ops Squad members proceed to Levi's quarters.

As Captain and the second highest-ranking officer after Commander Erwin, Levi has a spacious room with an adjoining bedroom to the right. The room is still comparably smaller than the quarters in Castle Roslin, which could hold an entire suite with bathroom and kitchenette.

Sieglinde gasps at the cleanliness of the room, more so than Erwin's room perhaps, and inhales the crisp autumn breeze from an opened window. A mahogany desk is at the center, behind it a massive glass window with blue curtains. Bookshelves pressed at the western wall, a couch beside the door that leads to the bedroom.

She is particular about the window and peeks through it: too high for an escape route, and it leads straight to the ground below. She also notes that this window has a view of her workshop below, and quite a front-row view as well.

As much as she would like to scout the adjoining room, she refrains herself from doing so, since Levi is now her Captain and barging through his bedroom would be quite rude. In the end, satisfied with her observations, she sits on the couch and relaxes.

Levi sits himself on the desk, empty now but for the ornamental vase with a single cornflower.

"A gift from Erwin," he says when he finds her staring at the vivid blue flower.

He leans back with a quiet sigh, loosens his cravat once more, and puts his feet up the table.

Typical.

"What are you looking for in the recruits anyway?" she asks, making idle chat.

He rests his chin on the heel of his palm. For a moment there, Sieglinde expects him not to answer.

"Grades don't mean shit to me, that's for sure," he says after a while. "Personality, I think, is what matters. Mental fortitude. I don't want them whining to me during expeditions, like you."

"I told you before," she snaps, a little annoyed. "You shouldn't have chosen me. I'd be fine in Mike's squad."

"Will you stop it with the whole Mike Squad thing?" he barks back. "Besides, I'm willing to overlook your whining and nonexistent horseback riding skills because of your 'situational awareness' thing going on. Hell knows it saved us during the last expedition." He narrows intimidating eyes at her. "So stop it with the 'not-choosing-you' part and be more grateful I actually chose you."

Then he growls under his breath, "Dumbass."

"Fine." She rolls her eyes. _Day One with the Captain_ _: not going so well._

"I will choose cadets for their skills and personality, not their grades."

"Ah, that's good then. In the Training Corps, no one cares for combat training. They are only graded from their Titan-killing performances." She frowns a little. "One of the many reasons I hate those farts."

"Better prepare yourself for tomorrow, then." He stands and fixes himself. "Come on. It's almost time for lunch. I want to eat and get on with your training as soon as possible."

Downstairs, in the mess hall, they meet up with more soldiers. Sieglinde sits on a large central table shared with both Squads Mike and Hange, reminding her of a one big happy family. Levi is silent beside her, eating his share of the food, while Hange on his other side is explaining the remainder flesh particles between the first and second molars. Sieglinde abandons Levi to Hange's tales and turns to her other side, Moblit, who wants to know about the Iron Hills.

Lunch is more raucous than it has even been with Commander Keith. Speaking of the Commander, Sieglinde keeps half of her attention to the doorway, hoping Erwin would come down and join them. As the minutes wear on and the soldiers finish their meals, the Commander never shows up.

"Squad Leader Mike plans for us to train with the 3DMG," Gelgar tells Sieglinde as their large group walks out of the hall. "Perhaps you and Captain Levi would like to join?"

Before she could turn to Levi for his permission, the young man himself cuts them off. "Sorry," he tells Gelgar. "Signe is scheduled for horseback riding. Maybe next time."

The other soldier chuckles. "I see, then we'll be heading this way." He waves a hand and runs after Nanaba and the rest of Squad Mike. Nanaba makes a face at him, then also waves a hand back at Sieglinde.

"What are you standing around for?" Levi calls out to her, already halfway to the stables. "Dita's here for the horses. Hurry it up." He grumbles something again, quite out of earshot.

* * *

Dita Ness arrives with a legion of horses entering through the back gates of their Trost headquarters. They arrive with a cloud of dust and thundering hooves. Sieglinde could already imagine the stampede it could cause, but puts the idea aside as she and Levi approach the stables. Other than Dita and his younger assistants, the two Special Ops members are the only ones here.

The middle-aged man with a white bandana over his head could only be Dita. He climbs down from his bay horse and lovingly pats its muzzle, before he could even notice the young pair coming towards him. His face brightens and welcomes them with a warm smile.

"Afternoon, fellas," he greets. "What can I do for you? Is the Commander in?"

"The Commander is upstairs," Levi answers. "Right now, I need you to spare a horse for my squad member here." He jerks a thumb at Sieglinde's direction. "If you have someone mild-tempered and easy to manage, that would be ideal. She's not good with horses."

"L-Levi!" she cries, embarrassed.

"Sure," Dita says, amused at them both. "But does the Commander know?"

"She _is_ the Commander's sister," Levi interrupts. "If there's anyone, it's her who needs the horse."

"Levi!" Now she is aghast. Pulling ranks in a conversation is never a good thing.

"Oh!" Dita flashes her an awkward smile and scratches his nape. "Then you must be Sieglinde! I have known Erwin while he was still a cadet himself. My congratulations for your brother of course. A Commander overnight but he's already done so much. Here! Follow me; I think I have a horse that suits you!"

They follow the man towards the center of the crowd, passing by many large horses.

Dita returns to them with a large stallion on a rein. "Mild-tempered and good with anyone," he says.

Sieglinde gasps in delight and runs to the horse. It is the same height as Cinnamon, with a powerful build and strong muzzle. Unlike her previous white horse, this one has a shiny golden coat with white mane and tail. She coos at the stallion and he whickers back, fluffy tail wagging behind him. Levi also steps forward to admire the coat, running his hand across the strong neck.

"We've been breeding horses with this coat color," Dita explains. "The gold sheen makes it easier to camouflage them during the summer months, when the Titans are most active. Additionally, this breed is known for its speed and endurance. Good temperament, too."

"What's his name?" Sieglinde asks, rubbing her cheek against the muzzle. The horse licks at her chin.

"He's Enzo, named after a friend of mine." Dita combs through the flaxen mane. "Take good care of him."

"Hello, Enzo," she coos again, poking her nose on the muzzle. "My name is Sieglinde, and that grumpy gentleman over there is Levi." She casts him a sly sidelong glance.

"Tch. Whatever." Levi disappears into the stables and later comes back with his black mare all saddled and ready. He mounts Layla and rides her over to the others. "You'll find Erwin at his office," he tells Dita. "I'm sure one of those slackers at the lobby can show you the way. Signe and I are riding out."

"Of course." Dita smiles again. "Good luck on your training."

"How should we do this?" Sieglinde asks once the master-of-horse is gone.

"You'll have to learn how to be confident on the saddle first."

"I _am_ confident."

"Sure." He purses his lips at her posture. Then he clicks his heels. "Come on. This is hardly the ideal place to be riding out. Let's go to the inner wall."

He leads Layla towards the back gate, while checking at Sieglinde every now and then. She manages to follow him across town and out to the inner gate, which reveals the wide expanse of lands inside Wall Rose.

Enzo is a gentle creature, much more so than Cinnamon had been. While the latter was aggressive and headstrong, Enzo is quieter, taking gentle steps and obeying where she directs him. Above them, thick clouds roll across the skies, hiding the late afternoon sun behind. With the grasslands looming before them, it is easier to be calmer and more confident.

They aim somewhere westward, opposite to the direction of Castle Roslin and the Iron Hills, which are in the east, almost near Stohess District. She has never been around these parts, but if her lessons from the Training Corps serve right, this is where Castle Utgard should be. She wonders if she could get and glimpse of that ancient castle once in her lifetime. Maybe today, if Levi is kind enough to let her wander around.

She looks at his back. He rides a few paces before her, his posture straight and alert. One day into being a Captain and he already has the makings of being a good one. He has sharp instincts, a sharper tongue, and a good sense of judgment. The last part she lacks, and it is a relief that Levi has that department covered.

She keeps observing him through her lashes: a back and broad shoulders, both muscled enough to accent beneath his jacket and gray shirt. Even his thighs and legs on either side of the horse look strong. Despite his short stature, he has the strength to back himself up.

She wonders if she has always admired strength more than anything. Erwin. Mike. Now, Levi.

In a battle of raw strength, he probably has her beat.

Ah, damn it. She needs more practice.

"Hey," a cold voice comes from up front. "What happened to all the 'situational awareness' thing? Stop staring at me and focus on your horse."

"I _am_ aware of the situation," she snaps, directing Enzo forward so that she and Levi are riding at the same pace. She peers at his stoic face and frowns. "If you want a report, I can do so, Captain. Wall Rose is about thirty meters from our left, there's a small forest about twice that distance, and a river to our front. There, happy, _Captain_?"

"If you have the time to be all snarky, then quicken your pace." He rides Layla faster until he almost disappears in the horizon with a cloud of dust and clopping of hooves.

Annoyed, Sieglinde clutches at Enzo's reins and runs after her supposed Captain. She bounces off the leather saddle and fights for precious balance. Her stallion is too large for her too short legs, and it is hard to keep up when Enzo is galloping across the meadow in an attempt to catch up.

Slowly, certainly, her limbs grow tired from the uneven match of large horse and short legs. She tugs at the reins again and, obedient as ever, Enzo slows to a stop.

Levi notices her from the other side of the field, rolls his eyes, and rides back to her. "What, dying already?"

"Sorry," she hears herself say between pants. Her hips and legs are hurting. Her hand comes down to her left thigh to caress the dull pain away.

The Captain takes note of her discomfort, rides closer until both their horses are standing shoulder to shoulder, and also starts massaging her thigh. The physical contact is all but electrifying. Her blue eyes are wide at his expressionless features. But when Levi catches her dumbstruck face, there is a hint of bemusement behind those steely eyes. Is this bastard finding her discomfort amusing or what?

Still, he keeps massaging the pain away. "Painful?"

"Oh, yes," she whispers.

"Good."

"W-What?"

"You always whine." Levi then dismounts his horse and brings his face closer to Sieglinde's stirrups. Without other words, he fusses over the leather belts, gently removing her boot from the stirrup, and then tightening the straps. He rounds to the other side and does the same. Snapping his fingers at her, Sieglinde slides her foot back to the metal ring, nodding to the adjustment. This way, her legs are not unnecessarily stretched on either side of her stallion.

What a relief.

He smooths his hand over the stirrups for the final time, before looking up at her. His raven hair tips backwards, opening his youthful face to the clear sun and to her close inspection. "Better?"

She smiles, more affectionately than she intends. "Yes, thank you."

There is a slight change in his features. Something she couldn't place.

"That's good," he mutters and returns to Layla. "Let's head back. Try if your saddle and stirrups are alright."

* * *

By the time they arrive back to their Trost headquarters, her back and legs are aching and she feels the need to shower to remove the sweat, dust and horsehair from her skin. Dita Ness is on his way to return to the stables when the pair comes upon him. Sieglinde chatters with him about her love for Enzo, pushing Levi into the background, until Dita has to go.

They round to the quadrangle again. Sieglinde still has no proper room assigned. She would have to ask either Hange or Nanaba to show her the ladies' bathroom.

She feels eyes on her. Staring up at the headquarters, she recognizes ice-blue eyes regarding them both with a quiet thoughtfulness.

There, standing straight with hands behind his back, is Erwin Smith glaring down on her and Levi.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm back! Sooo sorry for the long wait! It's been a whirlwind of a month with all the stress from work. It's even more stressful due to the fact that the anime is still on-going and I am ABSOLUTELY refusing to watch the latest episodes! I can't bring it to myself to watch and _relive_ what happened... Oh! My poor, fragile fangirl heart!

But we've got Levi promoted as Captain in this chapter though! Woo-hoo! He's gone a long way from the Underground to the Scouts. With Erwin as Commander and Levi as Captain, the early days of the Survey Corps would definitely be challenging. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it; I thoroughly enjoyed writing Signe's fighting style and the story behind it. Even as a writer, it fascinates me.

And I'm trying real hard to decide whether Erwin actually ships SieVi or just goes to 'Over-Protective Brother Mode'. LOL.

Unfortunately, I won't be able to reply to everyone's reviews from the previous chapters. I'm actually 2 hours away from packing my stuff and leaving for a vacation to the beach. I'm supposed to be going on a 9-hour trip to the beach! Still, I'll be thinking of all of you guys while I am in vacation! I'll be certainly looking forward to your reviews to light up my vacation even more!

Five-star thanks to these people: **Valen Goncalvez, Ridethelightning26, Justanothersoul, MissSilverC, Victoria, CROWPRINCESS, WhereTroubleGoes, JustAskingPt3, Guest, KitSimm, OverPolaris, ChaoticB, sasukesbigtoe, and edrch!** And of course, thank you to everyone out there who keeps reading and following this story! I am sooo thankful! I'll answer everyone's questions and reviews in the next update!

Cheers, guys! And here's to a good weekend to all of us! 🍷🎉


	14. Brats, Brats Everywhere

**Chapter 14**

 _ **Levi V – Brats, Brats Everywhere**_

* * *

From Underground runt to Survey Corps Captain, what an upgrade.

He already has everything he ever wanted. A roof over his head, three meals per day, clean surroundings and clothes. Yet, somehow, he still lacks something. A beggar cannot be a chooser, but he would be damned if he doesn't feel complete yet.

Something is missing.

Nothing could fit in the large hole left in his heart.

He has everything he ever wanted−but without Furlan and Isabel.

He wakes up from his armchair. It gives him more comfort to sleep here, upright, which makes it easier for him to bolt to his feet should troubles arise. His still sleepy mind wants to blame this on Signe−her habits must have rubbed off on him for the past few weeks.

Yawning, he smooths his hair out of his eyes and prepares for the day. Erwin's first legion of recruits from the Training Corps will be coming in today. As Captain, despite how reluctant he still is to own to the position, he has to appear neat and sharp to his subordinates.

From Underground runt to Survey Corps Captain, indeed.

He has private quarters like the rest of the high-ranking officers, including the Commander himself. After a quick shower and dressing himself in his usual grey shirt and white cravat, he exits his quarters and steps out into the corridor.

To his right is a long line of glass windows. The morning sunlight spills through them, illuminating his face in a near soft and warm hue and throwing his shadow long and lithe to his left.

He maintains a tight expression until a nearby door opens. His pace slows down.

Signe is walking out of Erwin's room, all radiant with her smiles and laughs. She also wears her usual blue shirt underneath the brown jacket. But her hair, Levi notes, is once again braided in one of those meticulous thick side braids with a bright orange silk ribbon weaved through the locks and ending into a bowtie at the nape. The flimsy ends of the ribbon are over her right shoulder.

The Commander emerges from the room next, engrossed to whatever his sister has to say. Erwin has been very busy since he stepped up, and so Levi realizes that this might be the first time these two have gotten together again. He plans to walk past them, but two pairs of blue eyes−one light and the other vivid −turn to him.

"Good morning, Levi," Sieglinde greets brightly, then blinks up at her brother. "Or should I say Captain?"

"Whatever works for either of you," says Erwin, pleasant as always. He acknowledges his newly made Captain with a small nod. "Morning, Levi. I hope you are feeling well."

"I can manage." Levi feels the phrase is more about his advancement in the ranks.

"The cadets won't be here until well after breakfast. Why don't we all eat first and have a quick discussion at the table?" The Commander pushes his younger sister to a walk by the small of her back. Sieglinde, catching the indication, walks a few paces before them.

Erwin slows his pace until he is walking beside Levi. "You two seem to be growing closer everyday."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do." Erwin's lips press into a thin line, holding back more words.

"If you didn't want me close, you shouldn't have made me Squad Captain."

"If you were aware of the situation, you wouldn't have chosen her as your first member."

Touché.

Still, Levi is not going back down without a fight.

"Finally going down the road of the overprotective big brother?"

"Oh, no. Signe might be insulted." Erwin chuckles.

"If you two are done gossiping about me," Sieglinde calls out to them, "can we have some breakfast?"

* * *

After breakfast, Erwin leaves the pair for the final arrangements for the upcoming recruits. Levi, having nothing to do, stalks Sieglinde's heels as she heads back to her workshop. He notices that she is not wearing the gauntlets under her sleeves, and is surprised that she managed to last about an hour without them. But not long enough. He waits by the doorway as she slips them on, her prototype blades, and then follows her back towards the quadrangle again.

There is a platform raised at the center. In no time, he would be standing there along with the other officers. It makes his stomach coil, his breakfast of cornbread, omelet, and sausages threatening to be retched. From this day on, his schedule would revolve to honing these trainees' skills. At least now he has a quiet moment to enjoy with Signe before the trainees coming rolling in.

They arrive half an hour later, all cooped up in wagons. They jump off one by one−young trainees who are looking around the white towers of their headquarters with wonder. According to Erwin's orientation yesterday, there should be about 58 new recruits. Not enough to compensate for the 62 deaths last expedition. Moreover, from these 58 brats, some of them are bound to quit. Out of fear, maybe.

Erwin walks out of the quarters with his new Squad Leaders flanking either side of him. The mere sight of him has the recruits scuttling to form lines, short ones at the front, taller ones at the back. Erwin leads the rest of the Survey Corps: about a hundred more or so soldiers. The veterans join ranks with the recruits, since Erwin intends to reassemble the entire Scouts before the next expedition.

Despite the pressing crowd, Erwin spots Levi and Sieglinde among them. Levi takes the Commander's slight nod as his cue, and takes the young woman by the elbow. The two of them join Erwin, Mike, Hange, and Dita on the platform, high above the sea of hopeful faces and bright eyes.

He was once a recruit too, looking up at his superiors. Now Levi is one of them.

"Good morning." Erwin takes a step forward. "My name is Commander Erwin Smith, the newest Commander of the Survey Corps, with the authority to decide the course of our brigade under the blessing of the King. Right now, there are 58 recruits pulled out from the Training Corps. All 58 recruits that have shown great, promising talents by their Instructor Roth. In the Scouts, talent is a gift. All of you have shown that special gift. And right here, _right now_ , we will further your gifts. Among the people with me here are the most talented soldiers of the Survey Corps. They will be in charge of your one-month training, honing everyone's skills to benefit humanity. They will introduce themselves."

"Hello, everyone! I'm Team Leader Dita Ness. I will be responsible for your horseback riding training."

"Welcome to the Scouts!" Hange waves her hands at everyone. "I'm Squad Leader Hange Zoë, in charge of everything you need to know about Titans, their history and biology! Let's all get along, okay?"

The recruits murmur amongst each other, possibly from her enthusiasm.

"I'm Mike Zacharias, Squad Leader." The tall blond soldier draws himself to his tallest height, which is considerable since he is already taller than Erwin, who is also another giant. "I will be testing your skills with the vertical-maneuvering equipment or 3DMG for short."

They all look at him in wonder.

"Good morning," Sieglinde greets softly, bowing at the waist. Then she straightens herself up again and searches around the crowd with a smile. "My name is Sieglinde, and I will be your combat instructor."

Again, there is a murmur of interest buzzing in the crowd, particularly from the male cadets. Levi sneers at the amount of sly whispers and suggestive winks shared by the young men. _Oh, for fuck's sake._

Erwin nods to his instructors and takes up the stage again. "These four would be your instructors before and after the expeditions," he explains. "Additionally, there will be a second evaluation for the top five cadets who would perform the best. They would be included into the Special Operations Squad, headed by our esteemed Captain Levi."

The Commander nods at his direction.

Stepping forward, arms crossed, sneer in place, he introduces himself. "I'm Levi."

The recruits blink at the bland tone and stagnant face. _Well, what did you expect, you shits?_

"Aside from the Captain, Instructor Sieglinde is also a member of the Special Ops Squad," Erwin adds, as if to recover from Levi's lame first impression to his subordinates.

There is another murmur. Perhaps the thought of a lady in the squad elates the male cadets. Maybe it gets their imaginations soaring. It makes Levi's blood boil hotter.

Erwin is not yet finished. "Among all others, they would scrutinize your performances and if they deem you worthy enough, you can join their special squad. Are there any questions?"

Someone from the front row raises her hand. A petite young woman, with short black hair and amber eyes. To Levi, she has already made an impression. The thinking kind of soldier.

"When are we assigned to our squads, Commander Erwin?"

"You will have your Squad Leaders now. You will be divided among the ten Squad Leaders available. Once you are assigned to one, you will endeavor to follow their orders. Since our Trost headquarters cannot accommodate all of us here, we will be moving out today and head for Castle Roslin."

Erwin gestures to someone on the ground.

"Moblit Berner from the Fourth Squad will give you your squad assignments. We move out of here in one hour. I will expect everyone to be prepared for departure by then."

With the initial orientation done, Levi and the others have to wait on stage while Moblit calls out names and assigns them to their Squad Leaders. Mike and Hange then join their new members on the ground, introducing themselves. Somewhere along the road, Dita Ness disappears to prepare the horses and wagons needed to retake to the castle.

Shifting from one foot to another, Levi watches from above them. Everyone scurries back and forth in search for their squad, for their baggage, and even horse assignments. One good thing about his Special Ops Squad is that he is not responsible for someone−yet. Right now, Signe is his only priority. Her, and the impending task of supervising the training.

"Come on," he tells her. "Let's get moving. You better not flop on your riding skills this time. The recruits won't respect their combat instructor if she falls on her ass."

"You are very inspiring, Captain. I'm _touched_ ," she retorts with a delicate roll of her eyes.

The ride from Trost to Roslin is uneventful. The castle is a remarkable sight, especially from afar. With the surrounding greenery, it makes the blood-red bricks stand out in the horizon, its pointed roofs like skyscrapers reaching towards the clear skies. Levi would have to settle in another private quarters, while Sieglinde would most likely to return to her original workshop. Their massive entourage creates a thick dust in their wake, and the recruits are gawking at the main headquarters.

And so the process of room assignments, uniforms, and introductions to Squad Leaders begin again. It is hard to believe that Levi and Sieglinde endured the same tedious process less than a month ago, and that was when the entire Squad Flagon was still alive. Now, the recruits would taste the same routine for the next few weeks, in preparation for their expedition. The first expedition under Erwin's command.

Levi follows the tide of the crowd. There is suddenly so much to do and yet little he knows. Before he even notices it, Hange and Mike have him dragged towards another meeting with the Commander. He could do nothing but glance over his shoulder for Signe, but even she is preoccupied with Moblit and some other pesky brats that are making small talk to her. In the end, Levi has to let her go and endure two hours of meeting.

This and that. Training curriculum. Objective of their next expedition.

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it._

They finish the meeting about sundown. Weary to the bones, Levi heads straight to the outer walls of the red castle and spots the bright glow of a blazing forge. The workshop here is set inside an old, crumbling tower of red stones with grey slabs in between. He lets himself inside without so much as a greeting, leaning one shoulder on the doorframe, legs crossed at the ankles.

Sieglinde is once again working her wonders at the forge. Her jacket is cast aside, her blue shirt unbuttoned at the collar and a bit down to her sternum, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her silver hair shines against the flames, and her bright orange ribbon catches the light. She is working on another blade, Levi couldn't tell from his position by the doorway. He stays right where he stands, well knowing that she noticed him but never does anything to acknowledge the presence.

Impatient, Levi pushes himself off the frame and approaches. "What are you doing?"

"A second batch of knives to hide in my gauntlets."

"Another batch?" He is confused, glancing at the contraption on the table. It is a thin, soft thing, the metal wiring and mechanism hidden in the underside. Where would she fit the second batch?

"It occurred to me that there is space left in the gauntlet," she explains, sparing him a quick little smile before retrieving a wide sheet of carbon steel for the blade itself.

Levi watches her work, mesmerized as always. He sits himself on the closest chair, knees wide apart, and leans close for a better view. Sieglinde cuts through the carbon steel with a hacksaw, rough cutting the preliminary shape of the blade. It looks hard work to Levi, cutting metal with metal, but the blacksmith blood in Sieglinde−and perhaps the rest of the Smith brood−makes it an easy task.

Once the rough guide of the blade is cut, Sieglinde straightens herself and wipes at her forehead.

There is soot on her cheek. It's disgusting, but Levi reaches out to wipe it off. "Do you have to do this now?"

"If not now, when?" She laughs a little, a hearty sound in this little workshop. "Why are you here anyway? I thought you have children to look after, Captain?"

"They are hardly children," he points out. "If they are, then you're one of them. And formal training starts tomorrow. They all have to get used to the surroundings and rules first before tasting hell." He pauses and narrows his eyes at her. "You _will_ make them taste hell, won't you?"

"I might," she hums. The fire dances in her eyes, making quite a show of red and blue together.

Levi finds himself drowning in her eyes more often than not these days. Like now, she is explaining the circumstances of her upgrading her weapons. He could hear her voice but the words are nothing to him. Only when Sieglinde tilts her head and blinks at him does he pull himself away from the trance, blinking a few times, and then donning his usual scowl.

She laughs at him for being oblivious. As always, her voice is warm, alluring as honey.

He growls before he could descend further into uncharted territory.

"Whatever," he scoffs. "I'm going back inside. Make sure you return for dinner."

In the end, despite his precise orders, Sieglinde doesn't appear for dinner at the mess hall. With the new recruits, the place is packed with so many people that Levi would have dragged his plate and eat in the quietness of his new quarters: practically a suite, with kitchenette, bathroom, and bedroom adjoining his main office. After dinner, he showers, changes clothes, and falls asleep on his armchair.

Come morning, the real training begins.

* * *

From now on, his schedule would be the same as the cadets:

0600 – Early breakfast

0630 – Combat training with Instructor Sieglinde

0830 – Vertical-maneuvering training with Instructor Mike

1200 – Lunch

1300 – Titan Lessons with Instructor Hange

1600 – Horseback riding with Instructor Dita

1800 – Break

1930 – Dinner

Levi glares at the poor paper with which Erwin Smith had written his own hand. The Commander has elegant writing, at least. But still−an entire day to spend with the brats. Not only the brats, but with the veterans as well. Everyone has to be trained and scrutinized by himself for his Special Operations Squad. He has just woken up from his armchair but he already feels exhausted. He is on babysitting duty until these brats show good enough performance and impress him.

He eats breakfast alone, since it is until early for the other Squad Leaders, who usually rise and eat at around seven. All around the castle grounds, there is thin mist hanging low, a testament of the increasingly cold weather. With him alone, he wonders where Signe could be. She should be eating after skipping dinner last night. When the first wave of recruits enter the hall, Levi gets up.

Combat training takes place in the quadrangle. Sieglinde emerges from behind the castle in her full uniform, freshened up with another radiant smile. Her long hair is braided back from her face, to show the determination in her eyes. Watching from the sidelines, Levi already feels sorry for the brats for having her as their first instructor of the day.

As it had been the other day, Sieglinde teaches them the nature of the martial art she is about to teach. Then being aware of their surroundings as their second nature. Stances. Movements. Everything she and Levi breezed through is now delved into too deeply.

He continues watching, from the front, the back, and then to the sides: he has better view this way, where he could see Sieglinde's face and the brat she is guiding to his stance. The boy stands awkwardly, and the instructor has to go around him and put her hands on his shoulders and arms to correct him.

His eyebrow twitches, his foot taps impatiently on the grass, but he says nothing.

Towards the end of their first lesson, a group of boys rush up to Sieglinde. The observant Captain couldn't hear the exact words from where he stands, but it has something to do with thanking the instructor for her patience. It makes him want to roll his eyes.

 _You ain't seen anything yet, kid._

Levi waits until all the brats are heading for their next lesson, to the woods behind the castle for Mike's 3DMG lessons. He makes sure they are out of earshot before throwing another glare at Sieglinde's direction. It has always been like this, so she takes it in stride.

"Not bad for your first lesson," he commends her, somewhat. "I'm surprised no one's finger broke."

"Yeah, well, it's their first day. Gotta impress the cadets, you know."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Hmm… Since that's my entire schedule for the day, I think I'd rather go back to the workshop and finish my blades. I still have a long way to go." She smiles at his unamused face. "And you?"

"Gotta babysit the brats." He sighs, running his fingers through his raven hair. "Second lesson's coming up. I have to go." He starts walking away, then remembers something. He turns over his shoulder. "I'll see you at lunch."

He makes it another point to put an authoritative tone in his voice, but Signe only giggles and waves goodbye at him. They part ways, him to the forest and her to her workshop.

* * *

Mike is already briefing the cadets about the parts and uses of the gear when Levi arrives. The two men nod at each other across the crowd. Levi finds a spot in the sidelines to watch from, as Mike beckons Nanaba and Gelgar to demonstrate how the gear and its harnesses work.

Recruits receive their own gears from the rest of Squad Mike. Levi receives one for his own; he would not stand here for another three or so hours just watching. Besides, he needs the practice, too. He needs to keep in shape and mental fortitude for any kind of attack.

He soars through the trees, feeling the cold breeze whip the color to his cheeks, his hair fluttering with the wind. He lets the cadets cut through the wooden Titan napes. All the Captain does is feel the comforting weight of the gear and the blades in his hands. The feeling of flying and freedom all at once. Once or twice, he perches on one of the tree branches to study the cadets. More than half a dozen show promising talents in killing Titans. They have a long way to go to actually impress him.

Lunch is a great mess of sweaty and exhausted cadets. Levi makes sure he eats in his quarters upstairs this time, but not after waiting for thirty minutes for Sieglinde. In the end, she never makes an appearance to eat.

The next course should be the everything-you-need-to-know-about-Titans course, and frankly, Levi is not as enthusiastic as he had been for the first two. The classroom is the in the castle's grand ballroom, with chairs arranged and a blackboard set on iron wheels at the front. As the supervising Captain, he has a special spot by the front side, away from Hange's grasp but still close enough to hear all her explanations.

It would seem−other than Titan history and biology−the researcher would also educate everyone about the history and structure of the Survey Corps. The name list of the previous Commanders, their achievements, their losses, their failed expeditions. Hange even has Moblit wheeling a cart full of portraits of the previous Commanders to show her half-sleepy students.

Levi starts amusing himself when Moblit puts up the portrait of the first Commander. Hange explains everything the old man had accomplished in his lifetime, and then moves to the next one.

The Captain freezes in his seat. He doesn't recognize the name, but he damn well knows the face.

"Here we have the 2nd Commander Jorge Pikale!" Hange informs everyone with an eager smile, ignoring the sleepy eyes and occasional yawns. "He is more commonly known as 'Jorge the Hero' as everyone back then believed that he is the first ever human to kill a Titan!"

She takes the portrait: it shows an old man with long silver hair and dark mustache, thick eyebrows, and strong jaw.

"For the 3rd Commander−I think you'd all be surprised−is none other than Jorge's son, Carlo Pikale!"

The portrait shows a rather handsome young man who shared his father's silver hair and grey eyes. He had prominent cheekbones, the strong jaw and build.

"He was a Squad Captain then, when the walls of Shiganshina were first opened to the Titans. His tenure in the Scouts is one of the most difficult, since he had to face the impending disbandment left and right, and the fact that he had lesser recruits than we have now. He was also close friends to the man who invented the 3DMG that we use now. Cool, right?!"

Hange puts away the portrait and moves on to the next Commander.

Levi listens half-heartedly since then, unable to sink into his system the new information gathered. Jorge and Carlo Pikale. Second and Third Commanders of the Survey Corps. Silver-haired, grey-eyed men. The sight of them reminds him of Irene with her silver hair and bright grey eyes, and then her two children−Erwin and Sieglinde. One is the 13th Commander and the other an infamous combat instructor.

The world above the ground sure is interesting.

The rest of the course goes smoothly, with Hange transitioning from Scouts history to the basics of Titan anatomy. Everything the recruits would have already learned from the Training Corps, yes, but still one of the most essential lessons.

Three hours later, his surroundings go from cramped classroom to open fields.

Finally, the growing cramp in his back and hips from all that sitting can be gone. He is happy to see Layla out of the dimness of the stables, and he enjoys the feeling of riding out in the open fields. Dita Ness is always gentle and kind to his students, despite half of them struggling on their new horses. Levi sighs and rides Layla around the field, but if truth be told, he'd rather have Sieglinde to insult to make his day.

He returns with the cadets by sundown, not bothering to make small talk like Signe usually does.

Dinnertime−still no sign of her.

His blood pumps hotter to his brain. He raps his fingers on the wooden table, annoyed as well as confused.

Why isn't she eating? She missed the basic three meals, unless she is sustaining herself on bolts and grease. At first, it might mean she is sharing her meals with her brother−but even Erwin actually shows up for dinner, smiling and greeting his recruits, and then sits at the table shared among Squad Leaders.

"So, Levi, what do you think of the first day?" Erwin asks.

"It's fine," the Captain mumbles. "They have a long way to go."

"Why don't you help me with tomorrow's demonstration?" Mike also offers from across the table.

"Me? What for?"

"You're one of the most skilled I've ever seen."

"And that's saying something from the best soldier himself!" Hange intones.

"I can help," Levi agrees, "instead of just sitting around all day." He turns for the Commander. "So, Erwin," he says casually, not bothering with the damned titles, "where's Signe?"

"Ah, that reminds me." Mike waves his desert fork away from Hange's open mouth. He chuckles and nudges her away. "Where _is_ the little whirlwind, Erwin?"

 _Whirlwind?_ Levi does a double take. _Is that some kind of code?_

Erwin smiles kindly. "She's probably working on another weapon of hers. Let her be for now."

"She hasn't eaten anything since breakfast," Levi says as he sips his creamy cauliflower-and-garlic soup.

"…What?" The smile on Erwin's face vanishes. The Captain could see that his stoic Commander persona is gone, replaced by this concerned and caring older brother.

"I'll go to her." Levi gathers his tray and excuses himself from the energetic bunch.

Then he proceeds to fetch another full meal from the counter. Moonlight peeks through the thin layer of clouds in the deep blue skies. Nearing the workshop, he hears the usual metal clinking and the hiss of heated steel in water. He pries the wooden door open, catching Sieglinde fussing over the rough-cut blade guide earlier, and enters the room.

A quick glance at his face is her only indication of a greeting.

Levi purses his lips and slides the tray on the table pressed against the wall behind her. He could not afford dust and grease get into precious food. He leans his hips on the table's edge, crosses his arms, and peers down at her work.

"Take a break," he says, quiet.

She shakes her head. "Later, Captain."

Annoyed, he snatches the carbon steel from her fingers and shoves the tray to her lap. "Eat, Signe."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about yourself?"

"I already ate. You should be more concerned about yourself," he grinds out. " _Eat_."

"But I don't have the time to eat," she complains. "I have to finish this−"

"Eat or I will shove the spoon down your throat. Better yet, I will cut your stomach open and put all the food inside, then stitch you close again. Choose, brat."

"Okay, okay!" She throws her hands up, exasperated. "If I hadn't known you better, I would think you couldn't do it. Unfortunately, I do know you and you are capable of exactly doing all those things. Geez!"

She reaches out for the food, but he swats her hand away.

"Ow! What now, Levi?"

"Wash your hands, idiot," he growls. "Who knows what kind of germs you have under those filthy nails?"

"You've got to be kidding me," she mutters, but does as told, lathering her hands on the sink installed in the corner, then wiping her hands again. Like a child, she shows her hands, palms up, for his inspection.

Actually amused, Levi makes a show of checking between her fingers and under her nails, and nods. Sieglinde laughs and starts eating, humming in delight at the creamy soup.

The Captain leans back and crosses his legs as he watches her, noting everything that comes to pass with her−the silvery hue of her hair, the brightness in her eyes, the curve of her lips as she blows at the hot chicken meat and takes a bite. Then she notices his staring and offers him the soup, if he wants, she says. He shakes his head, biting back the urge to smile at her sweet thoughtfulness, and continues in his observations.

She finishes with the food and returns to her previous task. Levi sighs and arranges the plate and cutleries on the tray, but has no plans on going back to the mess hall. Or to his quarters for that matter.

The workshop is warm and cozy, and this little chair he has feels comfortable enough. He tugs his cravat loose and throws his head back against the backrest, closing his eyes and feeling the first signs of exhaustion seeping into his system. His legs suddenly feel tired, and his eyelids are droopy and heavy. Signe's humming and polishing her blade lulls him to sleep.

He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he does remember the feel of her finger softly brushing against the apex of his cheek.

* * *

The next morning, he wakes up to the pleasant sight of Sieglinde curled up on another chair next to him, hands tucked to her chest, lips slightly parted for breathing. Levi swallows back a yawn and tries to find himself in the workshop. He must have been too exhausted to drag himself back to his own room. He stares at the young woman's serene face for a while, running his fingers through her silky locks and brushing the bangs off her forehead.

In this stillness, with the golden shafts of sunlight in her face, she looks enchanting. And he _is_ enchanted.

Whenever he looks at her, it is easy to forget she can stab someone.

 _What am I doing?_ He withdraws his hand and scowls at himself. _Fuck this._

Sieglinde wakes when he fixes himself and retrieves the tray from last night. She yawns, rubbing at her eyes and unfurling herself from the chair. "Good morning, Levi," she sighs.

His blue-grey eyes check at her face−still half-asleep, still fumbling over herself. He hums.

"Morning."

"What time is it?"

"It's early," he says. "Get up. Prepare for the day. We have combat training coming in next."

"Oh, I almost forgot."

"Yeah, well, come on. Time for breakfast, brat."

For what seems to be the first time, he successfully drags her to back to the private quarters for a quick shower, and then drags her back the mess hall for the meal. The cadets are streaming into the building, chattering amongst themselves.

Levi is sharing the table with Sieglinde and enjoying his tea, when a small group of brats−boys, not that too young perhaps−approaches Sieglinde and blabber something about their admiration for the martial art. He listens without much heart, though it irritates him that the cadets should interrupt his quiet time−the _only_ quiet time with her before the chaotic training.

His equally chaotic schedule starts:

Combat training where male cadets are more interested in flirting with their instructor−ugh, check.

3DMG training where Mike and Levi actually enjoy themselves wiping the dirt with the cadets−check.

Lunchtime where Signe is absent again−absolute check.

Titan course where Hange brings test tubes, accidentally sets the table on fire, and Moblit puts out the fire−a slap on the forehead, but still check.

Horseback riding and petting Layla−check.

Dinnertime where Signe is absent again−why is he even trying?

Levi rolls his eyes as he brings two trays of dinner this time. He slams the workshop door open, startling Sieglinde behind her forge, and sits her down on the table with him using only one word.

"Eat."

And so they eat in silence. Then Sieglinde returns to her blades. Levi sits himself on the comfortable chair, watches her work, and eventually falls asleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Well, well, caramel! Welcome back to my semi-regular "weekly" update! My vacation had been extremely lovely, and now I've got to go back to reality.

In this chapter, I have the new and inexperienced (yet) Captain Levi delving deeper into the Survey Corps structure. With his handy-dandy sidekick Sieglinde, of course. (And by "sidekick", I mean that if Levi won't kick someone's ass, Signe probably would). (̶I̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶g̶r̶o̶u̶n̶d̶,̶ ̶M̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶s̶ ̶a̶ ̶t̶h̶u̶m̶b̶s̶-̶u̶p̶ ̶s̶i̶g̶n̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶ ̶E̶r̶w̶i̶n̶'̶s̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶e̶-̶p̶a̶l̶m̶i̶n̶g̶.̶)̶

And for everyone asking for more Mike and Hange screentime, you've got it! There would be more focus on Levi and Signe's relationship with each other and with the other characters in the next few chapters. Spoiler alert?

Anywho! Thank you for reading this chapter where Captain Levi's number one job is basically babysitting the Commander's baby sister. Levi needs a paycheck raise!

* **Valen Goncalvez** \- Wouldn't that be a sight to see?! Dad Levi and Mom Signe with their equally awesome, beautiful babies! Not to mention... the picture of Uncle Erwin just makes my heart melt and my insides all warm and fuzzy! As for the Master-Servant bond, we've already seen it with Levi and Erwin and with Mikasa and Eren. To add genuine love to the mix, I think Levi would be a more devoted partner to Signe than just a "servant" or "protector". And no worries in your English. I'm not a native English speaker myself. Lots of love from US to Uruguay! 💖

* **ChaoticB** \- Oh, thank you very much! Levi is one of the most challenging yet engaging characters that I've written yet! And my beach day was indeed very wholesome.

* **edrch** \- And thank you for the review! Hoping you like this one as well!

* **WhereTroubleGoes** \- LOL at this point, trying to separate Levi and Signe, someone would most likely end up with a bruised eye or something. Squad Levi members showing up, you say? Definitely! And yay! 100th review! You're the awesomest!

* **CROWPRINCESS** \- I kinda liked Petra's character, but we didn't see enough of her for me to ship her with Levi. Haha. Signe is everyone's bae. XD

* **MissSilverC** \- So you noticed Levi's "meh" attitude towards Mike! Haha. Yep, he would never forget how Mike treated him on the first day and how Signe was crushing on him. First impressions sometimes last to some people. Guess Levi is one of them. Then there's Gelgar... Looks like Squad Mike will be challenging the new Captain!

As for Levi's age, I've always imagined him around 24 years old at this point. Because in the current (and canon) timeline, he is at least 34 years old. That makes Erwin currently at 29 years and Signe at 19 years in this story.

And Erwin? I can see him caring, but not too much. He and Signe are kinda independent form each other. Erwin's business is his own, and vice versa with Signe. Of course, boundaries tend to be broken, and Erwin's natural care for a family member shows at times. I think he trusts Signe enough to care for herself, and with Levi in the picture, he might either feel relaxed or cautious. Depends on the situation, really.

Btw, the nickname "Sie" sounds really cute! :3 Lots of love from USA to France! 💝

* **OverPolaris** \- Yep. More SieVi interaction for everyone! I'm surprised they didn't have a fistfight here, but oh well!

* **KitSimm** \- Thank you! The Scout veterans have always been interesting characters! I love them all so much! Adding Signe into the group is a part of the fun and my way to show love to these characters.

* **JustAskingPT4** \- We'll definitely see more of Mike and Hange. I found out while writing this story that I love writing these two interact with either Levi or Signe or both of them at the same time. Squad Levi team members soon! Love triangle? Oh, with our stoically sexy Captain Levi? A love triangle is an ABSOLUTE MUST!

* **LiLy Resh** \- OMG you are the new love of my life! I can't thank you enough for all the reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself with the story. You've made very good observations with Signe's behavior and her progressing relationship with Levi. And good catch on the Pikale bit! Yes, I am kinda trying to connect this story to the prequel "Before The Fall" and to the current storyline "Attack on Titan". You can say this story is in-between. A bridge, per se. Awesome observation skills there, girl!

That's for now, my loves! Thank you all for waiting for the chapter and actually reading it! Here's to more chapters ahead, more SieVi shenanigans, and a good week to everyone! 🍷✌


	15. Experiment 3406

**Chapter 15**

 _ **Hange I – Experiment #3406**_

 _AKA Operation: Tease Levi and Sieg, Survive Levi's Threats, Plus Convince Erwin to Capture Titans_

* * *

"Rise and shine! Good afternoon, lovebirds!"

Hange kicks the door to Sieglinde's workshop open, slamming it against the wall. Her two targets for the day are in the other side of the room, sharing their lunch on the table. She cackles at their astounded faces−well, Levi's more of a scowl, but what's new in that department?−and beelines towards the younger woman, clasps their hands together, and pushes her face closer. Sieglinde smiles awkwardly.

The researcher grins wider. "Good afternoon, Sieg! Feeling well?"

"What gives, shit-for-brains?" Levi cuts her off. "Can't you be any louder?"

"Too early to be grumpy, Levi," she always tells him, her bright smile mustering another tight scowl from him. Nothing new there as well. "Anyway, I didn't come here for you. I'm here for Sieg!"

"What can I do for you, Hange?" Sieglinde clears a space on the table. "Here, have a seat. Lunch?"

"Oh, no, I'm alright!" Hange laughs as she takes the chair between the pair.

She studies them beneath her glasses: Levi seems more at home in this workshop, with his legs crossed and an arm over his chair's backrest, while Sieglinde is still in her casual dress.

Hange grins wider. "I came to discuss about that Titan-capturing plan we had from the last expedition!"

"You're still pressing that issue?" Levi rolls his eyes. "Erwin wouldn't give his permission."

"What makes you say that?!"

"It's the brats' first expedition," he points out, voice dry and cold. "Can't afford to get them all killed."

"Well, if this plan with Sieg is successful, there would be no needless deaths!"

"Still ain't happening." Levi narrows his eyes−blue-grey, sharp and piercing. He has something else to say behind his constant scowl, and Hange doesn't blame him for that. The Captain continues sneering. "It's impossible for a first expedition, not to mention dangerous. Don't drag Signe into it."

Hange puts up a hand, to stop him from talking. He bristles at her. "That's why I am here, Levi, to ask for her permission! You know consent means everything these days."

Then she beams to her right. "What do you say, Sieg? Think you and I can come up with a Titan-capturing device? I'm not good with the whole weapon-designs thing, so I'm sure you can be of good help!"

One of the many things Hange has learned from observing these two for the past week is that: one, whenever someone asks a favor from Sieglinde, she does everything to complete it; two, Levi is the voice of reason between them; and three, they have been spending more time together more than is necessary. Levi disappears every meal times and spends the night somewhere else, not in the private quarters.

Hange looks back and forth the two and grins suggestively at Levi.

"I'm out," he hisses and clears the mess on the table. "Your lessons will be up soon, Shitty Glasses, so stop bothering people and prepare for your class." He glares at Sieglinde. "And don't listen to what she says."

"That's her decision!" Hange calls out after the Captain's retreating back. "Hmph. How grumpy."

"As always." Sieglinde laughs.

"So! Now he's gone, let's get down to business!" Hange scoots closer with her chin resting on the heels of her palms, her brown eyes alight with curiosity. "How are things between you two?"

"What!" Sieglinde almost falls from her chair. "How did we go from capturing Titans to Levi?!"

"Oh, there's no need to be so shy! Everyone knows anyway!"

"Everyone knows… _what_?"

"That you and Levi," Hange declares exuberantly.

"There is no me and Levi," Sieglinde points out, her voice calm and soothing. As if trying to change the researcher's mind despite the many variables that led her to this hypothesis. The younger woman lowers her head a little, hiding a small blush. "Besides, I couldn't do that to Erwin. He has so many things to worry about, and me fooling around wouldn't help. At best, it'd give him more problems."

"But do you like him?"

"Hange!" Sieglinde gasps, aghast. "Why are you even asking me that?!"

A shrug. "Just curious. So−do you?"

"Do what?"

"Like him?"

"Who?"

"Levi?"

A light blush. "W-What about h-him?"

Hange laughs. "Oh, Sieg! Playing dumb is never your strongest suit, is it?"

The other lowers her head even more. "…I guess."

"So, do you like him?"

"Ugh." Sieglinde covers her blushing face with her hands. She peeks between her fingers, childish. "I told you, I cannot afford that now. I can't give more troubles to Erwin. And if you must insist, then here's what I have to tell you: Levi's all right, okay? He's strict and harsh, but he cares more than he lets people on. He's more responsible now, and I think that's wonderful." She sighs. "There, are we done about him?"

"See? Being honest with your feelings isn't so bad, right?" Hange beams.

Sieglinde muses her statement, turning vivid blue eyes at the researcher and flashing another cheerful smile. "About that Titan-capturing device, do you have any ideas?"

Hange nods her head in excitement and drags her chair closer. "Whenever it's about capturing Titans, it's always the 'capture' part that is the most difficult and dangerous. We have to minimize their movements somewhat to allow us enough time to study them."

Sieglinde taps her chin and quirks her lips. "Disabling their movements would mean focusing on their weapons, which are the hands and teeth. Perhaps bounding the hands together with iron rope will do?"

"Yes!" Hange exclaims. At once, the equations are surging through her head. The length of the rope, the kind of steel, the wagons and the horses to bring the Titans down, everything she could do once that is successful. They will need to request materials from the Industrial City, that's for sure.

"But minimizing the mouth movement would be a trick," Sieglinde adds, sighing. She falls silent and goes into a deep, thoughtful thinking−and Hange waits for her judgement. She trusts Sieglinde's instincts and experience in weaponry and smithying than her own imaginations. "Well, if it's the mouth, perhaps we can design something close to a horse's bridle."

"A bridle?" Hange thinks back on the leather reins lodged into a horse's mouth and wrapped around the muzzle. She catches up to the younger woman's train of thoughts and beams at her. "Yes! That does look like it would work! A rope to bound the hands and a bridle to disable the mouth!"

"We will need more than just rope and bridle though."

"Of course, of course! To be able to catch a Titan, we must consider the class we will capture first. Titans vary individually, from appearances to heights and even quirks. I would consider Abnormals to be a Level B+ threat during expeditions. If we can, we can focus on capturing a three- to four-meter Titan instead. How about it, Sieg? Do you think it can be done?"

"Nothing is impossible." Sieglinde smiles, and Hange decides she adores her now. Not a stuck-up like Mike and Levi. Nowhere near as stoic and steely as Erwin. "Though we need much preparation and a draft for the bridle. Do you have estimated measurements for Titan heads?"

"Huh, guess not." Hange scratches the back of her head. "I still have the reports from my previous expeditions with Commander Shadis, so I can use those to estimate the measurements. You said you need to draft the bridle? I'll send Moblit over! He's a talented artist; he can do it for you."

"Wonderful!" Sieglinde claps her hands, sharing the researcher's enthusiasm for the matter. "Oh, but don't you have a class ten minutes from now? You can send him later."

"No, no, I'll send him now." Hange rises from the chair and gives her a bear hug as thanks. "I can manage the class without him. Plus! Levi will be there. He can be my assistant."

"Good luck with that." Another hearty laugh. "I hope he doesn't snap."

"Knowing Levi?" Hange winks. "Of course he will!"

* * *

She finishes her class a bit earlier than expected, but that's all right.

Levi and Mike drilled the recruits harder in their 3DMG training and the students are all sweaty and panting when they flopped down to their seats for Hange's extensive Titan history, including the last four-meter class they captured a few years ago, named Chicacchironi. It still brings tears to her eyes to remember that Mike had to kill Chicacchironi for almost escaping his bonds.

Hange gathers up her papers, wondering how Moblit and Sieglinde are doing. Just then, the Captain walks up to her with his arms folded.

"Four Eyes."

"Yes, Levi?" She turns her body to face him, a hand on her hip. "A piece of advice: stop calling people harsh nicknames all the time. I can't believe Sieg can handle you."

"She's used to it," he mumbles. "Anyway, I am not here to discuss her with you." Those intimidating blue-grey eyes narrow more threateningly at her. "Last week, you were discussing about the previous Scouts Commanders. Tell me more about a certain pair."

"Oh?" Well, this is a pleasant surprise. "Interested all of a sudden, Levi?"

"Tell me about Jorge and Carlo Pikale."

"That's a strange request," Hange observes, but she knows deep inside that the other soldier has his misgivings. It would be a good time for a little experiment. "What about them?"

Levi shrugs. Maybe he didn't expect to get this far? "Just… tell me, Shitty Glasses," he demands again in that hard, grating voice of his. "Specifically, I want to know more about their backgrounds. Family background and something else along those lines."

 _Aha._ She pushes her glasses up her nose and sits back on her desk. She pats the desk on the corner and Levi sighs and drags a chair beside her. She intertwines her fingers over the polished table and fixes the other with a rather serious expression. Despite her dramatics, the Captain remains unfazed. She gives up with a defeated sigh. Levi merely raises a slender dark eyebrow.

Hange chuckles. "Oh, well, Jorge and Carlo Pikale. Father and son. Second and Third Commanders of the Survey Corps, respectively. If you want the family background, all I can tell you is that the family has been active in various military branches for generations. It's an easy and familiar name, more so in the capital city, I think. But I've noticed a more interesting aspect in their line−their lifespans."

"Lifespans?"

"Yes. Average mortality rate for soldiers is around 30 to 40 if you're in the Scouts. Jorge Pikale died at age 88. His son, Carlo, is still alive."

"He is?" Levi furrows his brows, puzzled. "Then−how old is he now?"

"Hm? Oh! Let's do the math, shall we?" She scribbles on a scratch paper and shows him the quick equation. She shares the unbelieving look in his face. "He should be 84 by now. Still alive and kicking."

"Interesting."

"The thing is, Carlo has a daughter, Irene Pikale. She was in the First Interior Squad a few years back, but quit all of a sudden," she explains, watching in absolute pleasure as the names sink into Levi. His usually narrowed eyes widen at the information, and his mouth hangs open. She snickers. "And the family line goes on: according to the family records through Carlo Pikale that we keep in the Scouts, Irene has two children by her deceased husband."

Erwin enters the makeshift classroom. His hair is like beaten gold, neat and trimmed in the sides. He nods to his subordinates, but his attention is on the Captain.

"I need a word. Do you have a minute to spare?"

"Sure." Levi grunts as he stands. "I have horseback riding with the brats next."

"This won't take long," Erwin assures him, leading him outside. "It has something to do with the Long Scouting Distance Formation for expedition in three week's time. I know it's too soon, but I want your opinion about your coordination with Signe…" His voice dies down in the corridor.

Hange adjusts her glasses and finishes with her stack of papers.

Judging from Levi's reaction, he also understands the relationship between their current Commander to the decades-old Commander Carlo Pikale. If her information is up-to-date, then no one has seen the Second Commander for years, and Hange doubts neither Erwin nor Sieglinde would care. Still, she amuses herself to compare Erwin's portrait to Carlo's.

Bloodlines sure are a wonderful thing.

Chuckling to herself, she leaves the classroom and heads straight for the workshop behind the main buildings. The sun is quite high in the skies, making it an easy day for horseback riding training. The Captain and his usual grumpy self shouldn't be back until another two hours or so.

She knocks on the door this time, finding Sieglinde and Moblit hunched over the table, their heads pressed close together as they speak. The Squad Leader couldn't help but grin at the sight of them, the urge to tease them and then Levi quite overwhelming.

The younger woman draws away from Moblit with a cheerful smile. "Hange! Welcome back. You're just in time," she says. "You should see what Moblit here designed for the bridle."

"It's-It's not that honed yet," Moblit mumbles, scratching his nape.

Sheepish as always, this Vice Squad Leader of hers. He is a tall young man with a mop of brown hair and pair of brown eyes. Responsible to the bone, Hange could not imagine her squad without him.

"Miss Sieglinde and I designed the bridle for a smaller Titan class, preferably a four-meter. Assuming that we can bound the hands successfully depends on the success of the bridle."

"Ah, excellent!" she gushes over to the pair. She knew going to Sieglinde first than Erwin would bear fruit.

"It would be nice to get started as soon as possible," Sieglinde tells her.

"Sure! I'll make the proposal tonight and submit it to Erwin." Hange's eyes sparkle as she grabs the paper from the table. Her ideas, with Sieglinde's weapon expertise and Moblit's artistry, there is no way this Titan-capturing plan would go to waste!

She tears her eyes off the paper and observes Sieglinde interact with Moblit.

The younger woman lacks the analytical skills her brother has in plenty. Rather than focusing on the pros and cons of the plan, Sieglinde is aiming more for the pros to get everything done. Approaching her first before Erwin sure accelerated Hange's plans. _Brilliant, brilliant, brilliant._

But then a few hours later, Captain Levi bursts through the front door and scowls at them three.

"You're still here, you dense idiot?" he spits at Hange, then shifts his murderous glare at Moblit, who flinches and shrinks into his chair in fear. "And lookie what we have here−another dense idiot." Then at Sieglinde, his scowl tightening all the more. "What did I tell you about listening to them?"

"Oh, lighten up, Levi," Sieglinde says, pouting. Hange notices the slight raise of the Captain's eyebrow. "We were planning for the next expedition. And you know what they say about expeditions: they help us take humanity one step forward to learning the truth!"

"Yeah, you sound like your brother spouting all that nonsense."

"At least one of us does." Sieglinde then flinches. "Ah, before I forget. Hange, is it possible that you can provide a profuse amount of gunpowder in your proposal? I have a slight interest in their firepower after I watched the cannons from Shiganshina."

"Sure thing, Sieg!"

"What happened to your wrist?" Delicately, Levi takes the said wrist in his right hand. At a closer inspection, even Hange and Moblit notice the faint purple bruise against the pale skin. "This wasn't here this morning."

"Bruises usually appear one or two days after an incident," Moblit murmurs.

"I had a go with one of the recruits yesterday," Sieglinde tells everyone. "He got carried away during our defense-and-counter session. That must be it."

"Which recruit?" Levi asks.

"Tall guy, curly brown hair, about Moblit's height, maybe. It's fine."

"Tch. That's Cadet Bozado. Let me see." The Captain upturns the wrist to see the extent of the bruise. He wrinkles his nose at the bluish-purple patch. "Next time, take more care."

"It's fine," Sieglinde repeats. "It should be gone after a few days."

Hange finds the exchange very intriguing. With a glint in her eyes, she squeals.

"Suddenly an attentive lover, Levi?"

Levi looks as if to bark another snide comment, when Hange bounces to her feet and claps her hands.

"Whew! Would you guys look at the time?" Hange pretends checking her nonexistent timepiece. "Guess Moblit and I had better be going! I still have that proposal to give Erwin, you know! Oh, well! Let's go, Moblit! Bye, Sieg! I know this plan of ours will be successful. Just you wait!"

"Come back anytime, Hange." She waves her good hand.

"Bye, Levi!"

"Get lost, Shitty Glasses. And don't ever come back."

"Ehh?" Hange blinks, feigning innocence. "But isn't this Sieg's workshop? Since when did you two−"

"Out!" Levi shoves her out and slams the door in her face.

Hange laughs while Moblit chuckles nervously. Perhaps inciting the Captain's wrath might be a bad thing.

As they are walking away from the workshop, they both could hear Sieglinde's teasing voice:

"So desperate to have an alone time with me, Captain?"

And they could hear Levi's grating response:

"Shut up, you idiot. I'd rather have an alone time with the horses."

* * *

That night, she knocks on the Commander's door.

"Hange?" Erwin already knows one person to knock at this time. "Come on in."

"Begging your pardon, Commander," the Squad Leader singsongs as she enters, proposals in hand.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Erwin pores over the reports from his instructors regarding the progress of their recruits. His shirt is opened at the front, a lamplight flickering and illuminating his thoughtful face. If he looks his quiet and thoughtful, maybe Hange can pull this off.

She crosses the office and slides the documents across the table.

"I understand that you're very reluctant about this proposal," she starts, for once serious. "But think about the accomplishment we will have when this is successful! Didn't you once tell me and Mike that we have to take risks for the good of humanity?" She slams her palms flat on the wood. "Well, this is our chance, Erwin! Let's capture Titans when we have the manpower and the geniuses to make it happen!"

"Geniuses?" The sharpness in Erwin catches the most crucial word at once.

"Levi!" Hange admits that the Captain is as strong as he is unfriendly. "And we have Mike. Those two together would make our forces stronger than before! Not to mention− **you**! It's your scouting formation that saved more lives than Keith's entire tenure. We can do this, Erwin!"

"I feel like you're still holding back some people in your list."

"W-What…?" She swallows. Guess there's no evading the Commander. "Sieg, too. She's brilliant, Erwin!"

"Don't drag my baby sister into this, Hange. Please."

"But−" She pauses. Did she hear a sliver of worry in his voice? "But… You should see her works! You should hear her speak, her opinions. She will be a good asset in the Scouts. If not, why else would you recruit her?"

The Commander's jaw sets. Hange knows she hit a nerve there, somewhere. "What do you suggest?"

"This." She pushes her proposal to his chest. "Read it. Consider everything I put in there, then make the call. It's not only my mind here, but Sieglinde's and Moblit's as well. Levi thinks you won't approve. I don't believe that. I know, in the deepest part of that heart of yours, knows that capturing Titans is a big step." She rolls her shoulders back, composing herself. "Think about it, Commander Erwin."

"Very well." Erwin puts the proposal to the side, with his growing reports to read. "I will check on it at my earliest convenience. I know you, Hange, and I trust your judgement."

"You won't regret this, Erwin!"

"We will see," he says, and then the Commander 'persona' slips. "It occurs to me you've spent some time with Signe. Where is she? It's unlike her not to say goodnight to me."

"Ah! She must be with Levi!"

"With Levi?" His eyebrows knit together, a flash of concern in his ice-blue eyes.

"Yes! Don't you know that Levi has been sleeping in her workshop for the past week?" Hange announces, testing the waters again.

This time, on a different department. She wants to see how Erwin would react. So far, so good.

"Apparently, they are also sharing meals there!"

"Oh…" A shadow falls across his handsome features. "Is that so?"

"Isn't it sweet?" Hange pushes her luck further.

"I suppose…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So... I finally came to terms with the inevitable. I finally watched AOT's Season 3 Part 2. Needless to say, I am hurt all over again. Ugly tears have been shed, my heart has been broken again, my extreme love for Erwin and Levi have gone off the charts... again. The animation, the setting and lighting, the music... All of them made THAT scene all the more hurtful and impactful. Thanks to WIT Studio for another AOT masterpiece!

The only one thing that gave me the greatest pleasure was finally watching Levi vs. Zeke in anime! Our Captain was so _damn_ impressive as always! He didn't disappoint during this scene in the manga... and he sure as hell didn't disappoint in the anime! M̶a̶r̶r̶y̶ ̶m̶e̶,̶ ̶L̶e̶v̶i̶.̶

Enough rambling! On to this story! We finally have our first ever Hange POV, but I think it's rather short than the others. One of the reasons I could think of is that I haven't studied Hange's character enough as I have with Erwin and Levi. I feel like I still lack a deeper understanding of Hange's character. Sorry, folks, but I'll try better next time. If you guys have suggestions/analyzations regarding her character, please feel free to discuss with me!

* **Valen Goncalvez** \- Glad to have you back for this chapter!

* **koodori-mayonaka-hana** \- I'm so relieved that you like Signe's character so far! No worries, she'll be the POV character next update! Also glad that you like my presentation of Levi. This g̶o̶r̶g̶e̶o̶u̶s̶ man is one of the hardest ones I've ever written. LOL at Signe having a potential suitor from the cadets. I bet Erwin, Levi, and Mike will sniff the suitor out before Signe could even vaguely notice. Heads might be stomped... but there's no telling whether Levi or Signe would do the stomping. XD

* **CROWPRINCESS** \- D'awww, Big Bro Levi! How precious is that? And which three stories do you mean? (I feel like I have about 50 unfinished stories out there, lmao.) To be honest, I've been rereading Shadow of the Flame, Anthelion, and In the Name of the Rose these past few days and getting the feel out of them again. Hopefully, I could go back into writing them again.

* **GraceAckerman05** \- Yay! You have your own account now!

I live for touchy-feely SieVi and Over-Protective Brother™ Erwin. As for the love triangle, I can certainly imagine someone trying to get in-between them. I have to agree with you though; I think Levi and Sieg are already at the point in their bond where no one could separate them. As an Ackeman, Levi is already extremely loyal and devoted. Judging from Sieg's character, it won't sit well in her opinions (and morals) if someone tries to break their bond. Necks would probably be snapped. By Levi or Sieg, that's debatable. Bless the soul who tries to tear them apart. Haha!

* **Devidakk** \- Thank you so much! I feel so honored! I did notice that there are not many romance stories with Levi here in FF. I am a rather picky reader myself, which is why it takes me forever to choose a book to read. Thank you for leaving the lovely review!

* **Guest 1** \- Hmm, a love triangle seems to be one of the most requested plots in here! We'd certainly get to that point. I love me some drama (and some angst) too, so we're on the same boat here. I'd never pass the opportunity to write an angsty, jealous Levi Ackerman!

* **Marie Yoshina** \- OMG, thank you! It makes me wanna cry that readers out there like my take on Levi! T_T

As for the timeline, this takes place a year or so before the Fall of Shiganshina. I imagine Erwin here being 29 years old, Levi being 24, and Signe at 19 years (being the youngest of them all)(and quite an age gap from Levi as well!) Thank you for taking time to leave a review!

* **Guest 2** \- Thank you!

* **Guest 3** \- Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience!

* **edrch** \- Levi is lowkey checking Signe out when she's not looking or is oblivious. It's the truth. LMAO.

P.S. Okay, so I've noticed that: a) the love triangle concept is popular; and b) everybody wants more Over-Protective Brother™ Erwin. I'd love to read ideas/theories on how we could all make this happen! I'm down writing a jealous Levi (who doesn't?!) and some scenarios where Commander Erwin loses his cool and goes to over-protective mode. So much uwu vibes going on with these two men when it involves Signe!

P.S.S. Friendly reminder that I love you all! Start your week with a smile, everyone! Lots of love from me to wherever you are in the world!

P.S.S.S I's listening to _"Shinzou wo Sasageyo!"_ as I finish writing these post scripts.😂


	16. Price of Her Soul

**Chapter 16**

 _ **Sieglinde VI – Price of Her Soul**_

* * *

 _A few weeks later, 2nd November_

Today is a special day.

The citizens of Shiganshina are out in the streets to bid the Survey Corps a genuine good luck. The news of Erwin Smith's promotion as Commander must have sparked a newfound hope in their hearts. Sieglinde, seated at the top of her palomino stallion, could see the hope reflected in many eyes. The children are out to get a glimpse of their heroes, resplendent in their green cloaks and their Wings of Freedom insignia.

"Kill them all! Kill all the Titans for us!"

"Show them the power of mankind, Commander Erwin!"

"Let's all celebrate when you get back! My treat for sure!"

"Commander Erwin, you're so cool!"

"If you guys are successful, I'll confess to the girl I like!"

Levi rolls his eyes at the many ridiculous offers. Sieglinde laughs as she rides beside him, hands loose around Enzo's reins. This would be their second expedition together, and her Captain is not amused.

Among the many shouts in the crowd, one stands out for her.

"Miss Sieglinde! M-Miss Sieglinde!"

She searches around the surging crowd. There, in the left corner of the street, is a very familiar face. She snaps at the reins and rides towards the corner, ignoring Levi's annoyed call that she should remain with the group. Her answering to his grumpiness can wait later.

She dismounts her stallion and smiles at the family. "Hänsel," she breathes, as if unable to believe he is here. "How are you?" Then guilt washes over her. "How's the leg?"

"Quite all right." The young man had been discharged after the last expedition and had stayed home since then. He leans against a wooden crutch, tucked under his right armpit, and extends to shake her hand. "It's been quite a while, and I feel much better. Thank you… Thank you for that day…"

"I'm sorry," she says, meeting his warm brown eyes. "I had to. Somebody had to."

"I know, and I'm sorry I was so harsh to you. You saved my life. I was a fool not to see it sooner."

"Thank you again for that time, Miss Sieglinde," Hänsel's mother adds, standing close to assist her son.

Her heart warms to know she helped these people. One way or another. "You're welcome," Sieglinde answers. "I could replace the crutch with a steel one, perhaps? Stainless steel to make it better?"

The mother holds up her hand, shaking her head. "Oh! You shouldn't put more pressure onto yourself!"

The great bell starts tolling from the tower. The Scouts are shouting for order. "I'm sorry," Sieglinde tells the mother and son. "I have to go."

Hänsel nods in understanding. "Good luck, Sieg. Watch yourself out there."

"We'll pray for your safety," his mother adds.

"And Levi's." Hänsel raises his head to meet the said man's blue-grey eyes.

"Let's go." Levi wheels his horse a bit more forward. "Signe."

"Bye!"

Sieglinde waves a hand and follows her Captain towards the rear of the procession. Erwin's scouting formation this time has them, the two Special Ops Squad members, to the back of the formation, behind the numerous wagons needed for the journey. It should be the safest place, but knowing the Titans, it might prove to be difficult.

As they take their position, Levi turns to her. "Look at me."

His voice is serious and authoritative. Submitting to his authority, she looks.

"I forbid you to die out there," he demands, one hand darting under his cloak to grip her wrist. "If you die, I will find you in Hell and I will kill you a second time. Understand?"

"Right back at you, Captain," she says playfully.

"Good." He releases her wrist and gazes far up ahead. The gates are starting to rise.

"It's time! Time for humanity to take another step forward!" Erwin shouts from the head of the column.

All around him the soldiers raise their blades. One by one, from front to the back, the soldiers start cheering and raising their blades for their Commander. Levi remains quiet in his seat, and Sieglinde, overwhelmed by the support her brother receives in his first chance to prove his leadership, could feel tears stinging her eyes. Erwin's dreams, Erwin's greatest triumph−all of them would be beyond these Walls.

"We will now begin the 1st Expedition Outside the Walls! Advance, my soldiers! Onward, my soldiers!"

"Sir!"

The earth rumbles at the intensity of their descent into Titan territory. The autumn morning is cold, but with clear skies and a few birds overhead.

Sieglinde looks back over her shoulder, to Wall Maria looming and the Garrison cannons perched at the very top. If her plan with Hange should go well, then she wouldn't have to worry about anything.

After crossing a few meters, Erwin shouts again. "Into the Long Distance Scouting Formation!"

At once, the large group disperses into smaller teams of three soldiers per team. The scouting teams are their first line of defense and communications. The recruits from last month have been drilled and placed in the second row for communications and running with spare horses.

Sieglinde watches them go: they have been her students for the brief one-month period. Although her combat training might not be as useful against the Titans as it is against humans, she hopes drilling them for situational awareness might help.

Levi follows the ongoing tide of the formation, with Sieglinde keeping close beside him. Rear center, behind the wagons. It seems Erwin wants to spare them both from Titan action.

A red flare shoots up in the skies.

Sieglinde narrows her eyes, her brain an immediate flurry of calculations.

Distance. Titan class. Which teams confronted those monsters? Since the red flare comes from her right, then she is sure that Mike and Hange are safe at the least.

Then she feels eyes on her and turns for Levi. He is observing her from his peripheral vision, lips pursed. Her shoulders drop as she focuses on both of them, than the others.

The scouting formation for the entire brigade proves to be effective. Red flare here. Green flare there. A few unfortunate teams come across Titans and fire black flares. Emergencies. Sieglinde curses under her breath and rides Enzo closer to Levi and Layla.

A sea of dark green materializes in the horizon, framed against the early morning skies.

"Those are some huge ass trees," Levi mumbles.

"Yeah," Sieglinde agrees with a quiet laugh. His vocabulary never ceases to amuse her. "The highest trees can reach up to 80 meters from base to the very top. That's 20 meters higher than any of the three Walls." The forest's shadow veils them as the group approaches. "It's ideal for our gears."

"Though I can imagine that it can also hide our giant, long-shanked friends."

"There's a downside to everything," she agrees. The first row enters the tree line. All around her and Levi, the extra gears rattle inside the wagons.

She cranes her head up, noting how little sunlight can poke through the dense green leaves and massive bulk of the trunks and branches.

"Can Titans climb trees, I wonder?"

"When I find out, I'll tell you."

As she makes another blatant show of rolling her eyes, the trunks to her right creak. The horses whicker as the wagon teams gasp and snap at the reins more forcefully. Sieglinde slows Enzo to peek between the columns of trees, and spots a rather large Titan, a 20-meter class or so, squeezing its body against the trunks, crushing the wood in the process. If this continues, they will have a Titan blocking their road and the possibility of trunks crushing down to cut them off completely from the vanguard, Erwin's spot.

The Titan quickens its movements once it realizes that humans are at arm's length away. With a great push, it propels itself from between the trunks and dives face first, mouth open, to the road.

Sieglinde gasps and tugs back at Enzo's reins. The Titan cuts in between her and Levi, with the Captain riding on the other side of the road. Between the Titan's limbs, she sees the pure horrified look in Levi's face as the Titan advances on her side of the road, pushing her and the rest of the rear teams backwards. It opens its mouth wide to swallow her whole, and she jumps off Enzo to get behind the bulging head.

It cranes its neck, its eyes large and a strange deep shade of hazel. Sieglinde perches herself above the head, boots flat on the trunk, as the Titan gives a rumbling moan and, surprisingly, puts both hands on the base of the trunk, heaves itself up on its tiptoes in an attempt to reach for her. She snorts, a good ten meters higher than the monster, and looks around the vicinity.

The road is not blocked anymore, the rest of the rear teams can go catch up with Levi and the wagon teams, but somehow, everyone is afraid to make a move.

Suddenly, her gigantic guest shifts from standing on its tiptoes to jumping at full force. Caught off-guard, Sieglinde gives a little gasp before rounding behind the head. The Titan lands back to the ground with a force of an earthquake.

The recruits are backing away with their horses, afraid to be trampled on. Sieglinde fetches her blades, sinks her grappling-hooks into the hard skin of the Titan's shoulders, and launches forward for the kill.

The blades cut deeply into the nape, but the skin is thick and rough. Her blades snap into two.

She lands on the ground and whistles for Enzo. He emerges from the crowd. "Good boy," she coos.

As she and the remaining recruits attempt to around the body on the road, another Titan emerges from the other side. A 15-meter class, possibly drawn by the noise. A deep growl rumbles in Sieglinde's throat as she fetches a new change of blades−but the 15-meter dies as quickly as it appears when a familiar soldier dispatches it before her very eyes.

"Let's keep going!" Eld Jinn lands on the back of his horse, graceful as a dancer. "Individual Titans will start swarming the area if we stay longer!" He swerves his horse behind the dead bodies and rides on.

"You're bleeding," Sieglinde whispers as they ride side-by-side, leading the recruits forward.

"It's all right." A dark shade of crimson stains his right shoulder. "Just from one of the sharp branches."

"What were you doing out of the road?"

"I had to turn around and kill some of the rogue ones chasing me and my team."

"Where are they now?"

"Hopefully at the supply base with the Commander and the rest."

She nods and keeps riding forward, alert now more than ever for more dangers. Among their group, she and Eld would be considered the veterans, despite this being her second expedition and Eld−well, he's more experienced than her, that's for sure. The rest are their recruits, still green and novices and shaking with fright. She puts a hand on her own wrist to calm herself down. It's still her second expedition and that makes her hardly a veteran compared to Erwin, Mike, and even Hange.

One of the recruits starts screaming from behind. Sieglinde and Eld look over their shoulders at the same time, gasping at the three Titans pounding at their heels. One 15-meter class and two a 10-meter. Fuck.

Eld prepares to jump off his horse. "Keep leading the others north!"

"No." She reins Enzo backwards and turns him around for their pursuers. "You're injured," she tells Eld, who furrows his brows. "You can't last out there with a mangled and bleeding shoulder. You keep leading them north!"

And she turns back, catching Eld checking at the extent of his injury.

She grits her teeth as she meets head-on with the three Titans. She is down to three pairs of blades, her wrist blades, and a knife lodged in Enzo's saddle. The supply base Commander Keith Shadis established better be worth all these life-threatening troubles. She snaps at Enzo's reins, the stallion galloping faster, passing by the rest of the group.

One of the 10-meter Titans stretches a fist to her. She jumps off the horse and runs the length of the outstretched arm. The free hand closes in on her. Grappling-hooks to the Titan's chin, she jumps down and lets the gear's mechanism to propel her upwards again, high above the Titan's head. It moves too slowly for its own good, and she bears down on its nape with another glint of steel.

The body hits the ground, shaking the earth once more. One more speeds towards her: the second 10-meter Titan. She latches herself onto one of the higher branches, confused.

 _Where is the 15-meter class?_ Perched on the tree, she spots the damned thing sitting on its haunches, arms wide open to trap an unfortunate recruit.

Her breath hitches in her throat; the recruit and the Titan are too close− _too close_ −and Sieglinde is too faraway to kill this 10-meter in front of her, and then kill the 15-meter one.

The female recruit tries fighting back, but the Titan reaches a fist to her. She is frozen on the spot, scrambling away on her horse.

Sieglinde is about to rescue her first when another recruit comes dashing back to fetch his comrade. Her blue eyes widen, and she remembers this one from her combat training sessions. The tall boy, with the curly brown hair, and permanent wrinkles for a young man.

"Petra!" He heads straight for the kill, slicing the Titan's nape while still occupied with his friend.

Satisfied with his initiative to save a fellow recruit, Sieglinde finishes off with the other 10-meter class and calls for Enzo again. The stallion waits at the base of the tree. She settles herself back on the saddle and waits for the two recruits.

Her heart reaches out for them both: the girl is crying, wiping at her tears and nose, while her comrade is patting her back while still throwing light insults at her incompetence.

"Are you two all right?" Sieglinde asks, her voice gentle.

"Y-Yes," the girl says between sobs. "Sorry… I-I had to be saved…"

"Oh, for sure, Petra," the boy teases, flashing her a mocking grin. "You'll never make it to the Special Operations Squad at this rate. Crying in front of Miss Sieglinde herself."

"What!" Petra ceases her crying, as if never realizing to whom she was talking. She hurriedly wipes the tears from her amber eyes to give better impression to the combat instructor. "My apologies, Miss Sieglinde! I will do better next time! I would love to be part of the Special Ops Squad with you and Captain Levi!" She turns to her friend with a bright expression. "Isn't that right, Oluo?"

"Special Ops Squad?" Oluo grins at Sieglinde, trying to impress. "Definitely."

"Then let's regroup with the others." The instructor leads them forward again, passing by the two Titan corpses, now steaming in the forest.

The two recruits flank her either sides, the determination to impress and perform well etched in her faces.

She decides a compliment is due. "You two did well out there," she says. "Captain Levi will be glad to hear your performances from me."

"Really?" Petra's face brightens. "Thank you so much!"

"Hey," Oluo snorts at her. "Don't get all chummy with a superior now!"

"I am not!"

Sieglinde smiles at their bickering. It would be nice to have a few more members in the Special Ops Squad, since it is getting strange between her and Levi during the past month.

The Captain spends more time eating and sleeping in her workshop, seated on that little chair, while she fusses over the weapons she had promised Hange. It has been a strange month indeed, though she hopes he will actually listen to her suggestions. She still is, after all, his only squad member now.

The three of them continue forward and pass by steaming Titan corpses once or twice. A sound grenade pierces through the skies, calling the stray recruits towards the Commander's location. They follow the sound, turning to their right and delving deeper into the forest, until the sunlight barely peeks through the thick canopies overhead.

Their comrades are waiting in a spacious field. Some wagons are already unloaded, the gas canisters and extra gears set to the side. Horses gathered together to the left in a makeshift stable. Tents are also in one corner of the field, and the few medical officers are tending to the few injured. Sieglinde spots Eld seated before a medic, his shoulder being treated.

Someone from the Fourth Squad collects their horses. Oluo and Petra's Squad Leader collects them as well, visibly relieved that they are safe and sound. A medic approaches Sieglinde and inquires for any injuries, but she smiles and shakes her head at him.

She starts looking around for Levi.

But he finds her first.

"You are late as fuck," he says by way of greeting.

"Blame the Titans," she sighs and closes her eyes. She has no energy to rise to his insults.

Levi must have sensed that she has been through a difficult time to get back here in one piece, and so swallows back down the plethora of insults he has up in his sleeves. Instead, he steps closer and, with all the gentleness an Underground thug could muster, lifts her chin up for his inspection.

Her blue eyes open to his steely gaze. She sees something beneath those cold and hard eyes, but she could not quite place what it is. Is he worried? Angry? Why does his face look like he's constipated? The last thought puts an amused smile on her lips, and she laughs aloud. Levi's eyebrow rises in inquiry.

"Didn't know Titan exposure can make people crazy," he says, letting go of her chin.

"You'd better be careful then, Captain." She loves how he snorts at the excessive use of his title. One month later and about 250 soldiers calling him that and he is still not used to it. She stops her teasing and looks around the occupied area, hands on her hips. "How are we looking?"

"A-Okay, I guess." He shrugs and follows her line of sight. Above the trees, about 50 meters off the ground, is the precious supply base established a few years ago. "Erwin's team is up there and resupplying the gas and some other necessary items. Food rations, extra gears, medical supplies."

"That's good, assuming Titans can't climb trees."

"Have you seen one yet?"

"No. You?"

"Nah." He shakes his head, raven bangs swaying. "I'll call you when I see one."

Somewhere from their right, a painstakingly energetic voice calls out to them:

"Hello there, Squad Levi!" Hange saunters towards them with her usual wide grin.

"Squad Levi?" the Captain repeats, sounding incredulous.

"Hi, Hange." Sieglinde shields the Squad Leader from Levi's sullen glare. She intertwines their arms together and walks away from Levi. It would not sit well in her plans with Hange if the Captain starts scolding them again. "How are things looking for our little experiment?"

"It's good, really good," Hange reports, leading her away from the busy area and towards to the more secluded columns of trees. Less soldiers here, less eyes and ears for them. "Erwin was reluctant to put the gunpowder along with the supplies, but he caved. Moblit and I found a perfect spot to set the traps. I'll take you there and you can decide if it's good enough."

"Do we have some gunpowder left?"

"There are a few bags left," Hange says, uncomprehending. "What do you need them for?"

"Just something I observed while fighting Titans with different heights." Sieglinde knows she is treading on thin ice here, but since when did she start tiptoeing to get things done? Crawling around like a little mouse, hoping for the best, has never been a part of her personality. She will go through the plan and triumph over the troubles−regardless of the consequences. She can deal with other people's hatred later.

Hange nods. A scientist often ridiculed for her enthusiasm and ideas must understand how Sieglinde feels. She puts a friendly hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "I'll get the rest of the gunpowder," she says, then slumps. "Levi doesn't like the plan though."

Sieglinde smiles. "Can you keep him occupied while I install the traps?"

"Sure thing, Sieg!" Hange cackles. "I will regale him that one time Erwin got so drunk with Commander Pixis of the Garrison that Mike and I had to carry him back to headquarters!"

"That happened?" Sieglinde gasps. Damn that story sounds tenfold better than making Titan traps.

"Of course!" Those warm brown eyes gleam. "I'll tell you all about it next time!"

* * *

Two hours and some heavy lifting and panting later, Sieglinde finishes with setting everything up and rests on one of the protruding branches. Her eyes follow the outer line of the trap as another figure soars through the air to get to her. Her shoulders drop in defeat.

"I thought Hange is supposed to keep you occupied," she mumbles.

"She tried," Levi says, complacent. "Kept blabbering about an extremely drunk Erwin. She had me at the drunk part, then kept blabbering nonsense." He crosses his arms over his chest and squints at the black contraption hanging like a wind chime from the canopies. "What am I looking at?"

"It's a surprise."

"This better work," he growls.

"It will," she assures him. A cold afternoon wind blows over them and she sneezes.

Someone from across the trees calls out, "Bless you!"

Sieglinde laughs. "Ugh, thanks!"

"Don't go around spreading your germs," Levi snaps, fanning the air in front of him.

"My apologies," she says and sniffles. "I don't do well with cold weathers."

An understatement. In truth, she cannot handle anything cold−mornings or evenings, rainy thunderstorms, and winters. Especially winters. Her entire life has revolved around the comfortable light and warmth of forges, hearths, and even candles. To think that it would be winter in a few more weeks, the thought of spending the entire season in her workshop is soothing.

Panicked screams come from the other side of the forest. Sieglinde and Levi start up, turning to the direction of the shouts. Her heart starts hammering in her chest again. The screams are from their main base, with the wagons and tents and the supply base set on the tree branches. Their main forces are there, too.

And Erwin.

 _Shit._

"I'm going there," Levi announces. "Stay here."

"No, wait!" She scrambles for his cloak and he turns around with a scowl. "Lure the Titan here."

"What the actual fuck, Signe?"

"We need to capture a Titan!" she argues, stumbling over her words. "We cannot have a better opportunity than we have now! We can't keep waiting for them to appear. Here's one Titan. If we can capture it, then we all go home earlier than we intended! Levi!"

"Tch." He snatches his cloak from her fingers, mulling over her words. Even he should see the reason behind her statement. Right? "Fine. Get your trap ready. I want it prepared when I get back."

"Yes." She turns for Moblit, who keeps watch on the other side, while Levi heads off. "Moblit! We are doing it now! Prepare the lever and the pulleys!"

"Got it!"

The roars and screams are escalating from the main base. Sieglinde grits her teeth and paces around her tree branch. Her gears are heavy against her thighs; her skin is sweaty underneath her gauntlets.

A heartbeat more and Levi returns with the Titan: a 15-meter class, larger than she expects, with a mess of long blond hair and bulging green eyes. The Captain is heading straight towards her and the trap. He is soaring at high speeds, leaving the Titan scrambling over the bushes and between the trunks. Sneering at the clumsy beast, Levi turns his attention forward, his hard gaze on Sieglinde.

She nods as Levi stops advancing and soars upwards instead. The Titan grunts and cranes its neck to see where its prey is heading. "Levi," she calls for the Captain. "Keep him busy! At the center! At the center!"

So the Captain gives up his escape route and dives down again. He dances around with his vertical-maneuvering gear to keep the Titan's attention on him instead of the numerous soldiers. His blades are slicing through the air, but never getting close enough for the kill. They need the bastard alive, even he knows that, and keeping it alive like this, using himself a bait, is harder than killing them.

Tearing her eyes away from the Captain, Sieglinde shouts over to Moblit. "Let it go, Moblit! Open the trap!"

Time is running out for all of them. Levi keeps darting around, the only soul brave enough. Moblit obeys her command, but his hands couldn't get the gears of the trap working. Sieglinde's blood drains from her face at the realization, and looks down on the dancing pair−Levi is gradually losing his gas, and the Titan moans and tries for a bite out of the Captain.

"Levi! Hold on!"

"What do you think I'm doing, dumbass?!"

Sieglinde shoots herself up to the trap hanging above them. A massive thing, all black iron designed by Moblit, materials from the Industrial City, and made by Sieglinde herself. The burns and callouses in her hands are testaments of all the hard work−and the damned thing is not working. Well, not that it's not entirely working. The pulley is stuck where it is most needed. She has to remove it, or destroy it altogether to bring it down the damned head of that damned Titan.

She flicks her wrist for the hidden blade and rams it to the center of the pulley. She miscalculates the amount of strength in her panic, and her blade snaps from its foundation in her gauntlet. Curses flow from under her breath as she grips the blade in her bare hands and pushes it deeper into the pulley. The steel blade and metal wires clink together.

Her flesh sinks deeper into the sharpened blade. Her fingers are slippery with the blood gushing forth from the gash, but Levi is still down there and she needs to get this damned trap moving. She gives another forceful push. The pulley clicks, the blade snaps, and the iron cage drops at an incredible speed.

Levi looks up and dodges away, as the trap clamps around the Titan's entire head. He pants and lowers himself to a low-hanging branch, and watches from afar.

Sieglinde remains planted on the cage's top. She wonders how long this cage would hold.

"Amazing!" Hange arrives with the rest of her squad, bringing along the iron ropes. "Hurry! Bound the hands and feet! Someone slice the muscles on the shoulders and thighs! Mike−" She waves a hand as thanks, then waves the younger instructor over. "Well done, Sieg!"

"Th-Thanks," Sieglinde pants. Behind her, numerous soldiers are bounding the limbs. "No casualties from the main base, I hope?"

"Oh, no! Erwin had it covered! Here he comes now!"

Her brother the Commander looks none too pleased. His blue eyes on her are as cold and hard as ice, something she has never seen before. He is glaring, his jaw set and his lips tight. Atop his stallion, he looks down on her as if she is no more than a drunkard in the streets. He glares, he passes her by without a word, and he proceeds to supervise the capturing task.

Of course. Pulling through the insane plan requires great sacrifice−and her reputation. Perhaps even the respect of her comrades. She stands at the sidelines.

The soldiers are turning three of their wagons into a one long train with an open back for their Titan, now roped from torso to feet with the iron cables. The damned trap keeps its head in place, its mouth unable to take a bite out of anyone.

Over the month of planning and designing with Moblit, they both realized that designing it after a horse's bridle would not work. While Moblit attended Hange's classes and while Levi supervised the cadets, Sieglinde had wandered around the nearby villages for some ideas. During the weekends, when she and Levi had their horseback training session, they came upon a hunting village near the mountains. And there, amongst experienced hunters, did she acquire her idea.

Instead of a horse's bridle, she made it into a dog's muzzle. Some of the hunters use muzzle to tame their black wild dogs. She found the notion interesting. When she came back to Castle Roslin, she and Moblit had a long discussion over the draft and materials needed that Levi retreated to his own quarters.

The soldiers are now loading their prized beast onto the wagons. Dita Ness assembles three pairs of horses to carry the heavy burden. Hange Zoë is already writing initial observations of the Titan's behavior in her trusty notepad. Sieglinde is pushed back into the background and that's fine, as long as the deed is done.

"Bleeding yourself out?"

"Huh?" She blinks at Levi.

"Your hands." He nods to the blood and sneers when droplets fall to the dirt. The soil drinks up blood.

"My… hands…"

The blade sliced deep into her flesh, crisscrossing over her skin. She has never really thought of the pain until now, when everything is still and calmer. Now, it registers to her mind that she is indeed injured, her hands are bleeding out, and the mixture of gash, sweat, and blood brings an unbearably stinging sensation in her hands and eyes. She wants to cry out of pain, moan and curl up in bed, but that could wait.

The Captain produces a handkerchief from somewhere. If Sieglinde had not known he was a criminal in the Underground before all this, she might mistake him for a magician. All those handkerchiefs and the magical cleaning time.

"Do I have to clean you up all the damn time?"

"Then don't," she snaps, harsher than intended. Even Levi himself is surprised. She stands on her ground and tucks her hands away, letting them bleed over her uniform.

He throws the handkerchief to her chest and walks away to join the others.

She catches it before it falls to the ground, and clutches it between her slicked fingers. The white cloth immediately drinks the blood. In no time, the white turns into a bright red, damp and quite disgusting really. Levi won't have it back unless it is washed, that's for sure.

The Scouts are evacuating, and some recruit whose name she doesn't know, brings Enzo to her. She thanks him and climbs her large horse with difficulty. It hurts even more now to hold the reins. Every little movement sends a painful sting all over her. She bites at her bottom lip to hold back the winces and the moans. She clicks her heels, and Enzo follows the tide of the receding crowd.

She places herself back to her position with Levi, rear center, behind the wagons. Except now, instead of the supplies, their 15-meter class friend is moaning like a bull beneath the iron muzzle.

Barely moving forward, the scouting team comes emerging from the forest behind them. An older soldier rides at full speed, outriding Levi and Sieglinde's right flank. He screams at the top of his lungs:

"Titans! Titans are coming! About a dozen!"

Sieglinde winces as she tries to hold onto the reins. All around them, the leaves are shaking and falling from the boughs. Pebbles are rumbling from the intensity of the new tide of Titans. She can escape like the old soldier, she can ride and catch up with the main group, but she can also stay here for a moment longer.

The extra gunpowder bags from Hange are installed in their rightful places. She can use them as cannons to burst open a Titan's nape without having to get too close. She can wait here and prepare the traps, give more time for others to escape and−

"Signe." For once, Levi's voice is quiet, his face stoic. "Don't."

"It's to kill all the Titans at once," she says and musters Enzo for the right materials. She needs something flammable, a flint and some branches, but the Titans are closing in and her hands are useless. She slides off the saddle and searches fervently on the ground, ignoring the added pain of bumping her wounds to rocks and overgrown roots.

"They're close," Levi warns her.

"Then go!"

"Fuck this." The Captain also slides off his saddle, grabbing both Layla and Enzo by the reins. He ties them together and pats his horse on the rump. The black mare gallops away, and the stallion follows her out.

"What are you doing?" she demands.

"If we get caught up in whatever shenanigan you're up to, then we won't be able to escape by horse." He kneels on the ground next to her. "So, care to tell me what we're looking for or are we dying today?"

"Not today," she says. "I need a fire."

Levi takes a dagger from his right boot while Sieglinde fumbles for the extra hidden blade in her other gauntlet. The rumbling continues, accompanied by the occasional creaking of fallen trees. The blades clash together and throw sparks to the dried leaves. Levi blows and fans at the sparks, until it grows into a small fire. Then Sieglinde removes one of her gear's blades and holds the flat surface above the flames, waiting until it is bright orange and smoking.

The first Titan makes its appearance across the tree line. A four-meter class, nothing too dangerous, but the second and third that emerges after it are a pair of ten- and twenty-meter classes. Levi growls and prepares for defense, but Sieglinde stops him by the cloak again.

He leers at her, probably from the bloodstain she put in his cloak.

She shakes her head, growing weaker by each second her blood profusely bleeds to the dirt. The Captain catches her meaning and takes the sizzling blade from her hands. Hot enough for the gunpowder. Her legs shake as she forces herself to stand up and prepare to escape. Levi gives her a silent nod, and she obeys this time, escaping before him.

The wind is cold against her cheeks as she flies away. She glances behind her: Levi is also up in the air, surrounded by more than eight Titans already. She could see the heated blade raised above his head, and he flings it towards the bag of gunpowder Sieglinde had pinned on the trunks earlier.

Explosion thunders throughout the entire Forest of the Giant Trees.

An unimaginable force of the explosion sends her flying faster than before. Her hooks lose their purchase on tree branches, and suddenly she is falling, all bleeding clumsy hands and tired legs. Someone catches her by the wrist, a strong grip that pulls her up, and up, and then wraps around her waist as her face lolls against a broad shoulder. Her vision swims and spots, her eyelids heavy, but she could still see the bright orange flames licking every inch of the forest.

Searing heat surrounds them. The body she is pressed to is warm. Hard and powerful, but warm and almost comforting. With an effort, she lifts her tired blue eyes. Levi glances once at her, more focused on getting the hell out of there than spouting a well-deserved insult.

The explosion keeps setting off behind them. Sieglinde has lost count how many gunpowder bags she left there as traps. Many, apparently, since they are nearing the edge of the forest and the explosions are still rattling them down to the very bones.

Levi grunts as they reach the end of the forest. His gas canisters are empty and his hooks have nowhere to go in this wide, open space.

His arms come around Sieglinde as he prepares for their descent, rolling across the grasslands, with the unforgiving flames devouring the forest as a whole. He stops rolling, flat on his back, arms protectively securing Sieglinde around the waist and back.

The other Scouts dash to them. Levi grunts again and sits up, ignoring the new patch of bloodstain on his gray shirt and cream pants. Sieglinde recovers from the fall, half-unconscious. He helps her up, and she manages to stand despite the exhaustion.

Before they both know it, the Commander comes stomping into the scene.

"You foolish girl," Erwin Smith snarls at Sieglinde's face.

He is a tall man, and he easily towers over his soldier like one of those Titans. Everyone falls silent at his sudden show of unconcealed rage. Even Levi chooses to stay out.

"I already accepted the proposal to capture Titans−but must you risk so many lives in doing so? You made Levi, your own Captain, into live bait. You improvised with a faulty trap. And now you stayed behind to engage more Titans! That explosion destroyed the forest, including our supply base!"

She opens her mouth to speak, but he holds his palm up.

Erwin growls at her, and she pales. This is the first time he has ever shown anger. "You risked your life."

This time, she shakes her head. That's not something she is worried about these days.

"More than that, you risked Levi's life," Erwin emphasizes.

Her eyes widen at his face. The words die down from her mouth. She risked Levi's life?

"Twice," the Commander snaps. "I understand that you might have no self-preservations at any point in your lifetime, but never _ever_ put someone else's life at risk for your objectives!" Levi steps forward to intervene from this harsh scolding, but Erwin raises a fist to stop him. "Your only comfort now, Sieglinde, is that you and Levi made it out alive. Think about the lives around you before you try getting things done."

"Yes," she whispers, holding back tears. Her first time to be scolded like this, and it has to be when everyone could see and hear them. "Yes, Commander."

"I want a report about everything that happened here," he orders. "I will scrutinize your report thoroughly, and I will decide whether I should dismiss you from the Survey Corps or not."

Dismissed from the Scouts? Her knees feel like wobbling, though she tries her hardest not to buckle. Not in front of Erwin. Not where Levi, Mike, and Hange could see. And she would keep standing, for her pride. Whatever sliver of pride she still has left.

Everything else passes her like a blur.

Erwin never speaks to her again during the journey back to Castle Roslin. Somewhere along the lines, Levi has Layla and Enzo back. He hands over the latter's reins to Sieglinde. Her hands are still bleeding and someone gave her a new handkerchief to clutch.

They pass through Shiganshina, Trost, and then back to the red-bricked castle. Someone then announces that there are a total of ten deaths this expedition.

Sieglinde finds comfort in that. Her wounded hands and pride are nothing compared to the many people that are still breathing. Ten deaths compared to the sixty-two last expedition.

Everybody heads for their quarters to rest. She heads for her workshop.

* * *

The fire is burning low in the forge.

Sieglinde has changed into a more comfortable nightgown and sits before the warmth. Her fingers twitch involuntarily every now and then, throbbing with sharp pain. The slice would most likely scar, adding to her growing collection of callouses and burn marks. Her hands are already rough from years of hunching over an anvil and hammering at her blades. Now, they are bandaged, clumsy, and useless. Mike dropped by to deliver her a light dinner, and it is good that he was long gone before she started spilling the soup all over the floor because her fingers couldn't grasp the bowl.

Without her hands, she is useless. Without Erwin's approval, she is nothing.

To make matters worse, she has to make use to these two main problems.

She has a paper and pen ready on her table. If this report of hers could convince Erwin, then she would stay in the Survey Corps for a longer while. It is already hard to clench around the pen, what more to write a damned essay in the middle of the night? This is worse than her elementary days.

After a few frustrated tries in writing, she gives up and throws the pen into the forge.

She has lost her hands, her brother, and if things aren't bad enough, she could have lost Levi, too.

It eats at her more than Erwin's seething anger. The thought of losing Levi because of her recklessness and willingness to act might have cost them an incredibly skilled soldier. Choosing between her and Levi, which one would the soldiers prefer? An easy answer. She could see it from miles away.

Her death would burden only a few people. Her mother. Erwin, perhaps. Mike and Hange. The smiths back home. Not too many to mourn her loss. But Levi? He has lost more than she could ever lose in her lifetime, but he and his skills would be more appreciated.

How could be she so blind as to put him in danger?

The frustration claws at her chest, so irritating and constant that long-unshed tears start spilling down her cheeks. Her head drops to the table, eyes pressed to her forearm as she sobs. Everything inside her feels heavy and unbearable.

Times like these, when everything is too much, she shuts down and opts to sleep instead.

Then she soon wishes she did not.

She dreams of iron and steel, smoke and fire and blood. She is back in the forest, surrounded by the flames of her doing, watching with wide eyes as the Titans burned and howled. She walks into the flames and they part to the sides of her, as if she commands them.

At the end of the pathway, there is a small dark figure. Flat on his back. The head thrown back, gazing up at her upside-down. Levi's blue-grey eyes are open but unseeing, like Furlan's eyes that day. When Levi opens his mouth, the flames gush out, burning his skin, his hair, his eyes. The skin sizzles like one of her blades, the scent of boiling skin reminds her of burned leather. His heart burns through his chest. It is disgusting, revolting−and she reaches out to save him. Her hands go through his body, and in a blink of an eye. The flames are gone and the burning body before her is nothing but a pile of black ashes and bones. Fingers shaking, she touches the bones and they stain her hands a dark color. Then they disintegrate with the flow of the wind.

Sieglinde wakes up with a gasp, sweat rolling down the length of her back. Glazed blue eyes search frantically around the room, realizing then that the forge's flames are gone and she is now bathed in darkness. Complete and utter darkness. Fear shoots through her veins, more painfully than her hands.

Then she remembers the latter part of her dream. She looks down, and despite the crippling darkness, she could still see the dark stain over the white bandages. Stain dark as soot, as ashes.

 _Levi._

 _Where's Levi?_

 _Is he alive? Oh, God, is he still alive?_

Like a woman possessed, with tears in her eyes, she bolts out of the workshop and rounds towards the private headquarters. The moon is out with its numerous stars, but she doesn't notice as she climbs the staircase. This time, her fear of losing Levi is stronger than her fear of the dark. She scrambles on her feet as she climbs, and almost trips at the last step.

She runs across the corridor, passing by Erwin's room, and then reaches her target room.

"Levi?" Her voice is torn between terrified and anxious. She knocks at his door. "L-Levi? Please…"

The door opens a second later.

Sieglinde falls into the room, but lands face first against a strong, muscled chest. She holds him by the biceps, while his arms are around her hips to steady her fall. She gazes up slowly, noting everything about him: his light blue shirt opened at the sternum, his lips slightly parted in shock, his wide eyes, and his hair rumpled from sleep.

He looks otherworldly and unreal, not the unfriendly Captain she knows at all. Sieglinde feels his arms around her, the press of his body against hers− _but is he real?_ He felt real in her dreams, how his burned bones disintegrated under her touch.

He is not disintegrating now− _but is he real?_

Tears do not seem to stop falling anytime soon. She wants to apologize for today. She wants to apologize for not saving Furlan and Isabel that day. Instead of doing any of those, she cries, unable to control her tears anymore.

Amidst the shock, Levi speaks first.

"S-Signe? What is it? Why are you crying?"

Sieglinde clutches him behind his neck, with the other supporting herself against his bicep. She leans forward, blue eyes glassy with tears, and kisses him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Many apologies for the long wait! I didn't have an off from work until now, and I was working for three weeks straight! Sheesh! Sometimes I wish I could just quit real life and wallow myself in my fandoms. Haha!

Once more, I've had great pleasure writing this chapter! I missed writing Sieg's POV−and it is yet again another expedition. Well, this will be Levi and Signe's second expedition together but with major changes. One is a Captain and one a subordinate. One is no longer a thief and the other is no longer an outsider from the Training Corps. It's always fun writing these two together well-knowing about the Ackerbond between them.

And I'm not even gonna comment on that last scene... I'll leave that to everyone's judgement. 😉

* _ **atlantisienne** _\- Wow! Thanks for binge-reading this story! I feel so honored that you enjoy reading it! Yes, as the story progresses, it will eventually follow the main series storyline and involve more characters that we are more familiar with in the anime/manga. And you also read Before The Fall? Awesome! I've been following that series myself, hence the connection between Irene and Jorge Pikale. I'm still heartbroken over S3 and Chapter 119's ending did nothing good for my blood pressure! Thanks so much for reviewing!

* _ **MissSilverC** _\- Over-Protective Big Brother™ Erwin still cracks me up! You're right though; Erwin and Signe are usually on their own, but as a brother, I think there would be times that Erwin would get concerned. I'm glad that you're still enjoying the story!

* _ **Magss** _\- Your English? Oh, don't worry about it! It's lovely! I myself am not a native English speaker as well! Thank you for leaving a review and keep reviewing because your English is very good!

* _ **Valen Goncalvez**_ \- LOL at Levi punishing Oluo for bruising Sieg! I could really see the Captain low-key putting Oluo in stable duty for weeks. And the love triangle? Oh, no worries! Either Levi will glare into the other person's general direction or Signe will punch 'em in the throat. SieVi has got this!

* _ **koodori-mayonaka-hana**_ \- I love replying to everyone's reviews because it gives me inspirations for my stories! I'm grateful with all your suggestions about the "Over-Protective Big Brother™ Erwin" concept. I especially love the idea of Erwin pulling them away on purpose but by the end of the day, they're still together like Erwin can't do anything to stop them. I bet Mike will be sniffing round the corner and be like, "I know what you're doing." LOL. So please! Keep your suggestions coming! I love 'em!

* _ **Potato-Faye**_ \- Yay! Thank you so much! It's a love team I live for! 😆

* _ **GraceAckerman05**_ \- To be honest, I do like the idea of touchy/physical Levi. This is a young man who was deprived of proper love and care ever since his mother passed away when he was only a boy. With Signe eternally affectionate to everyone, I'd like to think he'd actually appreciate how equally touchy she could be. Just imagine the.. _ehem_.. between these two 😳🙈

And about Mike being jealous? Hmm, not so sure about that. I'm sure the dynamics between Sieg and Mike are similar to Sieg and Erwin. If ever, Mike could either support the SieVi relationship or be against it, for some reasons... We'll see! And I'm enjoying linking the families together!

* _ **Animeloverforever1127** _\- Yes, I am planning to divide this fic into three long acts. We are still in the first act, and still a long way to go to the second and third acts. Ready for a spoiler? We'll have Levi, Signe, Eren, and Mikasa in one scene together... eventually. (Oh no, now I'm really contemplating about a Sieg vs. Mikasa scene. Yikes!). Thanks for leaving a review!

* _ **Guest** _\- I just update whenever. LOL. My work schedule drives me crazy! I could only update when I have enough time and sleep to actually edit ad publish the chapter. Glad you like the story! Let me know if there's anything I could do to make it more interesting!

* _ **paulavara140** _\- Sorry for the long wait! Hoping you enjoy this one!

I guess this wraps it all up! I will definitely seeing everyone again on the next update! Thank you very much to all the reviews from the last chapters, to all the new readers and followers. Even as you only read and not leave a comment, do know that I appreciate you as well!

P.S. The next chapter will be a Levi POV. Let's see how the Captain reacts... 😉


	17. What The Hell, I am in Hell

**Chapter 17**

 _ **Levi VI – What The Hell, I am in Hell**_

* * *

The Captain takes a shower after this one hell of a stressful day. He usually takes about three minutes to finish his business in the shower, but tonight he takes three times longer than that, just standing under the water and letting off some steam. He closes his eyes and lets the warm water soothe the aches in his muscles, plastering his raven hair gone long after three months. He has to trim it sooner or later.

After his shower, feeling all refreshed, he changes into a light blue button-up shirt and soft cotton pants. His white tea sits at arm's length away, its delicate and gentle aroma further soothing his nerves. He sits on the high-backed armchair in his office and puts his feet up the desk. Throwing his head back, eyes closed, and lips parted, he tries to gather his wits about him.

This is the hardest part of his day. When everything is quiet, the exhaustion from an entire day of activities piles up and slowly creeps into his muscles. His shoulders suddenly ache, his legs and hips from hours of soaring like a madman across the forest, and that last stunt during the explosion sends another dull ache in his back. For some odd reason, his hands are stinging from invisible pain.

He is not an old man yet, but damn if he does feel like one now.

So he sits back and relaxes, letting the tea's aroma fill his spacious office.

A few heartbeats later, someone comes rapping at his door.

He growls at once. Fucking brats never giving him time to collect himself before brewing more troubles.

It is the middle of the goddamned night!

"Come in," he snaps, removing his feet off the table. The stupid brat on the other side doesn't hear, but they keep knocking and mumbling his name.

His brows knit together. Only a few calls him by his name these days. He is more commonly known as 'the Captain' now. Damned brats.

"I said−come in, you award-winning idiot," he snaps again, tone harsher this time.

When the person makes no move, he sighs and stomps towards the door. He has in mind to smack the cadet for disturbing him in the middle of the night. And appoint them on stable duty, this idiot.

His eyes then widen when he throws the door open and Sieglinde falls into the room.

She tumbles on her feet, and out of instinct, his arms dart out to catch her, steadying her on unsteady legs and pulling her up. Her body slides against his own, the sudden close and unexpected proximity sending alarm bells in his brain.

He is about to scold her, maybe bark an insult, but when she raises her eyes and he sees the tearstained face, the insults die from his mouth.

 _Why is she crying? Who made her cry?_

"H-Hey." Levi's words stumble as he tries to understand the situation.

Sieglinde wriggles in his arms, and the physical contact is almost too _electrifying_ for him to bear.

To make matters worse, his eyes unconsciously start glossing over her appearance. He wants to reason that he is searching for wounds, but then he starts noticing something else that he never noticed before.

Her silver hair cascades down her shoulders and back in loose waves, so long that it touches the base of her hips. Vivid bue eyes, glassy and luminous from her tears, stare long and hard at his face, inspecting him. Bandaged hands grip him around the biceps. She has small, rough hands, and her grip on him is strong, squeezing at his muscles. And her clothes−a nightgown so thin he could see the skin and her curves beneath the light lavender fabric.

His mouth is suddenly so dry. He licks his lips, then swallows hard.

 _Soldier down! Soldier down!_

Levi clears his throat. "S-Signe… What is it?" He flinches when she starts sobbing against his chest, soaking his shirt. "Why a-are you c-crying?"

Sieglinde shifts in his arms, wrapping one bandaged hand behind his neck. The other remains at his left bicep, using it as a leverage as she inches forward. Her face leans dangerously close to his own−but Levi doesn't seem to have the strength to pull away. He doesn't trust himself to push at her. The hand on his nape guides him downwards and he follows by instinct.

Her lips are soft and warm, gently pressed over his own. Levi swallows back a strangled breath at the shock of this all, his blue-grey eyes bulging from their sockets.

Yet it is over as soon it as happened, Sieglinde pulling away with another sniff and collapsing against his body.

He catches her again and feels the energy drain from her body.

With an effort, he kicks the door shut and half-drags, half-carries the young woman back to his desk. He rests his hips on the edge as she snuggles in his arms. This is all so fucking sudden and unexpected and confusing that his mind is still reeling back and forth from the last two minutes.

First and foremost, why is she crying? Isn't she supposed to be resting in the workshop? He made sure to stay out of her way tonight, to give her space from Erwin's harsh scolding that afternoon. Second, if she has troubles, why should she head straight to him? She has Hange and Mike to go to, not Levi. And third−bloody hell−did she really have to kiss him?

Rea-fucking-lly?

It feels, for the first time in his life, his heart thumps wildly out of something else. Not fear from his Underground City days. Not from the adrenaline rush of killing Titans. Entirely something else that he could not describe with words.

He presses his nose against the silver hair as Sieglinde embraces him around the torso. His arms are still around her hips, while her body is flushed against his own and her legs are in-between his. Her body is as soft and warm as her lips, holding him delicately.

 _Well, damn._

Who said he can get carried away with this?

"Signe." He puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her at arm's length away. He sneers at her face, the tears still staining her flushed cheeks. "What is this all about?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbles, wiping at her cheeks, but the tears won't stop. "I'm so sorry, Levi…"

"About what, for fuck's sake?"

"I put you in danger today." Her breath hitches in her throat as she tries to speak and swallow back her sobs. She looks like a little girl whose hair was pulled by naughty boys and bullied in the playground, and now she's looking for comfort. "Erwin's r-right… I ri-risked your life, and I-I was so foolish… and… and you were b-burning… and..."

"I was burning?"

She nods, burying her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry. I could… h-have killed you… today."

He rolls his eyes and scoffs. "You? Kill me? Don't flatter yourself, Signe. You're not _that_ skilled."

Even an insult cannot seem to distract her from this. Combing through his raven hair and tugging at the ends, he gives a little defeated sigh and pulls her with him towards his armchair. All this childish whimpering and excessive feelings are draining him to the core that even standing up and comforting her at the same time is too much.

He sits on the chair, and almost immediately, Sieglinde curls up in his lap, resting her head on his right shoulder.

This is _not_ what he has in mind, but he will be damned if he pushes her away.

Awkwardly, he shifts so that Sieglinde is comfortable above him, curled like an infant with her hands tucked to her chest. His left arm guides her knees and legs on the other side, while his right hand combs through her silky hair. To be honest, he is amazed how soft it is between his fingers.

She sniffles against his chest.

"Hey," he growls. "Don't go wiping your snot on my shirt."

"I'm sorry," she chokes on her tears again, tickling his neck with her breath. "I'm so sorry, Levi."

"Now, will you tell me what the shit is going on? You can't be here in the middle of the night for _obvious_ reasons, so hurry it up and tell me, and we can pretend none of this bullshit ever happened."

"I just… I just…"

Damn it. She's sobbing again. His words must have hit a very sensitive spot. He cannot afford the Commander's sister crying in his room like this, so he tries again, hoping to all the gods, three Walls, and whatever else out there that he is doing this right because he is sure as _hell_ isn't going through this shit a second time.

"You should be resting, sleeping," he murmurs gently.

"I don't want to."

 _Well, shit, brat. What do you want me to do about it?_

"I don't want to sleep," she adds after a while. "I don't want to dream again." She lifts her eyes for him. The moonlight spills through the glass window behind them, and it makes her eyes larger and more luminous. Like a sleepy angel, staring back at him. "What if I dream again?" she whispers, fearful. "What if I dream and it's not you burning this time? What if it's Mike or Hange? Erwin? I don't want to dream…"

"It's all right. You're safe. You're safe here with me."

"You were burning from that explosion. All of you. It felt so real, Levi. I just had to make sure."

"Sounds like a terrible nightmare," he agrees, patting her knee and combing with her hair. "Nightmares are normal, and it's been a stressful day. You must be thinking too much on everything that happened, that's why your brain turns it into something more horrible."

"Do you get nightmares?"

"A few times," he breathes against her hair. "I have so many nightmares, and all of them are from the Underground. Others are from more recent events." He tightens his jaw, willing himself not to mention his dead friends. This is him trying to comfort her, not vice versa. "But you will be okay. I'm here with you."

An unknown force compels him to lean forward.

He presses a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

She looks up at him again. As in her usual way that Levi knows best, she is mapping every contour of his face with her thoughtful gaze, committing his eyes, nose, and mouth to memory. When her blue eyes, a vivid blue, lands on his lips, he feels his breaths coming short.

The alarm bells are back, ringing louder than ever.

Levi pushes them to the back of his mind as he leans down, one strong arm around her shoulders to pull her up and closer… closer… until he could taste her lips again in another chaste kiss. This time, he is ready for this, and he strokes her lips with his own, hearing a quiet, satisfied sigh from her. He growls from deep within his chest and forces himself to pull away.

This is the Commander's little sister, the combat instructor, and his own damned squad member.

Oh, but beyond those titles and profession, they are friends−whatever that means. They are friends because Sieglinde is the one of the few people who can endure his temper, irritation, and insults day in and day out. They are friends because Levi feels the need to protect her from everyone and everything. The Titans took Furlan and Isabel from him. Cruelty took his guardian away. And fate took his mother to the grave. He'd be damned if Sieglinde joins them.

He expects her to hate him for stealing another kiss, but when she stares at his face, he sees no hatred. How could there be no hatred in this girl?

"Levi?"

"You should be resting," he repeats, straightening himself.

Then he gently pushes off her legs and knees, and she removes herself from his lap. He plants his hand on the small of her back and guides her towards the right side of his quarters, to the bedroom he barely uses. He opens the door for her, revealing a neat room with a middle-sized bed with white covers.

"If you won't go back to your workshop and sleep, then you can stay here," he says. "If you want," he adds hurriedly, clearing his throat and folding his arms. He raises an eyebrow as she slowly crawls on the mattress. Her eyes are still glazed with fear. "What is it?"

"It's dark…"

 _Ah, shit._ "Hold on," he says aloud and returns to his office. There are candles around here somewhere. He rummages through the many drawers. _Candles, candles, where the hell? Here._ He lights a large candle and sets it on the bedside table. "There, happy?"

She smiles, beaming at him. "Yes, very."

"Good. Now, sleep."

"Levi?"

"Hm?" He stops by the threshold, ready to leave.

"Don't go."

 _Well, fuck me._ His eyebrow twitches. _Not literally._

"Please?"

"Fine." He is so damned tired he has no energy to say otherwise. He closes the door and drags another armchair near the foot of the bed, just as Sieglinde buries herself under _his_ blankets and smooths her right cheek against _his_ pillow.

She grabs a second pillow to hug against her chest, curling up into a tight ball. He tilts his head in wonder: he does notice that she's big on hugs. Not a good sign.

She sighs, tired in her own right. "Good night, Levi."

He nods, although her eyes are already close and she could not see. "Yeah, good night." He is about to close his eyes as well, before he remembers something important to add. "Dumbass."

Sieglinde just laughs.

* * *

Levi wakes in the wee hours in the morning. He has always been a light sleeper, no matter the exhaustion in his body. He yawns and rests his chin at the heel of his palm, lazily peering at the sleeping figure on his bed through his rumpled bangs. She sleeps in a tight curl, cheek puffed up over the second pillow. The candlelight throws an orange glow to her face.

With another yawn, he stands and fetches himself a new batch of tea. It tastes better than the last time, and returns to the room swirling his drink. Silent, he watches her sleep, reminding himself of an old creepy pervert. He wrinkles his nose at his ridiculous thoughts and focuses more on Sieglinde.

Today has been a wild ride, that's for sure. It must have taken a harder toll on the young woman than anyone else in the Scouts right now. To be scolded and humiliated, by her own brother no less, must have been hard for her. Levi could understand the resentment in her part−but the crying over a nightmare? He snorts quietly and sips his tea again. She should be more concerned about herself than worrying about Levi. He can take care of himself out there, while she cannot.

He spots a dark stain spreading over her bandaged hands and leans closer. Blood starts soaking through the bandages and he dreads having them stain his pillows and bedsheets. He mutters another curse as he pads over to the bathroom on the other side of the room. There should be a first-aid kit here somewhere. He finds one and drags his chair closer to the bed, almost beside Sieglinde.

Gingerly, so as not to wake her, he takes her hands. Sieglinde smooths her cheek against the pillow again and curls in on herself, squeezing herself tighter and making herself appear smaller. Despite himself, Levi smiles and chuckles, and takes one wounded hand.

A sight and scent of blood is revolting to him. Why does he have to clean up after her all the damned time? He dabs the cotton ball in an ointment and makes gentle sweeping gestures over the deep crimson gashes. Sieglinde's fingers twitch and he checks at her face. Still asleep, lips parted slightly. He swallows again and attends to her wounds. Then he dresses them in clean bandages, one hand after the other. He gathers all the disturbing mess and chucks it into a trash bin.

Back in his seat, he reflects on everything that happened today. Erwin might blame Sieglinde for the damages, but Levi does not. He understands that risks have to be made. His life, like any other soldier, can be sacrificed for the good of humanity. They are, after all, the Survey Corps.

But there is still a nagging sensation in the back of his mind, and most importantly, on his lips. He growls and bites at his bottom lip, desperate to forget how Sieglinde's lips molded against his, how he pushed back to stroke her more, taste her more. How her hands touched his chest, or how she sighed against his mouth. And himself−the feel of her skin under his rough palms, his fingers tangled in her silver hair.

 _No. Nope. Fuck that to Wall Shit._

The more he thinks about it, the more he will be distracted in the morning.

To let off some more building steam, Levi locks himself in the bathroom for another shower.

When he emerges again, the sun is rising and spilling its warm light into the room. He pads to the dresser pressed at the wall, sauntering around only in his cream pants. His bare skin, still damp from the shower, glistens under the sunlight. Droplets are still trickling over his newly trimmed hair. He searches for a new change of shirt when the brat in his bed rolls around and slowly sits up.

He freezes on the spot. How are they supposed to talk about last night? Beating around the bush never works out for him, but damn this is awkward to discuss. He decides to play it cool and turns his body, one arm leaning against the opened drawer.

"Finally, you're awake."

Sieglinde blinks for a few times, rubbing at her eyes. "Levi?" she mumbles softly. "What…?"

He scoffs. "Now you have the _audacity_ to _not_ remember what happened?"

She blinks at him again.

"Tch. Think hard, brat. Think as hard as your shit-for-brains can manage." And he pretends rummaging through his clothes again, picking a gray shirt and another for his cravat.

Something close to a gasp and a sniffle comes from the bed. When he looks at her again, he flinches.

Sieglinde's eyes are glassy once more, cheeks flushed and rosy. Is she crying again? Wait. What part of his statement made her cry now? Fucking hell. He's not good with women in the first place. Now he has a _crying_ woman in his bed.

Like a drunkard, Sieglinde heaves herself off the bed and smooths her lavender nightgown down her thighs and legs. She wipes at her tears, but never once tries looking at him in the eyes. Is she ashamed? Embarrassed? Well, she should be. She made a fool out of both of them last night.

"I'm sorry," she whispers so quietly he almost missed it. She clasps her bandaged hands together and bows her head to him. "I am very sorry for bothering you last night, Captain Levi."

His lips purse at the sudden formal tone in her voice and the use of titles.

"Please… _Please_ forget what happened… I am really sorry. It won't happen again. I will−I will receive any punishment duties afterwards."

"What?" he snaps, fully turning his annoyed face at the damned brat. "Hey, what are you−"

"Sorry." She flinches at his harsh voice, the first tears rolling down her cheeks.

"For fuck's sake, Signe. Will you stop it with the−"

Before he could even finish his question, Sieglinde bolts out of the room and throws open the door. Levi grits his teeth and chases after her in the corridor, but she is already gone.

* * *

Levi has no appetite for a proper breakfast, so he finishes his tea and steals a ration bar from the mess hall. He avoids the noisy cadets altogether, crossing the castle grounds, and letting the cold autumn breeze whip the color to his cheeks. He shivers a bit under his brown jacket as he rounds towards the back, to the second layer of the castle's walls. Someone told him the higher-ups are here.

What catches his attention first is the low moaning. Turning to a corner, he sees the 15-meter Titan from yesterday's expedition still bundled from torso to feet with Signe's iron ropes. The black cage around its head remains in place. Whenever the Titan shrieks, the sound comes out muffled and breathy.

Shitty Glasses is here, as expected. Too excited and too engrossed in her new pet that she doesn't notice the Captain approaching. Mike does, though, greeting him with a curt nod over Hange's head.

Levi stands near the head, peering curiously between the iron bars of the cage. The Titan's green eyes dart back and forth, reminding him of a scared human. He takes a step closer and studies the makings of the cage, but the Titan cranes its head for him. The cage clangs. Did the bastard try to bite him?

"Oh! Good morning, Levi!" Hange finally notices him.

"Had a good shit this morning?" he throws at her.

"Sheesh! I know you're always look grumpy, and I didn't think you can't look any grumpier," she says, not unkind, not teasing. She looks and sounds concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Just had a rough night."

Understatement of the Year.

"Well, everybody has their bad nights," she agrees, both hands on her hips as she smiles at the Titan. It is set on the ground, with more ropes tied around the trees and massive nails pinning its limbs to the hard earth. To her right, Squad Leader Mike has his 3DMG ready, blades out in case of emergency.

The Titan gives a little rumbling moan. The soldiers gasp and hold their blades higher.

Hange shakes her head and crouches by its shoulder. "Good morning! Nice weather we have, don't you think? It is a bit cold, and I can see you're naked. Do you feel cold at all? Can I get you a scarf and a beanie? How about some mittens and coat? Hm?"

Levi rolls his eyes. Mike chuckles quietly.

"Say, what's your name?" Hange continues. "Do you have a name?"

"I'm guessing he doesn't," Levi comments from the sidelines, "but I'd call him Franklin."

"But he doesn't look like a Franklin person!" She pouts at him and searches through the small crowd around them. Her brown eyes are on the Captain, then flitting to Mike. She grins. "I know! Since the Titan has long blond hair and is very tall, I'll call him Miche−after you, Mike!"

"No, don't."

"Too late!" Hange smiles at everyone present. "Okay, soldiers! Say hello to your newest baby brother, Miche! He's my and Mike's child, okay? Levi!"

"No," the Captain interrupts.

"Grumpy as always." She shakes her head. "Bet you haven't had your early dose of Sieglinde just yet?"

He frowns. "What are you talking about?"

She laughs. "Some people need this so-called 'happy pill' to make them feel better and get them through the day," she explains, wagging a finger in the air. "Since it's so early and you're already moody, I'm thinking you haven't been with Sieg yet."

 _You'd be surprised_ , he notes with a deeper frown.

"Where is she anyway? I want to show her that her trap works, whatever else Erwin thinks."

"I don't know," he says, and that is the truth.

"She's probably in her workshop, no? Does she ever sleep somewhere else?"

"Erwin's room, no doubt." Mike kicks a pebble to the Titan. "If she manages to sleep somewhere else, consider yourself special. She doesn't really fall asleep anywhere−that's a gospel truth."

Levi purses his lips and says no more.

Hange scratches the back of her head. "Yesterday's been intense between those two," she says. Levi and Mike nod in agreement. "Erwin's so strict and cruel I didn't think Sieg got to enjoy her birthday at all."

 _What?_ The Captain double takes at the researcher. "What birthday?"

"Sieg's birthday was yesterday," she explains. "I don't see any reason why Erwin would arrange an expedition on her birthday, but oh well! She's eighteen now, isn't she? We should throw a party!"

"The little whirlwind's nineteen," Mike corrects her.

"Nineteen!" Hange lets out a noise near to a screech. "Wonderful! She can drink now!"

"She can already start drinking last year," the taller soldier says, "but Erwin won't have it."

"Eh? Why not?"

Mike chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. "You know how he is."

* * *

The rest of his day goes by without much action. The Commander has allowed his soldiers a three days off from training, so that all of them−soldiers, Squad Leaders, and Team Leaders included−could finish with the reports for the last expedition. Levi himself has to finish his own paperwork. For the first time in his life, he is holding pen and paper more often now than knife and whetstone. His thieving days in the Underground meant little to no time for education, so this comes off as a harder task for him.

"Fuck it," he murmurs to himself as he writes down whatever he noticed, heard, or experienced in the last trip. Any observations that might help, one way or another. His oil lamp burns on the right side of his desk, throwing lurching shadows all around him.

Someone then knocks on his door.

Actually feeling the need to stretch his legs, he stands and opens it, coming face-to-face with his subordinate and, unfortunately, his only squad member.

Sieglinde's head is lowered, her eyes lowered still. Levi pauses for a bit, but doesn't let his emotions show. He has nothing much to show anyway.

His eyes wander across her demeanor, and Sieglinde holds up a stack of papers in her bandaged hands. He scowls at the red tinge on the cloth and guesses she has not changed them since this early morning.

Without words, he receives the report from her.

She bows again. What the hell is up with all the bowing and shit?

"The Commander told me to pass this on to you for checking," she says, averting her gaze from him.

"Of course." He nods. "I'll check on this right away."

"Thank you, Captain," she mumbles, all meek, and scuttles away.

Levi watches her go with furrowed eyebrows. He doesn't want to think she is acting like that because of what happened between them last night. Where is the troublesome, difficult Signe when he needs one? This new quiet and docile Signe irritates him. Nevertheless, he decides to give her space and not address the issue. Signe herself can do that in her own time. Right now, he has _two_ reports to finish.

 _I really should have killed Erwin._

Returning to his desk, he puts his own report aside to inspect Signe's work. At once, he rolls his eyes.

There are five pages−he is surprised how she managed to finish it in one day.

 _ **From: Special Operations Squad Vice Captain, Sieglinde Smith**_

 _ **To: Commander, Erwin Smith**_

 _ **Subject: 1st Expedition After Action Report**_

Levi reads the entire thing in silence, fingers to his chin. The words are honest, very much like the Signe he knows. She details about the before, during, and after events of the expedition, and describes in full details of the Titan-capture, and that she helped plan and execute with Fourth Squad Leader Hange Zoë. It also admits her part gunpowder plot, which she executed without her Commander's permission. Her tone is extremely formal. Levi wouldn't have guessed these two are brother and sister through reports at all.

Still, her handwriting bothers him. _What kind of handwriting is this? Looks like a chicken shat on it then scratched it with its feet._ Then he remembers how deep the gashes in her hands are, how easy it could open and bleed out with any kind of movement. Must hurt like a bitch.

Towards the third page, he blinks and notices something strange. He puts the paper closer, eyes narrowed, and then scratches his nail on the parchment. Signe's frustration towards everything she is going through is evidenced in the dried tear blots on her report.

On the fifth page, to the Captain's growing disturbance, there is a faint stain of red in the corner. A drop of blood, but then wiped away in haste. Forced herself too much to finish a report, opening her wounds again in the process. Small wonder her bandages were slick with crimson when she came to him.

Damn it. If this isn't the _worst_ report he has ever seen in his entire life−and he has only ever handled _two_.

He snarls and fixes his uniform, and then stomps across the corridor. The Commander's room is just right down the hall. He knocks twice and waits for Erwin's voice sound from the inside. He lets himself in, kicks the door behind him, and slaps the report for the blond to see.

"Signe's report," Levi grinds out.

"Thank you." Erwin's calm voice makes his blood hotter.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"I can read it later."

"Read it now. Read it and see how much of an ass you've been to her."

Erwin grounds his teeth, hesitates, and then sighs. He takes the report as Levi crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently. It takes the Commander a while to finish it, but when he does, he makes no signs that he ever noticed the dried tears or bloodstain. He merely puts aside the paper, intertwines his fingers over his desk, and looks up at the Captain in silence.

Levi's dark face grows darker. "Well?"

"Well, what, Levi?"

"Have you read it and read between the lines?"

"I did." The Commander nods, his voice forever calm. "Like I told her before, I will have to scrutinize this more thoroughly, and I will make a decision whether she can stay in the Survey Corps or not." He holds up his palm when the dark-haired soldier bristles. "You've seen her work. You've seen her in action. Look at me in the eyes and tell me she's not dangerous, Levi. Even beyond expeditions, she is unpredictably dangerous. Recklessly indecisive."

"Those are some fancy words to incriminate her further."

"Nonetheless, Sieglinde is dangerous when left alone."

"And whose fault is that? Hers?" Levi demands.

"No. It is the fault of her lax upbringing and brash surroundings as a child," Erwin says easily, and his statement reminds Levi of his own childhood. "I understand where you're coming from, I really do. But Signe has gone too far yesterday. That gunpowder plot was not part of the plan. She did things without my permission. As if that's not bad enough, but she also destroyed our supply base and risked some lives."

"Only mine and hers. No one else was in the forest. She wanted to decimate the Titans in one blow."

"And in doing so, she cost us our supply base."

"Are you really more concerned with the supply base than the fact that she saved more lives this time around? There were 62 deaths last time compared to the 10 yesterday. That's already very significant."

"But the risk was still there. What if the explosion did more than that?"

"I was in the forest, Erwin," Levi argues. Arguing with someone else without punching them in the throat sure is hard these days. "I saw the Titans. More than a dozen came up, probably drawn by the scent of our soldiers' tears and piss and blood and whatever else they can sense from us."

"We were retreating by the time they arrived. We could have made it out in time."

"And if not? There were more than a _dozen_ , Erwin." The Captain places his hands flat on the desk and glares more venomously at his superior. "If we couldn't outrun the bastards, we engage them in a fight, yes? Your soldiers against more than a dozen. How many lives? How many goddamned _pointless_ deaths?"

Erwin meets the glare with his own hard ice-blue eyes. They stare down at each other for a few seconds, until the Commander himself nods in understanding. Levi also nods and straightens himself, satisfied that he finally has his point across this dense idiot's thick skull.

"Always out defending her, hm?" Erwin observes.

"This isn't about that," Levi snaps. "This is about seeing beyond the damages and maybe appreciate that we have a soldier in our ranks that actually doesn't mind doing all the fucking work." His gaze sharpens. "If you had the time to see her, you'd see how shitty she feels after everything. And forcing her to write a report and threatening to dismiss her from the Scouts in one breath is cruel. Her hands are still bleeding, Erwin!"

The Commander's demeanor softens. "Is it as bad as Mike says?"

"Probably worse than you can imagine."

"I will talk to her tomorrow," Erwin says, almost like a promise. "But I will hold on to my decision about her precarious position in the Scouts. I understand that _you_ understand her line of thinking all the time, but, Levi, what she did out there was truly dangerous."

"She did what she has to do." Levi remembers something she told him before. "Her trick is to neutralize all threats as soon as possible."

"Should I be concerned how you seem to know more about her than I do?" Erwin asks, a bit teasing.

"If you spend more time with your sister than hogging all the paperwork, maybe you will."

"And you two have been doing that quite lately, haven't you?" His tone takes a slightly suspicious tone.

"Doing what?" The Captain arcs his eyebrow.

"Spending more time together?" Erwin suggests, half-amused and half-suspicious.

"Get off my ass, Erwin." Levi rolls his eyes and heads for the door.

Someday, this brother and sister pairing will be his one-way ticket to hell.

Probably.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Yay! It's finally here! Levi's reaction to Sieglinde as everyone has been waiting for almost a month (I am so sorry, being an adult is too busy and stressy and ugh.) I hope this chapter finds everyone in a well and healthy situation. I missed this site, the readers, and basically just the feeling of writing again after so many stressful weeks and heavy workloads.

We've got more exposure and a HUGE leap in the SieVi dynamics. One accidental kiss is fine... but a second, more purposeful kiss? And from Levi's part even? If I were Sieg, I'll be melting into a puddle from blushing too much. Though I do think Levi handled this situation well. Calm, responsible, mature... but with a hint of uncertainty on how to handle his "host" or "liege". There are so many ways to approach an Ackerbond romantically, and I'm very excited to write about it.

* **Potato-Faye** \- Yay, welcome back!

* **Shiranai Atsune** \- Thank you for patiently waiting!

* **Valen Goncalvez** \- I do hope Erwin would see what Sieg really did for the Scouts this time. And your analyzation was on point! While Erwin sends his soldiers off, Sieg does everything by herself so as not to damage others. That's how they differentiate at the least. And LOL at things getting weird between Levi and Sieg. At this point, things are already definitely awkward! Especially with not just one, but two kisses!

* **Ridethelightning26** \- Oh, it's already quite weird and awkward between the two. Sieg is such a blushing, sputtering mess and Levi is as clueless as ever since he's never been in a romantic relationship before. Poor babies need some counseling. Hange, maybe? Haha!

* **MissSilverC** \- OMG Levi waiting for this for a long time? I can really imagine him looking all grumpy on the outside, but in the inside he's probably melting into a puddle and his mind is screaming. And Sieg being extreme? Oh yes! This girl doesn't ever know how to things in a minimum. A "Go Big or Go Home" mentality almost. Levi Ackerbonding with her is probably gonna be his headache... but the "ehem" between an Ackerman and their host... Oh, I'm already blushing! Love of love from USA!

* **GraceAckerman05** \- Thank youuu! I hope even despite the awkwardness between the two, Levi would still find a way to keep Sieg around. What's an Ackerman gonna do away from his host? And you say touch-feely SieVi? Here's your gift! Two kisses and lots of fluff and some angst.

And did I mention how I laughed out loud when I read your reaction about Zeke and Signe? To be honest, I've always thought I had set up the pairing as Zeke/OC/Levi, but then I noticed that I didn't. There will be more complications to SieVi when Zeke rears his blond head and beard. 😂

* **Guest** \- I'm glad you understood Signe's reasons throughout the expedition. Erwin had a point, but Signe did too. He put her in so much trauma and stress that she had to kiss Levi. Haha. Levi might be shocked, yes, but there's no telling if he's not pleased with it *wink wonk*

* **Leafdragon117** \- Levi is at his best when making poop jokes. LOL.

* **Autumn** \- Oh, thank you very much! I love writing them in and out of work, as "friends" and potential lovers in the future.

* **Guest** \- Here it is! I hope you enjoyed reading Levi's reaction!

* **Tharpp07** \- Thank you for leaving a review! More SieVi fluff coming your way as thanks!

Alright! I guess that's all for now, everyone! I would like to sincerely thank each and every reader and reviewer out there! You all bring so much light in my dark, stressful days. To write more SNK and SieVi is such a stress reliever. Please don't forget to leave reviews and let me know of your opinions/suggestions.

Happy weekend, friends! 😇


	18. Les I'm Miserable

**Chapter 18**

 **Sieglinde VII –** _ **Les I'm Miserable**_

* * *

 _These will scar_ , are her first thoughts in the morning.

She rises from her table-turned-bed and starts preparing herself for the day.

Her hands are still hurting, stiff and clumsy, as she removes the bloodstained bandages in favor for new ones. The blood is dried, and it smells a cringing combination of herbal ointment and the blood itself. She bites her tongue as she fumbles and wraps the bandages. Too loose to properly keep it from bleeding, but this is all she could manage. Next she shrugs herself in her uniform, discarding the harnesses−she couldn't latch them properly even if she tries.

 _I'm hungry_. A cold November wind blasts her right in the face. She could head straight for the mess hall while it is still early, hoping to avoid the soldiers and recruits altogether. She hopes she would not bump to Levi, whom she has not seen since that night.

 _I am a fool, a foolhardy idiot._

Gravel crunches under her boots. She thinks back on that night, her most embarrassing day in her entire nineteen years. _I should have died that night_ , she muses. _Died that night and carry all my regrets to the grave. I'd watch over Erwin from the skies. Send lightning bolts to kill the Titans from above._

But that's only a fantasy. A child's too-impossible fantasy.

She has been walking without giving too many thoughts in her surroundings, and unexpectedly turns up in the forest behind the castle, near the site of Mike's 3DMG training. When her boots thump against a larger rock, her eyes widen, her mind registering that she has not been aware of her surroundings−and her head shoots up, alert.

The Squad Leaders are here at the back as well. The recruits are gathered with them at the very edge of the dense forest. Sieglinde spots Hange and Mike in the crowd, and… towards the sidelines, a lean figure of someone else, hands in his pockets, his back turned to her.

She should get out of here while she has the chance.

"Ah, Sieg!"

 _Hange, please_. She winces as she turns around for the researcher. _Please, no._

The researcher waves her over. "There you are! You've been cooped up for days!" She shakes her head a bit more exaggeratedly. "Erwin bullied you too much!"

Sieglinde flashes them a forced, bleak smile. "Good morning, Hange, Mike," she says.

"Are you okay?" Mike approaches her, fingering his beard in one hand. He bends down on her level, being the giant that he is, and takes a sniff at her hair and then hands. He scratches at his nose. "You smell like a homeless person, and your wounds need better bandages."

"Oh…" She tucks her poorly bandaged hands in the crook of her elbows.

"You're so pale, too," Hange observes, her voice taking a more concerned tone. She puts a hand across the younger woman's forehead and lifts her chin to check the brightness in her eyes. "Like you're sick. Have you been eating well? Resting well?"

"I'm fine." The last thing she wants is an army of soldiers reporting to Erwin about her condition.

Instead of rising to their concerns, Sieglinde wills herself to turn her attention from the pair to the large group of recruits gathered with them in the forest. To her confusion, everyone is wearing their gears. But it has only been two days: Erwin gave everyone three days to prepare their reports and to take a break from the terror of the expedition. The recruits give her hopeful, expectant looks, and she shrinks into her uniform to remember that humiliation of Erwin's scolding.

"What did I miss?" she asks Mike.

"Some kind of an exercise."

"No, not an exercise! A competition among recruits!" Hange gleams as she explains. "It's a race using the vertical-maneuvering equipment. The objective is to get from Point A to Point B, then back to Point A again with the least time. We will group the cadets in teams with ten members each. Only one from each team wins. Then we will pit the winners until one of them stands victor!"

"Oh, how interesting," Sieglinde agrees. "But what's the prize?"

"Prize?" Hange blinks down on her.

"It's a competition, isn't it? There should be a prize."

Hange hums and looks around the recruits. The participants are nodding in agreement for a prize. Then she sighs and glances at Sieglinde. Her pursed lips slowly widen to a mischievous grin.

"Okay! Listen up!" Hange stands behind Sieglinde and puts hands on her shoulders. She rests her chin on top of the younger woman's head. "Whoever wins the competition gets a hot date night with Instructor Sieg! Includes a dinner out in the nearest town! Tonight!"

"Hey, hey," Mike mumbles, weary, as the cadets are murmuring in excitement. "Is this necessary?"

"Sure! Why not?" Hange pounces on Sieglinde's back and embraces her from behind. "Setting goals and providing incentives are usually good techniques for teaching! I'm sure Sieg here employs the same tactics during her combat trainings. Say, Sieg, what do you use as incentive?"

"Not breaking their fingers works for me," Sieglinde deadpans.

Mike chuckles at the inside joke between them. "Still, I don't think using a person as prize is acceptable."

Hange pouts at him, arms still around the younger woman. "Why don't you participate to stop yourself from complaining?" She bounces again and turns to her left. "Moblit! You participate! Represent the Fourth Squad for us!"

The Vice Squad Leader blanches and points at himself. "M-Me?"

Someone from Mike's squad teasingly raises a hand. "I'll participate!"

"It's settled then!" Hange disentangles herself from Sieglinde and starts appointing cadets according to their teams. There are about ten teams with ten members. She assembles the first group. "Remember! You have three checkpoints: A to B and A again. Good luck! And keep your eyes on the prize!"

"Oh, boy," Mike mutters as the cadets turn to look at Sieglinde.

The first team sets off with a loud hissing of their gases. The others are cheering at the top of their lungs. Some are booing and shouting derogatory taunts. Sieglinde chuckles to herself as the cold wind starts blowing from the northern hills, fluttering her hair.

Mike steps behind her and combs his long fingers through her hair. "Didn't you see Erwin before?"

She shrugs, welcoming his petting of her. "No. I haven't seen him in days."

He nods and starts braiding her hair, a skill he picked up from Erwin during their training days. "He's busy," he tells her, weaving the locks together in a loose silvery plait. "Give him time."

It seems to her that all she and Erwin lack together is time.

The first team appears in the forest, speeding towards them. The recruits are cheering louder and pouncing on their feet. Humming, Mike leans his arm over Sieglinde's head and waits for the first winner. Given his sharp sense of scent, he must already tell which one wins the first match.

"Congratulations!" Hange claps at the soldier. "Full name?"

"Gunther Schultz, from Squad Mike." One of the veteran soldiers, with cropped black hair and gray eyes.

"Awesome! Why don't you wait at the side for the others?" Hange ushers him to her right and calls for more participants. This time around, the boys are clamoring to get in the next team. She cackles at their eagerness to impress and cups her hand over her mouth. "Mike! What about you?"

"What about me?" the soldier says, his tone bland.

"Don't you want to participate?"

"If I do, then what's the point of a competition?" Mike keeps his arm above Sieglinde's head. "It will be no competition at all. Believe me. Instead, let the younger men into the spotlight, right, Sieg?"

"I don't really mind," she says, feeling a bit more lighthearted to be surrounded by these people than bawling in the quietness and bleakness of her workshop. She remembers now how much she adores these people, and wonders how she could have endured days without seeing them.

"Okay, then if not you−" Hange does a 180-degree turn to the sidelines. "Levi! How about it?"

 _Great_. Now, Sieglinde remembers why she locked herself up in the first place.

She swallows hard and shrinks closer to Mike, hoping that his taller and bigger build would shield her as the dark-haired Captain emerges from his shadowy position. Her cheeks start overheating again. Gods, she hopes she is not blushing. There is a difference between embarrassment and blushing! But is there a physical difference between them? Some sort of indication? She might have to ask Hange to stop herself from stumbling over the Captain with her words and petty stuttering.

Levi steps into her line of sight−features never changing but for the slight frown in his lips. He is looking at everywhere and everyone but Sieglinde, and by that alone she knows at once that they are not on speaking terms. He has not visited her in the workshop or forced her to eat since that night. She might as well be dead to him, and he would not care less. He might even celebrate her absence.

The thought alone makes her heart sink. She is unwanted, worthless. Erwin has not asked for her. Levi has no eyes for her. Only Mike and Hange and a few others who pretend to forget what happened. Her fingers twitch painfully. She winces again, tucking them deeper to her sides.

Hange throws herself to the Captain. Levi sidesteps her and she stumbles to the ground. "Levi!"

"What?" There is a certain annoyance in his voice.

"Don't you want to participate?"

"I'm a Squad Captain. It's unfair."

"All is fair in love and war, I always say!"

"This is the first time you said it."

"Well, this is the first time you heard it!"

"Tch." Levi turns away from the researcher, his gaze landing unexpectedly on Mike and Sieglinde leaning against each other. His hard eyes are on Sieglinde's blue ones. At once, his frown deepens.

It feels strange to actually feel the pain in her chest. How her stomach drops. Her shoulders slump. She could feel the rush of tears behind her eyes. The nagging reminder that she is not good enough. Not for her brother. Not for the Scouts. Not for anyone. She blinks back the tears, grateful for Mike's build. Her knees feel weak. If she ever collapses, she knows Mike will be there to catch her.

As Hange announces the second winner, Eld Jinn from Mike's squad again, the Captain surprises her.

"Do I get bonus points if I act like I care?" Levi asks.

"Aww! Levi, so you _do_ care!" Hange sniffles at him.

"I'll try a round," he says with a lazy shrug.

Sieglinde starts up, looking at the Captain's back. Hange screeches and immediately grabs a 3DMG from Moblit. Some of the cadets deflate at the inevitable prospect of losing to the Captain himself. Other veterans hoot and cheer, pushing at each other's shoulders. This competition is not only to impress anymore−but to beat the invincible, unbeatable Captain Levi.

The race starts with much cheering and shouting. Hange cheers the loudest, and Moblit exclaims that she should _not_ be cheering for the Captain _because_ that's favoritism!

A low chuckle rumbles from Mike's throat. Sieglinde couldn't help but muster a small smile. A weak little smile that she can manage, but a smile nonetheless.

"Something wrong between you two?" Mike whispers.

"Between me and who?"

"You and Levi," he says without preamble. "Who else?"

"It's nothing." She presses her lips together. Can Mike smell shame as well as Titans?

"Better sort it out," he advices. She blinks up at him. "You guys are in the same squad. Unspoken problems and miscommunication can be detrimental during missions. Solve it as you soon as you can." He pats her head as the team races back to them. He leaves her side. "You can do it, whirlwind."

Levi arrives alone, beating the other participants by a landslide victory.

Once again, Hange is his loudest cheerleader. "All right! Well done, Captain Levi!" she gushes, excitedly shaking Moblit by the fabric of his blue shirt. "Now go and join our other suitors! Let's wait for the rest of the team. Moblit! You're up next! Represent the Fourth Squad, okay?"

The young man is flustered. "B-But, Squad Leader−"

"Even Sieg is cheering for you!" Hange points.

Sieglinde just smiles at the Vice Squad Leader.

Levi rolls his eyes, removing the gear without much trouble. His constant expression tells that he wants to be anywhere but here, yet he remains with this rambunctious bunch. Always a paradox of himself, this grouching Captain. He discards the gear, crosses his arms, and stands with Gunther and Eld in the sidelines. The two soldiers make small talk to the Captain.

By the time the sun breaks through the clouds, Hange's team winners are lined up at the front. Sieglinde knows some of the faces. Moblit and Oluo are among them. The ten finalists once again prepare for the last round. Hange produces a flare from somewhere and fires a green smoke to signal the start of the race.

Sieglinde feigns disinterest towards the competition. It is only just a game between soldiers. To relieve some stress and have some fun. No need to think too much between the lines. She taps her foot and smooths down Mike's plait over her shoulder, twirling her index finger around the tail.

She inwardly wishes Moblit wins the race. If not him, anyone will be fine.

Oh, but the world is dark and cruel.

Her heart feels heavy as the Captain soars through the air, racing neck and neck with Gunther and Eld. Levi has that pure look of determination in his face, those steely eyes finding hers in the crowd, as he nears the finish line. When he gives one last push, draining his gas canisters, he flies high above their heads and even blocks the sun. Hange fires the signal−they have a winner.

Gunther and Eld pant as they arrive at the same time. Both are smirking at each other as the adrenaline still pumps through their systems. Oluo comes in next, his frown making his wrinkles appear deeper. Moblit smiles sheepishly at his Squad Leader, but Hange takes him by the shoulders and gives him a vigorous shake as congratulations. The rest of the recruits are clapping their hands for their Captain's performance.

"Well done, cadets!" Hange claps at them. She turns for the Captain, smiling from ear to ear. "And well done to Captain Levi! Everyone! Give the Captain a round of applause!"

Levi wrinkles his nose at the unnecessary theatrics.

"You know what that means!" Hange pounces onto Sieglinde again, forcefully turning the younger woman to face the Captain. Sieglinde immediately feels uncomfortable, but against Hange's firm grip on her and Levi's sullen and cold stare, she feels helpless again.

"It means nothing to me," he tells the Squad Leader. Ill-tempered as always.

"According to the rules, you sill have to take her out," Hange argues. "Or does the Captain doesn't stay true to his word?" Her tone shifts into mocking, teasing him before the younger cadets. "Would _the_ Captain Levi back down and leave a lady waiting all alone?"

"H-Hange…" Sieglinde flinches. She doesn't want to be caught up in Levi's wrath. In all honesty, she wants nothing to do with him until her shame and embarrassment dies down.

"Those were your shitty rules," Levi tells Hange.

"Whatever! Whether you're going to do it or not is your decision." She turns for the remaining half of the recruits. "Now then! Why don't we move on to the second round of the competition?" There is a confused buzz around them. "The gentlemen have had their chance−so ladies, this is yours!"

"What are you on about now?" Mike murmurs, weary to the bone.

"Just another competition, but this time, the ladies are participating!"

"And what do they have to do?"

It takes Hange one glance at Sieglinde to decide.

"Combat! We will pair everyone up and have them spar each other! Last one standing will get a prize, too!"

"This is all fucking stupid," Levi grumbles, and Mike nods.

"Oh, and the prize?" Hange grins mischievously at Levi and Mike.

"Hey, Four Eyes. Don't get carried away."

"Whoever wins the match gets a hot date with Captain Levi!"

"Fucking hell." Levi rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Well, then! What are you waiting for, ladies? Pair up and start sparring! We don't have it all day!"

Sieglinde chuckles as the female cadets panic and start looking for a partner. Then Hange starts up, turns to her, looking at her up, down, and up again, then grinning. Sieglinde gulps. She never trusts the researcher whenever she has that eager, mischievous look in her face. She backpedals from her until she bumps against Mike's arm, and then hides behind his bigger build.

Hange cackles and wriggles her fingers. "Since Captain Levi is already booked tonight with Instructor Sieglinde, whoever wins their match and defeats the instructor in a one-on-one gets to have the Captain all by herself!" she announces to everyone, much to Sieglinde's utter horror and Levi's growing annoyance.

"Adding another rule is a shitty move, Shitty Glasses," the Captain says.

"Yeah, well, it just occurred to me that you cannot date two women at the same night," Hange says in her defense. "So our finalist will have to face against the instructor herself, sort of like a final boss."

"Is this even a good idea?" Mike asks.

"Like I said−motivations and incentives work!" She then turns to the sparring teams. "That's right! You can do it, ladies! Nanaba and Nifa, that's good, keep going! Oh? Ilse, down already? Come on, get up! That's the spirit, girl! Captain Levi likes a spirited girl!"

"Why did I even get out of bed today?" Levi groans to himself.

"We could be writing reports now," Mike agrees. "I have a mountain waiting for me."

"I've got two," Levi says, glancing at Sieglinde in the corner of his eyes. She feels the sharp, penetrating look, and steps behind Mike to shield herself. He snorts. "Actually waiting for Erwin's feedback on one particular report. How long does that Extra Long Baguette make a decision anyway?"

"Longer than your patience, apparently." Mike chuckles.

In the field, a few of the female cadets are already panting and sweating. Hange keeps cheering.

"You're doing great, Lynne! Pound Greta to the dust! Oh, no, wait! You can do it, too, Greta!"

"This is idiotic beyond all reasons." Levi crosses his arms.

"It seems to be working though. Doesn't it, Sieg?" Mike turns to his other side, where Sieglinde remains planted and hidden from the Captain's line of sight. She nods, and the soldier chuckles at her obvious escape from her own Captain. As if pouring oil into the fire, Mike steps away from the pair.

Sieglinde's blood freezes as her fingers scramble for Mike's jacket. With his long legs, he is already out of arm's length in three quick strides. She grasps nothing but the air, hands outstretched, and it reminds her of the loose bandages. The knot she made at the wrist has already loosened more, the cloth spilling from her poor wrapping skills. Before Levi could notice the slipping bandages, she tucks her hands to her chest.

Instead, she forces her eyes ahead, to the field and the sparring cadets. She knows them all by name now. Nanaba is one of the best combat fighters−tall and heavily built, she knows how to use them both to her advantages. Most of the cadets are as small and petite as Sieglinde herself, and thus have a harder time throwing their weights against their opponents. The trick would be to be fast and inflict the most damage. Nifa and Petra Ral are good at employing those tactics, but timid Ilse Langnar has a more difficult time.

As the spars continue, she casts a sidelong glance at Levi's direction. Despite his obvious annoyance towards her, he remains standing three feet away from her, arms folded over his chest, watching the cadets in their competition. Sieglinde wishes she has the courage to straight-up apologize for what happened the other night, but his constant frowning and throwing glares quite discourages her.

What happened the other night warrants more than just an apology.

She had barged in in his room, whined and cried to him. He hates those. He always hates it when she comes running to him with her problems. She never should have let that damn nightmare get into her. But it felt so real… So real that her fingers could feel the ash against her skin. Erwin was right when he scolded her about risking Levi's life. She should have listened.

Why does she never listen to anyone?

And the kiss.

The mere thought of it makes her cheeks hotter and the pain clutch tighter in her chest. She kissed him−Levi, the Captain of the Special Operations Squad, the grumpiest man in humankind's history of grumpiness. The nightmare had frighten her so much she thought that that Levi was a mere hallucination, a cruel figment in her troubled mind.

But when she kissed him and his lips, so warm, pushed back against hers, it was perfect. So perfect that she never wanted the dream to end. She could stay like that forever, in his arms, feeling his warmth.

Her dream escalated a hundredfold when he−Levi, the Captain of the Special Operations Squad, the grumpiest man in humankind's history of grumpiness−pulled her up against him for another chaste kiss. Nothing like the first one, filled with fright and longing. The second one was purer in its passion and uncertainty, in its gentleness and curiosity. It took her breath away, in words she could not describe.

When she searched for his eyes and saw nothing but tenderness, a tenderness so unlike him, she knew at that moment.

Levi has her heart.

But she can see now that it is nothing like that in his part.

 _The Commander is right. I am still just a child, and a foolish child with childish dreams at that._

At the field, Hange stands with the finalist. "Congratulations, Cadet Ral!" The young woman with light ginger hair and amber eyes stands proud and smiling beside the Squad Leader. "You did so well! Now, you get to try to defeat our final boss! Ready, Sieg?"

Levi looks at her this time. Something crosses his features.

Sieglinde fixes the bandages in a hurry, before stepping into the field. Petra Ral stands at her height and shares the same build. She is exhausted from her previous matches, and Sieglinde could exploit that. However, her hands are still throbbing with pain. She has to finish this quickly.

The two women circle each other in the field. Petra is in her stance, light on her feet, her right heel raised for quicker, agile movements.

Sieglinde tries curling her fists, but the wound stings. She assumes a non-confrontational stance instead: one hand up to her face, the other low at her sternum.

Petra seems apprehensive to attack an instructor, so Sieglinde takes the initiative. The sooner this is over, the sooner she can lock herself in the workshop again.

The instructor charges first, calculating the strength behind her wounded hands. She cannot dedicate her strength to an all-out punch; she bears down on Petra with a series of jabbing techniques with the heels of her palms to Petra's chin. Petra receives most of the attacks, but then recovers and punches at her.

Sieglinde sidesteps the attack, grabs Petra by the collar of her jacket, and shoves her backwards. The cadet stumbles as the instructor gives chase: Sieglinde kicks at the other's legs, but Petra manages to recover once more and clutches at Sieglinde's shoulder, twists towards her back, and continuously strikes at her nape. Sieglinde grunts in pain as she stumbles.

Then, one foot digging into the earth, she sends her other leg darting high towards the cadet. It hits Petra on the chin, sending her reeling almost to the edge of the field. Sieglinde follows where the cadet falls on her back, straddling her by the legs to pin her to the ground. Petra struggles against the weight above her, tangles her right leg under Sieglinde's left leg, and shoves her to the ground this time.

And this time, it is Petra above the instructor, holding Sieglinde down by the hands, her fingernails digging into the instructor's skin. Petra herself has a gash and a bruise blooming on her chin from the last kick. A blood trickles down the curve of her jaw and lands on Sieglinde's left cheek.

Mike intervenes, putting a gentle hand on the cadet's shoulder. "That's enough," he says softly. "You win."

Petra blinks a few times, as if blinking away the trance. "Eh?" She flinches, alternating between Sieglinde, Mike, then Sieglinde again. Then she realizes the blood on the instructor and immediately stands up, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Oh, no! Instructor Sieglinde! I am so, so sorry!"

"It's all right," Sieglinde grunts in response, declining Mike's offered hand. "I'm fine. You did well."

"Oh! B-But you're hurt," Petra points out, despite her own injuries. "Please forgive me!"

"You did well, Cadet Ral," Sieglinde assures her, smiling, tucking her hands to her chest again. "Excellent reaction time and speed. Not much force in your attacks, but the speed is good enough balance. Perhaps a few more months, you will be riding with us in the Special Ops Squad." _If Erwin doesn't dismiss me._

"I'd love that!" Petra's amber eyes brighten all the more. She bows to the instructor. "Thank you so much!"

"Excellent performance, you two!" Hange steps in between them and pats them both on the shoulders. She addresses the clapping crowd. "That's it for the second round of the competition! Here's your winner! Cadet Petra Ral!" The young cadet smiles and bows her thanks. "Congratulations! You may now start preparing for your date night with Captain Levi!"

Petra's cheeks blush a vivid crimson. "Squad Leader!"

"What? Did you think I was joking?"

"Well, I, uh…"

"Levi!" Hange singsongs. "How about it, eh?"

"You better take her to the infirmary, you moron," Levi sneers openly, teeth bared in distaste. His fingers take the fold of his jacket, as if to stop himself from doing something. "Signe's hands."

"Hm?" Hange blinks and glances at the blood slipping between Sieglinde's fingers. It winks like rubies under the bright morning sun. The Squad Leader shrieks and pulls at her brown hair. "Oh, no! Sieg! Why didn't you say something?!"

"Hange, it's all right, I'm−"

"Dead!" she cuts her off, panicking. "Erwin will kill me, then Mike, then Levi!"

"Speak for yourself," Levi interrupts.

"I told you this is a bad idea," Mike backs the Captain up.

"We're dismissed! Dismissed, cadets! Sieg! I'm taking you to the infirmary!" Hange grabs her around the wrist and makes a run for the inner castle walls. Then she shouts over her shoulder: "Petra! Get ready for tonight, okay? I'll get Levi to take you out! You have my word!"

"But you don't have mine," Levi calls after Hange, perpetually annoyed.

"Shut up, Levi!" Hange shouts back.

* * *

The researcher makes such a loud fuss all the way to the infirmary that the medical officers think Titans have invaded through the two walls, found Castle Roslin, and decimated through their ranks. But as they are running to the front door, the Squad Leader herself barges in, carrying Sieglinde in bridal style, so as to save them the time and energy of running together.

Sieglinde has no say as Hange sits her down on a chair. Everything is so loud, so exaggerated, but it makes her smile and laugh quietly to herself as the Squad Leader shakes a poor medic by his collar and forces him to attend to the bleeding gashes.

The medic coughs and gets down to business, with Hange hovering behind him, like a ghost ready to wrangle the life out of him. He starts washing away the sweat and the dirt from her hands, amassed from the earlier competition, then dabs them with a green herbal ointment.

Mike and Levi arrive at the same time Sieglinde is holding back her winces at the stinging pain. She fights the urge to snatch her hands from the medic, or to even let her fingers twitch, because that is weakness and whining and Levi hates that. She knows he hates her.

After the ointment, the bandages go next. She sighs in relief at the fresh change, smoothening on the wounds crisscrossing over each other. She would have to learn dressing the wounds by herself when she heads back to the workshop. But, for now, Medical Officer August Blüme will have to do.

His looks lean more to the cuter side of things: shaggy white-blonde hair, green eyes, and an easy smile. If she were not in such a trouble right now, she might have asked him a thing or two about his profession. Any information is as good as a weapon.

"There." August's soft thumbs press over the bandages.

Sieglinde's fingers curl over his thumbs, an involuntary reaction to the gentleness of his touch and the constant sting in her hands. He chuckles and puts away the kit.

"You're good to go, Miss Sieglinde," he says. "A reminder, though−you should have it treated once every four hours. Don't use the same bandages, or let the ointment dry too much. It brings more harm than good. I can see that dressing them will be hard, so don't hesitate to come to me." His smiles come easier than any other people she's met. Perhaps aside Hange. "Even late at night, I'll have it treated for you."

"Oh." She casts her eyes down, to her lap. "I think I'm alright."

"Sieg!" Hange protests.

"Are you sure?" Mike tilts his head.

"Yes," she murmurs, feeling the heavy weight of Levi's intense gaze boring through her back.

Why does he have to be here? Doesn't he have places to be? Reports to worry about? A date night to arrange? Why does Levi keep hanging around near her when he's doing nothing but torment her? All that frowning and glaring from the sidelines is not helping her feel better. In fact, she feels worse and the impending thought of returning to her workshop is a blessing.

She never should have left the workshop in the first place.

August's clear green eyes are on her. Under the midday sun, it looks clearer and brighter.

A verdant shade that reminds her of home, Mother's plants and wreaths, the grasslands surrounding the hills. If Erwin dismisses her from the Scouts, she can certainly go home and make up for the lost time with her mother, be the good daughter she never is. Live a simpler life. Help in household chores. Chat with the neighbors. Meet a nice, suitable young man. Get married. Have kids. Grow old together. The end.

 _Wow. That's boring._

No. She would have none of those. If she dies, she dies bloody and screaming.

"Thank you, everyone." Sieglinde smiles up at the two Squad Leaders and the medic. Always, _always_ avoiding getting Levi in her line of sight. She steps over the bench and aims for the door, passing by Levi without a glance. "I think I'll go back to the workshop now."

"What about lunch?" Hange asks. "You never eat anything proper besides ration bars!"

"I eat some bread."

"That's hardly nutritional for an everyday living." Suddenly, the researcher gives her a concerned look. Almost like a worried mother. "What's the matter, Sieg? You're cooping yourself away more than usual. You don't eat, you don't go out. If there's anything we can do for you, tell us."

"I'm just tired, Hange, that's all."

"This isn't about Erwin, is it?"

For a moment there, Sieglinde's eyes betray her. She glances at Levi. The Captain meets her eyes with the same bland expression. She breaks the contact first and smiles at Hange.

"It's more than just Erwin."

Levi's quick intake of breath as Sieglinde exits the infirmary is her only consolation prize.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** How are all of my darling friends doing these past few... weeks... that I haven't updated? Eh? *nervous laughter* Okay... I might have been more than busy with real-life stuff but I did sort of, kinda promised myself that I'd update on the 14th because that's Erwin's birthday. Lo and behold! I worked all day and slept through all the nights that I am actually five days late. Sorry, Erwin, but I still love you and you will forever be the ***:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧BEST COMMANDER *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧** in the world!

On to this chapter... We are back to Signe's midlife crisis that involves a certain short, dark-haired individual that answers to either "Levi" or "Captain". Oh, the angst! If you guys can't tell, I live for angsty stories. LOL. Teenage love life is so complicated these days... Big Brother Erwin needs to keep a more watchful eye over his sister, but I guess that's what Mike and Hange are for.

* **Valen Goncalvez** \- Thank you very much for always reading and reviewing!

* **tenimyuohtori** \- Worried and protective Levi makes me weak and soft. Imagine the little baby being worried over his baby. uwu

* **Guest** \- OMG, thank you! I know how you feel. I've always lurked around this site and never left many reviews until I actually got to writing ym own stories. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review!

* **Potato-Faye** \- "Supportive not-husband-but-close-enough" 😂😂😭

* **Bleh** \- You know what needs to be done? Lock Levi and Signe in a closet overnight and see what happens. At this point, Hange's definitely the one locking them up. And about Erwin and Signe... yeah, it'd be more angsty if Erwin becomes stricter and harsher towards Signe. And I bet Levi won't have any of that shit under his roof. Thanks for the review! Here's for more angst!

* **GraceAckerman05** \- Levi and Signe are probably gonna fight like a cat and dog, and one of them is probably gonna kiss the other to shut 'em up. Not that I'm hinting anything but it's possible. LOL! As for Zeke, it might take dozens of chapters before this monkey boi shows up shirtless like he always does. Will Sieg drool over six-pack abs? Will Levi show his own six-pack so he can keep Sieg for himself? Let's find out! Stay tuned, folks!

* **Guest** \- Thank you very much for reading! You're awesome!

* **BrujiitaBaby** \- I'm glad you like the relationship between Levi and Signe. It's hard to write Levi to make it seem he actually likes people! *wipes tears* And overprotective!Erwin needs to chill. He needs to know that his sister got her shit. (Most likely not, but Levi's there to clean up after her!)

* **Littlecosma001** \- Thank you, thank you! It must have taken a while to binge-read, but I'm grateful you enjoy the story!

* **himitsucho009** \- The first time I read your review, I literally went "Aww". I feel so warm and fuzzy to know that the little line amused you and your sister. Also, I'm relieved that you like my portrayal of Levi. I know for sure there are like hundreds of them out there, but I've never gotten a chance to read others' works. I could understand how hard writing Levi is, because he is such an interesting and rare character. Which is why I love his character the most. I hope I could do him justice in this story. And don't worry, I'll never abandon this story. I love Levi, Signe and Erwin together. The process might take very long, but I hope I could see this story finish itself. Thank you for your wonderful review. Please tell your sister I said hi! (◠‿◠✿)

Well, darling friends, I will see you all next chapter! I wish you all an awesome weekend! 💚💚💚


	19. Experiment 3822

**Chapter 19**

 _ **Hange II – Experiment #3822**_

 _AKA Operation: An Aphrodisiac a Day Makes Levi Stay_

* * *

It brings tears in her eyes every time she sees her precious child.

Miche is gradually coping to the life within Castle Roslin. Still bound in its chains and trapped in the cage, the 15-meter Titan is as behaved and delicate as a little kitten. It never so much as struggles, groans, or even attacks. Even if the sun is high and bright, though the winds are colder now, Miche remains quiet, except for the low rumbling moan that sounds more like a breathing human to Hange.

This morning, she decides to bring him a treat for his good behavior.

"Look, Miche!" She holds up a large venison leg−that almost cost her entire allowance for one month−and dangles the luscious meat above the Titan's green eyes. Meat has always been a scarce resource, expensive, especially outside the districts. "Look what I've brought you! Yummy meat for you!"

"Squad Leader!" Moblit cries, always alarmed. "You're getting too close!"

"Over here, over here!" Hange sways the meat like a mobile in a baby's crib. "Look at the meat!"

The Titan's eyes flicker at the meat, then linger at her face. Then nothing.

Hange blinks and takes a quiet moment to reflect on the Titan's behavior. No amount of provocation, painful or otherwise, could elicit a reaction from it. The previous captured Titans were aggressive and never hesitated to attack the soldiers, but Miche seems to be different. A pacifist? Definitely not. There are no precedent Titans that are pacifists, and Miche had attacked the supply base in the first place.

She purses her lips and hums. She peeks between the iron bars of the muzzle. Miche glances at her face, staring for a few seconds. Then nothing. How curious. A Titan not provoked by humans? When is the last time Miche struggled? She looks up at the clear blue skies and thinks hard.

Perhaps she should ask Sieglinde if she has any observations? Perhaps Levi.

Levi.

Suddenly, the skies are clearer.

She whips her head to her subordinate. "Moblit! Call Levi!"

"Too late." Moblit nervously points at the road. "He's coming."

"Ah, Levi!" Hange beelines to the Captain. "I was about to come and get you!"

"Give me one good reason why you snatched up my report from my desk, when I specifically ordered you not to barge into my room and steal my stuff," Levi demands in one breath, glaring daggers at the enthusiastic researcher. "Where's my report, you Titan freak? Erwin needs it today."

"I know, I know! I'm sorry for snatching it up, but I needed the information you have there!"

"So you have to steal it?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I told you to give me a copy!"

"I'm already having one hell of a time writing _one_ report, and now you want me to make more _copies_?"

"Exactly, Captain!"

"Tch. Just give it back, Shitty Four Eyes." He holds out his hand, waiting for the paper.

All of a sudden, the Titan behind them starts wriggling against its bonds. The soldiers all gasp and prepare with their blades, taking cautious steps around the Titan. Even Levi's hand strays to the hilt of his blade, eyes narrowed at the supine figure on the ground. Miche bellows from beneath its muzzle, sounding like a trapped bull. Its long, slender fingers are twitching.

The sparkle in Hange's eyes is back. Finally! Miche is reacting! She rushes near its head and bends towards it, hands on her knees. "What is it, dear boy? What is it that you want?"

Miche moans and thrashes its head from side to side. Hange squeals. "Is there someone you want?"

"Stop treating it like a baby," Levi says. "It's creepy."

On cue, the Titan bellows louder. The first iron cords snap from around its legs.

The soldiers raise their blades in unison. Screaming, Hange makes them stop. Instead, she rushes back to the Captain, grabs him by the shoulders, and pulls him into Miche's line of sight. Her vague theories are starting to become more solid as Miche growls and angles its head to see the Captain's full appearance. Levi is unfazed, returning the Titan's glare with a dark glare of his own.

Hange stands between the two, man and monster, and observes their interaction. Not much on Levi's part but the glares. Miche, however, rumbles and struggles against the cords. The soldiers are scrambling to keep its feet bound and its knees pinned to the floor. Even then, despite the wounds and the steaming blood, the Titan has its eyes only on the Captain.

 _Is it possible?_ she wonders.

 _Is it possible that Miche has come to associate Levi with something else?_

 _Only Levi though? Who else has encountered the Titan during the expedition?_

Something dings in her brain. She rounds towards Moblit with the brightest smile. "Moblit, stay where you are! Watch over your brother," she orders and runs across the field, ignoring Levi's demand for his report.

The workshop's door is closed, so Hange makes her presence known by unceremoniously kicking the door open. The latch and lock fly through the other side of the room.

 _Oops._ Sieglinde would have to replace those with another pair.

She stomps further inside, towards the forge. The younger woman is not around, perhaps inside the backroom then. She kicks the door again, coming upon Sieglinde in the middle of wearing her dress.

"Hange?!" Sieglinde shrinks in on herself as she covers herself with the fabric. "What's this all about?!"

"I need you in the field!" Hange fusses over the other, quickly helping her tie the laces of her dress at the back. The sleeves at the collar are still loose as she drags Sieglinde out into a run, the two of them running across the castle grounds like two possessed women.

"B-But where are we going? Really?" Sieglinde struggles to fix her dress. Her hair is half-dry and unkempt, looking more like a bed hair in the morning. She stumbles on her feet as she tries to keep up with the researcher's eager, longer steps. Hange notes that her five foot seven to Sieglinde's five foot two has its downsides.

At last, they return to the field. Hange immediately meets with Levi's disapproving look. The Captain scowls and crosses his arms, before taking a few steps backwards to let the two women come forward. Hange takes Sieglinde by the hand, disregarding her long skirts and the dangling silk ribbon at the back of her waist. She shoves Sieglinde into Miche's line of sight and gets favorable reaction.

The Titan screeches. Soldiers, recruits and veterans alike, gasp and step back from the sudden anger. It thrashes more forcefully against its bonds, its noise pitching closer to a shrieking animal.  
Even Sieglinde gasps in fear and places both bandages hands to her chest.

Hange, always the daredevil, finds delight in the situation and peers closer, between the muzzle bars and staring right into the Titan's green eyes.

She finds nothing she has ever seen in a Titan before. Anger. Those green eyes are wide, the pupils constricted. Miche grunts, its right hand coming free from its cords and nails. Levi prepares his blades.

"No, no!" Hange blocks his path with her arms wide. "Not just yet! I need more time!"

"Out of the way, Four Eyes," Levi warns. "Or I'll nick you up with it!"

"Just−stay out of this for once!" Then she rounds back to the Titan, heart hammering in her chest. What is going on? Her earlier experiment with Levi only provoked something akin to hatred, but with Sieglinde, the Titan is pouring all its energy to seething anger, thrashing against its bonds and repeatedly craning its head to bite at the young woman. Is it possible that it remembers Sieglinde from that day?

"Sieg!" Hange puts a hand on her shoulder. "Can you step closer?"

"Absolutely not!" Levi rages from behind them.

"I need this!" Hange shouts over to him. "And I'm asking for her consent, am I not? We are soldiers! The Survey Corps, for crying out loud! What else are we here for but not to study Titans and help us understand our enemies? What can we accomplish if we keep minimizing our steps?"

That quite shuts the Captain's protest. Then she looks down at Sieglinde. She, of all people, should know the importance of taking risks and sacrificing their lives. Hell! Sieglinde went through the gates of Hell and back just to decimate a dozen of Titans despite the danger! However, there is a certain pensiveness in her these days, Hange has noticed, and she is determined to find out. A spirited soldier who suddenly quietens and avoids human contact? Unthinkable!

Sieglinde rolls her shoulders back and takes a step forward to the Titan. As expected, Miche growls and inches its head closer to her, snapping its mouth open and close, trying to take a bite. She blinks at the reaction and turns to Hange for an explanation.

"Levi, can you come here for a second?"

"Why? Is my report inside that freak's mouth?"

"I will give you your report later. I promise! Just step forward please. Beside Sieg."

The Captain sighs and obeys. Hange tilts her head at the distance.

"You have to be closer, Levi," she says, earning a quick dark look from the man. "Come on! You're not shy, are you? And Sieg has just bathed when I came upon her, so no worries about germs!"

Sieglinde's cheeks flush at the statement, reminding her to fix her dress' ribbons around the waist.

Begrudgingly, the Captain takes a meager step, more like an inch, closer. "There. Happy?"

Hange grins. "Great! Now, both of you stay where you are! Let's see how Miche reacts this time…"

"This time?" Levi catches on to the most important part as Hange goes to the other side of the Titan's head, towards the back. His eyes narrow, then widen, when he realizes what the researcher is about to do. He pushes Sieglinde behind him. "For fuck's sake, Hange! Don't fucking release the head!"

"Just relax!" The lock behind snaps open. Miche shakes its head and the muzzle slowly falls from its face, its mouth. Hange steps backwards. "Relax! There are still iron cords around him!"

"To hell with your cords!" Levi throws himself in front of Sieglinde, blades at the ready, as Miche opens its mouth and snaps at them both. He pushes backwards at her again with his right arm, while the left is ready to strike. The Titan moans and falls on its face, then slants its head again to peer at them both.

Hange runs to the front and shrieks. "Moblit! Write this down, write this down!"

Moblit flinches and produces a pen and paper from his pocket. "Miche shows signs of intelligence…"

"That's right! Towards Captain Levi and Instructor Sieglinde," she adds. She grabs them both by the collars and shoves them closer together−skin to skin, shoulder to shoulder, head to head. While Sieglinde blushes at the sudden closeness, Levi grumbles and rolls his eyes at Hange. "But why is that? Why does Miche only react to these two?"

"Because we captured the freak from its natural home," Levi comments, sarcastic.

"Why, I was there when you lured it away from base," Hange argues.

"Maybe it doesn't like you."

"Or maybe because it remembers the Captain from that day," Sieglinde murmurs to herself.

"Right!" Hange beams, pinching at Sieglinde's cheeks. "Well done!"

"So, it's smart enough to remember," Levi sighs. "Good. Congratulations. Now, can I have my report back?"

"Oh, but Levi, aren't you happy for this discovery? You and Sieg made this happen!"

Levi's gaze lands on Sieglinde, who promptly looks away. Hange notices the deepening of his scowl and something dark crossing his eyes, and decides not to push these two together more than necessary. Something really happened between these two. As their friend, of course it is her duty to get them back together! But that can wait for later.

All of a sudden, Miche gathers a newfound strength and breaks free from the nails. Its arms and legs release thick steam as it rises on all fours, shaky like a leaf, but then gains its balance, opens its mouth, and launches head-on to Sieglinde.

Hange and the other soldiers jump out of the way in time, but Sieglinde, in her dress and bandaged hands, has no chances to dodge an aggressive Titan attack.

As Sieglinde backs away, blue eyes darting everywhere for an escape route, Levi throws himself in her defense and sinks his hooks into the Titan's cheeks. With a click and a loud hiss, he somersaults over the head and reverses his right blade.

Hange panics and waves her hands above her head. "No, Levi! Don't! Not yet! I still need him! _Not yet!"_

But Levi is looking at Sieglinde, then to Miche, bearing down on the 15-meter Titan with one masterful slice at the nape.

Hange feels the fight vanish in her system, blown away by the wind like the steam coming from Miche's severed nape. The body starts disintegrating, and the steam rises higher than ever, almost like a fog around the field.

It's over. The chance to study one of the few Titans that actually show signs of intelligence is over. Gone with one flick of a blade. Gone because the Captain couldn't see the fruit of her work, beyond that Miche can recognize humans that wronged it. And gone because… Hange sniffles and turns to Sieglinde.

Gone because Levi chose Sieglinde over anything else.

The Captain walks back to them. Instead of attending to Sieglinde, he snarls and grabs Hange by her collar, forcing their faces close.

"Listen to me, and listen well−I don't care if you want to die, if you want your subordinates to die because of your reckless experiments, but I will be damned if I let you endanger the life of mine!" He gives her a strong, rough shake. "If you want to die, then die alone! Don't force Signe into it!"

Then he releases her, rougher this time. Hange falls to her knees, watching him stomp away from the scene. He passes by Sieglinde, but doesn't acknowledge her presence.

"Hange!" Sieglinde skids to a halt, kneeling beside her. She checks at her face. "Are you okay?"

"Oh." Hange sniffs, wiping a tear from her eyes. "Sieg. Are you all right?"

"I'm... fine…"

"Sorry about that."

Around them, the steam thickens, wafting and concealing everyone else. For a moment there, Hange doesn't see Levi's retreating form, or Moblit and the others attending to the Titan corpse. In this moment, it is only her and Sieglinde−two soldiers whose ideas are always spit upon by others who don't understand. Sieglinde has gotten her share of the hatred, and Hange could see the frustration and the suffering behind her concerned face. It does feel really shitty when people keep complaining to things they don't understand. What a bad time for the analytical and the driver.

Hange pulls Sieglinde to stand up with her. "I'm alright, thanks. Levi was right. Sorry for putting you in danger. I guess," she hesitates, heaving a deep sigh, "I guess I was too engrossed in the current task that I was blind to the consequences."

Sieglinde weighs her words for a while with her pensive stare, then smiles cheerfully at her. "You and I both, Hange. You and I both."

"Too bad we're surrounded by boring old men, eh?" Hange rests an arm around her shoulders.

"For sure!" Sieglinde places a hand on the researcher's hips, walking away from the scene with her. "Old, grumpy men!"

* * *

They retreat to Hange's office afterwards. Well, if she has to be honest to herself, the room is more like a library with bookshelves pressed to the three walls, all filled with hardbound books. The drawers are filled with folders and reports, all from the two Commanders she has served. Crumpled paper litter over the burgundy carpet. A bit embarrassed, Hange swipes at a nearby couch, clearing it of its scratch papers. She sits her guest on the couch and rounds towards her desk.

"So, let's get down to business, shall we?" She laces her fingers together and peers at the younger woman over her fingers. "I brought you here for an important ask for me."

"Of course," Sieglinde answers. "Anything."

"I need you to deliver something." She reaches to a low drawer and pulls out a stack of papers. She slides it over the desk and the other takes it, her bandages hands slightly clumsy. Hange's brown eyes notice the quiet flinch on the younger woman's part. "I need you to deliver that to Captain Levi."

"The Captain?" comes her terrified whisper.

"Yes, our one and only esteemed Captain Levi!"

"Oh." Sieglinde lowers her blue eyes to the carpet. Hange can sense the hesitation, or even smell it from a mile away. Just what happened to these two? "I'm sorry, but can't you send someone else to deliver it to him? Perhaps Petra or Nifa?"

"What's the matter, Sieg?" Hange cocks her head, her messy bangs framing her face. The younger woman shakes her head, averting her gaze from the researcher. Now, Hange's really concerned. "I noticed that you and Levi have been off with each other since the expedition. You're avoiding him?"

"Oh, not like that. More like a mutual avoiding: I avoid him, he avoids me."

Hange grins. "Lovers' quarrel?"

That makes her laugh. "Hardly," Sieglinde answers. Then her eyes reflect sadness as her shoulders slump in defeat. A great weight off her shoulders when she starts opening up. "I suppose we're not in speaking terms these past few days. I made… I made a terrible mistake a few nights ago…"

"Does this involve Levi?"

"It _revolves_ around Levi," the younger one sighs, blinking back tears. "It's a very stupid mistake, and I embarrassed both ourselves when it happened. Mike told me I should solve the problem but−" She sniffles, the poor little thing−"I don't think Levi would want to address the problem with me."

"Have you told him straight-up how you feel?" Hange asks bluntly.

"W-What?!" Her eyes widen at the researcher, cheeks dusted a pale pink.

"Oh, Sieg, you're adorable," Hange coos. "Unlike Erwin, you're not really good with words, are you? Not the silver-tongued inspirational type, hm? I mean, that's all right! I am not as articulate as Erwin myself."

"But I know Levi, Hange," Sieglinde murmurs. "I am not ashamed to admit that I _studied_ him. I know his kind of thinking. I know what kind of a soldier he is. He is the kind who builds walls around him. After Furlan and Isabel, those walls went higher and stricter. The kind of soldier who has looked Death in the eyes and is afraid to get close to anyone else in fear of losing them as well." Her smile is shallow and wistful. "We all know a soldier like that. They're around more often than not these days."

"But beyond these, Sieg? Beyond death and losing his friends? What else do you see?"

"What else?" Sieglinde meets the researcher's expectant gaze, then looks down on the carpet again. Her hold on the Captain's report tightens. "I see nothing."

"Are you sure?" _You should have seen him this morning._

Hange sighs and leans back on her chair. Ah, young love can be so troublesome, can it? She smiles at the other, softening her gaze at her.

"Sieg, I know it's easier to turn a blind eye or make everything fall on deaf ears, but you cannot force your heart to the things you don't want to feel."

The blush on Sieglinde's cheeks return. It amuses Hange to imagine how Erwin would react. This is worth a little tease over dinner tonight. If Mike won't be in his stiff self, maybe she could pull him into this little secret as well. Maybe even Moblit−but that's too many people for a secret, isn't it?

She checks at Sieglinde again and knows she is not convinced. Well, if regular words and layman's terms would not work, then she would have to take the matter through the road she knows best.

Science.

"Do you know that there is also a science of falling in love?" Hange starts, and Sieglinde is horrified at her last words.

Falling in love. What? That's an easy term to understand.

She continues: "So you see, love starts when our bodies trigger a chain of chemical reaction that plants the idea of love in our mind. It takes about 90 seconds to four minutes for brains to decide whether or not we're struck with the idea or not."

"That's nice," Sieglinde says, voice faint and nervous.

"Isn't it?" Hange beams and produces a scratch paper and pen. She invites her guest to sit on the chair across her desk. "Okay! When we fall in love, there are some stimulation to them: choice of words. Given Levi, I know this does not count for much."

Sieglinde giggles.

"Another stimulation is voice." Hange checks at her attentive student. "Does Levi have a good voice?"

"More on the deeper side of things."

"Ah, I suppose that counts. And the third stimulation, which is the most important and the most that counts−body language. I suppose Levi falls on this category. Not a man for words, but of actions. The subtle gestures, you know?" She remembers the many nights Levi spends eating dinner and sleeping at the workshop before. One look at Sieglinde and she knows the instructor also thinks the same.

"Now, let's move on to the three stages of love." Hange scribbles on her paper. "First stage is lust, stimulated by the sexual hormones in our bodies." She stares at Sieglinde. "Have you ever lusted after Levi?"

"WHAT!"

"What? It's a normal response in the body," Hange explains, all wise and experienced when it comes to explaining things through science. She is in her element, while Sieglinde is a blushing, sputtering mess in front of her. _Oh, goodness gracious, someone get this kid a hammer or something._

"I have never…" The blush deepens into a shade of scarlet. "I don't think I have ever _thought_ of it."

 _Oh, you innocent little thing_. Hange wonders if she should continue. If Erwin finds out that she has been lecturing his precious baby sister about these kinds of stuff, she might be on stable duty for months. "Well, that's okay! Maybe not everyone necessarily feels lust for their significant other, right?"

"I suppose." Sieglinde shrugs.

"Great! After lust, we have attraction: possibly the best part of falling in love. It is when we switch the _idea_ of love to actually _feeling_ the love. Our bodies release a new set of hormones for us to feel these way, namely: adrenaline, when you feel excited and your heart beats so fast. I suppose you've been there?"

"By the Walls, Hange!"

"Then there's dopamine, which amplifies our attraction to our significant other. We feel more energetic, more focused. The last in our attraction stage would be serotonin, which takes our newfound energy and focus to our significant other. If you've been thinking about them lately, putting their needs first instead of yours, then that is a sure-fire indication that they're attracted to you!"

"Okay, that's nice, but I don't see why−"

"Last stage in love!" Hange interrupts as Sieglinde clamps her mouth shut and pouts. The researcher sniggers and continues listing in her paper. "The last stage would be the attachment itself. This is when you get past all the giddy, teenager-like feeling and become more connected with your significant other. Your bond goes deeper and stronger, bypassing the need to catch their attention or to validate each other's feelings through words. If I hadn't known better, I'd say you and Levi are already in this stage."

"H-Hange!" Sieglinde drops her face in her hands.

"What's the matter?" Hange laughs good-naturedly, amused at the other's response. If Sieglinde is already this kind of mess, what more if she lectures Levi about it? "Besides, during the last stage, that is also the part where couples strengthen their bond through other means."

"Other means?" The combat instructor raises a slender eyebrow.

"Sexual intercourse!"

"Hange!"

"Don't worry! This is all very natural to us! You're not considered human if you can't feel love!"

Sieglinde peeks between her fingers, childish. "Have you ever been in love, Hange?"

A quick, sudden tug at her chest. It has been years, but it still tugs at Hange's heartstrings. She pushes the unwanted feeling aside to focus on Sieglinde, who needs this more than she does. Besides, it has really been years. They were both cadets in the Training Corps then. Nothing too grand. Not the same love story between Erwin, Marie, and Nile. Or the complexities between Levi and Sieglinde.

She notices Sieglinde's waiting and laughs it off. "Ah, well now! That's a story for some other time!" She gathers her paper and gives it to the younger woman. "Now you know how love actually works! If I have to say for myself, you've been through stages two and three without having gone through the first. A little odd but not all of us can afford to follow everything step by step, right?"

Sieglinde sighs. "What is the point of this lesson again?"

"Why! So you can confess to Levi and he can realize his feelings for you!"

"I don't think that's how it works."

"Just straight-up tell him how you feel," Hange advices. "Levi doesn't seem to be the kind of man who likes to prevaricate his way through problems. If you'd give him a chance, he might address the problem himself. It is an inevitable occurrence, Sieg." The young woman nods, also seeing the logic in her argument. "The more you avoid him, the more you will be unease."

"Maybe I will try talking to him. Later. I don't know."

"Best to make it soon." Hange points at the report still in her hands. "Will you deliver that to him?"

"Hm?" Sieglinde blinks down on the paper and clutches it gently to her chest. "I suppose I will." She turns for the door with a swish of her creamy yellow dress and long silver hair.

Opening the door, she smiles at the researcher "Ah, Hange. Thank you for everything."

"No problem!" Hange cards her fingers together and relaxes on her chair. "And when you leave, can you send Moblit over? I have an errand for him."

"Of course." Then Sieglinde is gone.

Only to be replaced by Moblit twenty seconds later.

The young man tiptoes into the room. "You called for me, Squad Leader?"

Her glasses wink under the bright sunlight. The ideas are surging through her brain she couldn't even decide where to start her next experiment. Someone who has not felt lust for her significant other? Someone who has avoided said significant other for days?

This calls for drastic measures.

"Remember that pretty famous tonic in Stohess a few weeks back?" Hange asks.

"That thing sold by the Süskind Company?" Moblit makes a face. "It's not even a _tonic_ , per se."

"Whatever. I need it. Get it for me now!"

"For you?" He is aghast to the core, poor boy.

"Ah, no, my apologies! It's for someone else!" Hange smiles innocently at her subordinate, who sighs and scratches the back of his head as he nods and leaves the room.

* * *

Hange knocks on the door three times.

"I will deck you in the throat if you don't have my report," Levi's voice sounds from the inside.

"Hello, Levi!" She peeks round the door. The Captain sits at his desk. "I came by to give you something."

"Yeah, my report." He leers at her. "Where is it?"

"Eh? Sieg hasn't delivered it yet?"

"What, you're ordering my squad member now?"

"Not really." She kicks the door shut and serves him the batch of black tea fresh from the kitchens.

The Captain narrows his eyes, suspicious, at the porcelain tea set. Hange grins and pours him a cup of the sweet aromatic drink.

"I'd like to apologize about what happened with Miche," she says, her voice convincingly apologetic. Well, she does feel bad for putting everyone in danger, but she had everything under control before the Captain's unnecessary interruption. She slides the cup over to him. "So here's a little apology and a peace offering."

"I don't need your apology," he says, but is already in the middle of taking the cup and inhaling the scent. He glares up at her over the rim of his cup. "I want my report."

"I gave it to Sieg. She might be on her way delivering it now."

The Captain nods, falling silent all of a sudden. His blue-grey eyes lose their ferocity for one second, betraying a hint of his emotions, before taking a sip. The ferocity is back as he chokes and coughs on the drink. He slams the cup down, still coughing, taking great care not to spill the drink on his cravat, his papers, or his polished desk.

Hange chuckles nervously. "W-What's the matter?"

"Where'd you get this from?" he rasps, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. "From the sewers? Or scooped it up from a pen where pigs shit and piss all the time?"

"What? It's famous in Wall Sheena!"

"This is shit…" He looks at the cup in distaste.

They both hear footsteps pattering quietly in the hallway. Hange tingles with excitement, but wills herself to stay calm, normal even, and splays herself on the desk's corner.

Sieglinde appears by the doorway, looking more like a child sneaking around with that nervous expression in her face. She is nervous to see the Captain, but that turns into a surprise to see Hange also here. It seems to alleviate her stress at least, as she manages a small smile and enters the room. She pads over to her two superiors, bowing her head a little.

"I came to give your report back, Captain," she murmurs.

Levi nods and holds out his hand.

Impatient, Hange snatches the report. "Great! Here you go, Levi−" She gives him the report, then pours a new cup for Sieglinde−"and here's for you, Sieg! An apology for the incident earlier."

"Oh, thank you." Sieglinde nurses the warm cup with two hands, careful not to let her fingers, still throbbing with pain, break the cup. She takes a sniff, then a modest sip. Her features crinkle. She coughs. "This is… Um, it tastes… _fine_ … I guess."

Hange grins, while the Captain raises an eyebrow again. He knows how really shitty it must taste.

With a forced effort, Sieglinde manages to finish the drink. She coughs, cheeks rosy and eyes watery. She covers her mouth with a bandaged hand and swallows hard. Hange squints closer, harder. There's a strange glint in the other's deep blue eyes.

Sieglinde pants and leans an arm on the desk to support her weight. Levi blinks at the sudden change in demeanor.

"I'll… I feel a bit strange… I'll go see August for now," she grinds out, turning her heels, silver hair fanning over her back.

Hange notices the slight sway in the other's hips.

She looks down on Levi and knows for sure, with those eyes wide, that he noticed it too. Pride swells in her chest. She can finally provoke a reaction from this young man other than his constant glares and frowns. She snickers to herself. If only she can get Sieglinde to turn back and not see August−

Oh, no.

She blanches white.

Sieglinde cannot go to August.

"Levi!"

"Don't you have to be annoying somewhere else?" Levi sighs, collecting his report and stashing it elsewhere. He should probably find a more secure hiding spots for his reports.

"Sieg's in danger!"

"Oh, yeah? Go to her then. I'm busy."

"No, no, you don't understand!" Hange throws her hands up and starts pulling at the Captain's sleeves. She has to get these two together. One way or another. "It's going to be a bit more troublesome if we leave Sieg all alone! Come on, Levi! Don't you have compassion in there somewhere?"

"No."

"Levi! You're mean! No wonder Sieg doesn't open up very well to you."

"Ha?" The Captain snatches his sleeve from her hold and frowns. There is a low rumbling growl from deep within his throat. Hange has to wonder if she finally overstepped the boundaries. He stands and grabs her by the collar of her jacket, forcing her to bend to his height level. "What the hell are you talking about?"

She feels an insidious wave crawling inside her. She lets it out−just this once. "See? You're so dense you don't even notice," she says, provocative. The Captain's gaze narrows, threatening her. She stands her ground against him. "Oh, I see now, Levi. You **do** notice, but you don't want to acknowledge that fact."

"From this point on, I suggest you choose your words more carefully," he seethes.

"Are you afraid of what you feel?"

"That's it." He shoves her backwards. She stumbles a little. "Get out of here."

"But what about Sieg?" Hange presses. Damned stubbornness of men. She really has to think back on how she survived both Erwin and Mike for years.

Finally, the Captain relents. "If we go see the brat, will you leave me in peace for the rest of the day?"

Hange's brown eyes brighten. "Yes! Promise!"

Grumbling, Levi walks out of his office, with the Squad Leader stalking at his heels. They pass by Erwin's office before climbing down the winding staircase. If Sieglinde would be seeing August, she should be in the infirmary located in one of the smaller buildings in the castle, between the supply room and the male dormitory. The afternoon sun is warm against their skin as they walk across the quadrangle, made a golden beige by the autumn season.

They enter the infirmary, spotting numerous beds lined up. The room smells fresh, with a bit of chemicals hanging in the air. Glass windows dominate one wall, spilling the sunlight through thin curtains and down to the wooden floorboards. No one is here. Hange strokes her chin. _Must be in the storage room._

A crash sounds from the room at the back. Her heart pounds with excitement and terror. She and Levi rush to the source of the sound, only to find something unpleasant… and somewhat gratifying…?

August is on his back, groaning at the impact from falling.

Above him, on her hands and knees, is Sieglinde. Her face is buried in the crook of the medic's neck, her long silver hair fanning around them. August lets out another pained groan as he tries to help her stand, his hands seeking purchase on her back, then lowering to her hips.

Meanwhile, Hange's eyes are glued at the Captain.

Levi's mouth hangs open, the shock evident in his handsome face. Next comes the darkening of his features, glaring daggers at the pair still oblivious to their guests. His mouth opens and closes for a few seconds, finding the right words−to insult or to scold, most likely−until he settles for another deep growl and bares his teeth at the young medic's direction. He saunters forward, leering.

"Care to _fucking_ explain what's happening here?" Levi snarls.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I'm back with more angsty SieVi and possibly an even emotional Levi... Hange is forcing him to feel the _feels_ and now it seems Humanity's Strongest Soldier feels a bit... jealous? This chapter ends in a cliffhanger, but it will be certainly continued in the next chapter. And it is even in Levi's POV! Honestly, his POVs are difficult to write, but I find that they're my favorite POVs and a Levi with an attitude is certainly a must!

Also, this is my second take on writing a Hange POV. It's quite a challenge still. I've also wanted to incorporate a romance subplot (or at least a romance history) for Hange. If you guys have suggestions or opinions about how a Hange romance history should be, please let me know! I'd love to hear others' opinions.

* **himitsucho009** \- It might take a long while before this story is complete. You should totally corrupt your sister to the dark side. And I'm only 5'1 so literally everyone is tall enough and I could hide behind them. LOL.

* **we-know-na** \- You read the story in one sitting?! Kudos to you, ya hero!

* **Ridethelightning26** \- Thanks to Hange's helpful (no so, really) advices, Levi can finally open his eyes and feel some of them feels.

* **Guest** \- Hope you enjoyed this one!

* **bechilldarling** \- Thank you for reading! I hope you like more angst though, haha.

* **MissSilverC** \- LMAO Hange has all the gorgeous people for all her "hot date" rewards: Levi, Erwin, and Mike. Seriously, the Survey Corps has several good-looking people. Gotta look elegant and fabulous when killing Titans, y'know. And more angst for awkward SieVi, though. Thank you for the review!

* **RivetraDragon** \- Aww, thank you very much for giving this story a chance! I do feel you; I don't really trust fics with OCs unless the writing and plot passes my standards. (I'm a very picky reader, LOL.) And about your Petra request... You don't have to worry about me making her the aggressive or jealous type. I would like to keep close to the canon as far as the plot and characters go, so I won't make Petra out of character by making her Levi's "jealous side chick". XD

* **Shiron** \- SieVi will be together... Maybe... Possibly... After all this angst and some Levi confusion. XD


	20. Aphrodishit

**Chapter 20**

 _ **Levi VII – Aphrodishit**_

* * *

"No, C-Captain! It's not what you think!" the fucking idiot sputters at him.

"It's not?" Levi cocks his head to the side, a deep and nasty growl rumbling in his throat. If he wants, he could tear the pair away from each other and send the fucking idiot of a medic through the walls.

Fingers twitching at his sides, he growls yet again and crosses his arms instead. "I can't wait to tell Commander Erwin that you've been fooling around with his sister in the middle of the godforsaken afternoon."

"N-No!" August pales and sits up.

Sieglinde slides the length of his body down to his lap, straddling him. Her face is still buried in his neck, making it hard for Levi to see her face. August's left hand is on her waist, while the other is planted on the floor, supporting their combined weights. His white-blonde hair is messier as he shakes his head.

"It's an accident, I swear! I was only helping Miss Sieglinde with her hands, but then she stumbled and I had to catch her!"

"Sure," Levi drawls, unconvinced. "Tell that to Erwin when I take you to him."

"Captain, I'm sorry!" the fucking idiot sputters again.

"It's all right," Hange cuts off before the Captain could spout another threat. She steps in between them, blocking Levi's view of the two with her taller build. "I'm sure it was really just an accident! Here, let me help you up. You okay, August?"

"Y-Yeah, thanks." The young medic sighs in relief, hands still on Sieglinde's waist as he and the Squad Leader help her back on her unsteady feet. He checks at her face, then her hands. "Okay, Miss Sieg?"

From Levi's position behind the three of them, he couldn't see Sieglinde's face. It boils his blood to remember the position he found those two in. An accident. He scoffs. Who in their right mind believes that shit? Who falls from their feet and ends up in that position? An accident, his ass.

He rolls his eyes as the three of them finally step away from each other, Hange leading Sieglinde under the elbow, walking towards Levi. Acting on instinct, after what that stupid Shitty Glasses told him in his office, he backpedals from the two women, keeping his hands tucked under his arms. His chin is up but his eyes are lowered, glued to the chair behind.

Then his mouth goes dry when a pale yellow dress blocks his view of the chair. He notices the swirling embroideries on the chest−floral patterns in threads of pink carnation and light green together−and then rise and fall as Sieglinde breathes, almost pants, before him.

Mustering the courage, Levi lifts his gaze on her own. It feels like a lifetime since the last time he held her gaze for this long, for this deep. Her eyes, as blue as her mother's favorite cornflowers, stare deeply into his blue-grey eyes, which he knows dull and nowhere near as captivating as her own. This time, he holds the eye contact, but then his eyes gloss over her other features: the bangs framing her small heart-shaped face, the lips, the flushed cheeks. His eyebrows furrow then− _why are her cheeks flushed?_

Sieglinde sniffles, much to his horror. What in everything that is good and holy within the three Walls has he done now? All he does is stare. Is that a crime now?

"Levi," she mumbles his name in a weak, pathetic voice. "Do you hate me?"

He fixes her another dark, sullen look.

"Damn right, I do."

Hange gasps, offended, and smacks him on the arm. "Levi!"

He snarls at her next. He has no fucking idea what is happening between these two women. Suddenly, the other is avoiding him and the second one draping herself all over him for days on end. Then, in a flash, these two are back at it again, annoying him to the end of his wits. If this is the Survey Corps Erwin intended for him, then damn did Levi really have a wrong expectation to be in the Scouts.

Babysitting two energetic women is not on his to-do list.

Sieglinde sniffles again, quieting Levi and Hange's banter. Unshed tears make her eyes glassy, and she tugs at her dress, as if trying to get some heat out. Levi blinks; he knows it's afternoon but it is still definitely cold. Beside him, he feels the damned Titan freak squirming with some sort of excitement.

 _What the hell is happening?_

The young woman continues sniffling, until someone else enters the infirmary. Her attention shifts to the newcomer. Levi studies how her face and eyes light up. He purses his lips. That reaction is usually reserved for either Erwin or Mike.

 _What are you looking at?_

He turns behind him as Mike Zacharias enters the scene.

A blur of yellow passes by Levi's eyes.

Then and there, Sieglinde flings herself to the Squad Leader's arms, who is earnestly surprised but still catches her, their bodies pressed together. Mike blinks a bit from the added weight, but his tall stature and average build easily balances them both. He cocks his head to the side as Sieglinde rubs her cheek against his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Okay." Mike lifts his chin and shoots everyone an accusing glare. "Whose fault is this now?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hange says. "Sieg's acting strangely."

"She's done that to me as well," August quips, pushing his hair out of his clear green eyes. "Odd."

"Oh, lord." Mike sounds more like an exasperated old man than a flustered teenager. Sieglinde presses herself against him and buries her face in his chest again. His arms cradle her around the hips, to keep her from falling. Then he steals a sideways glance at the Captain and senses his murderous aura.

Levi nips at his bottom lip as he studies the scene unfolding before him. He knows Sieglinde. No matter how playful and insufferable she is most of the time, this is not the Signe he knows. She would not casually fling herself to any man when she doesn't welcome anyone's touch without her permission. A touch without her consent means a broken finger. A grope warrants a stab in the wrist. Armand Vieri can attest from his shallow grave somewhere.

But this is Mike. _The_ Mike Zacharias. Everyone's idol. Even Signe's own.

No other man could touch Signe without suffering the consequences—but he supposes Mike is different.

And her body language−something is off about it. Sure, she has been avoiding him for days because of that goddamned incident that they haven't talked about, but this is going beyond the boundaries. Despite the playfulness, Signe knows her boundaries, but this is not one of those times.

When she starts rubbing herself on Mike, Levi scoffs and drums his fingers over his arms.

"Alright, whose butt do I have to kick for this mess?" Mike deadpans.

Hange gestures with her hands, but does nothing.

The Captain turns to her with a tight scowl. "This is your doing, isn't it?" he hisses through gritted teeth, as Sieglinde pants and falls on her knees, sliding over Mike's long legs. The soldier and medic attend to her needs at once. "What have you done now? What was in that tea?"

"Oh, well…" Hange plays with her index fingers, slightly pouting. "Oh, fine, Levi! I'm guilty as charged! I put something in the tea because you're such a hypocritical ninnyhammer! You won't make any moves, Sieg doesn't want to make any moves−"

"And that gives you the freedom to, what, 'take matters into your own hands'?"

"Well, you're doing a very bad job expressing your feelings."

"Platonic love is a thing, you dense cabbage."

"' _Love'_ , eh?" Hange wriggles her eyebrows.

Levi bristles at her. As if things are not bad enough between him and Signe, and Four Eyes has to make more things difficult when Sieglinde is in the middle of climbing on top of Mike's lap.

 _Bloody hell._

Levi interrupts the pair on the floor. His hand darts out, grabbing Sieglinde by her left wrist. Roughly, he wrenches her off the nonchalant Squad Leader's lap and drags her out of the infirmary. He chooses to ignore Hange's loud cheering, made louder by her hands around her mouth, amplifying the damn noise. He keeps Sieglinde in an iron-like grip as they pass the quadrangle, ignoring the curious cadets.

He leads her to back to the private headquarters. Thank goodness that Erwin's door is still closed. Should the Commander come upon his sister like this, all hell might break lose, and Levi himself will be caught up in it. This silver-haired idiot is his responsibility, all things considered, and she is already neck-deep in trouble with Erwin for Levi to let her sink deeper into shame and embarrassment.

He throws the door open and throws Sieglinde in next. He doesn't consider the strength of his push, and she falls to the carpet, arms outstretched to save her face. He locks the door, to make sure that none of Hange's shenanigans find their way into the room, and to make damned sure Sieglinde won't be embarrassing herself for the third time in one week.

 _Fucking hell._

He abandoned the Underground City for this bullshit.

Even then, he regrets nothing.

"Hey." He passes by her kneeling form, going to his desk. "Don't put tearstains on my carpet."

"Levi?" She lifts her eyes to him, still shimmering with tears.

"And if you're gonna cry, I don't want to see it." He drops himself on his chair and loosens his cravat.

Sieglinde snatches a pillow from a nearby couch and buries her face in it. Levi hums. He supposes that is _one_ way for him not to see the tears. Despite everything, he snorts and retrieves his report and plans to finish before Erwin walks in on both of them, his sister on the floor with an indifferent Captain going through his business as if nothing is wrong.

He reads the first paragraphs and corrects a few errors, then steals a glance at his guest over the paper's edge. Sieglinde has curled up on his couch, smoothing her cheek against the pillow as she always does. His lips purse as he watches over her, tapping the pen against his chin. What could be in that tea that has Sieglinde panting heavily and whimpering?

It couldn't be something poisonous, right? Even Hange's not that stupid to endanger the Commander's sister. But he has seen something like this back in the Underground, early symptoms, but that is of a drug withdrawal. A potion? Like one of those nasty shits sold by fortune-tellers in the streets?

He is so deep in thought that he doesn't notice her approaching him at first.

When he does, all he does is stare at her heated cheeks. He starts feeling anxious when Sieglinde takes the back of his chair and with an unexpected strength, pushes him backwards, away from the desk. His mouth dries up again as Sieglinde drops to her knees in front of him, hands sensually mapping the contours of his muscled legs and thighs. She gives a little sigh and rests her cheek on his right thigh.

Levi's eyebrow twitches. This is that entire Titan freak's fault!

"Signe," he whispers, pressing his knuckles over her temple. The skin is hot, almost burning up. He could feel it radiating through the fabric of his pants. He shifts gently. "Signe, what do you feel?"

"I feel… hot," she sighs, legs rubbing together under her skirts. "Will you touch me, Levi?"

 _Well, dip me in shit and roll me in corn flakes._

"No." His upper lip curls in utter disgust. "Why should I?"

"If not you, then will you call August?" she asks, eyes round and blinking so innocently up at him.

If he is not disgusted by everything that's going on around him, he might find this off-the-charts disturbing. Sieglinde on her knees, between his legs, cheek on his thigh. Which ones of the cadets would want to be in his position right now? Who wants to clap his hand and make the substitution?

"If not August, then Mike?" she tries again when he doesn't answer.

 _That does it._

"Look." His voice comes out harsher than intended. _To hell with it_. He takes her by the chin and lifts her gaze to his own. He leans down, their noses almost brushing. He sighs, mulling over his words. If it is not for those damned round eyes.

"Listen, Signe, you don't deserve this."

 _What am I…_

"You're amazing and you deserve so much better than this."

… _saying?_

"And I say fuck Hange because this is all her fault," he recovers. _Good one, Levi._

"I'm so tired." Her head drops back on his thigh, strands of her hair falling across her forehead.

"Then get to the fucking bed. Don't fall asleep on me, I have work to do." He grumbles and stands up, forcefully dragging Sieglinde to the adjoining bedroom and flinging her to the bed, face first. "You look constipated, so go take a shit in the bathroom and clean yourself up."

She sits on the mattress, still a panting mess. "I feel hot, Levi."

He approaches the dresser. He rummages through the shirts and pants he has, and pulls out the smallest pair he owns. He throws it to her face, then fetches a clean towel from another drawer. He returns to the bed and drapes the white towel over her head.

Sieglinde removes the clothes from her face, but presses them against her nose, leaving only her blue eyes for the Captain to see.

Despite himself, he softens. She looks so tired, so tormented, and he cannot do anything about it.

"Take a shower," Levi whispers, brushing his thumb over the apple of her cheek. "I'll get you a change of underclothes." He coughs, awkward. _Shitty Glasses better be helpful this time._

"Okay." Sieglinde swings her legs off the bed and pads to the nearby bathroom.

Levi watches her go and waits until he hears the sure click of the lock.

Heaving a deep sigh, he sits on the edge of the bed and drops his face into his hands. What is he doing? Just what in the freaking hell is he doing? Everything is spiraling down to chaos all around him. He rakes his fingers through his raven hair and tugs at the bangs, racking his brains out.

They really need to talk. When whatever poison Hange left in that tea wears off, he and Signe would have to talk about this problem. Awkward or not, whether she likes it or not. They are talking and to hell with the consequences. Feelings be damned.

But first, he needs to fetch Signe a fresh change of underclothes.

* * *

Levi walks down the corridor one floor below his quarters, where he knows Hange's one mess of a quarters is located. He has been there only once and he is traumatized. Never has he seen so much dirt and trash and dust collected in such a cramped space in one entire clusterfuck. The place reeks of a combination of old books and chemicals, and the fact that her windows open to the horse stables below adds another mix of dried hay and horse shit scent in the mix. Thinking about it, it might take him more than a whole week to even finish the first room−and that is just her office. Imagine the clutter in the bedroom and bathroom.

Traumatizing indeed.

He raps his knuckles on the door, impatient and already scowling. The doorknob jiggles, and out comes Hange Zoë herself, looking the brightest she has even been… today.

"What a pleasant surprise, Levi!" she beams, eyes sparkling. "So, how's your lady doing?"

"She's rotting in a sewer."

"Levi!"

"She's in my room," the Captain snaps.

He very much dislikes that mischievous grin that spreads across her features. He hates falling into one of her shenanigans, but he couldn't get himself out of this current shenanigan without her help. Despite his pride, he knows he can't get through this without her.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Look, Signe needs underclothes. You're going to fetch them."

"Me? Why me?"

"Look me in the eyes and tell me Erwin won't kill me if I rummage through Signe's stuff."

"Levi," Hange starts with a quiet, mournful tone, "Erwin won't kill you if you rummage through her stuff."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, no! I really don't think Erwin would mind−"

"I will cut you," he warns. "Enough with the chit-chat! Let's go." He drags her out of her room by the sleeves, and rushes down the stairs and out of the building. "Her stuff should be in the workshop, right? So get in there−" He pushes her through the open door−"make yourself useful"−he blocks her pathway−"and fetch her some underclothes."

Hange does a double take. She blinks. Then she grins. "Oh, I see now."

The Captain scoffs. "Your mistake? Yeah, I see it, too."

Laughing, she finds the dresser in the workshop's backroom and fetches a few stuff. "So, who made the first move?" she asks casually.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demands.

"I mean, I know you are always unapproachable and Sieg is as shy as a milkmaid in springtime, so it really makes me wonder how you two got down to business. And fast, too! About less than an hour at most? Geez, you're _fast_ , Levi."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he grumbles, as she drops the clothes in his arms

"I found this, too." She holds up a red silk ribbon.

"What's that for?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. Give it here." And down goes the ribbon in his pile. "So what were you talking about earlier?"

"Sexual intercourse, what else?" she says, as if that's the easiest answer in the world.

"Why…" Levi swallows thickly. "And why would we do such a thing? And why do you care anyway?"

"Because you two are clueless idiots," she points out, leading the way out of the shop. "I helpfully lectured Sieg a while ago about the scientific nature of love, and she seems to get it. As I said earlier to her, there are three stages in love, from ascending to descending order: lust, attraction, and attachment."

 _Sweet merciful crap._

This is even worse than explaining the birds and bees to Isabel.

"Deducing from Sieg's words and reactions it seems that you two are experiencing the last two stages in plenty, but there is no room for the first stage, which, as a scientist, I think is still necessary," Hange explains, suddenly some wizened person with all the secrets of the world. They walk back to the quarters and pass through the busy lobby. "I do think there is no shame in lust, though."

"So what did you do to Signe?" Levi acknowledges that he has to press through this issue without flying to another fury at the researcher. At a distance, he could see Mike approaching them.

"I gave her a droplet of aphrodisiac that I acquired from Stohess," Hange admits, though there is nothing in her body language that tells she _is_ sorry. More like an inconvenience of the sort. "You know−aphrodisiac?"

"I _know_ what an aphrodishit means."

Hange laughs. "Sure you do. It also means you know its effects, right?"

Levi frowns. Mike is walking closer. He remembers how Sieglinde had forced herself on August, then Mike, and somewhat on Levi himself while the aphrodisiac is in effect. While she had been very persistent towards the first two, she was somehow mild and docile towards the last one.

Is she discouraged because it's Levi? And not the pleasant August with his clear green eyes or not Mike with the taller height and the stronger build? Damn it. Why is he worrying himself over trivial things? Sieglinde suffers the inescapable effects of an aphrodisiac−it has nothing to with her or Levi.

"If you want to help, you should have left us alone," he tells Hange.

"Leaving you two alone is like leaving a stove on," she remarks, Levi raises an eyebrow. "Leave it for too long and everything in its path will burn."

Mike ambles towards them with a small smile.

Levi speaks first: "My hands are occupied at the moment, can you smack Hange for me?"

Passing between the two, Mike smirks and smacks the researcher upside the head.

Hange grunts and turns for the soldier. "Mike, that was unfair!"

"Thanks, Mike," Levi shouts over his shoulder.

The blond soldier's deep, rich laughter rings down the hall. "Anytime, Levi."

* * *

After the little detour with the researcher, Levi returns to the fourth floor, nods to a few cadets in hallway, and enters his office. The place is still quiet, no signs of his guest from the other room. The later afternoon sunlight spills from the window behind his desk, and it reminds him that he has not eaten anything yet. His stomach grumbles for a bit. He ignores the feeling, having suffered more than just slight hunger years before, and proceeds to the bedroom.

Sieglinde is still in the bath. Sighing, he patters across the room and knocks. "Open up, Signe. I have more clothes for you," he says, one foot tapping.

He hears the curtains being drawn back. The action immediately registers in his imagination. He frowns at himself and his brain running wild at an inappropriate time. He steps back when the door opens slightly, just a small crack. He shuffles the clothes to a nearby sink, never stepping across the threshold.

"I'm leaving them on the sink."

"Yes, thank you."

"Okay." He closes the door and glares at it. "Hurry it up. You've been there for twenty minutes. Stop wasting water. What are you doing, shitting?"

There is a quiet laugh. "Not quite."

"Whatever. Open the window to let some air in."

"But I'm not shitting, Captain."

He presses his lips in a thin line. His stomach grumbles again. "Well, be quick about it."

If Sieglinde chooses to remain a few more minutes in the bath, then he has to make use for the time he has left. He has to do something about his raging stomach, for starters.

Another detour, to the mess hall this time, should not be too long. It is quite late in the afternoon, so here's to hoping the loud Squad Leaders and nosy cadets are not there to pester him.

In the end, he settles for the food he knows Sieglinde would like. He sets the tray on his desk. At the same time, the bedroom door opens. He sighs and turns around, pausing for a brief moment.

There is something strangely alluring to smell his shampoo and soap on Sieglinde. A soft vanilla-like essence invades his senses. And her clothes−his clothes, actually−are simple ensemble of his pale blue shirt and gray pants. Despite their almost similar height, their builds are still quite different. His shirt hangs over Sieglinde's shoulders and limbs. His pants on her look more like a pajamas.

Still, something captivates him to see her in his clothes.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Like shit."

"I'm glad."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He smirks and studies her again from head to toe. His gaze lingers furtively on her hands. He crosses his arms and beckons her forward with a crook of his index finger. "Let me see."

Biting at her lower lip, Sieglinde approaches the Captain with caution and opens her palms up so he could see the extent of the wounds.

The gashes are still fresh, a deep shade of crimson with fresh blood lining the corners. Crisscrossing slashes, deepening towards the intersection. The blood there is more profuse, fresher, with the makings of a droplet.

"Should I… Should I go see August now?" Sieglinde mumbles.

"No." He shakes his head. _To hell with August._ "I can dress this."

He fetches the first-aid kit from the bathroom and sits her on the couch in his office. When the ointment makes contact with her skin, the fingers curl around Levi's own fingers. He glances at her face, scrunched up with pain. He huffs and unfurls her fingers.

"Be brave, it's just a wound."

She snarls a little. "Would you like me to give you your own? To feel how much it hurts?"

Another huff. "Hearing you whimper is enough to know that it does hurt."

He feels the weight of her eyes on him, and he does not trust himself to look up and lock gazes again. They still have many things to talk about, and it would not end well for him if he lets her take control of the entire ordeal. He finishes bandaging the hands and chucks the kit where it belongs.

He goes back to his desk, dragging a second chair and positioning it to his left. "Come here," he says without much warmth in his voice. He retrieves the tray and settles it on the corner of the table. "What? You want a staring contest?"

She shakes her head and scrambles to the chair.

Levi lays out the food he has: mint tea, a few slices of warm wheat bread, two bowls of creamy mushroom soup, mashed potatoes for sides and−Sieglinde gasps in delight at the last one−cinnamon fruit biscuits, topped with strawberry jam. She reaches out for the desserts, but the Captain drags them away from her, one hand shoving at her face.

He clicks his tongue in disapproval. "Food first, then dessert."

"You sound like Erwin and Mike combined," she grumbles behind his hand.

"Which means…?"

"That you sound like an old man."

"No, I do not. You're only childish, that's all." He busies himself with the food, calming the storm inside his stomach. The tea makes a fine warm line down the length of his throat. He hums, satisfied.

She rolls her eyes as she sips from the bowl. "Were you not filled with wonder as a child? Did you not grow with fairy tales, bedtime stories, ghost stories, and such?"

He scoffs. "I had to raise myself in the Underground since I was about ten years old," he says bluntly. "I had no time for princess stories and knights. Is that what want to hear? Or the monsters under the bed and the witches coming to take you away?" His voice rises a little, annoyed. "News flash: I didn't have the luxury of a childhood like yours. The monsters you're so afraid of? They're the people, Signe. The kind who lie and steal and murder. You should be more scared of those monsters."

"I am not scared of those kinds," she retorts. "People who lie and steal and murder, those I can manage. That's why I combat trained for years." Then her voice softens. "Are you mad?"

Levi feels as if he overdid with the explanation. He shakes his head, removing the frown. "No, I'm not."

She fiddles with her fingers. "I didn't mean the childhood story."

 _Oh._ So they are going there already. Damn it.

"Are you mad about what happened?"

"No, shit. You got specifics?"

"The night after the expedition," she sighs, tired of the insults and sarcasm. She seems to muster all her courage to roll her shoulders, straighten her back, and stare at his face. Her eyes flicker with the same melancholia, however. "Listen, I am very sorry about that. I really am. I had a nightmare and−" Her breath hitches in her throat−"I saw you burning in that forest fire. I have never felt so scared before…"

Levi watches her as she slowly looks down in shame.

"I thought we were going to lose you for real," Sieglinde whispers. "Erwin was right. It would have been my fault. It would be your blood in my hands. And then−" This time, her cheeks blush again. "And then, what I did about it, how I _coped_ with the fear, I am so sorry about it, Levi."

"Is that it?"

Her head shoots up, brows knitted together. "Is that what?"

"Is that why you've been pretty shitty to me and everyone else, because of that one thing?"

"I don't understand…" She blinks a few more times, obviously not in the same page as him.

"Were you so worried about _that one thing_ , that's why you have been avoiding me for days?" Levi stresses each word as he leans closer to her face. Their foreheads are almost brushing. With him so close, he could see deeper blue flecks in her eyes. "Tell me why, Signe. What bothers you so much from a kiss?"

She gulps and leans away. "Because it's a personal thing," she says, voice quiet.

He rests his chin on the heel of his palm, exasperated. "Personal? How?"

"It's a _kiss_ ," she grinds out, still a blushing mess in front of him. "Perhaps it means nothing to you, but a kiss is more than just a mere touch of lips. It's personal. It's a display of affection and intimacy between people. You wouldn't want someone, practically a stranger, kiss you, right?" He shrugs. "And what I did… that was me overstepping your personal boundary. It was done without your permission and−"

 _God, she's blushing again_. Levi wants to roll his eyes, but stops himself from doing so.

"And I am sorry for that," she finishes, averting her gaze again.

"Tch. It's nothing. It already happened. No need to dwell in the past. No amount of your apologies or avoiding me will change the fact that it already _happened_ ," he says, putting a firmer tone in his voice. He sighs as Sieglinde nods in response. "Besides, even if you say it's too personal, I'm not offended."

"Are you sure?" She gulps, terrified of his answer.

"Of course not." To lighten to heavy atmosphere around them, he pushes the platter of strawberry-filled cinnamon biscuits to her. "Eat up."

"You're not eating them?"

"It's for you, dumbass. Chef baked it for you."

"But you're not mad?" She checks at his face again.

"One more of that and I will be."

She nods, mulling over his words.

He pours himself more tea, almost emptying the pot. Signe doesn't seem to mind anyway. It calms his nerves after the conversation. He needs to gather his wits about him to properly understand what is happening here. He frowns against the porcelain rim, stares at the door up ahead, and sighs. Stealing a glance to the left, Sieglinde is busy munching away, rounding up her cheeks.

Thirty minutes later, they finish the hearty meal. Sieglinde yawns.

"Go back to sleep, scrub."

"What did you just call me?"

"Scrub," he repeats, smug. "Like a foot scrub."

"Charming as always, I see."

"You know me." He smirks as he clears his desk of the evidences of their lunch. "Four Eyes' potion must still be dulling your shit-for-brains, that's why you're so slow. Get back to the bed and catch up on some sleep." He removes his cravat and brown jacket. "Plus, I have work to do for your brother. I can't babysit and work at the same time."

"I can go back to the workshop," she suggests.

"No," he rules. "Who knows what kind of stupid ideas you'll do alone."

"Fine, big brother."

He makes a disgusted face at her. "For fuck's sake, don't make it weird _and_ gross."

Sieglinde laughs, the first earnest laugh he heard from her in days.

He bites the inside of his cheek, stopping himself from slipping through his cold demeanor. "Go the fuck to the bed, Signe. Lock yourself in if you want. Don't get up until you've had hours of rest."

"Says the Captain who sleeps in his armchair," she retorts, crossing the threshold to the bedroom.

"Do you see this breadknife?" He holds the silver thing in the air.

"Yes." She peeks from the doorframe. "Why?"

"I will cut you with this."

"I will tell Erwin!"

"I will cut him, too."

She glares daggers at him. "You wouldn't dare."

He puts the knife down. "To bed, Signe."

* * *

Greta arrives with a new stack of reports that the Captain needs to review. Levi nods his thanks and leans back on his chair, sighing at the high paperwork that needs to be done. From Underground runt to Captain, indeed. He works for hours, standing only once when the sun is setting behind him, throwing a reddish glint into his office. It will be dark soon. He rises and fetches a candle from a drawer, and enters the bedroom.

He peeks inside and finds Sieglinde curled up on her right side, silver hair fanning out over the bedspreads. The white blanket is askew over her form.

Quietly, Levi enters and lights the candle, and then puts it on the bedside table. It would be troublesome to have her waking up in complete darkness.

Then he studies her face, illuminated in a golden glow by the candle flames. He remembers the first night she slept here, how she is curled up in the same way. Experimenting, Levi pokes her.

Sieglinde puffs her cheeks and squeezes tighter, shrinking on herself. He chuckles, amused, and fixes the blanket over her smaller form.

This is bad.

He cannot be thinking too much about this.

She's so much different than him.

This is a girl who was raised to believe in love and fairy tale stories. Despite the absence of firm guardians, she lives with a mother and brother who love her unconditionally. What is he compared to her? Levi was raised in survival, to wield a knife and steal from other people. He had no one but himself until he was old enough to understand the need to have friends.

She is a romantic and a fighter while he is a realist and a survivor.

Levi closes the door to the bedroom and flops back on his desk.

If this goes on, if Signe reads too much on their situation, it might compromise their relationship as Captain and subordinate. Worse, it might even jeopardize their friendship, however batshit wacko friendship they have. He'd rather have her like this, from afar, than closer and take it to another level higher, only to have it crashing down on them when someone dies in the battlefield.

He curls his fist. As if he'd let someone die in the battlefield. Yet this is the Survey Corps and there is no telling who dies and when and how. He cannot get close to her while knowing that Death is closer.

Scoffing, he busies himself with work for another few hours, but the damned brain keeps distracting him.

Almost like a feline, his ears perk up when he hears the bedroom door creaking open. He frowns and continues scribbling away. Damned paperwork will be his death.

"Hey," Sieglinde mumbles groggily.

"Hey yourself."

"Working so late?" She yawns, stretching her arms. "What time is it?"

"Nine, I think." He strokes his chin as he reads another report, the pen dangling between his fingers.

"And you've been there since afternoon?" She sounds incredulous. Then her voice tenders. "Take a break."

"Can't." He gestures to the stack of papers around him.

From the corner of his eye, Sieglinde approaches. He shifts in his chair and pretends being busier. He doesn't need any more distractions for tonight. He grounds his teeth together when she stands behind his chair, one hand on the back. He could still practically smell her natural scent mingling with his own, from his clothes, his soap, and his damned bed. He swallows hard and says nothing.

She runs her fingers through his dark hair, much to his surprise. _Is the aphrodisiac still in effect?_

"What are those reports for?" she whispers.

"Just from the cadets, after expedition reports. Erwin wants to me evaluate which ones have potential to join the Special Ops Squad based on their reports." The fingers curl around his locks, tugging at him a little. He scowls and slaps her hand away. "What do you want?"

"Do you need help in that?" Her hair is still tousled from her sleep, eyes a little tired. "I am still a member of your squad, right? Despite everything that happened?"

"Of course you are, brat. Like it or not, we're stuck with each other until other cadets join us."

"Then will you let me help?"

Levi peers at her through his dark lashes, then shrugs. "Knock yourself out."

Sieglinde smiles and drags her previous chair to his left. She tucks her knees to her chest as she starts poring over the paperwork the Captain has not yet touched. "Do you have candidates in mind?"

He shrugs. "Gunther Schultz, from Mike's squad." He fetches the report that he had separated from the others earlier and hands it to her. "Might be a little reserved, but he's excellent with the gear. Quick thinker and good with teamwork. Skills you lack."

"Thank you, Captain," she shoots back, still studying Gunther's files. "I am pleased that you know my strengths and weaknesses. Better to balance out the squad, hm?"

"Exactly." He nods and throws another file at her direction. "Oluo Bozado. I'm sure you're familiar with him."

"Oh, yes." She beams and switches files with him. "I remember he excelled in our combat training test. He knows how to throw his weight, and then some. He has a bit of an attitude, but that can be arranged."

"I thought so, too," he agrees. Scrutinizing the recruits is easier than talking about feelings. He falls silent, content on watching her eyes light up as she skims through the report. Then she catches him staring and raises an eyebrow. He quirks his eyebrow back. "You got any candidates? Scrub?"

She makes a face at him, and he bites his tongue to keep himself from smiling.

"Eld Jinn," she says. "Remember him?"

"Let me think." He purses his lips, but of course he remembers the soldier. Tall, with dark blond hair pulled into a small bun. That one has been around more often than not. "Why him?"

"He seems like a responsible one," she says, rocking in her chair. "During the last expedition, he was wounded but he still came to rescue me and the other recruits. He would have fought the Titans again if I hadn't interfered. Responsible and reliable−I like him."

"Sure," he mutters, looking down at his nails. _Tch._ He needs to trim his nails soon as well.

"And remember the recruit who defeated me the other day?"

His nose wrinkles at having to remember. He can remember the face, the fair hair and small build. "Ah, that one. What's her name again?"

"Petra Ral, from the Third Squad, I think. She's always with Cadet Bozado."

"I see."

"Now, that quite reminds me," Sieglinde drawls, the hesitation threatening to break her composure. She turns away and reads the cadet's file, as an excuse to avoid his gaze. "What happened after the competition? Petra won the combat, and you won the 3DMG race. How was date night?"

Levi snorts and rolls his eyes. Really? Is she really more concerned about dumb, shallow things like that? What about the concept of dates that upsets her? He can see Sieglinde is trying not to seem caring, but he can see through her, as always.

He sighs and snatches the report from her. He puts a hand on her head and looks at her in the eyes. "There was never a date in the first place. Don't let Hange's stupid ideas get in the way of your thoughts. As if I'm going to date a recruit in the first place, Signe. It's bad enough that I'm Captain, but dating my soldiers?"

She pouts and swats his hand away. "Fine, Captain, I was _just_ curious."

"Sounds like you were jealous."

An annoyed snort. "Bitch, I might be."

He rolls his eyes again. "Ha! I thought so."

She sticks her tongue out.

"So, how does it feel having a recruit knock you down on your ass?"

"Unpleasant," she admits, "but I'm proud of her. I'm glad my lessons are pushing through their skulls. Most cadets in the Training Corps never really take their combat seriously. Petra's endurance and reaction time are passable, though she needs more strength in her attacks, like Nanaba." Her shoulders slump. "Though I really didn't think I'd be defeated by a recruit."

"You were not entirely defeated," he says, a bit comforting. "Remember that you were injured that time. You still are." He nods to her bandaged hands. "Those were hurting like hell and you forced yourself to fight. The wounds opened halfway through the round. Petra might be tired from the previous matches, but you yourself were badly wounded. That, and the fact you were holding back your punches. Why?"

"She's still a cadet. I can't go around breaking bones, you know."

"You kicked her on the chin. That counts for heavy damage."

"I slipped."

"You?" He scoffs. "Sure."

She is about to throw another comment, when someone knocks on the door.

At once, Sieglinde rounds towards the door, sneering a little. Her blue eyes start darting around the room, no doubt searching for a weapon. When her eyes land on the pen, Levi is torn between amusement and fascination at her instincts. Finally, his Signe is slowly returning to her old fierce self, not the whiny little brat he has to babysit. He likes her better like this, ready to gut someone with a pen.

Before his little ball of fury launches herself on the other person, Levi calls out, "Come in!"

"Excuse me." Mike Zacharias pokes his head round the door. "Ah, I knew you'd be here, whirlwind."

"Mike!" Sieglinde beams, face radiating all the more.

Levi could now see why Mike calls her as such: she moves quickly and energetically towards him, passing like a quick blue of blue and grey together. She jumps to the taller soldier's arms and Mike chuckles, patting her on the head as if to calm the storm in her.

"How'd you know I was here?" Sieglinde asks.

"Your smell lingers here the most, after the workshop and Erwin's room," Mike answers, taking a curious sniff at her hair and clothes. Levi's eyebrow twitches. He still cannot get used to Mike's sniffing habits. "You smell rather strange today. Strange, but still nice. New soap?"

"Ah, you could say that."

"If you don't mind," Mike addresses the Captain, "I'll be taking the little whirlwind for now. Erwin wants her in his office."

"The Commander?" Sieglinde interrupts. "Or my brother Erwin?"

Mike smiles tenderly. "It's Commander Erwin that's calling you. Don't worry, Sieg."

The young woman nods.

"You can take her," Levi tells the Squad Leader. "We're done for the day, Signe."

"Of course." Sieglinde bows to him. "Thank you for everything today, Captain. I'm sorry for bothering you so much while you're working. It won't happen again."

"It's nothing." Truly, Levi hates it when she pulls the formal tone with him.

"Then, we're off." Mike waves at the Captain and takes Sieglinde around the waist.

As the door closes shut, Levi heaves another deep sigh. No more distractions from his work. This is the reason why he cannot entertain any more sorts of distractions. Sieglinde herself is one big distraction enough within the Walls. What more during expeditions? Sure, she can fight, but that thought alone doesn't comfort Levi. It's too big a risk to get closer. He hopes she knows that, too.

He walks to the bedroom, annoyed that he would have to clean up the bed he barely uses. He stops at the threshold, shocked to see the bed made, blanket folded and pillows arranged and all. He smooths his hand over the mattress, still warm from her.

A bright red catches his attention. There, on the bedside table with the candle, is the red silk ribbon. He takes it between his fingers and, without much thinking, presses it against his lips.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Oof. We have a much more feely Levi in this chapter (thanks, Hange!). What happens if you pair an emotional girl, an excitable woman, and a brooding young man together? This chapter! I feel Levi here though; I'm too much of an introvert so handling an extrovert Hange would have definitely exhausted me! LOL. But thanks to her, Levi and Signe had a moment to talk and realize about more feels between themselves...

Now, in the next chapter, we've got Big Brother Erwin in the spotlight. Will he find out about Hange's shenanigans today? How would he react about it? And would he keep Sieglinde in the Scouts? Stay tuned!

* **Valen Goncalvez** \- Signe and Levi are figuring out their relationship by themselves, albeit on the slower side, haha. I have always envisioned this story as a triangle between Signe, Levi, and later, Zeke. Not only a love triangle, but all sorts of messy and chaotic triangle.

* **LiLy Resh** \- Hange is all of us when it comes to our OTPs. LOL.

* **Potato-Faye** \- Cliffhanger is another way to break people's hearts. Jk! I hope you like this chapter as compensation for leaving the last one in a cliffhanger!

* **Ponygyrl** \- Inner Levi's more like sweating profusely because Signe's all about chasing after men in this chapter. And god help us if Erwin finds out what has been happening the entire day. I can imagine his face darkening and eyes just glaring daggers at everyone involved, even Levi. XD

* **bechilldarling** \- I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* **we-know-na** \- I feel like Levi could be both the reasonable and logical one (most of the time) and a bit angsty sometimes, due to him having never felt these feelings before. This is all strange to him, so he either takes it the good way or the wrong way. But we give all the kudos to Hange!

* **GraceAckerman05** \- Please don't break anything because they didn't kiss! (Not yet, at least, wink wink). August does seem the polar opposite of Levi; he's gentle and kind compared to Levi's attitude. But to be real, we girls dig the bad boys-at least in fiction (more winks, lmao).

* **tenimyuohtori** \- Hange has made Levi realize so many feelings in just one chapter. It might as well be an accomplishment on her part. Now she can celebrate how she made "the Captain" jealous and angry. And dun dun dun-Erwin's gonna have the talk with Signe in the next chapter. Not sure if this will be pretty!

* **cullenett** \- Oh, thank you very much! Adding an OC into the SNK universe feels like a different kind of challenge for me due to the story's complexity and well rounded characters. I'm very relieved that you think Sieg fits in just fine. And yes, a Levi and OC romance makes it way harder. Thank you very much for your kind comment and I'll do my best in this story!

* **Iris** \- Thank you! It takes much energy to read a story in one go, wow! Kudos to you! Glad that you're enjoying Signe's relationship with Levi. There will be more to come with these two. Stay tuned!

* **Kagome Chronicles** \- Levi might as well smack Hange upside the head again. LOL. Thank you for reviewing!

* **lipsticklessie** \- I really do admire people who can read in one sitting. You're awesome and I hope you keep reading!

* **royalpurple153** \- I suppose Levi handled the situation quite... well..? Haha. Thanks for leaving a review!

AND I personally thank all the new readers and followers of this story! THANK YOU for giving me and this story a chance, since I really love Isayama's work. I'm actually very excited for the manga's next chapter (Eren's going all out). Here's to the AOT/SNK fandom!


	21. The Bogey-Beast

**Chapter 21**

 _ **Erwin IV – The Bogey-Beast**_

* * *

" _1st Expedition After Action Report."_

"… _Titans spotted 50 meters before the Forest of Giant Trees…"_

"… _20-meter class able to jump 10 meters high to grab prey…"_

"− _cage designed after a dog's muzzle, to incapacitate Titan's mouth_ _"_

"− _extra gunpowder bags installed at different Titan heights_ _"_

"− _explosion at the right height to bring maximum damage to Titan's nape−"_

"− _to decrease a soldier's chance of personal contact−"_

" _Forest of Giant Trees decimated along with 13 Titans."_

The Commander reads the report for the fourth time that evening. He strokes his chin as he reads all over again, flipping through the pages. He wants to see what Sieglinde sees, what Levi sees, despite the chaos that happened after the expedition. The Captain had been very particular about defending his only squad member, and that counts for something for Erwin Smith, considering how indifferent the Captain with most people he makes contact with.

Flipping to the third page, Erwin feels the familiar tug at his heart. A dried tear blot stains the report:

"− _Capt… L..vi act..d as bait f… …itans_ _"_

His heart feels heavier at this. Anyone else would have regretted scolding and humiliating her in front of the recruits, but not Erwin. No regrets, as he always tells his soldiers. And he would never let his brotherly affections get in the way of his being the Commander.

Someone knocks on his door.

"Commander Erwin?" Mike appears, opening the door wider. "I brought her as requested."

"Thank you." The Commander nods his thanks and clears a few reports from his desk. The Squad Leader pushes Sieglinde into the room and closes the door behind him. Erwin meets her eyes for a mere second, before gesturing over to the chair in front of him. "Vice Captain Smith, have a seat."

Sieglinde sits herself on the indicated spot, hands on her lap, eyes cast downwards. To Erwin, she comes here looking like a child with someone else's larger, baggy shirt and pants. Like a child called by a parent for another good scolding. However, they are not here for a family discussion. He is not here as a brother, he is here as a soldier, _the_ Commander, and she is his soldier.

"I read the report you submitted three nights ago," he begins, sliding the report for her to see. He taps on the title and fixes her one of his cold, hard stares. "On the first expedition under my command, there were complications on your part. You elaborated them in your report, though I would like to hear more from you."

"Which part should I elaborate, Commander?" she asks in a milder tone.

"The traps. Hange proposed the plan to capture Titans, yet it was under your discretion how it was to be made and used." He knits his eyebrows together. "From what I can recall, the trap you made was faulty, which led you to improvise, which led to your injuries."

"It was a simple cage with a pulley mechanism at the top," she explains easily, as if telling someone about the weather. One of the things he admires about her is her enlightening people with her creations. "It was made with tempered steel to make it harder yet lighter, and Hange made the measurements and Moblit did the design. Once it falls over the Titan's head, there is an automatic locking mechanism under the chin and around the neck that keeps it secure altogether. An additional manual lock behind the head is added for contingencies."

"Contingencies?"

"In the event that the locks underneath would not work."

"And where did the fault lie that day?"

"The pulley was stuck," she answers. "I asked Captain Levi to keep the Titan in place so that I could drop the cage from above. I had to sacrifice the pulley and destroy it, thereby incapacitating the Titan's mouth."

"There was more than just that iron trap," Erwin presses. "What was the gunpowder for?"

She shrinks on her chair, shaking her head. "I'm sure I put everything in my report, Commander."

He hardens his voice against her. "I want to hear the words from you, Smith."

Blowing at her bangs, she relents, stealing a glance at him through her pale lashes. "I placed gunpowder bags all over the area, arranged them accordingly to Titan meters. Should a three-meter Titan appear, we could detonate the explosive exactly where their napes are, reducing the need for manpower."

"Still, you are speaking theoretically. You haven't really confirmed this strategy."

"I never had the chance." She shrugs. "There was a stampede of 13 Titans. There is no way we could detonate the explosive precisely where we want them to detonate, without more experiments. I relied on Captain Levi to detonate everything instead, damaging all Titans present."

"And in doing so, you also destroyed the supply base. It took many months under Commander Keith Shadis to establish and complete the base. All good work of our soldiers−gone in the flames."

"Yes, I know. I am sorry about that, Commander."

"A squad from the Garrison talked to me," he confides, sighing. "The forest was still burning at night." Sieglinde looks up at him, astonished. He nods in acknowledgement. "It's true. The explosion was so powerful that the forest kept burning for hours. I could imagine that the entire Forest of Giant Trees is burned down to the ground."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." He frowns. "Not only did we lose the supply base, we also lost a good hiding spot for our future expeditions. We'd have to keep going through open fields and smaller forests the next time." He leans forward, resting his forearms on the desk and lacing his fingers together. "See now? This stunt of yours caused more harm than good. I know, I know−you only mean well for our soldiers. You don't want pointless deaths. You don't want tiptoeing on eggshells. But see what comes after? More troubles. You see one thing but never see beyond it. You always get things done but never clean up afterwards. Who does the cleaning up? Me, Mike, and Captain Levi."

"I'm… I'm sorry, Erwin…" She lowers her head, ashamed once more.

"Yes, I know, Signe." Oh, no. The Commander persona is slipping away. "But you know I am only telling this for your own good, right? So that next time, there would be no more risks of your getting hurt. I don't want to worry about you every expedition."

"I know." She sniffles and wipes at her eyes.

Oh, no. He didn't make her cry, did he? Suddenly, he feels like a twelve-year-old boy with a two-year-old baby sister who cries at every little thing. He couldn't go to the next room without having little pitter-patter of feet following him. He couldn't go out in town for errands without having to hold hands with a little girl. He couldn't leave for the Training Corps without her crying and begging for him to stay. Then he would be kneeling to meet her eye level and promise her that everything would be all right. He'd take her to the greenhouse behind for some flowers, or to the kitchen for some strawberry tarts.

Erwin softens. Really, he couldn't stand seeing her broken like this. "Here, now, Signe. Don't cry. I never meant for you to cry. I'm only scolding you because you're damned stubborn."

She nods, and he hopes she is taking his words to heart. "Am I forgiven now, Erwin?"

He chuckles. "Of course you are, Signe." Then he grounds his teeth a little. "However, here comes the harder part," he adds, fetching a new document from his right. He slides it over to her. "I once warned you about your dismissal from the Survey Corps."

Halfway through reading the file, she stops dead in her tracks. Blue eyes widen at him.

"Relax, Signe," he cuts her off, before tears start welling in her eyes again. "I'm not dismissing you, not in every sense of the word. Instead, I was in talks with Nile Dok. Do you remember him?"

She tilts her head a little. "Hm? Oh! Isn't he the one who snatched your girlfriend from you?"

His cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Of all things to remember about Nile, it has to be _that one thing_.

She curls her fist and punches her other palm. "What do you want me to do with him, Erwin? Do we finally get to retaliate after what he's done to you?"

"What? No!" He slaps his forehead, grumbling under his breath. "That was years ago. How could you still remember that? Besides, I was the one who gave up on the relationship." Well, this is awkward, talking to his little sister about his practically nonexistent love life. "Nile and Marie are married to each other now. I think they have children already."

"Oh, that's nice." Now she's beaming, all bright-eyed and smiling. Talk about mood swings. "That means we can find another girl for you."

"Maybe some other time," he says, then clears his throat. Back to business. Commander and Officer. Not brother and sister. "As I was saying, I was in talks with Nile Dok. He is now the Commander of the Military Police Brigade. A few days ago, he and his squads infiltrated an underground brothel that illegally sells drugs and weapons. A bit of human trafficking as well."

"Great." She slumps back on her chair, uncaring. "Where do I come in?"

"During the raid, the criminals ambushed their squad. It was an all-out fight between police and criminals. Many police officers died, most of them recruits fresh from the Training Corps."

Sieglinde purses her lips, letting the words sink into her.

"It was the first time in years since the Military Police tried to do some real work," Erwin continues. He is impressed that Nile, who had been his batch mate with Mike in the Training Corps, would actually try to mend the ways of the lazy and corrupt police officers. "The Royal Government discredited Nile on his first attempt at command. Now, he has asked me for some help."

"Help? What are you going to do? Show them how the Long Distance Scouting Formation works?"

"Better."

"Care to enlighten me, Commander?"

He smirks, devious as always. "I offered to send you to the Military Police." He has the pleasure to see Sieglinde taken aback, almost falling from her chair. "We both acknowledged that the officers, veterans and recruits alike, are lacking the skills to confront human enemies. And who better to teach and guide them in offense and defense if not you? A combat instructor through and through."

She narrows her eyes at him, unconvinced with his smile. "My hands are still full from our recruits here," she reminds him, as if he is forgetting. "I have to help Levi with the evaluation of the recruits for the completion of our Special Operations Squad. I have weapons to develop and upgrade in my workshop. And now you want to send me to Mitras to watch over more recruits? And my hands are not even healed yet!"

"Exactly." The smirk widens. "I am glad we're on the same page, Instructor."

"Why are you doing this?" she demands. "Is this your polite way of telling me that I'm dismissed from the Scouts, and from now on will suffer in the Military Police?"

"I already told you, I am not dismissing you. Think of this as a side mission. Nile needs to redeem himself in the face of the Royal Government. The first raid under his command landed him in a tight trouble. The only way now to save face is to train his soldiers and triumph in the next raid. Just like us, in the Survey Corps. We have to save face all the time we fail; else the Government will disband us."

"Why don't we murder everyone in the Government and set up more responsible people? Hm?"

"You might find that more difficult than training recruits."

"Not really." She scoffs. "A good sniper rifle and a perfect spot can do the trick."

"Are you even a good shot?" he wonders.

"We'll see." Sieglinde smirks, winking even. "When I try to snipe someone, we'll see if I'm any good."

"In any case, you will be sent to the Military Police as agreed," Erwin rules. His sister opens her mouth to protest, but he holds up his hand. His decisions are final. This, without Signe in the way, might be better for the Scouts. "Nile Dok will be responsible for your transferal from Wall Rose to Wall Sheena. He will provide for everything that you might need. He will also give me feedbacks of your performance and attitude. If I find something that discredits you further, Signe, you will not find yourself stuck with the MPs, but in the Garrison next time. Did I make myself clear?"

She deflates. The fight is out of her. She knows when she is defeated. "When will I leave?"

"You are scheduled to leave on the 11th, that is six days from now."

"Isn't that too soon?" She gasps. "What about our recruits here?"

"Levi will be supervising them," he assures her, noting the sadder flicker in her eyes. Is it because of leaving the recruits or leaving Levi behind? "He is in-charge of everything you might leave behind. So, I suggest that you clean up your workshop and everything else, before your departure."

"And when will I return to the Scouts?"

"You haven't even left yet."

" _When_ will I return to the Scouts?"

"I will tell you once I've decided." He chooses to ignore her demanding tone.

She deflates even more. "Okay," she murmurs, bobbing her head. "Is this all you need from me, Commander?"

Erwin shakes his head. "To be honest, I want your opinion on something else."

He retrieves a map of the charted lands outside the Walls. It is the culmination of his predecessors, the earlier Commanders, of the lands they managed to discover after years of expeditions. As the current Commander, it is his duty to add another piece of land into the map, going further away from the Walls. He smooths the large map over the table and shows her the current lands.

Even without words, it seems Sieglinde already knows what he needs from her.

He needs a strategy how to go beyond the charted lands. He needs to establish another supply base apart from the ones they already established, and apart from the one they lost days before. He needs an opinion other than his own. More than those, despite everything else that happened, he still trusts her.

She pores over the map for a few moments, blue eyes narrowing and studying each points, each forests, and ancient castles.

Amused at her scouting, Erwin chuckles and leans his chin on his palm. She reminds him so much of his younger days, when he was but a student in their father's class, asking too many damned questions. He asked too many, but their father answered them at home, in the silence behind closed doors, where no one would be eavesdropping on them. If their father had lived to meet Signe, perhaps he'd quench her thirst for scouting, too. Become a better guardian angel than Erwin could ever be.

"That's interesting," Sieglinde murmurs as she finishes with the map.

"Anything you found worth noting?"

"Well… Yes and no."

He chuckles. "Care to elaborate please?"

She tucks her knees to her chest again. "Do you remember that bedtime story you always tell me, that one where the boy gets snatched up and left to wander alone in a labyrinth?"

"Of course," he says. It is one of his most favorite stories in his childhood days. "The story of the Bogey-Beast, right?" He grins as she shrinks smaller in her chair, blanching. "Where it comes from the shadows and snatches up kids, eats their faces, and takes their skins off?"

"Y-Yes…" She shifts, glaring at him for putting words to one of her greatest fears. "Anyway, I didn't mention it so you can gloat all about it. I mentioned it because, in the story, a boy is kidnapped and left to wander the labyrinth from dusk until dawn. If the monster gets him, then it's over. Long story short−he found a river that flows through the maze and followed it out."

"What does this have to do with the map?"

"Look here." She points to where the river that flows from Shiganshina ends abruptly. A river cut through the middle. Enlightened, Erwin starts to catch her train of thoughts. "We have maps and we include rivers in them, but do we really know the starting and ending points of rivers? Where do the rivers empty _out_? They are so long and winding, but we never know what the _end_ of them is. Do you understand me?"

"You suggest following the rivers might lead us much further beyond the Walls?"

"It could lead us to the pot of gold for all I care."

"We can try this out." Yes, he could see her point, the logic of her reasoning. It would do well for the Scouts to follow the river. Easier to know which way is north and south. Better access for resources as well.

He rolls the map and puts it aside. He fixes her a mocking smile. "So, the Bogey-Beast, huh? I am surprised you remember that story after all these years."

"Stop it, Erwin!" she cries.

"What?" he drawls, amused as always. "You remember that it appears only at night, and kidnaps children it finds naughty, right? Eats up their faces, rips their fingernails, breaks their fingers and toes, and such?" His grin widens as his sister sinks smaller and smaller in the chair. "Oh! And I quite remember it can change forms, too. That's why they call it a beast: it can be a man or an animal. No one ever knows, because it's made from shadows and appears only at night−"

"Erwin! Stop saying the name!"

"Why?"

"If you say the name three times, then it will appear!"

"Who?" He taps his chin, innocent. "The Bogey-Beast?"

The door bursts open. Erwin flinches, eyes wide with a bit of fear. Sieglinde shrieks and jumps from the chair, grabs the nearest available weapon, and flings it to the door.

Captain Levi moves his head to the side, the ballpoint pen embedded deeply into the wall a few inches from his eyes. He stares at the pen for a while, then turns for the two pale siblings, the blood drained from their shocked faces.

"Great," Levi deadpans. "That's the second time you tried to kill me in five days."

"Levi!" Sieglinde exclaims, flushing with embarrassment. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, scrub," he throws at her with a pointed glare, then turns for the Commander. He slaps a pile of finished paperwork on the desk. "Here's the initial evaluation for the potential Special Ops Squad members."

"Thank you, Levi. You finished earlier than expected."

"I had help," says the Captain, looking at Sieglinde, who holds his gaze.

Erwin notices the sudden stillness and the change of ambiance in the room. He stares up at the two, who are both staring at each other. Levi's face is always devoid of emotions, but his sharp eyes hold something deep beneath them. And Signe−Erwin notes with a little frown−is blushing.

What the hell is happening?

Oh, but busy as he is, he is not so ignorant of his surroundings. He is the Commander. He knows what goes around with his soldiers. These two are no exceptions. In fact, these two are high on his list to watch over. He doesn't need to ask questions. Hange alone is enough for gossips.

He clears his throat. "Is there anything else, Captain?"

Levi blinks and wears his scowl again. "There's nothing more. I'm going." He walks back to the door and shuts it without another word of goodbye.

"Are you heading back to the workshop, Signe?" Erwin asks to draw her attention from the door.

"Hm? Oh, about that. I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here for the night?"

"Why?" Yet he smirks. "Afraid of the Bogey-Beast?"

"S-Shut up. I can't sleep anywhere else. It's dark downstairs."

"Very well." Erwin shows her to the adjoining bedroom and lights a few scented candles for her. Sieglinde pounces on the mattress and buries her face in his pillows. He chuckles, sits on the edge, and pats her hair. She all but purrs at the attention. "About your transferal to the Military Police, try not to tell anyone until the eve of departure."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't want unnecessary protests from the Squad Leaders, Hange mostly." He keeps combing through her hair, working through the tangles. Aside from Hange, Erwin knows someone else who might disagree with Sieglinde's abrupt departure. It would be troublesome to have the Captain raging in his office for days until the departure date. "Just don't tell anyone for now."

"If you say so," she mumbles.

"Before I forget−" He twists around for the drawer and pulls out a small box with a bowtie on top. "I have something for you." Sieglinde bounces on the bed and sits on a W-position. Erwin smiles softly and opens her palm. "Here. I didn't have the chance to give it to you after the expedition. Happy birthday, Signe."

"Thank you, Erwin!" She kisses him on the cheek and shakes the box. "What's inside?"

"Open it to find out."

She undoes the little bowtie and pries the lid open. All the while, Erwin watches her reaction to the silver hairpin with cornflowers at the top, and thin dangling silver chains of small blue butterflies and white seed pearls at the ends. That had cost him a bit of his salary, having been bought all the way from a jewelry company in the royal city. Money has never been a great concern of his, especially when his little sister is beaming at her present.

Erwin wounds his fingers through the silver hair and plants a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," she whispers and rests her head on his shoulder. She nuzzles against him. "I love you, Erwin."

"And I love you," he answers. One of the rare times he tells her thus.

"I'm sleepy." She yawns and rubs at her eyes.

"Shall I tell you the story of the Bogey-Beast again? Or the White Lady of Utgard Castle?"

She slides down until she is resting her head on his lap, arms around his waist. "Tell me about the Warrior Princess Signy, who devoted her life into killing her father's murderers, then killed herself afterwards because her purpose in life is complete."

Now, _this_ is his most favorite story.

"All right." He smiles. "Once, there was…"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Listening to Under Pressure by Queen while updating this story because I'm in the middle of my job as I write this post-chapter note! I'm sweating like a sinner in a church and hoping my bosses don't catch me slacking. LMAO. I'm trying to update the story as often as I can so I can give you guys my very special Christmas gift. I'll try to get everything done so I can update around Christmas Day. Tbh, it's one of the most favorite chapters I've written so far.

What do you guys think or feel about Signe leaving the Scouts for the Military Police? Yay or nay? I feel like I already know Levi's answer to this.

I'm sorry that I have to make this extra quick (I don't want to be fired from work, XD), but I still want to make time and thank everyone who also made time and reviewed the last chapter: **HangesDisguise, 1emoncakes, Valen Goncalvez, GraceAckerman05, Kagome Chronicles, Iri, Ponygyrl, Sugarin, Guest, bechilldarling, & Faye.**

* **HangesDisguise** \- What a sweet way to describe Signe! "Hot headed and bold", then "Shy and sweet", because she is! Even myself I didn't realize how Signe could be sweet at times. Haha!

* **GraceAckerman05** \- Aww, "little ball of fury" does sound better than "brat".

* **Kagome Chronicles** \- Thank you very much! I'm relieved you think Signe and Levi together is natural. And always LMAO towards Hange. Erwin, on the other hand, might pull off a big brother vibe when he finds out what's been going on.

* **Iri** \- That's true! Levi did kiss her back but Signe never acknowledged that! Thank you for your support towards them both and thank you for the lovely review!

* **Ponygyrl** \- That's also true! Signe all but confessed that she does like Levi by low-key telling him that the contest prize bothered her! I do feel like Mike also low-key ships these two (just imagine him and Hange gossiping about it in the office or something, XD). Erwin, however, seems like a tough nut to crack (quite literally) so it may take longer for him to be comfortable with the idea for his sister to be with a high-ranking officer. Also, "If you hurt her I'll kill you and no one will be able to find your body" is hilarious to me!

* **Sugarin** \- Thank you and I'm glad you stayed for the story! I do admit that Levi is a very difficult character to portray in almost all aspects, but I'm honored for the criticism! Now that you mentioned this story reaching the canon story, just thinking about it makes me excited!

* **Faye** \- Aww, thank you very much! Signe would be happy to hear that from you!

I suppose this is all for now! I'll see you guys soon, on Christmas! Have an awesome weekend!


	22. Love Doesn't Win

**Chapter 22**

 _ **Sieglinde VIII – Love Doesn't Win**_

* * *

The workshop is almost cleared of its mess. Within the next five days, all she has ever done is to clear the roundabout mess in her workshop, dusting bookshelves, sweeping tables and floors, wiping the windows. Her fingers are still clumsy from the dull throbbing pain, and she has learned to dress her own wounds than asking for August's help. She still hasn't forgotten what happened a week ago, when she plunged herself deeper into humiliation.

She will leave tomorrow, in the wee hours of the morning, and none of the Squad Leaders knows. Erwin keeps the secret so tightly that no breath of rumor floated around throughout the week. Not even Mike, despite his keen sense of scent, could smell a conspiracy in the air.

It would be sad to leave the Scouts. She is fond of the Squad Leaders. Some of the cadets already befriended her during their training sessions. No one would notice that they are one less an instructor come the morning sun.

Worse still, Levi has no idea. She wonders how the Captain will take the news, if he ever finds out before she leaves, that is. Would he be relieved? Most likely. Less whiny brat to babysit amongst the recruits. Less headache. Less distractions.

Just as well.

Sieglinde sighs as she finishes with the final touches. The extra metal wires and whetstones are tucked into an old wooden chest, to be shipped with her to Mitras. She runs her bandaged fingers over the anvil, still warm from use, and the forge, still smoking and dark with soot. She knows she cannot say goodbye to the Squad Leaders yet, but she can certainly say goodbye to someone else.

She wears her uniform today, her last day in the Scouts. Unless, of course, Erwin would be kind enough to let her return. She savors the feel of her brown jacket, proudly displaying the Wings of Freedom over her back. Soon, she would replace the symbol for humanity's freedom for a silver unicorn, whatever that symbolizes within the Military Police Brigade.

She stalks to the horse stables, empty but for a few horses in their stalls. Enzo is easy to find; he lifts his large head when he catches her scent, and automatically whickers and wags his tail. She smiles and runs her fingers through the silk flaxen mane, admiring the golden sheen of his coat. Enzo whickers again and rubs his muzzle against her cheek.

"I will miss you," she tells him, patting the muzzle. "It's a shame I can't take you with me."

Enzo wags his tail and sniffs at her clothes. She laughs. "I have no treats, boy. Sorry."

Hay crunches under someone else's boot. Sieglinde turns around, alarmed for an intruder, but it is only the Captain− _her_ Captain−who arrives with that default bland stare and unamused expression.

He stops short from entering, surprised to see her. Well, it is a mutual surprise: she hasn't seen the Captain since that night in Erwin's room, so many nights ago.

Levi has taken charge of the combat training while Sieglinde is resting from her injuries, an excuse her brother has keenly spread around the castle grounds. _Instructor Sieglinde is indisposed, Captain Levi will take over until she is feeling well._ Now, she can see in his face that watching over the brats so early in the morning has taken a toll in his health: his face is leaner, eyes darker with deeper bags underneath them.

The silence stretches on. She might as well return to the workshop and−

"The brats are in the middle of their horseback training," Levi speaks first, much to her surprise. He shrugs and walks to the next stall, patting his black mare on the muzzle. "I'm on supervising duty. Wanna come babysit the brats and watch them fall on their asses?"

"Why not," she hears herself say, before her mind could register the situation.

Levi is already saddling his mare, so Sieglinde does the same, wincing as she has to wrap the leather belts around Enzo and latch them at their rightful places. The half-closed wounds are starting to sting. She stops halfway through saddling her horse, worried that her bandages might be soaked through.

The Captain pauses from his task and observes her hesitate. He sighs and takes the saddle from her, glancing at the white bandages. He puts the saddle on the stallion and fusses over with the straps and reins.

"Did someone ever tell you that you're high maintenance, like a baby?"

She shoots him a quick glare. "You're the first."

He snorts, testing if the belts would hold. They do. "Because you are."

"I never asked for you to care for me."

"No," he agrees and turns to look at her in the eyes. Those steel-blue eyes, always hard and devoid of emotions. Still, she finds them mesmerizing. "You don't care for yourself, so who will? Your brother's Commander now and is very busy. Mike? Very busy, too. Who else will take care of you?"

"Probably not you."

He looks like he is about to throw another insult, but decides against it. He tugs at Layla's reins and walks out of the stable with a quiet, "Come on, the brats are already starting".

Sieglinde, puzzled at his passiveness today, follows his lead and mounts her stallion.

The late afternoon sun shines down on the grasslands surrounding Castle Roslin. The skies are clear, and the birds are soaring overhead, throwing their shadows over the cadets. Sieglinde notes that almost everyone is here, occupied with their horses. Some are racing each other across the fields. The quieter ones are murmuring with their friends or attending to their horses. Dita Ness and his two assistants are overseeing the entire area.

Sieglinde rides close with Levi, but her attention is on the group of three girls riding towards them. She keeps Enzo's pace slow, a few steps behind the Captain. Not too close to irritate him, but not too far. Besides, she has to keep her distance as the three girls eagerly surround the Captain.

"Lovely afternoon, Captain!"

"Afternoon."

Well, this is surprising. If it had been her jumping onto Levi with such a raucous voice, he would have told her to shut up by now. Yet the girls are getting away with it, gushing over to Levi about their wonderful experience in the Survey Corps.

"You're very amazing when it comes to the 3DMG, Captain! How can you do it?" one of them asks.

"It's different between people," Levi answers blandly. "Best advice I can give you is to keep practicing."

"Can you teach us how to do your reverse grip?" another one asks.

"Everyone has their own fighting techniques," he answers. "You should focus on your capabilities."

"Is it true that it's easier to kill Titans using your technique?" the third one chimes in.

"For me, yes, it's easier. It saves gas and energy. Do as much damage with the least time as possible."

Sieglinde blinks, and Levi glances at her over his shoulder. To think that he is actually listening, taking her lessons to heart, is something quite surprising.

The girls keep asking him questions. Levi answers them all with surprising patience, but Sieglinde has no time to wait for the Captain. She clicks her heels and draws Enzo away from the group.

Their voices die down in the area. She sends her horse into a canter, then to a gallop, clutching her reins with more care than usual. It would be quite embarrassing if she falls in the presence of the cadets, especially on her last day in the Scouts.

She keeps Enzo running around in circles, until Levi catches up to them.

"Rude," he barks at her.

"What now?" She blinks, uncertain with him.

"Couldn't wait for three more minutes?"

"It was getting tiresome. I didn't need to hear your advice to them."

"If you're jealous, all you have to do is say so."

Her deep blue eyes narrow venomously at him. Is he serious? Mocking her about something like that, when the humiliation of her nightmare and Hange's aphrodisiac is still fresh? That's far too close to home, and quite personal. She knows he can be insufferable at times. This time, she would not rise to his mockery−and snorts instead, swerving her horse away.

She rides on, to nowhere. She could ride for Trost, fool around there for a few hours before sundown. Her home is not too far. Maybe she could visit her mother and release some pent-up frustrations to her? But then she hears Levi following behind her trail.

"You're so stuck up today. Wanna remove that stick up your ass or something?"

"You wanna remove it for me?" she backfires, glaring at him.

"Come here." He bares his teeth in a silent snarl. "Come here and I'll remove it for you."

"On second thoughts, no thanks."

"Tch." He rides forward until their horses are shoulder to shoulder. He raises an eyebrow. "Someone's grumpy," he says again, but with a milder tone this time. "Don't tell me Brother Longshanks bullied you?"

"He never bullies me," she says in Erwin's defense. Finally, she lets a smile cross her features. "It's just that I've been feeling not myself lately. My hands are useless." She loosens her grip on the reins, opening them, palm up, bandages on show. "Can't even put my harnesses properly."

"They should be healing already."

"Skin's closed at the top, but underneath, it still hurts."

"Good. That's what you get for being reckless."

"How charming, Captain." She rolls her eyes. "We've already established that."

"Grumpy," he barks and looks ahead of the fields. The wind breezes past them, stirring their hair and bringing in the earthy scent of autumn. He checks at her face and urges his horse forward. "Come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

She rides after him. "Where to?"

"Trost?" he suggests, the walled city's inner gate looming behind them.

"Too far already," she complains and searches around. Her geography skills need reviewing. Castle Utgard should be around here somewhere. She presses her lips together. Not really looking forward to visit a haunted castle. If she tells Levi, he might be ecstatic to go. "How about that village?"

"Fine. They better have good food there." Levi rides off, Sieglinde always trailing behind.

The village is small but packed with so many people. A wooden signage stands at the gates−Ragako Village. The two Scouts dismount their horses and lead them by the reins as they enter the territory of ordinary people going on their ordinary lives.

Levi keeps his face cool, while beside him, Sieglinde is once again full of wonder, checking at the stalls and chatting with the vendors. Barefoot boys are running around them, checking their horses, peering at their faces. One goes as far as poking her on the side and asking for her name.

Farther into the village, the marketplace is busier. Sieglinde checks at a fruit stall, searching for strawberries, though they are but out of season by now. More vendors, children this time, are offering her oranges, apples, and mushrooms. She fishes out whatever money she has in her pocket and gives it to them.

When she turns back for the Captain, her arms filled with the fruits, she blinks at his scowl.

"Took you long enough," he grouches. "Are we here to eat or to entertain more brats?"

"Fine, fine, we are eating, Captain." She sighs and follows him out of the marketplace.

They find a small bar, occupied by no more than nine people. Horses tied outside, Sieglinde flops down on a table near a window while Levi asks for a washroom for his hands. She splays the fruits on the table as the Captain returns to her. The server gives them honeycakes with blueberries and nuts. There is a complimentary sun tea, a Ragako Village specialty, that has Levi humming in satisfaction.

He crosses his legs and leans back on the chair, one arm over the backrest.

"Nice hairpin," he observes, eyeing the ornament on her silver hair. "New?"

She smiles. "Yes, Erwin gave it to me. A birthday gift."

"Birthday," he mutters under his breath. Did he remember something? "You didn't tell me."

"It's nothing." She shakes her head. The silver hairpin glints under the sun. She cradles her drink in both hands, savoring the warmth seeping through her bandages. "It's just a birthday, nothing special." She squints at him, chuckling at his annoyed expression. "Besides, you never asked anyway. And I'm not one to share random personal information to incriminate me to the police."

"It's a birthdate. How can that incriminate you?"

"Who knows?" She rolls her shoulders a little. Levi narrows his gaze at the gesture. "I'm sure you wouldn't tell me your birthday, even if I asked. So, I guess the feeling's mutu−"

"December 25th."

"…What?"

"My birthday," the Captain drawls, putting his teacup down and allowing her to see the extent of his mocking smirk. "It's on December 25th. Now you know, so you can't say the feeling's mutual."

She sneers. She knows him well enough that he is doing this to prove her wrong. "I hate you sometimes."

He chuckles and finishes his tea. "I know," he says, then glares. "Don't tell the others though. I won't have people swarming on me on that day. Hange's probably gonna throw herself all over me again."

That tilt of her head, blinking. "Why not? December 25th is one of the best days of the year, if not the best! Everyone looks forward to celebrating that day, because it is the peak of the winter solstice! Children receive gifts, families celebrating everywhere, friends out for drinking and eating!"

The Captain's eyes lower. "Frankly, I've never celebrated it that way."

"Oh." She clamps her mouth shut. _Me and my big mouth._

Whenever she sees Levi being all responsible as a Captain and soldier, it is easy to forget that he lived in the Underground City with less than what Sieglinde herself had as a child. She would not be surprised if he has never seen winter before, or celebrated the solstice the way people above the ground do.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"Maybe next time," she whispers. She tries pushing her luck with him. "Maybe on your next birthday, we can celebrate? All the gifts and the drinks and eating? What do you think?"

Levi's face softens. A ghost of a smile appears. "I would love that."

* * *

After their meal, they pay for the food and proceed outside. Two children are touching their horses by their tails. Layla and Enzo are whickering and wagging their tails at the attention. Levi glares at the two children, and is about to scold them, but Sieglinde, already seeing his irritation from miles away, cuts him off and approaches the children.

A boy and a girl, about ten years old. The boy has shaved hair and the girl has shoulder-length brown hair. Both share the same bright hazel eyes. A brother and sister. Sieglinde melts at the sight of them.

"What's this?" she asks softly.

"S-Sorry…" The boy hangs his head, looking guilty. "We just wanted to see the horses."

"Very big horses, miss," the little girl says.

"Did you want to ride them?" Sieglinde asks.

"Hey," comes Levi's warning tone from behind. "Don't encourage them. We have to return to base."

She ignores him and puts both hands on the children's heads. The boy starts up, surprised, yet the girl's eyes widen with such wonder that only an innocent child can have. Once upon a time, Sieglinde was the same. She found everything awe and wondrous, her brother mostly. How time flies so fast. She could swear she had only been ten years old when she last had Erwin all by herself. No military training and Survey Corps getting in the way between them.

She pats the boy's shaved head. "What's your name?"

"Connie!" he answers and takes his little sister's hand. "And this is Sunny!"

"Matching names." She laughs. "How old are you two?"

"Hey, hey," Levi warns her again, exasperated.

"I'm nine," Connie says brightly.

"I'm seven!" Sunny holds up her hand. "What's your name, lady?"

"My name is Sieglinde." She kneels on the ground, ignoring Levi's bark of protest. Meeting their bright eyes at the same level, she gets to admire the hazel hues.

When people say that eyes are the windows to the soul, she believes them. These children are too innocent to the world around them. Worse, they are innocent of the Titans. She hopes they'd never get to see one in their lives.

Connie spots the insignia on her back and beams. "The Wings of Freedom! Are you with the Scouts?"

She nods. "Yes. Captain Levi, too." She glances at the scowling Captain.

The little girl tugs at her sleeves. "What does that mean? Wings of Freedom?"

"It means that we go outside the Walls."

"But that's dangerous!" Sunny cries. "My mama says we shouldn't go past the Walls."

"She's right." Sieglinde soothes the child. "But us soldiers from the Scouts go outside so we could see what the outside world looks like. Did you know that there are more forests and rivers outside?"

Sunny shakes her head, entranced at the picture. Connie also listens.

"And there are more meadows with wildflowers out there, more birds and animals−"

"More horses?" Sunny prompts, wide-eyed.

"Yes." Sieglinde smiles wider. "Lots of them. Just running wild and free."

"I'd like to see…"

"No!" Connie bursts out. "It's dangerous! You know what I'll do? I'll join in the Training Corps and become Military Police!" He grins with all his young boyish charm. "I will be one of the MPs, and we and mama can live in the capital. I'll buy you lots of pretty dresses, Sunny!"

"That's right, princess," Levi interrupts, dropping a hand on Sieglinde's head. "Listen to your mother and big brother. The world outside is too dangerous for a brat like you."

"Levi!" Sieglinde scolds him for his harsh word.

"You would do better in the capital anyway," the Captain adds. "Titans will be everywhere outside the Walls."

The two children weigh his words. Sieglinde stands and shakes her head at him. Levi raises an eyebrow, before she sighs and offers the children a ride on her horse. As always, the Captain protests, but she is already mounting Sunny and Connie on Enzo. She smiles up at them and pats the horse's muzzle.

She guides her stallion to a slow walk. "Hold your sister, Connie."

The boy nods eagerly. "Yes!"

"Here. Let us soldiers take you home." She looks around the busy streets. "Where's home?"

"Four blocks from here," Connie says.

"Your mother is home, I hope?"

"Yes, and Martin," Sunny adds.

"Martin?" Sieglinde blinks.

"Our other brother! He's three!"

"Ah, another brother."

"Great," Levi snorts.

The walk is short as they reach a small house towards the center of the village. Sieglinde helps the two children down her stallion. An older woman, dressed in a simple brown kirtle with an apron, dashes outside to meet with her two children. Connie and Sunny both jump onto her skirts, reminding Sieglinde how she used to jump to her mother back then.

The children's mother smiles and bows to them. "Thank you for bringing these two back home," she says, wiping her hands on the apron. She notices their uniforms. "Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

"No, thank you." Levi holds up his hand. "We should we going back to base."

"Captain's right." Sieglinde beams at the mother and bows as well. "We should be on our way."

"Will you come back, miss?" Sunny asks, now teary-eyed.

Sieglinde spares Levi a teasing sidelong glance. "Only if the Captain comes back with me."

The little girl blinks bright hazel eyes at him. "Please, Captain?"

"Maybe." Levi averts his gaze.

"When you come back, I'll be a Military Police!" Connie promises, doing the salute.

Sieglinde doesn't have the heart to tell him that his salute is wrong, but Levi certainly does. The Captain steps forward and adjusts the fist over Connie's chest, so that it rests on his left chest, where the heart should be. Then he steps back, assesses the boy's salute, and nods in approval. Connie beams at him as Levi turns his heels and rolls his eyes at Sieglinde's reaction.

He tugs at Layla's reins. "Come on, Signe," he mutters. "Let's head back."

She stops her staring and waves goodbye to the lovely family.

"Come back soon!" Sunny calls out, hands cupped over her mouth. "Lady! Captain!"

"Lady Captain?" Levi grumbles.

"I think she meant two separate words," Sieglinde teases. "Lady _and_ Captain."

"Whatever. I'm not discussing any more semantics with you. Let's save that discussion for later." He jumps onto his horse and glares down. "Right now, let's head back before your brother finds out we're gone."

* * *

It is nearly sundown when they ride back eastward, towards Castle Roslin. The last lights of the day spills down on them in red-and-orange and across the beige fields. The skies open up−clear of clouds and birds. A stretch of crimson above their heads and another stretch beneath their horses' hooves. The horizon seems so faraway, receding as they climb rolling hills, opening the landscape for them to admire. The air is cold yet so fresh, fragrant even. She doubts Mitras has such clean air.

She frowns then. In a few hours, she would be leaving before the break of dawn. She would lock her workshop and leave Roslin for white stone buildings and roads. She would give up on riding horses in place for fancy carriages. Instead of soldiers, she would be around civilians in their suits and ties, the highborn ladies in their dresses and jewelries. She touches the hairpin, the only piece of jewelry she owns.

And Levi. She would give up on him in favor for Military Police officers, for more recruits. Her hands around the reins tighten. She glances at him through her lashes. He looks serene as he admires the surroundings, the sunset softening his features all the more.

 _He still doesn't know._

In a few hours, he will know soon enough.

Sieglinde has no time to waste. If she leaves the Survey Corps with an uncertain date of return, she might as well get everything off her chest. All her frustrations for the past week. Doubting herself. Walking around like a little mouse, afraid of her own shadows to catch up. Well, if she leaves the Scouts, she might as well leave with no regrets.

"Levi." Her heart is in her throat, hitching her breath. "There's something I need to tell you."

The Captain looks at her, waiting. Perhaps he heard the seriousness in her voice. Perhaps he noticed the reluctance in her face. Either way, he waits and listens, his attention solely on her.

"About… what happened last week…"

"You're still on about that one thing?" He snorts.

"No! You listen to me!" She rages at him, and he falls silent. It is hard enough to gather courage. She would not have him ridiculing her for this. She swallows again, hands shaking around the reins. "I know I already apologized, and we already established that it's nothing too great a deal. But… But for me, deep inside, it still is. It's too much and too personal for me to simply pretend it never happened.

That nightmare I had… It reminded me so much how scared I was for losing anyone. It still haunts me at nights. To be responsible for the death of that one person who I really care for. And how I coped with that fear−" She raises her eyes to his, observing his suspicious yet stunned expression−"I did _that_ out of fear, and out of care for you."

"What are you trying to say?" Levi asks very quietly.

"Ah, well, what I'm trying to say is−" Her voice breaks. Her tears are welling up in the corners of her eyes. She gazes up ahead to distract herself with the reddening horizon. "I like you," she whispers to the wind, half-hoping that he doesn't hear.

"What?" He sounds confused. "What did you say?"

"I like you in the way I've never liked anyone before," she confesses, stubbornly looking at the horizon. She notices a thin river on her left, shimmering under the sunset. "I admire you in the way I have never admired anyone, not even Erwin and Mike. I really can't explain−I wish Hange could help me how to explain these feelings."

The Captain falls silent. Sieglinde laughs it off, flashing a forced cheerful smile.

"I know, I know! It sounds very stupid and childish, don't you think? We're soldiers! We don't have time for things like these! And I know you don't feel the same way about me. I suppose that comes with life. Not everything in life is fair, right?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Besides, I already told Hange that I know what kind of soldier you are."

Levi straightens himself on the saddle, confused. "My kind of soldier?"

She nods, looking elsewhere. A pair of foxes is racing each other across the field.

"Yes," she all but whispers. "You're afraid to get too close, aren't you? Not just to me, but with everyone else. You see us distractions, perhaps? You wouldn't want to get too close in fear of losing anyone else." The names Furlan and Isabel are on the tip of her tongue, begging to be unleashed. She grinds her teeth. "Then again, I don't blame you. There are soldiers who think the same way. Love can be a weakness."

"You think so?" he murmurs.

"Many people would say so. Erwin thinks otherwise though. He thinks love can actually make people stronger. Having someone to protect−a friend, a brother, or a lover−can make any soldier stronger. It's the motivation, I think, and the devotion. More than just wanting to exterminate Titans. A more personal will to fight and come home after every expedition."

"Why are you telling me all these?"

"Hange says the more I hide it, the more I will fall. You can say this is a preventive measure−"

"Why are you _really_ telling me, Signe?"

For a moment there, the question catches her by surprise.

"I just want to get this off my chest." Sieglinde blinks back tears. Castle Roslin starts looming in the horizon. "Like I said before, I like you, but that doesn't necessarily mean you have to feel the same way. Just so I could get it off and stop tiptoeing around you. We're still friends, right? After everything?"

Levi lowers his head. He doesn't answer.

Her shoulders slump. The bravery dies in her soul. Her heart feels heavier now, dropping from her throat to her chest.

"But I'm sure this will pass," she adds, and the Captain widens his eyes at her. "It's probably just like a fleeting feeling. A shallow infatuation. A passing fancy. Something to forget after a while."

"I'm just a passing fancy?" he catches on to the word, his voice very faint.

Sieglinde doesn't answer, finishing the conversation. The castle gates are upon them now. She clicks at Enzo's sides and sends him galloping across the distance, never sparing another glance at the Captain. Her tears are hot and wet against her cheeks. She is only grateful now that no one is around while she guides Enzo to the stables, and locks herself back in her workshop.

* * *

Her coat is missing.

Damn it. She knows she put it here somewhere, inside one of the chests, under her clothes, maybe. Tch. It will be a cold morning and a colder ride further up north. Since when did she start messing up her things in the shop? She only has a handful of personal items aside from her weapons, so losing her coat seems quite unlike her. She stops rummaging around and pauses, drained of her energy.

All of a sudden, she has no will to find it. Coat be damned. She can travel up to Wall Sheena shivering in her normal uniform.

She inspects her things. Everything is packed and ready to go. Only a few hours. If she has a clock, she would be sitting in front of it and watch as the time ticks by. That way she could forget what happened that sunset, she could forget all the nonsensical things she said and pretend it is all just a dream. It should have been a dream, and maybe it is, then Levi would have responded in kind with her words, and everything would be okay.

But that is only a child's dream.

She is so pathetic, holding onto this foolish little girl's dream, that she hates herself for it.

She sits in front of the forge, blazing with a small fire. She still could not stand the darkness, the shadows where her enemies could be lurking. It makes her skin crawl and her brain think of many possibilities. Of all the many creative ways to die, doing it in complete darkness sounds like the worst. She keeps her gaze on the flame, on the blinking embers and the cinders floating in the wind, almost like fireflies.

A few more hours until she leaves her misery locked up in this workshop.

The others should be having dinner by now. She has no appetite for a full course meal. She has no energy to walk across the quadrangle to get to the mess hall. No more energy to fake a smile for Mike and Hange. All her energy and bravery had gone to Levi that dusk. She has nothing else left in her.

A shadow moves outside the window. She stands and peeks outside, eyes widening at the realization. Before she knows it, the Captain throws the door open, banging it so strong that the wood splinters as it crashes on the wall.

"I just fixed that door," she deadpans.

Levi's face says anger, but his eyes shout murder. He stomps towards her, fists curled.

Sieglinde suddenly feels the need to defend herself from his onslaught. She assumes her defensive stance, and despite the bandaged hands, lifts them both up to defend her face. She doubts she can take him through strength alone, thus style would be her key here.

The Captain ignores her defense, taking her by the wrists, and slams her against the wall.

He pins her wrists on either sides of her head and leans close, so dangerously close, that she could feel his warm breath fanning over her cheek, the anger radiating from him.

"You're fucking leaving?" Levi snarls at her face, panting and growling.

"Who told you?" She tries to be calm about this, but his grip on hers is powerful, bruising even.

"Erwin. Now don't play the innocent with me!" The grip tightens, and she winces. "When did this happen?"

"L-Last week…" Struggling against his strength is pointless. His fingers dig into her skin, his blunt nails biting and leaving red marks. She pants against him. "Levi… Y-You're hurting…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did Erwin wait so long to tell me?" He grinds his teeth, his eyes flickering with more than just extreme anger. He pounds her wrist against the wall to force an answer from her. "Answer me!" he shouts in her face. "All this time, you knew and you never told me?"

"You know now," she hisses through gritted teeth. "Yesterday, now, later−what difference does it make? I would still leave anyway, whether you knew it a week ago or now. There's nothing you could have done."

His grip tightens more. One more outburst, and she fears her bones might shatter.

"I could have asked Erwin to change his mind. Offer him an alternative. Compromise. Fuck, I'll even blackmail him if I have to!"

She shakes her head. "It cannot be undone. I'm leaving. It's been decided between Scouts and Police."

He leans closer so that their noses are brushing. "And this afternoon? What was that all about? You and your fucking confession. Was that meant for goodbye?" His voice breaks, and for one second, the anger mellows out. "Will I never see you again?"

"I don't know," she whispers. "Really, Levi, I don't know. My wrists… You're really h-hurting…"

"You don't know? Or you don't want to tell me? Which is it, Signe?"

She opens her mouth to answer, but he cuts her off again.

"Did you mean all those things you said?" he asks, calmer, but his grip never loosens.

She nods, unable to catch up with his sudden, unexpected rage. She saw him furious once, only once, and this is very surprising for her. She feels so small and vulnerable in this position, faced with his temper and rage and something else that he is holding back in his tongue.

What else does he want? What else is there that he wants to tell her, but too reluctant to say aloud?

Levi presses her against the wall, the length of his body pressing his weight on her. "If you meant everything, then it is true," he murmurs, his breath on her cheek. "I'm only a passing fancy of yours. Not even worthy of a proper attention? A filthy little thing, to be cast aside when you're done with me."

The realization of her words dawn to her too late. Her words offended him, and he is hurt now.

"No," she whispers, aghast. "No, Levi, I'm sorry, I−"

"Tell me−am I such a trash that I'm not worthy of anything else?"

"No." Hot tears are brimming in her eyes again. She feels useless, unable to put anything else into words. She blinks the tears away and closes her eyes. "That was a slip of tongue, nothing more. Please. I'm sorry. Just… Just let me go, Levi… I'm tired." Her knees wobble beneath her. "I'm so tired feeling this way. Just let me go. Forget I ever happened. I will be leaving. For see? I will be leaving soon. Just wait a few more hours… No more headaches for the Captain. No more to clean up after… I just… I just…"

"Why do you contradict yourself? One moment you tell me everything you said is true. The next you want to get away from here." His lips curl into another snarl. "If your confession is true, wouldn't that make you want to stay with us?"

"It's not about what I want anymore. It's what about Erwin wants."

"Erwin? Always Erwin? Not yourself?"

"Not anymore."

He inclines his head, whispering in her ear. "Your devotion to your brother will be your undoing."

She has in mind to rip off his ear for this disrespect. "Let me go," she hisses again, mustering whatever ferocity she has left in her. "I already told you what I want to tell. I'm done. I'm leaving."

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

She stops and considers his tone. He is suddenly so quiet, without the rage. This is not him. The last time he had been quiet and melancholy like this was the day they lost Furlan and Isabel. She blinks back more tears. It is frustrating how this bastard can provoke so many emotions in her when she cannot even make him smile in the slightest bit. And damn it. She should not be crying. What happened to her no crying rule because 'boys like it when girls cry'?

She feels him slump against her. "No, I won't have to ask," she says. "I know what your answer will be−"

Levi suddenly takes her left wrist and pulls it above their heads. His right hand grabs her chin and holds her in place as he crashes his lips against hers.

Not the sweet kiss of lovers. Not the passionate kiss that the romantic girl in her dreams.

It is a harsh, savage kiss. All teeth and biting, so feral that she could feel her lips bruising. His mouth invades her own, so hurriedly, as if time is running out for them. The hand on her chin wounds to the back to her head, weaving through her locks, keeping her in place for more of his kisses, filled with all his anger and frustration.

She whimpers, taken aback and exhausted. She couldn't keep up with his anger. Her lips and wrist hurt from him. Whenever she tries to break for air, Levi's lips would follow hers, biting at her bottom lip and dipping his tongue into her mouth. She shuts her eyes tightly, responding with her soft, timid kisses. Faced with his roughness, the romantic little girl in her wants to savor the moment, no matter how much it hurts.

Finally, after what seems like forever, Levi lowers their hands and removes his hand from her hair. He pushes at her shoulder and slams her back on the wall. He is panting, lips glistening and a bit swollen.

"I like you," he pants, daring to look at her in the eyes. "I fucking like you, you brat."

"Levi…" She couldn't believe this. Why now? Why does he have to make everything so difficult for her?

"But I can't," he continues. He gives up on glaring and drops his head on her right shoulder. Like her, he seems tired about their complicated situation. A whirlwind of emotions none of them can put into words. Even if they try sorting it out through actions, it still comes out as a complete mess.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck. "I can't… and I shouldn't. I'm your Captain…"

She nods, the impending tears rushing back again. "Yes, I understand."

He shakes his head. "I want to protect you," he murmurs, his breath warm against her throat. "I want to take care of you, Signe. But _this_ , what you want with me, I cannot give it to you. And you're right−I'm afraid of the risks. I can promise to protect you during expeditions. I would do _anything_ to keep you safe but−" He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her flush against him. "In the event that I die, I don't want to leave you hurting."

Her heart sinks lower. She pushes him off her and searches for his eyes. In the dimness of her workshop, his eyes seem brighter and softer, without their usual sullen glares.

"So, it's a no?" she asks the most important question.

"I'm sorry," Levi whispers. "I can't be that man for you."

Sieglinde will handle this the way she knows best.

Sarcasm.

"Of course." She laughs a little, wiping at her eyes. "I saw this coming, but wow, it still hurts."

"I'm so sorry, Signe," he says again. He swallows hard and tries to comfort, but nothing comes to mind.

"It's all right. I don't hold it against you. I won't hate you for it." She turns her back to him and pretends fussing over the items she already finished preparing hours earlier. Her damned coat is still missing. "If you don't mind, I still have to clean up the workshop. Erwin will scold me if I haven't finished cleaning."

Levi looks around the room. "Do you need help?"

"No, it's fine. I'm sure you're tired from all the babysitting and meetings. It's quite late, too."

"Okay." Sensible enough to know she needs her space, he nods and murmurs another helpless "Okay", before turning around and closing the door he nearly broke in his rage and haste.

When the Captain is gone and the flames in her forge dies down, Sieglinde collapses on her knees and lets out a tiny heartbroken cry.

* * *

At three in the morning, it is time to go.

Erwin deemed it a good enough time for departure: without the cadets gossiping and craning their necks to see their young instructor shipped off to Wall Sheena. The morning dawns awfully cold, the skies still a shade of dark blue over their heads, few stars blinking. Castle Roslin is asleep along with the majority of her soldiers, except for four in particular.

The Commander leads the group towards the castle's northern gate. It opens to a wide river, making it difficult for large groups to use. Still, it is perfect for a single carriage stealing into the night. Behind him, Hange and Mike follow, flanking Sieglinde in between them. It is so cold that their breaths are turning into white smokes before their faces.

A coachman and a footman are waiting outside the gates. Erwin and Mike drop the suitcases, which the footman loads onto the carriage's back. The coachman opens the door for their guest.

Sieglinde steps forward, hesitates, then turns back for the mandatory goodbyes.

"Remember what I told you," Erwin says first, cupping her face in his big hands. He is unusually soft this morning. "I have everything prepared for your arrival. Your responsibility now, as a soldier and as an instructor, is to fulfill the duties assigned to you with loyalty. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Erwin," she says, putting her hand above his.

"Where's your coat?" he asks, blinking. "It's cold out here." Before she could answer, he slips off his green leather trench coat and drapes it over her smaller form. "Take care of yourself up there, Signe. You're a grownup now. No need for me to keep telling you what you should and shouldn't do."

"Yes, Erwin."

Her brother notices the blandness in her tone, the emptiness in her blue eyes. He sighs and embraces her. Fighting back tears, she leans against his more powerful build and savors his warmth. His lips press on her hair, then again on her forehead. She looks up; his face is kind and loving. She gives him one last embrace before turning for the two Squad Leaders.

Hange is holding back her tears, and pounces on the younger woman. "I will miss you, Sieg!" she cries, rubbing their cheeks together. She embraces her tightly. "Write letters for us, okay? Come back whenever! Don't leave me with all these boring, grumpy men without imaginations for too long!"

Behind the researcher, Mike snorts.

"I will only be at the capital," Sieglinde says, running her hand up and down Hange's back. "You can come visit me whenever you want. I doubt I can visit here, but you guys can come to me anytime. And I will write letters for everyone. Each and every one of you, down to the stable boys."

"Promise?" Hange pulls away, sniffling.

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay!" She steps back, allowing the other Squad Leader to step in.

Mike places a hand on her head and ruffles her hair. He grins down on her. "Keep in mind everything your brother told you. It's for the best. If you join the MPs, expect them to be worse than us Scouts." He grins wider, brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "Just don't break anyone's finger."

Sieglinde chuckles. "Not one, Mike? That's hard. Not everyone needs ten fingers."

He snickers, smoothing down the hair he ruffled, and leans down for a forehead kiss, brother-like. "Take care, whirlwind. I will see you when I see you."

Erwin offers a hand to her. "It's time to go."

"Wait!" Hange blinks and searches around their little group. "Where's Levi?"

Sieglinde stops in her tracks, horrified. She doesn't want to answer that question. She doesn't want to see him in this final moment. She could close her eyes and pretend this is not happening.

As always, Mike comes to her rescue, oblivious of her dilemma however, and answers that perhaps the Captain overslept. That he has mountains of paperwork and he is too tired for this. She hopes that is the case.

The Commander clears his throat. "We cannot wait for him to show up."

 _Thank you, Erwin._

Sieglinde nods to everyone as she takes her brother's hand and climbs into the carriage. It is small yet cozy inside. A bit dark, but there's a small oil lamp burning in the corner. The seats are cushioned and the entire space is warm. She could catch up on some sleep here before proceeding to Nile Dok first thing in the morning. To be honest, the only thing keeping her excited in this whole charade is meeting Nile again.

She glances outside the window, committing their faces to her memories.

Erwin. Hange. Mike. All smiling and waving their hands. Throwing promises of writing letters and looking forward to her return. More promises to take humanity another step forward on the next expedition. She smiles through it all, waving her hand back.

Then, she feels eyes on her. Instinctively, she turns to the gates. Even with the shadows around them, she could see the faint figure standing by the gates, hands in his coat pockets. The raven hair stirs with the wind. Those blue-grey eyes are gentle and longing.

Sieglinde holds his gaze for one second before retreating into the compartment, drawing the velvet curtains against him. She is tired; she has not slept yet; and she has everything to do in the capital.

Mourning over something−or someone−she lost is too much for her poor heart to handle.

He said so himself. A clear, resounding _"No"_.

She will really break her own heart if she keeps holding on to him.

Her heart needs to rest. A long, well-deserved rest.

Hopefully, Mitras can offer that.

She sinks into her seat and buries herself in Erwin's coat.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Surprise, surprise! I'm back so soon, huh? LOL. I wanted to make one final update before New Year and before I go to my short trip to New York for the week. Now that the year is almost ending, I would want to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has been with me from the start through now, who has been patiently waiting for updates and who has been kindly leaving reviews each chapters. There are too many to mention, but I want you to know that I'm grateful for you and I find motivation in writing and updating because of my passion for writing and for everyone's support!

So, here's to the final update in the awesome year of 2019−and cheers to the new year of 2020! More opportunities to come to everyone of us! May we find peace in our minds and hearts and may we keep doing what we love and enjoy! ❤️

Do I feel bad that the last chapter of the year is a chapter of Signe's heart breaking and SieVi growing apart? ... Actually, a little bit. Erwin's plans have come to fruition. He succeeded in many things, but most of all, he succeeded in breaking two hearts. Way to go, Commander! Not only Erwin, but Levi has a part in breaking Signe's heart... and maybe even spirit. We'll start the new year with Levi's POV, so I'm personally looking forward for the update!

Once again, thank you all SO MUCH for all the endless love and support! I hope everyone has a happy New Year! I'll see you all next update! 😇


	23. Nothingness

**Chapter 23**

 _ **Levi VIII – Nothingness**_

* * *

" _So, it's a no?"_

" _I'm sorry. I can't be that man for you."_

Levi walks back to his quarters, feeling both light and heavy at the same time. He now understands how Sieglinde feels, to get something off his chest, something that he has been holding onto for a long time. Yet, somehow, his heart still feels heavy. The constant feeling that, despite getting it off his chest, he still feels like shit for treating her that way.

He handled that situation poorly. He should have been the more responsible one, the more mature, yet he ended up throwing a tantrum and hurting her. That is the worst part−he already hurt her emotionally, he ended up also hurting her physically.

What kind of a man is he, hurting her like that?

His feet take him into his office, and he slumps to his armchair. He throws his head back and swallows the lump in his throat. One hand fingers at his cravat and the buttons of his shirt, allowing him to breathe deeper. His other hand twitches as it dangles over the chair's armrest, the sensation of skin-to-skin contact still having its lingering effects.

The headache is back, his veins throbbing and pulsing like flames. He shuts his eyes tighter, opening and closing his fingers to avert his attention from the pain to the hand's movements. He doesn't understand why it hurts at a time like this, but it does, and he is annoyed.

Worse still, his lips hurt. All the anger and the frustration with her and everything about her, he poured into that rough kiss. He was so blind, so _deep_ in his rage that he did not understand afterwards why he did it. It felt like a good decision then: kiss her, make her shut up, let her know through the kiss that he does like her, that he does care, that she drives him crazy, and that he doesn't want her to leave. He has so little in his life already, yet fate decides to take more and more from what little he has.

Furlan. Isabel.

Now, Signe.

He growls and wipes his mouth with his cravat. It stings, a bit swollen. Nothing compared to Signe's in the aftermath of their kiss. He left her swollen and bruising. He never should have kissed her. He never should have let the tide of his emotions drown him and do reckless things.

 _I'm so tired._

He removes the rest of uniform and pads to the bathroom. It is a cold night, but a quick shower to remove the coal dust and let off some steam would not hurt. He lets the cold water soak him through and through, his head bowed and his bangs plastered to the side of his face. He looks at his hands and curses himself so being so strong and cruel that he fucking hurt her.

Furious, he punches a crack through the wall and turns off the shower. He walks bare across the bedroom. The curtains are a bit askew, letting in the moonlight. He drapes a towel over his damp head as he finds new clothes, wears them, and slumps again on the bed.

The bright red silk ribbon is still there on the bedside table, untouched for days. It catches his attention, reminds him to whom it belongs, and he growls again. He stomps out of the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. He never liked sleeping on the bed anyway.

He returns to his armchair and pores over everything else that happened today. No matter how much it pisses himself, he could not remove it from his mind all the damned things she told him.

She likes him? Bloody hell, what is there to like in him? As far as he is concerned, he is always the unapproachable, unfriendly one, with a dark and crude sense of humor. No appeal in him. No redeeming qualities whatsoever. Fuck, he's not even handsome, nowhere as good-looking and tall and charming as some of the cadets and Squad Leaders. He could make a list of everything he _lacks_ and give it to Sieglinde for her to review.

She doesn't deserve him, he knows that. The world might be dark and cruel, but there are others out there who could give her what she wants. A proper love and attention, the tender loving care that any young woman wants in her life. Almost like a prince, like one those damned cheesy fairytale stories. Sieglinde deserves so much better than a dark, brooding man like him.

Levi sighs deeply. The sharp pang in his chest returns at the thought of it. Signe, with another man who can actually make her smile. Wouldn't that be a sight to see? Wouldn't Erwin want that for his sister? See her happy with another man who really deserves the little ball of sunshine and gunpowder that she is.

Well, life is not fair. Good things happen when good people deserve them. Levi would be content to watch from afar, knowing that she can be happy with someone else. He would be content as long as she is safe from the Titans. One day, he would look back on this night and think that telling her the truth, confessing his feelings and turning her down, is the best decision he could have thought of.

Clock ticks somewhere in his office. He could go to sleep, give himself a break from all this. Besides, he has a few hours before Signe's departure. Just a few hours left. He frowns and rests his head on the desk, staring blankly at the wall. His heartbeat sounds louder in the silence of his room. Despite the shower, heat is building up inside him again. He furrows his eyebrows and tries for a sleep.

Next thing he knows, he is dreaming.

He dreams of Furlan and Isabel again, back in their little home in the Underground City. Isabel is taking care of her bird and Furlan is repairing their stolen 3DMG. Levi, as always, is watching from his chair. Someone knocks on the door. He and Furlan, alarmed for more police officers, take up their weapons−but Isabel answers the calls. Sieglinde is standing on the other side, in her lavender dress and hair ribbons. Unlike the three of them, she is visibly cleaner. Levi walks up to her and cups her face. She smiles and nuzzles into his hand.

Behind them, he hears Furlan and Isabel cheering out for them both. He feels light-hearted and wants to thank them, but when he turns around, the house is dark. There are two broken pieces lying on the floor, the blood pooling around them. Levi's breath hitches in his throat when he realizes that his friends are dead again.

Where are the Titans? Have the Titans invaded the Walls? Then he and Signe have to get out of here! He turns around for her, eyes widening as fresh blood stains her lavender dress, spreading at her stomach. Sieglinde collapses in his arms, breathing faintly, crying, _dying_.

Levi starts up, frantically searching the room. Moonlight spills from the window behind him, throwing his shadows long up front. He straightens himself on the chair and runs a hand over his forehead and through his hair. He is sweating and panting, his breath coming in quick, deep gasps. Just when he thought his nightmares are gone, more come back haunting him.

He checks the clock. 3:08AM.

 _Fuck. Oh, fuck._

Signe's scheduled to leave eight minutes ago.

He grabs the nearest trench coat and bursts out of the room, slipping his arms into the sleeves as he practically jumps down the staircase. The early morning breeze hits his face like a blast, so cold that his breath is smoking before his very eyes. He runs the distance between private headquarters to the northern gate, slowing down to a stop to gather his wits and compose himself.

He smooths his coat down and fixes his rumpled hair. He swallows the growing lump in his throat and rolls his shoulders back, chin raised, eyes hard as they always are.

He stalks behind the smaller gate and arrives just in time to see Mike saying his goodbye to Sieglinde, kissing her on the forehead. Something aches in his chest again. Not that he hates Mike for what he's done, but he wishes it could be him saying goodbye to her, kiss her on the forehead and murmur his apology for earlier.

Erwin is missing his coat. He offers a hand to his sister. Levi leans against the gate, arms folded over his chest. So the big brother lent his sister his coat. It hangs loosely over Signe's much smaller form, a little girl in her gigantic brother's clothes. Damn it. If Levi had only been ten minutes earlier, he could have offered her his, as an apology.

"Wait!" Hange's voice is loud in the darkness. "Where's Levi?"

The Captain frowns and squeezes himself to the gate, hiding from view. The area is dark enough as it is, yet he could see the nervous look in Sieglinde's face. His heart dies down a little. Does she not want to see him for the final time? Did he scare and hurt her so much that she doesn't want to see him? He hides behind the gate and hopes no one turns around to fetch him.

The Commander answers her, "We cannot wait for him to show up."

 _Why, thank you, Erwin._

Another series of goodbyes commences as Sieglinde climbs into the carriage. Levi watches from afar, peeking between the gate's iron grills, while she peeks from the window and waves a hand to the Commander and the two Squad Leaders. Should he show up at the last minute? At least let her know that−whatever happened between them before, whatever hurt words or disappointment he gave her−he still cares. Perhaps a nod as a farewell?

It would be easy. Step out and stand where she could see him. Just nod or wave. A smile, perhaps? He doesn't really smile but he regretted not smiling once before when his friends died. And Signe has always been particular about making him smile. This could be the best time to do so.

As always, she senses his presence. She senses whenever someone has their eyes on her. It never fails to amaze him, how sharp she could be even in the most casual situations. She tears her eyes away from her friends and looks up, right where he is standing unseen.

Levi sighs and softens, holding her gaze. He expects her to stare back at him, but she barely glances at him. As if he is a stranger not worth her attention. She glances and draws the curtains to him. What the fuck? Great. So they are only not in speaking terms, but also in looking terms. Fucking rad.

The carriage lurches forward. Hange is bawling and waving her arms, even long after the carriage has gone into the shadows. Levi sighs. At least the hardest part is over. He could go back to his office and get some rest, if he could. He is about to turn around and evade the others when Hange screeches.

"Ahh! Levi!" She runs over to him. "You're late! Sieg already left!"

"I know," he mumbles.

"You didn't get to say goodbye!"

"I know."

"She looked really sad−"

"I know!" Levi seethes and bristles at her. Why can't she be annoying somewhere else?

Erwin and Mike catch up to them, puzzled at the Captain's outburst. They exchange glances with each other. "Is everything all right?" asks the former.

Levi glowers at the three of them. "Everything is wonderful," he grinds out.

Mike cocks his head. "Have you been hiding out here for some time?" he asks, though Levi knows the Squad Leader is only teasing. Given his sense of scent, he must have known he was in hiding. Mike chuckles when the Captain glares at him. He opens his arms in a dismissive gesture. "Just asking."

"Is this okay, though?" Hange sounds worried. "You didn't get to say goodbye to her."

"It's fine." Levi looks down on his boots. "I already did a few hours ago."

"Is that so?" Erwin muses, but his tone is nowhere amused. Levi lifts his chin and meets the Commander's suspicious expression. Nothing gets past this group of soldiers. Erwin nods and leads Mike back to the castle grounds, while Hange idles back with Levi.

She peers down at his lowered head. "Did something bad happen?"

"Nothing that a Titan freak like you should worry yourself with."

"Did you get the chance to work things out with Sieg?"

"Maybe." He keeps staring at his boots, the dust clinging on the polished surface.

"Well, I hope you did," she drawls, careful with her words, "since there's no telling when she will be back."

"What?" He stops abruptly, sneering at her with his teeth bared. "What do you mean there is no telling? Isn't she supposed to be back sometime later? She's only supposed to train the fancy recruits up in fancy land, right?"

Erwin said those words, those very words just last night. Then it dawns to him that the Commander never mentioned a return date. The words are dry in his mouth.

"She's supposed… She's still coming back, right?"

"No one knows for sure," Hange says. The cold breeze stirs her messy brown ponytail. "She's discharged from the Scouts for an indefinite time. Only Erwin and Nile could arrange that."

"I'll wring his neck," he snaps. "She's still my squad member, _my_ Vice Captain!"

"But she's still a soldier under his command," she answers thoughtfully.

"Tch." He kicks a rock and watches it roll over the grass of the quadrangle. Why did he never know until now? Why did he never read between the lines, knowing that Erwin Smith is capable of twisting the truth and sugarcoating lies? If he had known, he would have handled the situation earlier with more care. Now Signe is gone and there are no chances of him seeing her again and apologizing.

Damn, his lips are still tingling with the sensation of their kiss.

His last damned impression on her was his rejecting her feelings.

Hange starts walking back to headquarters. "She did promise to write us letters."

"And that should make me feel better?"

"Not really," she says with a cheerful laugh. "But it does give you something to look forward to every week."

* * *

The next morning, despite the exhaustion and extreme sleep deprivation, Levi manages to muster enough energy to work. After another shower and making himself appear decent to his young subordinates, he eats breakfast alone in the mess hall and avoids unnecessary contact with the cadets until it is time for their training again. Another expedition is scheduled three weeks from now. They have to be more prepared. More importantly, he has to adjust to the fact that Signe won't be by his side this time.

He meets the cadets in the quadrangle. The murmuring and the gossiping die down as they automatically line up before the Captain. He is pleased. These brats learned how to behave themselves when the situation calls for it. This is one of those situations. He narrows his eyes at their faces, assessing those who look timid and shy and those who are fierce enough to look back at him.

Sieglinde would be much better in scrutinizing the cadets. Yet he pushes the though aside as the sunlight spills down on them in golden shafts.

"You are all going to have some sort of test today," Captain Levi announces, crossing his arms. "In preparation for the upcoming expedition, you must all be more responsive to your surroundings. Group yourselves with five members; each will take turns and have one member defend from four others. The goal is to defend yourself from multiple attackers while searching for an escape route. No showing off. Focus on your enemies and respond accordingly to the threats. Now, go."

At once, the brats find group members and start sparring with each other. It is a good exercise to start the day, have those young bones stretched so early in the morning. A yawn grows in him, and he swallows it back down as a female recruit approaches him.

"Good morning, Captain," she says, meek.

"Yeah."

"Um, I was wondering if Instructor Sieglinde is all right."

Levi fights back a sneer and settles for a hard look. He glances at the recruit−the winner from last week's so-called competition. Signe had praised this one for her efforts, and actually recommended her to the Captain. "She's fine," he tells the recruit, evasive of the topic. "Still indisposed."

Petra nods and clasps her hands together. "I'm quite worried since she hasn't shown herself much ever since the last expedition. I hope she's doing okay. The others are worried as well."

Behind her, some eavesdropping cadets nod in agreement. Levi then remembers that Signe has always been familiar and friendly with the brats. Perhaps they are starting to miss one of their instructors. A shame they would be stuck with their _unfriendly_ Captain for an 'indefinite time'.

"The instructor will be back in due time," he tells Petra and the others. "For now, I will be responsible for your combat training. Make sure you practice well, so when Signe−I mean, the Instructor−comes back, she will be pleased to know that everyone's been taking her lessons seriously."

Bull's eye.

For some reason, it motivates the recruits to work harder in their practice. Levi nods in appreciation, and Petra runs back to her own group for the task. He walks around the quadrangle and studies the recruits with their movements and responses−but really, this is Signe's field and expertise. He might have been listening to her lessons but she knows far more than he does.

Two hours later, they shift from combat training to vertical-maneuvering equipment training. The cadets are more than excited to be soaring through the skies, racing each other like the little brats they are. Squad Mike is disseminating the gears; Levi receives his gear from Nanaba.

Instructor Mike sends the recruits for another obstacle course around the forest. Wooden Titan cutouts with cushioned napes are dispersed throughout the area, to be operated by his squad members. He and Levi follow close behind the recruits to asses their reaction time and mental fortitude towards facing another Titans. The survivors from last expedition are only lucky from the gunpowder plot. Next time, they would have to rely on their 3DMG skills.

"Those three are copying your style," Mike says as their glide across the forest.

"Which ones?" Levi asks, intrigued.

"Three girls. A blonde and two dark-haired. From the Fifth Squad, I think."

"Ah, those three." The Captain remembers them from yesterday. "Cadets Arendt, Himmler, and Wenzel."

"Is this all right?" Mike lands on a high branch and watches the three girls take turns on decimating the Titan cutout.

One of the girls attempts the Captain's reverse-grip but ends up losing her balance with the 3DMG and flies straight to another tree.

The Squad Leader winces. "Oof, that must hurt."

Levi scoffs, landing beside the soldier. The two other girls are attending to their failed friend. "Those three idiots will get themselves killed," he says. "I told them yesterday not to focus on my technique. Children are so stubborn these days."

Mike chuckles, always the good-natured one. He crouches on the branch. "Well, they will know soon enough that your technique doesn't work on them." The girls laugh at each other and proceed to the obstacle. "As you say, they are children. They still have time to learn−like the little whirlwind."

 _Whirlwind._ Levi cranes his neck for the clear skies. "Will she return to us?" he asks softly.

"If the Military Police Brigade will return her to us," Mike answers, catching the Captain's sudden look of disapproval. He chuckles at his reaction. "She's only there for the training, but she is effectively a member of the MP throughout her stay. Either Nile doesn't spare her or Erwin asks for her return, that will be decided between the two Commanders."

"So what should be my comfort that Signe will indeed return?"

"Her behavior," Mike says, very easily. There is a glint of mischief in his eyes. "If she so much as shows bad behavior and breaks someone's finger, the MPs certainly would not want her around. They'd return her to the Scouts as soon as possible."

Levi allows himself a little amused smirk. "Does that happen often?"

The Squad Leader glances at him and grins. "The breaking of fingers episode? Oh, for sure. She hates it when people get up close and personal without her consent. All the unwanted physical nearness. She's friendly and affectionate, but when someone crosses the line? Oof. Broken finger. Erwin receives the complaints with a hard face."

"You seem to know a lot about those two," Levi observes. He hopes he doesn't sound too curious, prying the older Squad Leader for gossips. They should be watching over the brats, but this is better, just perched on the trees and watching them fly past their branch.

"I was with Erwin and Nile in the Training Corps," Mike says. "Throughout the three years, we are allowed to go home and have vacations. We three get to meet each other's families and suchlike. I met Erwin's family a few months into the training. Sieg was a little girl back then, ten years old I think. Already such a whirlwind, hounding Erwin and me for stories. It's not hard to like her." He smiles at the fond memory. "When she enlisted in the Training Corps after we graduated, we get to see more of each other around town."

"It's been years since then," Levi murmurs. Years compared to his few months in the Scouts.

"Yeah, well, it's nice to have more people around." Mike stands up as the last group of cadets finish the first part of their obstacle course. Gelgar and Nanaba wave their hands over to him. "Erwin and I are not getting any younger, so it's up to you, Sieg, and the rest to handle the Scouts when we're gone."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen so soon."

"Yes." Mike launches his hooks across the forest. "Let's hope."

* * *

At night, Levi files all the reports for the day. He organizes the files depending on their Squads, but then he notices that one particular cadet name is missing from one particular squad. He walks away from the bookshelf and pores over the papers left in his desk and drawers. Cadet Mendel Fuchs from the Fourth Squad. Levi sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. He needs that report now, but he doesn't want to ask Fuchs's Squad Leader about it.

Swallowing his annoyance, he trudges down the hallway and knocks on that freak's door. "Hey!"

"Come in!" There is a sudden shuffle of things inside.

"Shitty Glasses−" Levi opens the door to see the mess of papers and books everywhere. He wrinkles his nose and sidesteps the mess. "And your shitty room."

"Oh! Levi! What a surprise!" Hange carries a stack of paperwork from her desk to another table, attempting to clear up the mess gathered there. She swipes at the desk and grins at him. "Can I help you?"

"I need Fuchs's report." He holds out his hand. "Where is it?"

"Mendel Fuchs?" She blinks and hums, tapping her chin. "Oh, yes, I remember now! I gave him leave to go home for the day." The Captain's frown darkens and she laughs it off. "He received a letter just now that his mother is sick. He lives in Trost, so I allowed him to go home for now. He should be back tomorrow."

"I see." He sighs. He supposes normal people do have families to take care of. A mother, more so, should be taken good care of. If Fuchs cannot submit his report tonight, then Levi would have to adjust his schedule for the little brat. _Just this once_ , he reminds himself.

Hange sits on her armchair and laces her fingers together. "So, have you had the chance to work things out with Sieg before she left?" The Captain starts up, glaring at once. She shakes her head at him. "Come on, Levi. How long does this have to go on and on? She likes you, you like her. We put those two _important_ variables together but there still seems to be a problem."

"Why are you so choked up about this?" he snarls. He places both hands flat on the table and gets close to her face. Get his point across her thick skull. "You're always going on about this shit. You don't need to know anything about my love life, because it's none of your fucking business. And secondly, I doubt that you even know what you're talking about. If you want pry, how about I do the same thing to you?"

"Do the same thing?" She blinks, uncomprehending. Clearly, she doesn't see him as a threat.

"You…" Levi drawls, unsure what to mock her with. He knows nothing about this four-eyed, annoying brat for him to tease her. He opens his mouth, then frowns. "Well, you− You're… Do you even like someone?"

Hange snickers, holding back her laughter, but then collapses in a wail of laughter and pounds on the desk.

The Captain glowers and smacks her on the head. "Four Eyes!"

"S-Sorry!" She shoves a fist to her mouth to keep her laughter. Tears well in the corner of her eyes. "You look so… You look so…"

She takes one look at the Captain's annoyed, dumbfounded face and throws her head back, laughing more. She legs kick wildly under her desk, the chair upturning over her back. She falls over the floor with a loud thud.

"Serves you right," Levi retorts. "What the hell are you laughing about?"

"You look so funny!" She clutches her stomach as she laughs, still upside down her chair. "Ahh… You always look so serious, so when you make dumb faces like that, it's so funny!"

 _What the hell._

"Forget I ever asked." Levi stomps across the room, kicking papers on his way out. He couldn't believe he made a fool of himself because his curiosity got the better of him. He can already see this occurrence to be discussed at meal times. What the hell indeed.

"Wait!" Hange's head pokes from behind her chair. She gets to her feet and arranges her shirt. "Oh! I remembered about a new Titan-capturing plan I thought of!"

"You're kidding me," he states, tone dry as bone.

"No, of course not! There's a new plan I devised."

"Then write it in a report and submit it to me. Geez."

"Yeah, but I was wondering about the materials."

"Materials?" He arcs a slender dark eyebrow at her.

"Do you think Sieg left some materials we can work with?"

Levi feels the sudden rush of possessiveness. "Don't you dare rummage through her workshop, without my permission. That place must be untouched by anyone but me. If you want your materials, make a request to the Industrial folks up north." He opens the door and pauses by the threshold. "And clean the hell your room, Four Eyes. It's a complete clusterfuck around here."

The next few weeks are him trying to adjust to his heavier workload. Paperwork here. Reports there. Cadet evaluations. Cleaning duties all around the 13 acres of Castle Roslin. Training supervisions. Hange's shenanigans. Mike guiding the cadets. Erwin's meetings that end in the middle of the damned nights. The plan for their upcoming expedition.

Levi feels weary to the bones, often slumping to his chair and falling asleep then and there, without having to change his clothes. He would shower and change clothes in the morning, before his schedule starts. Work has never been this exhausting before, when he had Signe to accompany him during the busiest hours or the quietest nights. The hearty meals they shared turned into him eating alone in his office.

There are times, when the loneliness kicks in, he finds himself back in her workshop. Empty. Cold. Dark. He keeps everything neat and organized, knowing that one day, Signe will be back here and work once more on her blades. He lights the forge and keeps the fire small and low, enough to illuminate the room and for the warmth to comfort him in the increasingly cold nights.

His days might be lonely without Signe, but there is one thing that excites him every week.

Sieglinde sends letters to everyone in the Scouts as she promised.

Today, her first week in the Military Police has gone. Commander Nile Dok sends his first evaluation report to Commander Erwin. Along with Nile's report comes Sieglinde's handwritten letters for everyone.

Smoke fanning before his face, Levi emerges from the workshop and crosses the field again. In the distance, Hange snatches the reports from the messenger's hands. Mike is hovering nearby, eager to get his letter from the whirlwind. Hange grins upon seeing the Captain and waves him over to the lobby of their private headquarters.

"Hange, what did I tell you about reports?" Erwin says as he joins them.

"I was just excited to get our letters!" Hange separates a thick folder and gives it to the Commander. "Here, that's Nile Dok's initial report about Sieg. And the rest−" She hogs the paper bag to her chest and rummages through the envelopes. "This is all for us!" she announces, fishing out an envelope. "Ah, for Dita Ness!"

She puts it aside, to be given to Dita later. The three men circle around her, equal parts impatient and eager for the letters. She winks and takes out another envelope. For Medic Officer August Blüme. She also puts that aside. Another envelope. Fourth Squad Vice Squad Leader Moblit Berner. Again, to the side.

Levi taps his foot impatiently. Did Signe really write _everyone_ letters? Sheesh.

"Aha!" Hange exclaims, holding up an envelope. "For our esteemed Squad Leader, Mike Zacharias!"

"Thank you." Mike receives his letter with a sniff on the envelope. Levi and Erwin turn to him and wait for his assessment. "Smells like she's in good condition. She wrote it next to a scented candle. After she showered with rosewater. A bit of herbal ointment, for her wounded hands."

"You can deduce that from the scent?" Levi asks, impressed.

"Sure. You'd be surprised how much a scent conveys a person's condition or location."

"And here's for me!" Hange tucks her letter in her pocket.

"Anything for me?" Erwin prompts, stepping closer.

"If Sieg forgets about you, then we're all doomed!" Hange cackles and passes over the envelope. The Commander smiles tenderly and presses the pale pink envelope to his chest. She keeps digging and checking into the paper bag, making a clutter on the couch and floor. Then she blinks, confused.

"What's wrong?" Mike asks.

"There's nothing for Levi."

"What?"

Levi snatches the bag from her and searches the papers. He checks everyone's names, from the remaining Squad Leaders, Mike's squad members, down to the very insignificant cadet. He glares down on the mess he made and fights the urge to scowl. He couldn't lose his cool before them. He drops the paper bag to Hange's lap and shrugs.

"Maybe the messenger lost it."

"Yes, you're right," Erwin says, consoling him. "I'll follow it up to him on the next week."

"Okay." Levi lowers his head and climbs back to his office.

To be honest, he is not so disheartened. People make mistakes all the time. It is not the messenger's fault that Signe wrote dozens and dozens of letters for everyone. At least one or two are bound to be misplaced along the way. And that's a long way from Mitras to Castle Roslin. It should be all right. Erwin will inquire about it and Levi has a few more weeks to wait. It should be fine.

But then the next week comes without a letter for him. This time, Mike manages to take first place, beating Hange, and disseminates the letters under the cold autumn sunshine.

Levi stands behind the group, arms crossed, rolling his eyes as the male cadets receive the letter intended for them and practically shove at each other. Dita and his assistants collect theirs. August appears in his white medic uniform and nods in polite greeting to the Captain. Hange and Moblit arrive together, the Squad Leader pounding on Mike's chest for beating her. Then Mike takes his and Erwin's letters aside.

When Levi steps forward, heart heavy with concealed disappointment, his heart sinks deeper.

"I'm sorry, Levi," Mike murmurs, showing him the near-empty paper bag. "No luck this time."

"Oh." He grounds his teeth and nods. "I see." He walks off, hands in his pockets. "Oh, and tell the brats to stop pissing themselves from the letter. I'll see them for combat training next."

The week after that is the last week before the expedition.

Everyone is on back on the edge. The preparation is complete. The horses and wagons are already loaded for their early departure for Shiganshina once more. Levi has a list of cadets under his direct command during the operation, and he has remembered and memorized everyone's names and faces during the past few days. He has worked thoroughly into drilling them to adjust under his command. Thirty cadets, all by himself.

Nile Dok's most recent report is something about the raid his squads would execute the same week. Levi is on the edge to know what would happen to Signe's first mission with the Police−but Erwin keeps the news to himself. Hange is once again at the forefront to disseminate the letters. Once more, Levi has nothing.

He sits on his armchair, his right ankle resting over his left thigh, foot jiggling in the air. The scented candles he has are burning on the corner of his desk. It drowns the room in the comforting scent of lavender and vanilla. His shirt is open at the front to relieve some stress and heat. Hair rumpled from an uneasy night.

Should he be concerned how much Sieglinde has been ignoring him for weeks? Does she still resent him for what he did? Does she hate him because he couldn't give her what she wants?

Eighteen days.

This is the longest Levi has gone without seeing Sieglinde since joining the Survey Corps.

 _Fuck._ Levi licks his lips and sinks lower on his chair.

The more he thinks about it, the more he wants to take back his words and let her take the lead. Let her take him away from his fears and his hesitations. Would that really make him feel better?

 _Expedition again tomorrow_. He stares at nothingness, seeing nothing, hearing nothing. _What if I die? Then Signe would never know how much I care for her. She'd never know that I don't want to lose her like I lost everyone else._ He bites the corner of his lips, drawing blood. _Mother. Kenny. Furlan. Isabel. Few people I had and lost, time and time again._

The blood tastes metallic. He scowls and wipes it away with the back of his hand. _If I get to live another day, I'll tell her,_ he promises to himself. _I'll tell her everything I want to tell her. Fears be damned._

But what does he want to tell her?

That ever since he met her, all he could see is her face and her eyes? He is often lost in those eyes. A deep lavender-blue, just like her mother's cornflowers.

That she is too good for him? That, despite everything he is and everything he lacks, she is still there for him no matter what happens. She has been with him through thick and thin; through his loneliest days and most stressful nights.

That he misses her company so much? He misses seeing her smile and hearing her voice, the warmth that radiates from her, the touch of her rough hands, the feel of her very presence calm and soothing for him.

… _Oh, I see._ Levi stares up at the ceiling. _Is this love? Am I in love with her?_

Yet he knows it is already too late. He turned her down and she is so faraway now.

 _What do I want to tell her?_

He touches his lips.

 _That I love her_ _and she deserves to know._

Someone knocks on his door.

"Yeah?"

"It's Erwin."

"Come in."

"Sorry for the interruption," Erwin says once he is through the door. He is down to his white shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He places a document on the table. "Here's an additional cadet under your command tomorrow. I know, it's too late to add him in your squad, but can you take him with you?"

Levi checks at the paper. He purses his lips. "August Blüme?"

The Commander nods. "You have the largest squad comprised of recruits," he explains. "If there's anything, you will need at least one medical officer with you. Mike has the second largest and he already accepted his own medic. Don't worry, I already informed Blüme."

"Informed him before me, so I couldn't refuse?"

"You know me so well." Erwin smiles.

"I got him." Levi takes the paper and stashes it in his drawer.

"Thank you. And one more thing." Erwin strokes his chin, staring down at the Captain from his nose. "Have you received any letter from Signe yet?"

Levi pales and swallows. "N-No, I haven't..."

"Not even once?"

"No, Erwin."

"That's strange," the Commander murmurs to himself, still stroking his chin, his gaze faraway. It makes the other soldier hold his breath. Is there something wrong with Signe at the capital? Erwin closes his eyes for a moment and sighs. "It's impossible for her not to send you any letters, so I believe there might be something up with the deliveries."

"What do you mean?" Only he could hear the edge in his voice.

"The messenger, perhaps? Someone sabotaging her letters to you."

"Who would even do that?" Levi couldn't imagine anyone getting in between him and Signe.

"I am not sure either," Erwin sighs. "Someone from her side, most likely." He gives the Captain a soft, sympathetic look and produces an envelope from his back pocket. He slides it over the table. "Here. This is Signe's latest letter to me. Read it."

Levi flinches. A letter from Sieglinde sounds great, but he would be damned if he reads someone else's letter. He shoots his superior a rather dark look. "I'm not that desperate to read from her."

Erwin chuckles. "Don't worry. It's nothing too special. Nothing very personal either. Just read it, Levi. Give yourself a break from all the hard work. I know you've been feeling down since she left."

"I will cut you," Levi threatens, taking the envelope.

"You will find that Signe won't allow that," Erwin counters smugly, before leaving the office.

Settling back, Levi turns the pale pink envelope for a few times. Lips pursed, he takes a sniff and feels rather silly for copying Mike. His sense of smell is nowhere near the Squad Leader's extraordinary one. He finally opens the folded letter. His eyes skim through the handwriting, still clumsy from her injured hands, but better and more elegant than her report.

 _1st December 844_

 _Commander Erwin Smith,_

 _Ah! Forgive me! I was only teasing. I mean to say_ _Big Brother Erwin._

 _How are the Scouts? There are rumors floating around Mitras that you are mounting another expedition. Did you consider my advice to follow the river? If so, then I hope you (don't get to see a Bogey-Beast) and the others will find what you're looking for, second only to being safe and sound, of course! I have leftover cream cleanser for the 3DMG blades. That might be of help. Try looking for it in somewhere in my workshop. If you can't find it, ask Mike to sniff it out for you. It smells like rotten eggs;_ _he can't miss it._

 _And yes, if you've noticed, I am still in Mitras now. Before the raid, Commander Nile is kind enough to give me some sort of rest from training the cadets. Mitras is always very busy, so I always have a form of entertainment one way or another._

 _I forgot to mention in my previous letters: do you remember Erik Lussier? He came from the same batch as mine in the Training Corps. He's a Ranking Officer now, and still quite arrogant._

 _Give me strength not to punch this guy in the throat, if you please. He always hounds me to eat dinner or drink coffee somewhere. It's annoying. But you will be surprised how much of a behaved angel I am here._ _I haven't broken anyone's fingers! Tell that to Mike._

 _Take care for tomorrow's expedition, okay? Keep watch on your surroundings. Always be alert. Watch over Mike, Hange, and even Levi, okay? Watch over them for me._

 _I miss you. I miss everyone._

 _I hope I can get home soon._

 _I love you, Erwin. And everyone in the Scouts._

 _Be safe tomorrow._

 _Remember: your name is_ _ **ErWIN**_ _, not_ _ **ErLOSE**_ _! So get out there and win, Brother!_

− _Signe_ ❤️

Captain Levi traces his fingers over the handwriting, smiling to himself at the little heart drawn after Sieglinde's name. If only he could cut her signature and the little heart out, and keep them to himself.

* * *

The morning of the expedition dawns foggy and cold. The Commanders sits atop his stallion and leads the cavalcade from Roslin to Shiganshina. All around him, the Squad Leaders share his solemn disposition. All except Hange, giddy on her saddle and excited to meet more Titans. Moblit is trying his hardest to clam her down because they haven't even left the castle grounds and she's already drooling!

Levi pats his mare on the neck. His squad of thirty recruits plus one medical officer is ready to go. He has no idea what the world outside the Walls would bring today. Extreme hell or mild hell, he would take it gladly. He would raise his sword and fight and win−just as Sieglinde wants.

He has the letter in his left breast pocket.

And when he gets back, when he gets to live another day, he'd make sure he would have no regrets.

Levi will tell her how much he loves her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! I hope everyone's been having a fantastic start of the new year so far! I especially don't want to miss this special day dedicated to all forms of love on the world! I decided to celebrate Valentine's Day with all of you by breaking Signe's heart... and also maybe Levi's heart in the process. Our Captain seems to be having some quarter-life crisis and commitment issues.

Also, I'm sorry for hurting y'all's feelings in the last chapter! Here's another sad chapter to compensate, but this time in Levi's POV. (LOL, just kidding, please don't fight me in the streets or something, XD)

What do you guys think about this development? Yay or nay? Should Levi confess to Signe or keep things neutral... like his original plan really is?

With this chapter, I will see everyone in the next update (whenever in the near future that may be). I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please don't forget to leave reviews to let me know what you think about the progress. Many, may special thanks to the following: **yukidani, cullenett, Minerva Andromeda, Sugarin, Potato-Faye, bechilldarling, koodori-mayonaka-hana, AckermanDana, Cindy, badwolffor3ver, Ridethelightning26, Mel** and two anonymous **Guests** for leaving such uplifting and wonderful reviews last chapter. I owe you guys a lot! 💖

Cheers to the weekend! 💛


	24. Fancy Lad District

**Chapter 24**

 _ **Sieglinde IX – Fancy Lad District**_

* * *

"Welcome to Mitras."

The former Scout steps out of the carriage and into the sunshine as a new member of the Military Police. A massive building of white stones and gilt-edged windows stands before her. Banners are fluttering with the breeze, bearing the silver unicorn insignia of the Police. The headquarters might be smaller than Castle Roslin, but it is easily ten times more elegant with the shiny spiked roofs and smooth road. The gates are made of tall iron spikes, and a marble fountain stands at the center of the courtyard.

Sieglinde searches around her new environment, impressed with the cleanliness. The people out in the streets are dressed in the finest and latest of fashions, the ladies in their dresses and high heels and feathered hats. She already feels out of place with Erwin's too-large trench coat hanging off her build.

A low-ranking police officer leads her across the stone courtyard and up to a short flight of steps. The double doors open to a spacious foyer, much like a mansion than a military headquarters. A red carpet stretches from the threshold up to the staircase, which branches into two more staircases to the left and right. She looks up at the architecture, to the high vaulted ceilings to the clear windows above. A few armors are erected across the hallway, along with paintings, banners, and chandeliers. She notes the swords strapped to the armors and continues on.

As far as she could discern, the place has at least four floors. The officer doesn't speak to her throughout the short walk from downstairs to the Commander's office at the third floor, right in the very middle of the building. Two armored knights holding the banner of the Military Police flank the double doors. The officer knocks and announces their guest. Sieglinde tugs at Erwin's coat and steps into the office.

The first thing she notices is the great amount of sunlight in the room. It reminds her of Erwin's and Levi's offices: all mahogany desk with a massive window behind it. However, there are less bookshelves here and more drawers for the files. She stands in the middle, right where the Commander could see.

Nile Dok, as far as she could remember, has dark hair and eyes. Now, a few years on, he still has the same hair and eyes, though his cheeks are gaunt and he has a shadow of a mustache and goatee. He looks up from his desk and touches a file. Her file.

"Sieglinde Smith," Nile starts, his tone formal and professional. "Welcome to the Military Police."

"Thank you, Commander." It feels strange to address a Commander other than Erwin.

"Of course. We are honored to have you here. You look like Erwin," Nile comments.

"Awkward to hear that when I'm wearing this," she jokes, tugging at her brother's oversized coat.

A small, held-back smile tugs at the corner of his lips. He opens her file. "Combat Instructor in the Training Corps and Survey Corps. Vice Captain in the Survey Corps' Special Operations Squad. Those are quite achievements for such a young age, Smith."

"All through hard work, Commander," she answers humbly.

"Yes, and I'm hoping you can instill some of this hard work mentality and perseverance to our young recruits here." To the side goes her file, as Nile looks at her face. His dark eyes try to see through her demeanor, a small curl forming on his lips. "I believe you're aware of the situation? Has Commander Erwin supplied you enough information to know why you're here?"

"The Commander ordered me to obey your commands," she says. "That is, to instruct combat to the recruits who are lacking the skills. I would be here to ensure that the recruits are prepared for their next assignment. And when I'm finished, I can go back to the Scouts."

She emphasizes her last statement, hoping that Nile would agree to this.

So far, it seems, the MP Commander would not entertain the notion of her going back. She has only just arrived after all. Perhaps that topic can be discussed later. Nile merely nods and falls silent for a while. Sieglinde wishes he would snap out of his Commander persona and treat her like a friend. He was with Erwin and Mike in the Training Corps−and she knew him when she was younger.

A knock on the door. Both of them turn towards it as an older woman, perhaps a few years older than Sieglinde, enters the room. She bows in greeting to her Commander, and then smiles softly at their guest, effectively their newest member.

"This is Claudia Prinzhorn, Ranking Officer." Nile introduces the woman. "She will be in-charge of your room assignment. I already have your schedule ready and you will start with the training first thing in the morning. Prinzhorn, please make sure Smith knows her way around here."

"Yes, Commander." Claudia smiles again and leads Sieglinde out of the office.

She escorts the younger woman towards the back of the headquarters, passing through a roofed bridge that overlooks the courtyard and streets below. The bridge is connected to an adjoining building, smaller compared to the main headquarters.

"This is the barracks or the dormitory for the squad members. Your room is up on the fourth floor."

"Thank you," Sieglinde says, observing her companion from the corner of her eyes.

Claudia Prinzhorn could not be more than twenty-five years old, with wavy golden-blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail behind her head. The ponytail is over her left shoulder, long and curling. She has beautiful doe eyes, brown and bright, and a tall and lean figure. She stands a few inches taller than Sieglinde, and wears the Military Police uniform along with a rifle slung behind her back.

Once in the dormitory, Claudia takes her upstairs, fourth floor, the middlemost room there. Sieglinde peers inside the new room, counting one queen-sized bed, a large closet and dresser, desk and chair, and a small adjoining bathroom. Clearly for a high-ranking officer. She is grateful Nile Dok grants her a room by herself.

She turns back for the officer. "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome," Claudia answers, her voice sweet and tender. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask or call for me. There are others who would be glad to help you as well. The headquarters is very spacious, so you might get lost once or twice. Would you like me to give you a tour?"

"For sure." Sieglinde laughs.

They close the bedroom and continue walking back to the bridge.

"So you came from the Scouts?"

"I did. I was combat instructor for a short while."

Claudia nods, taking a more solemn expression. "Then you must know Hange Zoë?"

Sieglinde studies the other woman's face. It is easy to see the melancholia in her face and in her eyes. Windows to the soul, as they say. From that one bit, she could guess that this woman knows Hange on a more personal level. "Why, yes, I know Hange. She's a Squad Leader and a scientist among our ranks."

"Squad Leader now?" Claudia smiles a little. "That's a big leap from cadet."

"How do you know Hange?" In the corner of her eyes, they pass a few curious officers.

"We were in the same batch in the Training Corps. Once, we dreamed of joining the Survey Corps together and seeing the world outside the Walls." Claudia gazes up ahead and smiles wistfully. For the memory or for Hange, Sieglinde is not sure. "I dreamed to be in the Scouts, but look where I am now. I'm glad Hange gets to live her dream every day."

Sieglinde is partially aware this is a stupid move but, "What happened? Why are you with the MPs?"

"It's a long story," Claudia says with a laugh. "I'll tell you when we have more time."

"All right, that's a promise." Sieglinde beams at the older woman, and Claudia laughs again. She clasps her hands behind her back and skips around the hallway. Her silver hair bounces over her shoulders and back. Then she turns back for her companion. "So, when do I get to meet the recruits?"

"The training will start tomorrow, but you can meet them now if you want."

"Great!" Establishing friendship with the cadets must be easy. "Where are they?"

"Oh, they're probably in the backroom for now."

"Backroom?" Sieglinde stops her skipping, settling for the confused expression.

Police officers who failed their first ever assignment, a raid in the Underground no less, and they are _lounging_ around in the backroom? Shouldn't they be practicing, training? Not even combat, but the other stuff to train: weapons handling, rifle shooting, freaking _something_?

Claudia understands her surprise. She offers a small apologetic smile. "It's how it is done here," she explains. "Most cadets will do nothing unless ordered by their supervising officers. And most of the time, the officers are just gambling their time away."

That doesn't sound very impressive to Sieglinde. "Can you take me to the backroom?"

The officer takes her to the ground floor, past the small terrace behind the headquarters, to another room somewhere behind the barracks. Claudia opens the room without any announcements. Sieglinde steps across the threshold, counting about a dozen people inside.

Four girls, eight boys. All in their Military Police uniforms but doing nothing that a Military Police should do. None of them even acknowledges Claudia's presence as a higher-ranking officer. None so much as greets them.

Military Police is rottener than Sieglinde would have thought.

"Cadets! Front and center!" Claudia shouts at the younger officers, who all grumble and sigh as they rise from the couches and line up before the two women. "This is your combat instructor, Sieglinde Smith from the Survey Corps. The Commander will be leaving you all in her capable hands."

A murmur buzzes amongst them:

"Her?"

"Combat instructor?"

"From the Survey Corps?"

"Don't they always fail their expeditions and end up killing more soldiers?"

Sieglinde's eyebrow twitches. _Watch your mouth, punk._

"Yeah, they take up most of the people's taxes. It's incredible!"

 _I will punch a throat, I swear._

"Are you sure, Officer Prinzhorn?" A taller boy, with a neat haircut and narrow eyes, looks down on Sieglinde with his arms crossed. He stares at her appearance before addressing Prinzhorn again. "She's the same age as us. How can someone teach us? Shouldn't she be training _with_ us?"

"Watch your words, Cadet Gerhardt," Claudia says in an authoritative, warning tone. "Do not let looks deceive you. She is your combat instructor and you will show her the respect she deserves."

"We owe her nothing," Gerhardt scoffs, haughty. He sneers at Sieglinde's oversized coat and smaller build. Practically a shrimp compared to his lean and supple form, almost panther-like. "If there's one thing, I doubt she can even throw a punch," he adds, eyeing her bandaged hands and bruised wrists.

The cadets beside him are snickering behind their hands. Claudia bristles and opens her mouth to scold them−but Sieglinde holds up her hand, so the punks could see all bandages and bruised wrists in full extent. Surprised, Claudia backs down while Sieglinde steps forward, glowering at Gerhardt.

"You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?" She sneers, teeth bared in mock challenge. Punks need breaking on the first day. "Come at me. I'll even give you the first shot. If you can't throw a punch, then you quit the Police."

"I get a free punch?" Gerhardt grins and rolls up his sleeves. Claudia blanches.

"Did I stutter, little boy?"

That incenses Gerhardt more. He finishes with his sleeves and curls up his fists, taking up what appears to Sieglinde as a defensive stance. But, by the grace of the three Walls, this is the _worst_ stance she has ever seen in her instructing years: back hunched with the fists up to his face, almost covering his eyes. His knees are bent low, feet flat on the ground. Even the stable boys back at Castle Roslin can do better.

Gerhardt bends even lower, as if preparing to launch himself to her. Sieglinde stays where she is, content on sidestepping the attack if the boy doesn't stumble on his gangly legs first. Then he dives forward, his fists close to his eyes and cheeks. Sieglinde is about to sidestep as planned−when a heavy hand suddenly falls on her head, keeping her in place.

The newcomer surprises Gerhardt and the other recruits. "Whoa-ho-ho, what's going on in here?"

"Sir!" Gerhardt stops his advance and salutes at the newcomer. "I was just _showing_ the instructor my defensive stance, sir!"

"And what does the instructor think?" the newcomer croons, putting his weight on his hand to push Sieglinde and keep her in her position. His voice sounds eerily familiar.

Sieglinde sneers at the cadet's blatant lie. "Terrible," she snaps, honest to the core. "Too hunched forward and compact, not ideal for freedom of movement. At best, that stance of yours will make you trip and make a worse fool out of yourself." Gerhardt presses his lips. "We'll work on that tomorrow, Cadet."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good." The newcomer shifts from holding her head to wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Now, all of you stop slacking off and do your chores. It's embarrassing enough to the instructor that she catches you like this on the first day. Go on. Cadet Gerhardt, you're on supervising duty at the 11th Stairway leading to the Underground City."

"Yes, sir!" Gerhardt salutes again, but his frown says otherwise.

"Officer Prinzhorn, would you leave the instructor with me?"

"Absolutely, sir." Claudia bows to him and smiles at Sieglinde. She takes the lazy recruits out of the room.

Once they are gone, Sieglinde contemplates whether breaking this man's finger for touching her without so much as a permission, and even going as far as wrapping his arm on her shoulders.

"Remove your arm," she hisses, staring up ahead, at the abstract painting on the wall. "Or I will remove it for you. And not just from my shoulders, but from their sockets."

The young man laughs, but obeys. "Anything for you, Sieg."

Sieglinde turns around for him, falling silent. No wonder the voice sounds familiar. "Erik?"

He grins wider, haughtier than his subordinates. "The one and only."

A batch mate of hers in the Training Corps, Erik Lussier topped the training with Sieglinde coming only to second. He has a close-cropped glossy black hair and a pair of bronze-colored eyes, pale skin. One overall observation makes her almost self-conscious. This pretty boy has smoother skin than she does! She tucks her bruised wrists in Erwin's coat pockets.

"You look as pretty as always," Erik quips.

"And you're−" She puffs her cheeks, looking up at him and down. "Did you get taller?"

Erik barks out a loud laugh. "That's what you notice after all these years? Geez, Sieg! I'm not taller. You're just very tiny, and that coat you're wearing doesn't make you look intimidating. Small wonder the recruits are not impressed."

She rolls her eyes at him and exits the room. "Those your recruits?"

"Yeah, not impressive, huh?" He grins, walking faster with his longer legs.

"Oh, for sure." She checks at his face. That wolfish grin and confident gait in his steps have never left him after all these years. Three years. Not that long. "Are you their supervisor or something?"

"Something like that." He winks again, leading her across the courtyard. "I am Ranking Officer Erik Lussier now. Same as Claudia, though she belongs in another squad. I'm in-charge of the recruits, along with three more officers. Those twelve that you met a while ago is just one group. Three more to go."

"Fantastic," she says drily. If the first group is already that bad, she cannot imagine how worse the others are. They walk under the morning sun and pass by the fountain, aiming for the front entrance of the main headquarters again. "So how's the MP career going?"

"Eh, you know, chores here and there. Nothing extravagant." He shrugs, always the carefree one. That constant grin would have made her forgot how aggressively competitive he could be. He flicks his bronze eyes down at her. "I still think you should have joined the MPs when we graduated. Everything's better up here in the royal city. I remember−out of the top ten graduates, you're the only one who didn't choose the Military Police. It's crazy!"

"Crazy to follow my brother's footsteps?"

"Crazy to want and fight those Titans."

"Which makes me better than you," she teases, provoking him.

Erik slows down as a shadow falls across his handsome features. He has high cheekbones and a prominent jaw. Yet his most striking features would always be his eyes−bright yet narrow and piercing. A contrast to his cheerful demeanor. It reminds Sieglinde how many girls were crushing all over him during their Training Corps days. There might have been one occasion when she used to be one of those girls.

"You?" Erik snorts, still sounding playful, but with a darkness underneath. "You cannot be better than me."

"Are you sure?" She raises an eyebrow, pouring oil into the fire. "I chose the Scouts because the best soldiers are always in the Scouts. The Garrisons are a reliable lot, that's true, but nowhere near as brave as our Scouts. And the Military Police? Pfft. Proud and lazy."

"You're biased," he sighs, letting go of the argument. "Don't hurt me like this, Sieg."

"I'm not," she retorts. "You're the one pushing the idea." She climbs the staircase and hopes she can find her room in this massive mansion of a headquarters. She stares down on him from the top step. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to prepare for tomorrow's training session."

She finds her room after three wrong knocks and a sheepish asking of directions. Once a kind officer directs her there, she sheds Erwin's coat and fetches the suitcases she brought with her. It opens to reveal her blades, the finished and unfinished ones, and starts lodging them between the gaps inside her room−behind the dresser, under the closet, strapped under her desk, one under her pillow.

Gazing out the window, it overlooks the streets below, with a river about two blocks. A free fall from the fourth floor and two blocks to a river. Ideal for an escape. She would need a rope though. Jumping from the fourth floor is hardly her ideal way to die.

* * *

She doesn't know what part of their conversation made him come to her, but he still does.

This dense idiot.

Sieglinde opens her door after the eighth knock. She sighs and leans her arm against the wooden doorframe, one hand on the knife she taped under the doorknob. On the other side, Erik is not wearing his uniform. Instead, he is wearing his casual clothes: a dark blue coat, grey vest, and inner white shirt; dark blue pants; black dress shoes. He has a small cupcake with a strawberry on top inside a tulle drawstring bag, and a red rose.

"Are you lost?"

"Are you busy?" Erik flashes her a charming smile. "If you're not, would you like to eat dinner outside?"

"Not in the mess hall? I heard they're serving a special dinner tonight."

"Mess halls can get really chaotic. Sometimes." He chuckles at her bland face and pulls her out of the room.

"H-Hey!" Sieglinde protests as she joins him in the quiet corridor. She is wearing a simple white blouse with pale orange skirts that reach her ankles. Her shoes are the most ordinary kind. She hasn't even fixed her hair properly, being the same wild silver mess as it always is. "I never said anything yet!"

"You didn't say no," he points out.

"And I never said yes."

He frowns slightly. "Come on, Sieg. Just one dinner downtown. As friends, if you're not comfortable with the concept of going out. Besides, we haven't seen each other in years! Don't you think it is only natural for friends to catch up on some stories over good food and drinks?"

She shares his frown. Sure, she could see the argument behind his logic, but still.

"Come on," he coaxes more gently. "Here, I brought these for you." He gives her the cupcake and red rose.

"You really don't take no for an answer, do you?"

"Nope!" He beams, then offers his arm to her, like a gentleman. "So, are we going, my lady?"

"Just this once." She takes his arm lightly, hesitant to be touching him.

"I can hardly feel you, Sieg." Erik puts a large hand over her own and presses it tighter on his arm. He leans forward, angling his mouth towards her head. "There. Better. I want to know that I have you."

She could feel her heart beating like never before. Not when they were practically children, beating each other to the dust back in the Training Corps. Not even when she was with Levi. With the Captain, all she feels is being nervous around him. With Erik, it is more of a giddy, light-hearted feeling. When he blinks his bronze eyes at her, her cheeks are heating up.

Oh, no. This is not good.

Chuckling a little, Erik sweeps her out of the corridor and out into the streets. At sundown, instead of the fields turning red-orange, the streets and buildings are bathed in the reddish glow. Some old men are lighting the lamps in the streets. Carriages pass them by. Some offer their services, but Erik turns them down. He says he wants her to see the streets rather than passing them by in a carriage.

He leads her into a very expensive-looking restaurant. She gasps and plants her feet to the ground.

"What's the matter?" he asks and tugs at the hand on his arm.

"I think− I mean, maybe we shouldn't."

"Why not?" Erik walks back to her and peers down on her face. "It's just dinner."

"It's… It's not that…"

Her cheeks flush again. This time, in embarrassment. All the ladies inside are wearing evening dresses and silk gloves and jeweled hairpins. And here she is, looking more like a village girl who got lost in the city. She came here to teach combat, for crying out loud! She did not come here for fancy dresses and dinners! She should escape while she still can and−

"Let's go!" The young man beams, pulling her into the restaurant with its gentle ambiance and crystalized chandeliers. "I already made the reservation at the best spot!"

"You planned this out very well, didn't you?" she grumbles exasperatedly, sinking into her velvety seat.

"I moved once I found out it's you coming to train with us." He sits on the other side.

Their table is located in the far corner of the restaurant's second floor, near the open window. It overlooks the river closer, with a few boats and their lamps passing by. It is cold up here, but the chandeliers drown the entire space with their golden flames. A server comes in and out to take their order. Sieglinde, too shy to order for her own, lets her companion choose for her.

This doesn't feel too right. She has only been for one day and she is already slacking off. She should be focusing on the work Erwin and Nile intend for her, not fooling around with a childhood friend. Besides, she has never really been in a formal dinner with a man. Her dinners are always with Erwin and the Squad Leaders. Sadder still, some dinners are spent with Levi in her workshop. Hardly considered a date when you're sharing bread and soup, but still dinner.

Erik orders a wide array of meat dishes. While meat dishes are a rare occurrence in the Walls Rose and Maria, they are considered normal and ordinary in Wall Sheena.

 _Goddamned rich people._

"Sieg?" Erik wakes her up from her train of thoughts. "You're not eating. You don't like venison?"

 _I haven't even eaten venison my entire life, my guy_.

She laughs nervously. "No, no! It's not like that. I was just thinking how gracious you are for treating me to dinner," she says instead, munching on the venison dipped in some sort of gravy. Her eyes light up at the delicious taste. _So good._

He chuckles. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. How are your brother and mother?"

"Mother's back home, as always. Erwin's Survey Corps Commander now."

"So I heard," he murmurs, poking his food with his fork. "It must be exhilarating then. Your brother the Commander and you following in his footsteps. That's some motivation right there."

"There are more things I don't understand," she confides. "That's why I'm working with the Scouts." She straightens herself on her chair and returns the notion. "How about your family? How's your sister? Didn't she want to enlist for military training, too?"

"Ah, yeah. Lisa wants to be in the MP, but Father won't have it."

"Why not?"

"Too much hassle, he says. In the end, he married Lisa off to a nobleman's youngest son."

"Oh." Sieglinde doesn't know what to make of a father forcing his daughter to marry.

"So!" He breaks into a cheerful grin. He leans across the table. "You seem very apprehensive going out to dinner with me, Sieg. Don't tell me there's a boyfriend waiting for you back in the Scouts. If so, then we are in very big trouble with him."

She also leans closer, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't start that with me, Lussier. I am not here to rise to your stupid games. Even if I do have one, why should I tell you anything about him? He is, after all, a hundred times better than you and your games."

He frowns, the mischief fading from his eyes. He withdraws and leans back on his chair. "So, there really is someone, eh?" Sieglinde blushes all of a sudden. He smirks at his triumph. "Someone is good enough to make Sieglinde Smith fall for him. My, oh, my. Now, that's a riot!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The boys back in the 95th Batch always wagered who'd make you fall for them."

"Sometimes I wonder if you're the worst person I've ever met."

"No." He laughs. "It's true. Nothing too serious, of course. We were only curious, is all." He takes a sip from his red wine. "In the end, we reached graduation day and no one had ever crossed the line with you. No one is good enough for you. Then, three years later, someone is."

"That's nice."

"What is he like? Is he from the Scouts, too?"

Her heart is beating wildly again. She could feel the bruises aching in her wrists. _Damn it, Levi._ She knows he is strong; she knows he can be rough at times−but did he really have to bruise her in such a visible spot? At least her lips are not swollen and bruising anymore from that equally rough kiss, if not rougher. She bites her bottom lip and could still remember how Levi had bitten hers. It was only this morning, yet it feels like a lifetime ago. He already broke her heart. Did he really have to bruise her?

 _Damn it, Levi._

Erik is still waiting for an answer. "Sieg? Are you daydreaming about your prince again?"

She tosses the napkin to his face. "Shut up, Lussier."

"You didn't answer my question," he complains with a slight whine. "What is he like?"

"He's amazing," she grinds out. "That's all you need to know."

"Amazing how? Good looks? Personality? Skills?"

"All of the above." She would not give him the satisfaction of gloating over Levi.

"Must really someone, huh?" Erik ponders, more to himself. He strokes his chin and stares at her face. His eyes are empty but for something only he could understand. After a while of thinking, with Sieglinde frowning at him, he gives that sly, wolfish grin again and laughs. "Okay, okay, we're going!"

He leaves the money on the table and offers his arm again to her.

When they return to headquarters, they stop before the iron gates and stand under the lamplight.

She groans at him. "What is it now?"

"I almost forgot." Erik chuckles at himself and pulls out a small box from his pocket. He holds it out for her.

But Sieglinde, uncertain and nervous with the sudden affectionate gesture, keeps her hands to herself and even takes a step backwards.

Something feels _wrong_. She used to be the one pouring efforts to get Levi see and feel the same way she does, and gets rejected because of it. Now here's a young man who is doing all the efforts this time, taking her to dinner and even giving her a present. It frightens her. It is frightening how those two men are so different in their approach with her.

He senses her nervousness. "Sieglinde?" he mutters softly.

She shakes her head, eyes glued at the box he's offering. "It's okay," she whispers, fervent. "You… You don't have to do anything for me…"

"But I want to." Stubborn, Erik opens the box for her and pulls out the item. A rose-gold necklace with a simple heart locket as pendant. "Come on, take it." He steps behind her and fixes the necklace. One step backwards as Sieglinde turns around for him. He smiles. "There. Good."

"But why?" Her voice is faint, almost inaudible. "Why would you?"

"It's your first night in the Military Police," he says. "And your first dinner with me. I thought there should be something to make the day more special. Now, let's go back inside. We both have schedules to keep tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to supervise the training?" _Like Levi?_

"Those cadets are under my squad, so yes, I will be watching."

"Okay."

They part ways at her door, where Erik bids her goodnight and disappears down the hall. Sieglinde waits until he is out of sight, making damned sure she is not dreaming−because _what the hell_ this should not be happening and _what the hell_ is it with the sudden gifts? This cannot be happening. Not in her lifetime. She has only ever shown an interest to one man, and he made it clear he does not want her.

" _I'm sorry. I can't be that man for you."_

It still hurts. It was just last night. No more than twenty-four hours ago.

It feels longer than that.

She sits on the bed and fingers the necklace. It might be the first ever necklace she owns. She has never been one for jewelries before, and all she ever owns close to one is Erwin's birthday gift.

She removes it for a better inspection: very simple, very pretty. The rose-gold gleams under the moonlight. The heart locket opens to a hollow inside, so small it could hold a cornflower seed inside it.

And it is a thousand times more frightening than confessing to Levi. With him, she knows how she feels. She knows he would reject her. This time, she is threading on uncharted territory, walking blind in the darkness. What is she to do with a man who shows interest? This is a first. A real first.

 _Damn it, Erwin. Bring me back to the Scouts._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Buongiorno! Bonjour! Bonsior! Bon-hello! How's everyone doing with all this pandemic going around the world? I hope you, your family, and friends are all safe and healthy! As for myself, I've been in quarantine for about a month and a half (I'm not essential, lmao), so I got more time in my hands to be productive. Watch new series, rewatch old series, write more stories. Many apologies for taking a long while to update!

On to this chapter! Signe finally moves to the capital city of Mitras for her combat training with the Military Police. We've got a familiar character in Nile Dok, and a couple of new ones in the form of Claudia Prinzhorn and Erik Lussier. Lussier, in particular, would be important in the next few chapters. Personally, a guy with an attitude like him grinds my gears. It'll be up to you guys if you'll like him or nah. (I actually miss Levi already!)

But of course, I absolutely thank everyone who keeps reading and following this story! Whether it is someone who has been with me since the very beginning or a new reader, I want to thank you from the very bottom of my heart and lungs! Thank you for leaving reviews! Reading them is how I start my day, and the rest of my day becomes so much brighter!

I wish you all to be safe while the pandemic is still around. Don't forget to wash your hands, take a shower, wear face masks and gloves when going out. Enjoy the quarantine while it lasts, because I certainly do! Even though I miss eating out in restaurants and going to bookstores, haha. Thank you once again for reading and have a great week ahead, folks! ❤️


	25. Arrogant Bastard

**Chapter 25**

 _ **Sieglinde X – Arrogant Bastard**_

* * *

The next morning, Sieglinde showers and dons her new uniform. Slipping the Military Police jacket over her arms, she couldn't help but think and miss her Survey Corps uniform. Besides, unicorn? Ugh. The Wings of Freedom emblazoned on her back is better. The green-and-silver of the MPs does not compliment her blue eyes very well. It gives her a more ghoulish look, with her fair hair and dark bags under her eyes. Last night was a menace. She couldn't sleep very well.

She shares breakfast with Claudia Prinzhorn, who mentions nothing more about her previous connection with Hange Zoë. Perhaps the Ranking Officer has second thoughts on discussing such a personal matter, and Sieglinde is not one to push the idea. She busies her instead on her breakfast: some eggs, bacon, sausages, and a loaf of bread. She has numerous drinks at her disposal, when in the Scouts there is only ever tea, coffee, or water. In the MPs, they have drinks she hasn't even heard of.

 _Goddamned rich people._

"Are you ready for the training?" Claudia asks as they walk through the corridors, aiming for the courtyard with the fountain outside. Her golden-blonde hair is up in a bun this morning, pulling the shorter strands away from her brown eyes and youthful face. She clutches the belt straps of the rifle slung on her back.

"You mean breaking the recruits?" Sieglinde smirks at the older woman. For today, she has also pulled up her silver hair in a tight ponytail, long and trailing over the middle of her back. Her bandaged hands are still present. She wears her hidden blades underneath her sleeves, which, in turn, also hide her bruised wrists. _Damn it, Levi_. Guess she won't be making any punches soon.

"They are a stubborn lot," Claudia agrees, sighing. "I hope you have the patience for it."

"Sure. This is not my first time handling recruits." Sieglinde wrinkles her nose. Besides, if she could endure Levi's endless streams of sarcasm and bouts of insults, she can handle petty soldiers. "Are the Squad Leaders watching today?"

"Just Officers Lussier and Lychen."

"I thought there are four of them. Where are the other two?"

"Busy." Claudia flashes a rather insulted look. "But we all know they're just gambling."

"And Commander Nile does nothing about it?" Sieglinde blinks, uncomprehending the dynamics within the Military Police. These soldiers are supposed to be in-charge of ensuring the people's safety, yet they are slacking off in backrooms and gambling so early in the morning. If this had been Erwin, any lazy soldier would be punished accordingly.

"The Commander knows nothing about it," Claudia whispers, as they exit the double doors and climb down the short flight of steps that leads to the marbled fountain at the courtyard.

Sieglinde outpaces her companion and assesses her recruits with narrowed eyes. A total of forty-eight recruits, along with two more Ranking Officers to supervise the progress.

Erik Lussier is sharp and handsome with his black hair and wolfish grin, standing tall with his shoulders rolled back. The uniform he wears accentuates his broad shoulders and muscled arms, crossed over his broad chest, with his legs wide apart. Beside him, Officer Lychen is a small shadow of a middle-aged man, dark-haired yet balding, with small beady eyes and a weak chin.

The combat instructor catches Erik's smirk and turns away before she could start ogling at the bastard. She faces the cadets, lined up according to their squads. Cadet Gerhardt from yesterday stands at the center of his squad, looking down on his nose at her. She raises her chin and presses her hands behind her back, legs also far apart.

"Good morning," she starts. No one answers her. Good start. "I hope you have had your fill of lounging around in the backrooms and playing your card games." She catches Erik's little snort of laughter in the corner of her gaze. "Because starting from today, you will all endeavor to train in armed and unarmed combat. We start the lesson now."

"Yes, ma'am!" They all shout, saluting.

"Excellent. Now let's have a walk in the streets." With a nod to the gatekeeper, she leads the hesitant recruits towards the iron gates. She pauses when she realizes no one is following her. "Any problems?"

"Why are we going out in the streets?" Gerhardt asks.

"Because you are all hardly going to win any fight with your slack awareness and sloppy movements." She turns around to face them, raising one finger in the air. "Danger doesn't rear its head and declare it is danger. More often than not, it happens when you least expect it−and how would you defend yourself when you haven't even recognized the presence of danger?"

The cadets give her curious looks.

"We will walk down the street to enhance your awareness to your surroundings. What can you use to defend yourself in a sudden knife attack in the darkness? Where is the nearest exit route? Now, let's go."

The sun is already high in the skies. The people are halting in their walks as the large group of Military Police go around walking and almost taking up the entire road. Sieglinde leads the procession, Erik ambling at her left, while Lychen stays at the rear to guard the recruits at the back.

"Do not just look," she barks at the recruits. "You must see and understand what is happening around you."

"But what is there to see, Instructor?" one of the cadets almost whines at her.

"Your surroundings." She sneers. If Levi had been here, he would have smacked these brats upside the head. Good thing the Captain remains at Castle Roslin. "How are you supposed to identify possible threats if you're looking but not understanding? How many times have you had to read the same paragraph in your book again and again because you keep looking, but not seeing _and_ understanding?"

"Yes, Instructor," the cadet sighs in defeat.

They move on to the next block, a busier street with its boutiques and shops. Sieglinde narrows her eyes at the numerous people passing them by. In this so busy a street pickpockets would surely be among them. Young or old, quick and agile on their feet. She meets the eyes of the passersby; those who look away too fast and shrink on themselves have the higher chances of being pickpockets.

Then she glances over her shoulder and catches the cadets yawning and checking at the stores. Her fingers twitch at her sides. Look at these punks ignoring her while she is merely doing her job of not getting them killed in their next assignment.

She glowers, but then Erik puts an arm around her shoulders. "Remove that or it will be removed," she hisses through gritted teeth.

He chuckles, but keeps the arm in place, as if he knows for sure she would not cause a scene here, in this busy street. Little does he know that she did more than cause a scene. Where is Armand Vieri? She needs his rotting body as an example for crossing the line.

"Let them enjoy themselves," he says, indulgent of his recruits. "You said be aware of their surroundings." He nods to where the girls are checking at a jewelry shop. "Well, they are aware _now_."

"This is rotten," she seethes, filled with disappointment. "I didn't leave the Scouts for this."

"No," he agrees, unendingly complacent. "You left the Scouts because you're overqualified for the job. You would fare better in the Military Police. Trust me, Sieg. Give yourself a month to adjust and you would be a Ranking Officer. No need for you to fight those nasty Titans."

"What do you know about what I want?" In one lightning-fast movement, she has his arm twisted behind his back. He is as tall as Erwin and Mike, and this angle looks a bit awkward for them both. She tightens her grip around his wrist and gives another fierce twist, earning something close to a grunt from him. "Next time, do not touch me."

She releases him as Officer Lychen steps forward to intervene.

Erik laughs it off, caressing his aching wrist. It would probably bruise. "It's all right, Alfred," he addresses the smaller man. "The instructor here was just showing me how to block an attack," he says.

Sieglinde quirks an eyebrow. Lies come easily within this bunch.

"Take the cadets back to headquarters, would you?" Erik says again. "Time for them to reflect on the lessons for today and apply them to their chores. Do you have their schedule?"

"The Commander disseminated them in the morning. I have it covered for you, if you want."

"Geez. Thanks." Erik flashes a grateful smile as Alfred turns around and addresses the recruits. The taller officer steps in line of sight of the instructor, blocking her glare from the lazy recruits. He stands mere inches from her, her little nose only reaching up to his chest. Damned giant.

"What are you looking at?" Sieglinde grumbles, never tearing her eyes off the retreating cadets.

"You're wearing it."

"My uniform? Yes."

"No." The grin widens, another triumph for him. "The necklace."

Sieglinde goes a bit red in the cheeks and even the tips of her ears. Even her neck feels warm upon remembering that she is indeed wearing the necklace from last night. It is a pretty little thing, after all. It would be a waste to keep it aside and have it gathering dust somewhere. She reaches to the item and fingers the heart locket. The metal is cool against her fingertips, like an edged blade.

Erik reaches out. She flinches and shoots him a warning glare. "Easy there," he says in his defense. "I'm not groping you. I just want to admire it on you." He takes the locket from her grasp and turns it over his palm. His bronze eyes flit once to her face, his smile growing. "Now, you look even more beautiful."

It is easier to blush when someone openly compliments you, but Sieglinde is fighting her damned hardest not to. If she knows Erik Lussier−and _oh boy_ , she does−then she knows he is only doing this to stroke his already massive ego. Anyone competitive enough to top in the Training Corps still wants to top over anything and everything. But including her?

She steps away from him, sneering at the proximity. Is this what Levi feels when unwanted people suddenly display themselves all over him? No wonder he sneers all the time. Such a grouchy person.

Yet, in the deepest part of her brain, she still misses him. The Military Police is shite and she wants nothing more to do with these self-centered brats. _I want to go home to Erwin, and Mike, and Hange._ _Not Levi, he doesn't want me. It will make things more complicated in our squad._

"Should we head back to headquarters?" Erik asks, snapping her from her thoughts. "Or do you like to have some coffee somewhere? There's a café I know about three blocks from here. Near the palace."

"No." She shakes her head and walks down the road, to where the headquarters should be. Her silver ponytail sways over her back as she moves. "I need to write a report to Commander Nile about this first lesson. Count on me to list all my disappointment and complaints."

"You don't think I need to check your report about my recruits first?" He catches up to her.

"Why should you?" She glares. "You may be a Ranking Officer, but I am an Instructor. I am not a member of anyone's squad. I answer to the Commander, and to the Commander alone."

The tall bastard smirks. Those might have been the wrong words to trigger his need for supremacy. Something akin to deviousness flashes once over his handsome features, before clearing into another one of his cheerful smiles.

"I will check on your report," he decides, "before you can submit it to the Commander."

"Knock yourself out." This is bad. She berates herself for her wrong choice of words. As always.

"Come on. Let's get some coffee." He takes her under the elbow and guides her across the pressing crowd.

She bites at her tongue, swallowing back a threat as she focuses on the unwanted feeling of his hand on her elbow. Not skin-to-skin contact, but the warmth of his palm is seeping through her jacket and shirt. If someone should eve touch her so casually, it would be someone from the Scouts, not one of the Police.

Erik ignores her frown and takes her into one of the high-end cafés in the city.

 _This is ridiculous._

She sits near a window, where she could see the extent of the road with its white stones and fancy carriages. Sunlight spills through the glass, warming her face. While her companion is busy ordering their drinks, she looks around the place and notes one point of entry and exit, two large porcelain flower vases flanking the sides. Their table has the same porcelain vase, smaller, containing purple and yellow crocus flowers.

There are MPs here as well. Older men, dispersed on many different tables. They longue around, drinking under the sunlight, as if the world couldn't bother them. They sit and chatter around like common people. As Erik returns with their drinks, she notes the rifles slunk to the wall, ignored.

"What are the rifles for?" she asks before Erik could sit down.

"Hm?" He blinks and follows her gaze. "Oh, the rifles. You know that the use of 3DMG among the MP is not permitted openly here in the Inner Walls. We need special forms to sign and whatnot to allow their use. So we settle on rifles instead. Really, Sieg, this is all in first year in the Training Corps."

"Yes, but what is the point of training the top ten students in 3DMG when all of them will go to the Military Police instead, who uses rifle than the very weapons we trained with?"

"You know what? You notice a lot of things," he sighs.

"Noticing things is a part of my job." She sips her coffee, the white froth forming a long line over her lips.

"If you really have to complain about the training curriculum, go back to the Training Corps and overthrow the current Head Instructor." He hands over a napkin, pointing at his mouth. She takes it and delicately wipes at the froth. "There are many things in our world that you cannot change, Sieg. These things are already here long since before we are both born. Changing MP ways over a course of a month is impossible. I don't always condone our actions, but what can I do?"

"Firstly, you can stop acting like a privileged ass."

"But I _am_ a privileged ass."

She rolls her eyes and continues sipping her coffee. Rich people coffee sure tastes like a heaven.

When they finish a few minutes later, they walk back to the headquarters, passing by the royal palace. Sieglinde gapes at it with curiosity and wonder. The five-year-old girl in her revels at the first sighting of a palace−a real palace−with its deep blue roofs and white domed tower, the main tower. A long series of colonnades with the same blue roofs surround the domed tower in a wide square, forming a pristine courtyard at the center.

The King Fritz and his Royal Government should be residing here. Royal servants. Royal Guards. Royal everything. She wonders if the King has a daughter, which would effectively make her a princess. Sieglinde's eyes widen at the realization of having a princess within the Walls. It is almost like one of those fairytales Erwin used to read to her as a child.

At headquarters, instead of going straight to her room for the report, Erik drags her across the courtyard. He takes her to the supply room, where they keep the extra rifles and crates upon crates of bullets. Sieglinde basks in the spacious room, snatching up one rifle and running her fingers across the cold barrel.

"I'll teach you," Erik offers, grabbing a few more items and some bag of bullets. "There's a shooting range behind the barracks. You might be good with 3DMG, but firearms are beyond the Scouts, right?"

"I suppose." She slings the rifle across her back, like Claudia always does, and familiarizes herself with the pressing weight on her shoulder and back.

She follows him across the entire expanse of the headquarters, slipping underneath archways and between narrow alleyways. They emerge at the farthest part of the territory: a wide field with ten round targets on the other side, marked with bright colors of white, black, blue, red, and yellow at the center. Judging the distance from the roofed shelter to the targets, it might be around a hundred yards or so between them. Bullet holes mark the targets.

Erik takes her rifle and attaches something on the barrel. "Silencer," he explains. "Minimizes the sound and muzzle flash when we fire. We are still in the middle of the capital city, after all." He tosses the long, heavy thing back in her hands and fixes his own rifle its silencer. "Are you a good shot?"

"I don't think so." She tries to aim, one hand on the barrel, index finger hovering over the trigger, with the rifle's butt braced against her right shoulder. With an encouraging nod from Erik, she fires. The impact almost throws her off her feet, as the bullet slices sharply through the air.

"Missed." Erik holds up binoculars to his eyes.

"Are _you_ a good shot?" she asks, hands shaking from the intensity of the first shot.

"What do you think?" He smirks down on her and assumes his stance. He fires three shots at once. When Sieglinde checks with the binoculars, all three are bull's eyes. "What did I tell you? I'm better than you."

"Get over yourself. You have had three years in the Military Police. Let me see your 3DMG skills."

"I topped the Training Corps. I'm also better than you with the 3DMG."

"Fine." She rolls her eyes, laughing a little at his skewered logic. Arguing about his philosophy would only make things worse. Instead, she would rather relish the feeling of the rifle in her hands. It really is quite a heavy thing. With her gauntlets, it makes her entire arm heavier. "Instead of gloating, would you teach me?"

"The instructor becomes the instructed," he says, amused, bronze eyes twinkling. "For you, Sieg, sure."

* * *

Her first week in the Military Police has been a whirlwind of many activities.

She starts her every day rising with the sun and meeting the cadets at the courtyard. Some of the other Ranking Officers and Squad Leaders would make and appearance here and there, but Erik is a constant companion of hers day in and day out. She takes the recruits to wander around in the streets, repeating her lessons in awareness of their surroundings, until it manages to stuck in their stubborn brains after four days. Once that is over, she proceeds to show them proper stance and movements, using Cadet Gerhardt as her model, correcting his earlier mistake in the defensive stance.

Every night she writes a report for the Commander, hunched over her desk and writing by the lamplight. Dinners at the mess hall are a rare occurrence, since Erik takes her out all the damned time to this place and that. It makes her more exhausted than she already is, since they are also training with her firearm shooting kills in the afternoon. Every muscle known to humanity hurts in her−oh, but no, Erik Lussier insists taking her out to dinner because— _w_ _hat the hell_ —"Mitras has so many places to offer."

 _I will die in the Military Police before I die with the Survey Corps._

Every Friday night, she writes letters for the Scouts. From Erwin, to the Squad Leaders, and down to the cadets−as she promised Hange. The cramp in her hand feels worse after each letter, but she truly misses everyone that she would rather keep writing throughout the entire night. Then a messenger would collect them in the morning, to be delivered to Castle Roslin in the afternoon.

She reports to Erwin, shares her misadventures to Mike and Hange, and… despite the heavy heart, she writes her care for Levi. She wants him to know that she doesn't resent him for that night. That she doesn't hate him for the rejection, and that they would always remain comrades beyond the Walls and friends outside the battlefield. She signs all her letters and puts them in blue envelopes.

One night, Erik lounges long enough in her room to ask about them.

"What are the letters for?"

"For my brother," she answers. "And friends in the Scouts."

"Why? It's not like you're not seeing them again."

"I miss them," she says, glancing at him leaning by the doorway. "You wouldn't understand."

"No," he agrees, smug. Then he falls silent for a while. "Do you write to him?"

"Who?" She signs the letter for Hange and puts it aside.

"This man who made you fall for him."

Oh, gods. Erik would be the last person amongst all humankind to hear that from her. She makes a blatant point to glare so threateningly at him, shooting her answer across the room.

But he is not to be put off: he tilts his head and raises an eyebrow, right arm leaning over the wall, legs crossed at the ankle. He is wearing a thin white shirt, his pale skin almost seen through the thin material. It is improper to have a Ranking Officer inside an Instructor's room, but rules don't mean shit in the MPs.

She scoffs and returns to her writing. Next is for Mike. Time to gloat that she has not yet broken anyone's finger, although Erik is getting closer every day. "Would you give it a rest?" she tells Erik.

He shrugs and runs a hand through his short black hair. "Why won't you just answer?"

"Why won't you shut up about it?"

"Because you won't answer."

 _Bloody hell._

"If you really want to know−" She sighs and rests her arm over her chair's back, her pen dangling between her fingers. She purses her lips. Perhaps telling the truth won't be so bad. Besides, she is not so keen on telling lies or twisting truths to him. Too much mental acrobatics. Annoying. She sighs again. "He's my Captain in the Special Operations Squad."

At first, he smirks, then it widens into a roguish grin. "Your own Captain? My, Sieg, how very naughty."

She blushes at the implication and turns around in her chair. "It's not like that!"

"Maybe that's why you never crushed on anyone from the 95th Batch," he muses, stroking his chin like a detective deducing an important piece of evidence. "You like older men," he concludes, much to her increasing horror.

"He's not an old man!" she shrieks, embarrassed down to her fingertips.

"How old is he then? If he's your Captain?"

"Um…" That's strange. She doesn't know Levi's exact age. She always sees him close to her and Hange's age, but certainly much younger than Erwin and Mike. "He's only a few years older than me," she answers, playing with her hair. "We were in the same squad before Erwin promoted him, so cannot call me naughty for liking a fellow soldier!"

"Still," he argues, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "Your Captain? Relationships don't really work well between officers and their subordinates, you know. It's a distraction from work, especially for something as dangerous as the Scouts. Instead of dating around, you guys should focus more on the Titans."

"I know that," she murmurs, lowering her head even more. Of course, she knows. Levi himself implied the same things to her that night. The pain in her heart returns as she remembers she cannot pursue anything with Levi anymore. Maybe she should stop writing to him as well. But that would be unfair to him.

"Unlike in the Military Police," Erik hums, Sieglinde squints at him. "In the MP, all sorts of relationships are allowed, as long as you two finish your duties and reports, and make sure to tone down on the public displays of affections." He chuckles. "Professionalism, you know."

Every time he tries to impress her with the MP antics, she gets worse impressions instead.

"So, are you writing him a letter?"

"Yes!" She throws her hands up, exasperated and so done with his presence. She stands from the desk and grabs him by the collar of his thin shirt. It almost rips as she forces down to meet her eye level. Those eyes of him gleam with arrogance. "Get out of my face, Lussier."

"Then let go of my shirt," he murmurs, his breath on her cheek.

Sieglinde opens the door and shoves him outside. "And stay out of my room."

* * *

The only respite she has is whenever the young man is not throwing himself all over her in the weekends. It is customary for Ranking Officers to have meetings, then day-offs for two days, leaving their lower-ranking officers and subordinates to clean the headquarters, organize reports, and receive complaints from the citizens. Sieglinde decides she likes the weekends more now, when the mansion is silent but for the twittering of birds and the occasional gust of the wind.

She eats breakfast with a few officers, and then walks around the area, trying to memorize the layout of the headquarters and committing it to heart. Somewhere along the road, she finds a library and immerses herself inside, poring through the hardbound volumes.

She finds something that sparks her memories.

Grimms' Fairy Tales.

Taking the thick hardbound, she sits herself on a window ledge and sets the heavy book on her lap. The title is embossed on the cover in golden swirling calligraphies. The pages are brittle, yellowed by time and age. She basks in the words and hugs the book to her chest, skipping away to the hallways again. She could find a perfect spot to read a book, somewhere high maybe, where she could have a vantage view of the city.

She is heading to the rooftop when she blinks at someone else seated on the alcove. Tipping her head to the side, the other person appears to have golden-blonde hair. "Miss Claudia?"

"Oh!" The officer smiles at once. "Sieglinde! I didn't think see you there!"

"What are you doing so faraway?"

"Just sketching." Claudia pats the space next to her and fetches her notepad. She opens it to show her the bird's eye view sketch of downtown, with its buildings and stalls and river at the horizon. She has a plethora of pencils and pens inside a small bag, along with erasers and coloring pencils.

Sieglinde beams at her. "You're amazing!" she gushes. "I cannot even draw to save my life!"

Claudia laughs softly. "It's for me to pass the time," she says. Her brown eyes catch the hardbound book pressed to the other's chest. "You like to read?"

"Oh, this thing?" Sieglinde laughs as well. "I haven't read books in a long time. I found it while I was wandering around in the library. Erik's not around to teach me firearms, and I don't think I am allowed in the supply room anyway. Do you have a workshop here?"

"A workshop?"

"For your weapons. Maintenance. Repairing."

"Oh, not really. Everything weapon-related is handled in Stohess District. It is nearer to the Industrial City."

"I see." Sieglinde nods. So her chances of finding herself a workshop in this city is slim to zero. Then she notices the sudden quietness in her companion's part that she stops lamenting her lack of workshops. She blinks at the older woman. "Miss Claudia? Is everything all right?"

Claudia blinks a few times, as if blinking away a trance. "I was thinking about your experience in the Survey Corps," she begins. She tips her head back and lets the cold breeze stir her hair. She closes her eyes for a moment and sighs deeply. "What is it like? What are the Titans like? Is it true that the fields stretch as far as the eyes can see? More forests and rivers?"

"Um, yes," Sieglinde answers uncertainly. "The world beyond the Walls is still uncharted, and it is our duty in the Scouts to discover all of them, no matter what it takes. We will push back the Titans and reclaim humankind's lost territories. When we triumph, and you can be sure that we will, then everyone can experience running wild and free, without fear."

"That sounds wonderful. The Scouts are wonderful."

"And! We also try to understand the nature of Titans," Sieglinde beams all the more, regaling the other woman with stories. "We have the most brilliant researchers in the Scouts, especially Hange!"

"Hange?" Claudia's eyes widen, and then they soften. Her smile is even softer. "I am glad that is so."

Sieglinde stops her storytelling for a while, hoping that she hasn't offended Claudia.

"We are childhood friends, you see," Claudia explains, tracing her fingers over her sketches. Uncolored for now, but for the blue-green river. "Same hometown, same batch in the Training Corps. I have always wanted to go outside the Walls and see the other side of the world. Draw the beauty of the outside world. We shared that same dream."

"But what happened?" Sieglinde murmurs, clutching the book tighter.

"My family was against me joining the Scouts," Claudia confides, her shoulders slumping in defeat. For once, her beautiful doe eyes are filled with sadness and regrets. "They threatened to disown me if I ever joined. I was prepared for that. Even if they disowned me, I would still have Hange. But then…" Her breath hitches, and she swallows it back down. "But then, three days before the graduation, my father fell ill. Dying. I excused myself to be with him in his final moments. And that moment…"

She turns her glassy eyes at the younger one. At once, Sieglinde understands.

"You promised in his deathbed that you'd never join the Scouts," the silver-haired young woman whispers.

"I did," Claudia says, sniffing a little. "I returned for the graduation ceremony and told Hange the change of plans at the last minute." She shakes her head, blonde bangs swaying with the wind. "She never resented me. She's so good and pure that she never resented me for disappointing her. You know the worst part of it all?"

Sieglinde keeps quiet. She couldn't imagine anything worse than this.

"My father didn't die."

 _What?_

"He was rushed to a hospital in Orvud District and recovered a few days after the graduation. I was already a sworn member of the Military Police then. I couldn't turn back. What's more−" This time, she really does wipe the tears in her eyes. "They are proud of me. My family is proud that I made it into the MP. Their little girl made it into the Military Police when she wanted to be a Scout."

"I am sorry," Sieglinde couldn't offer better than that.

"It's been years," Claudia reassures them both. "I am fond of the MPs, no matter how things are strange around here. We get the work done, one way or another. I am just really glad Hange gets to live her dream."

"Maybe that's why she's so enthusiastic about expeditions," Sieglinde tries to comfort. "It's not only her dream that she is living, but also yours! Every step forward for humanity is also another step forward for both of your dreams. And I think…"

She smiles gently, thinking of Erwin.

"And I think that's wonderful."

* * *

For the upcoming two weeks, she focuses on the defense-and-counter for the recruits. Against armed and unarmed opponents. Single or multiple enemies. In the darkness. In an alleyway. Behind a restaurant or a bookstore or a park. She drills everything into their thick skulls and hopes all the lessons stay there for their upcoming assignment by the end of the week. With Erik supervising and actually doing something helpful for once, scolding the slackers and the stubborn cadets, the training goes more smoothly than she expects.

Snow starts falling sometime in between. Mitras grows colder and the days are shorter now. Everyone is wearing their winter clothes, and boots and gloves. Sieglinde hates the cold and buries herself in a thick trench coat, customized with the MP insignia at the back. Even then, the training continues.

Commander Nile Dok is pleased, asking for her presence in his office one bleak Wednesday morning.

"Take a seat, Smith."

"Thank you, Commander." She sits before his desk, hands on her lap, blue eyes trained on the folder in his hands. She hopes it is Erwin's proposal for her return to the Survey Corps. Three weeks into the MPs feels like a lifetime. Apart from that, there would be another expedition by the end of the week. She needs to be there to fight beside Levi. He couldn't fight alone in the Special Ops Squad.

"I am grateful for your help with the cadets," Nile says. "I can see that they improved over the last weeks and their discipline is better than their last instructor. Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackley would also be pleased to hear the good news."

"That's good to know, Commander." She fidgets in her seat, excited to be dismissed from the MPs.

"Next Friday, I will be taking the recruits on an assignment," he confides, gesturing to the papers on his table. "Another Underground mission: illegal drugs and human trafficking hidden behind ordinary homes and under the sewers. It would be a massive ambush to be conducted by the majority of the soldiers in the Brigade. We couldn't serve the King if there is corruption under his very city, after all."

 _Yes, yes, but so what? When does Erwin want me home?_

"I want you to be present during the mission," Nile says.

"What?"

"You are effectively a member of the Military Police the very moment you stepped into this building," he says slowly, as if letting the words sink into her.

She knows that. Why else would she wear MP uniform and carry MP firearms if she is not one of them? But she is only an instructor; participating in missions is not part of the deal. Or is it? Erwin never confided anything about such a thing. But, if Commander Nile is telling her now, then it must be possible.

Nile sees the reluctance in her, but he never wavers. "You would be present during the Underground mission, under the command of First Squad Leader Erik Lussier. You have twelve members in the squad. This would be your first mission, I understand if you are not aware of the protocols and what needs to be done during missions. Erik Lussier will endeavor to prepare you for next week."

She is still as a block, pale as snow.

"Do you understand, Smith?" Nile prompts, his voice hard as Erwin's.

"Yes," she breathes, unable to process that she is still not going home. "Commander."

"Good." He nods and arranges his papers. "You can go."

* * *

Next Friday afternoon, the snow gets worse. Her window is covered with frost, her curtains are even cold to touch. Her room has no hearth, so she has to rely on candles and oil lamps to keep her warm and her room illuminated in the dark days. Winter season up here is more terrible than the winter in the Training Corps headquarters back in Wall Rose.

Sieglinde is hunched over her desk. She fights back her tears of disappointment and frustration as she tries to make her letter to Erwin sound cheerful. She wants to tell him many things that would not betray her current emotions. She wants to hate him for leaving her behind, but what can she do? Her sight becomes watery as she blinks back tears.

 _1st December 844_

 _Commander Erwin Smith,_

They have an expedition tomorrow. The Survey Corps would once again leave the safety of the Walls and fight the Titans. Her brother would be heading the expedition again, always the brave one. And Mike and Hange would be at his sides. It comforts her knowing that Mike Zacharias would be protecting her brother. She can count on him to keep Erwin safe.

She finishes Erwin's letter with a signature and small heart drawing, knowing that it would make him smile. The letters are to be delivered later this afternoon. By dinnertime, everyone should have their letters.

Erwin's goes to the left side, to the growing pile of letters, before fetching another scented paper.

For Levi.

She picks something vanilla-scented, close to the soap he uses. She could already imagine him wrinkling his nose if he makes the connection. Despite all the frustration, she laughs and starts writing to him. Her letters to the others are always warm and affectionate, but ever since her departure, she writes to Levi only as her Captain and as her friend. No more, no less. She makes sure there are no unnecessary affections in her words. It might irritate him, thinking that she is still pursuing him like a lovesick schoolgirl. He is not far from the truth, but still.

 _1st December 844_

 _Captain Levi,_

 _I know, I know, formalities. Ugh. Such a hassle._

 _Now don't frown or wrinkle your nose at this letter. Bask instead that I've written you another love letter._

 _And no_ _I am not provoking you regarding our last meeting. That is way behind us now. A thing in the past. Something to laugh at about when I finally return to the Scouts._

 _I don't know when I will return, and to be honest, it makes me anxious. Commander Nile keeps me around for so long I am afraid he and Erwin would never send me back home. I never tell this to Erwin, of course. He would know that I am longing and the bastard in him might rise from the grave and order me to stay here, in Mitras. Forever._

 _How are our beloved cadets? I hope you're training them well in their combat. The brats here, I am proud to inform you, are better now with a little help from an old friend of mine. Arrogant, annoying bastard. Nice and cheerful. A thousand leagues from your brooding and scowling. Still, I would choose you over him any time_ _not that I am implying chasing after you._

 _I can see I'm going back in circles here. Sorry._

 _News has it that the Scouts are having an expedition tomorrow. I wish I could be there, instead of being stuck with self-centered men. I would rather be chased by Titans than be chased by this childhood friend. I wish I could punch him. Just once. On his smug, pretty face. Politely, of course._

 _Will you be careful tomorrow? I know you're strong and fast and all, but these are Titans and there is never knowing what will happen. I am nervous just thinking about everyone. To be honest, it scares me more knowing that I can do nothing while the people I love are out there fighting._

 _So, please, be careful. Watch out for yourself. Be alert. Conserve your blades and gas. If there's any chance to escape, then always, always escape. No need to stay in a fight and show off._

 _Please, watch over Erwin for me. Please. I am so scared for everyone. Don't tell him though._

 _Take care of yourself, too._

 _I_ _I miss being in the Scouts._

 _I miss my workshop and my forge and Enzo._

 _I miss everything._

 _Here's to hoping that both of us can go back home soon._

− _Signe_

She contemplates whether adding the little heart or not. It might provoke the Captain's temper. Worse, it might prompt him to burn the letter. She has already teased him as it is, and going around in circles, implying that she still has strong feelings for him, might be too much.

With a sigh, she tucks the letter into a blue envelope. It joins the others to the side. Her last letter for today.

Erik knocks on the door and lets himself in without preamble. Rules be damned as always here in the Brigade. He has removed his brown jacket, leaving him only in his inner shirt and pants. It is lunchtime, the officers are supposed to be dining downstairs in the mess hall. Yet he is here. Again.

"What do you want?"

"I brought cupcakes," he says, munching on one. He glances at her messy table. "Letters again?"

"They have an expedition tomorrow. All of them." Her heart is pounding like a war drum once more. "I have to say good luck to them, let them know I think and pray for their safety."

"Do you really have to?" He snatches the topmost letter from the pile, so fast and sudden that Sieglinde has no time to protest. He holds the paper above his head as she pounces on him, shouting that he should give it back. He reads the name over the envelope and snorts. "Captain Levi again?"

"Captain Levi _always_ ," she corrects him. The dark look in his face returns. "Give it back!"

"It really does make me wonder," he hums, holding the envelope between index and middle fingers. "You once told me you have no boyfriend, yet you are preening all over this Captain of yours." He quirks an eyebrow down at her, amused as well as teasing her. "Is it possible that it's an unrequited love?"

"One of these days I will cut your tongue, Lussier."

"Why are you chasing after him?" he asks, earnestly curious. "I don't understand, Sieg. A brilliant young woman like you−and you're chasing after someone who doesn't want you? There are, like, other men out there who would be delighted to have that honor."

"Other men like you?" she spits out, disgusted.

He shrugs carelessly and reads the name again. "Levi."

She grounds her teeth, wanting to snatch her letter up, but then Erik gives another lazy shrug and drops it on her open palms. The paper is smooth over her rough hands. The bandages are finally gone, since last week, leaving her with ugly red-brown, long and crisscrossing scars over the pale skin. She has made it a habit of putting her hands in her pockets in shame.

"You should get yourself some gloves," he suggests, also staring at her palms.

"Think those would work?"

"Definitely." He smiles, tucking her hair behind her ear. His fingertips brush over her cheeks, wander lower to the curve of her jaw, and then her neck. Her breath hitches, suddenly nervous. Erik takes the rose-gold pendant and holds it over his finger.

"Beautiful," he whispers, but his eyes are locked on hers.

* * *

The next morning is quite grey and cold. Overcast skies with a foreboding ambiance hanging heavily in the air. Sieglinde sits at her window, given a day-off by the Commander himself, and spends her waking moment until now to look at the bleak skies and pray that the expedition is going well. She fiddles with her fingers, combs her hair, reads the fairytale book, checks at her gauntlet−but nothing can distract her.

Her heart is forever in her throat. She is on the edge−the slightest movement in the streets, in the courtyard, in the skies, she notices and observes. The people here are unaware of the expedition. No one would care less about a three hundred soldiers fighting for humanity. All that ever matters in Mitras is the King, the King, the King.

Fuck the King.

Towards the afternoon, there is no news yet. How long does news take from Wall Maria to Wall Sheena? Hours, at best. Days, at worst. She bounces her leg on the windowsill, her patience running thin. Claudia has come around a few hours later for dinner, but Sieglinde would not want to go anywhere. She needs to see the messenger that would bring news to them. She needs to see him with her own eyes.

When the night sets in, the snowfall begins once more. She watches in fascination as the flakes swirl with the cold gusts of wind. If they ever drift near to her lamp, they melt into cold puddles on her table. Despite the coat and the gloves, she still feels chilled to the bones. Slowly, the streets begin covered with the snow, turning it into a white wonderland before her very eyes.

Somewhere in the cold darkness, a bell tolls.

She gasps and cranes her head to the east. She couldn't see that far, but she knows that bell is from the Stohess District. Only a few minutes ride away from Mitras.

Why would the bells in Stohess sound at a time like this?

Bells usually announce the departure and return of the Survey Corps.

In the streets, the people are running towards the sound of the bells.

 _Something is not right_ , she realizes, her blood running colder than the snows.

She has been there all day, waiting for news, but now that it comes to her in the form of a bell tolling in the darkness, she is suddenly so afraid and nervous to hear some news.

Erik Lussier throws her door open, almost destroying the lock in his haste. Sieglinde turns to him. She realizes that his eyes mirror her own. Wide and fearful. He is panting, with a glazed look in his usually mischievous bronze hues.

"The Scouts…" Erik pants. "The Scouts are back…"

"And?" Her voice is small, so weak.

"Only forty people returned."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Yay! Happy Mother's Day to all the awesome moms out there! A very special Mother's Day to Erwin was well, watching over his Scout kids Levi, Mike, Hange, and Signe! I had to coerce myself into stopping playing video games so I could catch up in uploading this chapter today. Haha!

* **cullenett** \- I miss Levi, too! But don't worry! Next chapter is a POV from the Scouts side so there will definitely news about Levi. And man, I'll pay for a Mary Sue ending too. Just straight up skip to the part where everything ends happily and Erwin lives forever! T_T

* **bechilldarling** \- For some reason, Lussier is starting to grow on me too. Haha!

* **MaritaBlack** \- Oh, thank you very much for the support! I'm relieved you like the portrayal of the characters, which I think is one of the toughest for any SNK story. I definitely have the motivation to keep writing since readers like you are very supportive. So thank you, thank you!

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Stay safe! Praying that everyone's well and healthy, and that this chapter lifts up your spirits, even just for a little bit. Cheers!


	26. Only Hope

**Chapter 26**

 _ **Erwin V – Only Hope**_

* * *

Limping to his chair makes Erwin feel older than his twenty-nine years.

Somehow, he manages to cross the short distance from the bathroom to his office, clutching at doorframes and the walls, dragging his limping leg behind him. When he drops himself on his chair, without much grace, the chair creaks under his great weight. A strained sigh rumbles from his throat, feeling parched and raw after hours of shouting commands to his soldiers. He is desperate for a drink, but the pitcher and glass are all the way on the other side of the office.

He swallows hard and closes his eyes instead.

He could see them−his soldiers, their broken bodies littering the snowy fields with pool of fresh crimson spreading under them. And the Titans, a massive horde of them all, cornering them at all fronts. It became hard to focus which direction to escape to when there were Titans as far as the eyes could see, racing neck and neck with their tired horses. The snow beds had been thick and dense, reaching up to the knees, and they weighed the horses down until the Titans could get to them.

Still in his haze, he hears someone barging into his room.

"Erwin!"

That voice. Such an anxious, worried voice.

It takes an effort for him to open his eyes, to the concerned face hovering inches above his own.

His big hand cups her on the cheek. "Signe," he whispers, confused.

What is his sister doing all the way in Shiganshina? She should be in Mitras, with Nile Dok and the Police. His tired hand scrambles for her cheek, her jaw, her chin. Is he so tired and delusional that he is seeing things?

"Signe…"

Then the image before him clears. Sieglinde puts a smaller hand on his jaw. "Erwin, how do you feel?"

"Tired," he admits, his head lolling against his chair.

"You should be resting on the bed."

"I have to make reports." Weakly, he gestures at the pile on his table.

"That's rubbish!" she exclaims, a sudden fire in her vivid blue eyes. She fusses over him and heaves him off the chair using her hands under his armpits.

Erwin finds a bit of strength in his feet and pushes himself up while the left leg, his injured one, limps behind them. His sister drapes him over her shoulder and back, and grunts as she drags him to the adjoining bedroom.

"Come on, Erwin, m-move... Don't let your six foot a bitch t-topple on my five foot two."

Despite himself, he chuckles. Then he falls to the bed, the mattress creaking aloud at his weight. Sieglinde throws him there none too gently, and then swings his feet and tucks his dangling arm under a blanket. She unlaces and removes his boots, unties the bolo tie around his neck, and undoes the first three buttons of his shirt. Her fingers rake through his blond hair, rumpled after a failed expedition.

"You're like Mother," he hears himself say, voice weak still. "Fussing over me like this."

"At least one of us does," she says, halfway across the room. When she returns, she has a hand over his forehead. "You have a fever," she murmurs, and he could _see_ the frown in her voice. "Where are you hurt?"

"Just my leg," he says, like a naughty son reporting to his mother. "There was a stampede when the Titans gave chase. Snow was too thick and heavy for the horses. Mine panicked, and then my leg was caught up in the stirrup, I fell and the horse dragged me across the fields until Dita Ness came back for me."

"It's bruising." She inspects his left leg and lays it down on a pillow. "Have you been to the infirmary?"

"No time." He grunts as he remembers his paperwork. He has to make the report for the Royal Government. The expedition was a massive failure that cost them dozens upon dozens of soldiers. He worries that, if his report is a second too late to reach Darius Zackley, the Survey Corps would be in another risk of disbandment. Erwin would never let that happen−not during his tenure as Commander.

Sieglinde pushes at his shoulder, gently forcing him back to bed. "You're hurt, Erwin. Your health is more important than paperwork." She feels for his skin again. It is feverish against her cool skin. "You've been out there for too long, thus the fever. Have you eaten?"

Eyes falling shut, the Commander shakes his head.

"I will get you something to eat and drink, okay?" She kisses his forehead. "And medicine, too."

"Th-Thanks…"

Yet she is already gone before he could finish. Erwin groans and pants, his breath is hot and his body is shuddering from the coldness. He opens his eyes to the bland ceiling above him, and then cranes his neck for the window on his right. It is still dark, with heavy snow pelting from the skies. The wooden paneling of his window is covered with frost and snow combined.

The winds are howling outside, rattling his poor window. His room in their Shiganshina outpost once belonged to Commander Keith Shadis. A spacious suite, though smaller to his quarters in Castle Roslin, but large enough to accommodate an office, a bedroom, and a small bathroom altogether. His bed is long and narrow, and his room is empty but for a low dresser, table, and chairs.

He tries shifting on the bed, but every muscle screams with pain. He falls back with another pained grunt, hating himself for this when he could he hunched over his desk and writing reports and apology letters all at once. Letters for the parents, brothers, sisters, and friends of all the ones left behind, eaten by Titans, rotting in the snow. Like the previous Commanders, he would bear the brunt of all their hatred and anger, accusations and insults.

Another incompetent Commander.

A hogger and waster of people's taxes.

Many, many creative insults for the Survey Corps.

He tries getting up again, only to have his broken leg shoot up with white-hot pain that has his breath whistling between gritted teeth. He pants and tosses a forearm to his eyes, blocking the unbearably frustrating thought of his weakness. It is only a broken leg, twisted by the leather stirrups and dragged across the snow. It is nothing to the countless deaths of his soldiers.

Even now, he could imagine the others listing the names of their dead.

 _Greta Bernhard−she died from a 5-meter Titan breaking her spine in half._

 _Jakob Aulbach−stomped over by a 10-meter Abnormal Titan._

 _Klaus Gerber and Andreas Traeger−devoured at the same time by a 15-meter Titan._

Only a few names from the top of his head. And then:

 _Captain Levi−missing in action along with his squad of 31 recruits._

Erwin Smith removes his forearm and starts blankly at the ceiling. Among the worst things that could happen, among the cruelest ways to return to Sieglinde, this must be the hardest part. He doesn't know where he would muster the courage to look her in the eyes and tell her that the Captain she cares for so much−who holds a very special in her heart−is gone and might as well be dead out there.

Life sure is cruel. Erwin did not have the time or the chance to supervise all his soldiers when the Titan horde came crashing through their formation. Levi's squad had been in charge for the communications, since his team is comprised of recruits. Despite the protection within the formation, three columns to the inside, they are still susceptible to Titan attacks.

He lost track of Levi's squad. He looked back only to see corpses and blood in his wake. He returned alive.

 _How am I going to tell Signe? She would be devastated, and I would be to blame._

Footsteps across the office, his little sister returns with a tray of the food she promised him. She smiles as she sits on the right side, arranging the tray on the bedside table before helping him sit up against the pillows. Erwin notices that she is wearing Military Police uniform. Such a rare sight for him.

"I brought you soup and bread fresh from the oven," she says, stirring the soup and holding out the spoon for him. She leans closer. "Here, Erwin−"

"Really, Signe," he sighs, chuckling. "I'm not an old man. I can feed myself."

"Oh, goodie." She beams at him, all rosy-cheeked from the cold outside. She gives him the bowl and pours him a steaming cup of white tea. "I would not want to babysit you the entire night. You make a very big baby, Erwin. Quite heavy, too."

"My apologies." He sips the creamy mushroom soup, sighing at the warmth pooling in his stomach.

"Is it any good? I persuaded the cook downstairs to make something for you."

"Persuaded," he hums against the bowl's rim. "You mean, blackmailed him?"

"Erwin, I am offended," she gasps, one hand at her heart.

"Alright, I believe you."

Then they fall into a comfortable silence as they share the meager snacks between themselves, while the winds keep howling outside. Erwin takes small bites out of his wheat bread, munching slowly, while thinking of the way to open the conversation about Levi. Judging from his sister's smiles, she has no idea what happened. She has not seen anyone else from the survivors.

Just as well. He wants the news to come from him. Sieglinde deserves to hear it from him.

He falls silent for a while, choosing his words carefully, though his sister notices his hesitation.

"What's the matter, Erwin? Is something hurting?" she inquires.

"Signe, have you had the chance to visit the others?"

"No…" The question seems to take her by surprise. "I'm planning to visit Mike and Hange after you."

"Then let me tell you about the expedition." He sips the aromatic tea and hopes it would calm his nerves. It is bad enough that Sieglinde nods and waits for his narration. "Our objective this time is to establish a supply base from Shiganshina, to the old castle, the mountains, then all the way to the river where my map ended. We stopped where the dash stopped abruptly, and planned to go further south. But then−"

His leg aches just from this retelling.

"Then the Titans came. Ten. Twenty. More than I could count. Before I knew it, we were all scrambling back towards Shiganshina before the stampede could topple over us. You wanted me to keep watch around me, so I did, and I saw a second wave of Titans from our left flank. They are closer, racing us towards Shiganshina. Then a third, albeit smaller horde, coming from the right flank. Cornered on three fronts.

"The second wave came upon us, and we had no choice but to fight back. We couldn't let ourselves cornered and pushed back like mice. Three hordes, and we all scattered. It was such a frenzy, I even lost sight of the vanguard. It was when I was stuck on my horse−" He caresses the throbbing pain seeping through the muscles in his leg and thigh−"and it was the last time I saw Levi."

Sieglinde does a double take, eyes widening. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes.

Erwin shakes his head. "If you haven't seen anyone else yet, then you must hear this from me. I am so sorry, Signe," he whispers. "He was in-charge of the relay teams, comprised of the recruits. I escaped with forty others while Levi and his squad are out there." He swallows his pride; it tastes like the tea, light and slightly sweet. "I take responsibility for what happened. All the families and the friends who would be waiting on their loved ones tonight would certainly blame me."

"And Levi?" Her voice is weaker than his own is. Small, too, as if she is back to being five years old.

"Lost," he answers. He almost wanted to say "Gone", but that would not be well for his sister.

"You lie," she mumbles, tears swelling in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It is not a lie."

"But…" She looks at him, searching for the lies in his straight, honest gaze. "No, it can't be…"

"If you go around and ask the forty others, they will tell you the same thing."

"How?" Her voice remains soft and pleading, unlike the harshness and anger he expected. She closes her eyes for a moment and wipes at the tears on her cheeks. She sniffles and looks at him again, her face determined and stubborn this time. "That's impossible. He's strong and fast, he's a much better soldier than anyone I've ever known _anywhere_ and−"

"I lost him when the formation was broken," he says in a harder tone. Though a part of him wishes otherwise, he doesn't want her clinging onto the false hope that the Captain might still be alive, neck-deep into the snow and Titan territory. "He is lost out there, and it has been hours−"

"Then he is still alive," she declares passionately. Erwin is taken aback at the sudden fire. "Levi is alive."

"Might be, but overnight beyond the Walls is dangerous."

"Levi is smart and cunning. He knows his way around danger."

"Of course…"

Against her resolve and the constant pain in his body, the Commander could only nod. He understands her way of thinking: no body, no death. While it is true that he never saw the Captain dead, the chances of him returning alive and well are practically zero. Levi is stuck out there when it is the height of the winter season, with Titans roaming free on all corners. How could he be alive?

"We should mount a rescue expedition," Sieglinde decides.

Erwin, already pale from the pain, pales even more.

"No," he rumbles, voice hoarse and groggy. "You would do no such thing. To even think of going out there−I won't allow it." He draws himself straighter against the pillows, every inch the Commander and reminding her that she is still his soldier. "We have never mounted rescue expeditions before. Deceased or not, lost soldiers have always been listed as missing."

Sieglinde shoots him a look of pure disapproval. Something he has never seen before.

"I am weary," Erwin says, effectively finishing the conversation. He would not have her hoping for a rescue mission for soldiers he is not certain are alive. It would be another risk, and the Survey Corps has done enough in one day. He would have waved his hand to dismiss her, but this is still his younger sister and he still loves her. Instead, he eases himself back under the covers.

"Wait. Drink the medicine for the fever." She holds out a tablet and a glass of water.

"Thank you," he grunts and finally lays himself on the bed. He feels tired and heavy all over.

"You should sleep," she whispers, hand flat on his forehead. "And forget about those nasty paperwork for at least a day, Erwin. You would work yourself to death before the Titans do."

He chuckles as he rubs the tip of her silver hair between thumb and forefinger. "You sound like Mother."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, making a show of being playful. She clears the tray and puts it aside. An oil lamp that has been burning the entire time on another table is placed on the bedside, where it could shine on Erwin's face and warm his already warm forehead.

"Can I sleep here, Brother?"

Instead of answering, he opens the blanket at his left side. Sieglinde removes the harnesses of the uniform and slithers next to his warmth, nuzzling her nose against the soft fabric of his shirt. Already at the edge of unconsciousness, Erwin wraps his left arm around her waist and blindly plants a kiss on her hair. He hums a little lullaby they used to share in their younger years, when they were still brother and sister and not soldiers playing with fire in the battlefield.

Erwin is half-asleep, but he still feels a teardrop on his shirt. "Signe?"

"Levi is alive," she whispers fervently. "He will come home."

"He is a brilliant soldier," he agrees but promising nothing. "There is none other like him."

"None other like him." She sniffs and buries her face in his chest. The tears are overflowing, soaking his shirt in earnest.

He feels rather bad, and turns to his side to engulf her in a large, feverishly warm embrace.

Slender arms wrap around his waist, as she nuzzles closer. "Just one more day," she whispers. "I just want to spend one more day with him…"

"Why?" he asks, though he already knows the answer. Only a blind fool would not have seen.

"I love him." Sieglinde sobs against his chest. "Oh, gods, I love him−and he doesn't even know."

* * *

The next morning, Erwin wakes up feeling better and refreshed. With a groan and a yawn, he sits up on the bed and draws the blanket from his leg. The injured left is splinted. To his right, the curtains are drawn from the early morning sunshine. A tray of biscuits and warm coffee wait at his bedside table. He blinks at the excessive pampering he receives from his sister, despite the bad news he brought her last night. He nibbles on the biscuits and hums against his coffee, wondering where she is.

Her fur-trimmed Military Police coat is left hanging over the chair. The bedroom has no other traces of her being here last night. Is it possible that she already returned to Mitras? Impossible. Her coat is still here.

He limps back to his office and finds a new pile of paperwork. He drops himself gracelessly on the chair and checks the envelopes on by one.

Letters from the families of his soldiers. Newspaper reporters. Government officials.

A sigh.

He never should have slept.

A few minutes later, someone knocks on the door. Mike pokes his head before entering. Like all the other survivors, he suffers from injuries: a gash on his right temple and some scratches on his arms. Erwin never had the chance to ask him where he acquired those, and perhaps he never would. There are more problems at hand than worrying about some scratches and fevers.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asks, delivering a bunch of letters. "From the families here in Shiganshina," he says, tone mild and apologetic. He, of all soldiers, knows the hardships after every expeditions. "And newspaper reporters all the way from the royal city are downstairs. Hounding for a scoop."

"They can wait," Erwin decides, putting aside the letters from the families. He can deal with all the hatred and the anger later. He can deal with all the backhanded whispers and glares. But ensuring the survival of the Survey Corps cannot be jeopardized. "How's Hange?"

"Still unconscious."

Erwin's shoulders become heavy. He looks up at his friend. "Is it that bad?"

"She banged her head when we escaped through the forest. Minor gash on the back."

"Then her report would have to wait until she regains consciousness." Erwin is becoming aware how harsh and cold his statement sounds like. A Commander who cares nothing about the well-being of his subordinates, as long as it brings fruit to their labors. One who is willing to take the brunt of the hatred of each family in Shiganshina. He should be really ashamed of himself, but then again, he's not.

He would not be ashamed of fulfilling his dreams.

"You didn't answer my question," Mike quips.

"Oh?" Erwin blinks, puzzled. "What was the question?"

"How are you feeling? You took a bad fall from your horse, didn't you?"

"Ah, that." The Commander chuckles, sheepish. At least he could be himself with his friend. "I am alright, I swear. Just some back and leg pain, like an old man."

"Good." Mike nods and he sits on an available chair. "The little whirlwind was very worried, you know."

"That reminds me," Erwin drawls as he opens the first letter of complaint from the Royal Government. By the length of the letter, it seems he would have to answer personally to the Commander-in-Chief Zackly once more. He starts reading the letter, stroking his chin. "Where is Signe?"

Mike's lips spread into a wide, catty grin. "On Wall Maria."

The Commander glances up from his paper. "On the Wall or in the Wall, Mike?" Discussing grammar so early in the morning is not something he looks forward to.

"On the Wall," the Squad Leader repeats, a bit smug.

"Care to elaborate that for me?"

"My pleasure." Mike stares out of the window over Erwin's back, where Wall Maria looms at the distance. The faintest of smirks curls on his lips. "Whirlwind heard about what happened to Levi. Got a little heartbroken after that. And _then_ , she befriended a few guys in the Garrison and had them take her up on the Wall, where she could wait for Levi's return."

Erwin's mouth drops. Sure, he forbade her for a rescue mission. _But waiting on top of the Wall?_

Mike chuckles as he aims for the door. He grins over his shoulder. "The things we do for love, Erwin."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Who has watched the latest trailer for the anime's Season 4? I'm literally shaking with excitement to see the manga being finally animated! I must say, the art and animation of the Titans are awesome! The characters look good after the time-skip, especially Eren and Reiner! Eren has officially become daddy in both manga and anime! (º﹃º) It makes me sad that after this season, we will not have AOT anime anymore.

And I've read the comments about Levi's art and animation. Yeah... he does look... strange. Definitely not the same art style we've become so used to. It's too early to make negative comments at this point, since the new studio could always make changes in the post-production and suchlike. Never lose hope, Levi fangirls! Our husbando will always and forever look handsome and drop dead gorgeous in our eyes!

On to the chapter! We have Erwin's POV after the expedition. Turns out, Levi is lost and that breaks Signe's little heart. I suppose she could just move on and date Erik Lussier and live happily ever after. NOT. Levi will rise from wherever grave and smack the shit out of Lussier. Hopefully, probably, maybe.

* **cullenett** \- At this point, I think we could all agree that Erik's middle name is "ass". Erik "Ass" Lussier. Huh. Sounds about right.

* **Tevijonson004** \- Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this one as well!

* **Ridethelightning26** \- YASSS QUEEN to you too! I can promise Levi's POV next chapter. See you then!

* **sandy alice** \- Your reviews are definitely a highlight! Thank you for leaving such kind and funny reviews! I can read Spanish, but never speak or write it. (So I hope an English reply is okay with you!) I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I'm surprised that the translation is understandable. Which translation app do you use? It's cool! I hope you're doing well, and thank you again!

* **ninaaark** \- Is Erik "Ass" Lussier responsible for Levi's missing letters? Possible, especially how Erik's been insecure about Sieg writing letters to her oh-so-precious Captain.

* **xcislyfe22** \- Oh, boy! Our boy Erik does give off fuckboy vibes, doesn't he? Thank god he's pretty, but not as pretty as Levi, of course!

That's all for now! I hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during these troubling times. Peace out! Have an awesome weekend, friends! 💖


	27. Reluctant Hero

**Chapter 27**

 **Levi IX –** _ **Reluctant Hero**_

* * *

Levi suffered many wounds before in his thieving days, but nothing quite like this.

His shoulder burns with so much pain it forces him to bite down on his bottom lip to keep the grunt and the moan from escaping. The slightest movement can make the wound brunch up against its hasty, patched-up stitches−the best one August Blüme could manage while still stuck and lost in Titan territory. Blood seeps through the white threads, staining them a disgusting red, then fading to a muddy brown when dried.

Apart from the shoulder gash, he has a few more bruises and scratches to add in his collection. His back throbs with dull pain after he bumped himself on a tree branch while trying to escape four Titans at the same time. It took so much of his energy and consciousness to remain seated on his horse as they escaped across the eastern plains, running across the snowy fields, aiming for mountain ranges in the east.

The back of his head pounds with another ache, spreading to the back of his eyes. As if seeing through his bloodstained face is not enough trouble. That headache must have been when the squads had a stampede, or when he tried saving that one recruit, or something else. He grits his teeth in frustration. So many things happened he couldn't even remember where his wounds came from.

He is alive at least. He supposes that's the main thing.

Captain Levi, alive with his squad of 31 recruits. Despite all the pain racking every muscle in his body, he is silently grateful that he managed to get his squad out of the stampede and take refuge in the eastern mountains.

All around him, his soldiers are attending to their injured, unconscious ones.

"How do you feel, Captain?" One of the recruits approaches him.

"Just fine," he grinds out, seated at the yawning mouth of the cave.

"You need to eat, sir." Petra Ral holds out a ration bar. "One of the few we salvaged from the wagons."

"I'm fine."

"But, sir−" Stubbornly, she holds out the food for him.

He glares up at her young, innocent face, and gives a little sigh. He takes the ration bar and breaks about a quarter. He gives the larger portion back to the girl.

"Give the rest to the injured ones, when they wake," he orders and munches on the dry, bland thing. It smells like a mush of oats, horse food. Tastes like one, too. Nonetheless, he forces down every bite.

Before him, there is nothing but the mountainside covered with frost. Snow caps the peaks, snow blankets every inch of the base. Levi knows what snow looks like, but he never thinks it could snow this _much_ above the ground and outside the Walls. The very winds are cold, making his breath smoke in front of his face, leaving his cheeks flushed and his lips pale. He wears a fur-trimmed trench coat with the Wings of Freedom emblazoned on the back, though it must be smeared with his blood from his many wounds.

He tears his gaze away from the white scenery and turns back to the inside the cave. A medium-sized cave at the base of the mountain, near the river that Erwin had wanted to follow. His squad is complete, down to the single medical officer, and for that he couldn't be more grateful. They have six injured, however, excluding himself. The casualties lie on the hard ground, covered by their comrades' coats, warmed by the small fire they could manage.

Amongst the squad members, August is the most active. His white-blond hair has hints of blood where he bumped his head somewhere during the escape. He has a few stronger recruits doing errands for him: attend to this wound here, bandage this gash there. The most reliable soldier.

Cold wind blasts to his face. Levi groans and pulls up his furred collar up to his face. Decembers are truly a nightmare. It is never nearly this cold in the Underground City. He winces at the raw pain in his left shoulder where the hasty stitches are. It scratches over his shirt and it gives another shot of white-hot pain.

He cranes his neck up for the skies. It has been hours since the expedition started. They started at morning and the stampede did not occur until late afternoon, on their way home.

 _A good three hours at least_ , he thinks, judging from the low skies and the golden light peeking behind the mountain. He managed to keep his squad alive for three hours. _Give me another three hours._

Too tired to stare at the skies, he forces himself to shut his eyes.

* * *

There was nothing in the horizon but the snow.

Erwin's Long Scouting Distance Formation was still intact. From Shiganshina, they started following the course of the river that wounded southwards. Levi's squad of recruits had been tasked for the communications, while the Captain himself was at the center, near Erwin and his vanguard. He rode close to the Commander and wondered what happened to the sudden change of plans.

Following the river?

Establishing a supply base from the river?

Why?

Levi glared at Erwin's back for some time, before he dropped the reluctance and decided to trust his judgement. Besides, he had recruits to look after on their second expedition. Some felt confident enough, but there were still others who looked ready to piss themselves on their saddles. He had scoffed back then.

 _Kids_ , he had thought.

And he was right−they were still kids.

Teenagers, a few years younger than him. All with families outside the Survey Corps. All with lovers and friends waiting for their successful return. How Levi envied them for one second. They had everything he never had−or once had. A family. Some friends. Never a lover, though. That was beyond him. He had one chance of having one, but blew it away.

They stopped where the river on Erwin's map stopped as well. An abrupt dash on the paper, as if the river did not stretch for more miles. There was already an established, albeit poor, supply base with little food, less water, and rusting extra-3DMGs.

" _This would do",_ Erwin had said.

Everyone went to work.

Moblit was consulting with the Commander on how to add the river to the map. Other recruits were refilling their gears, petting their horses, catching their breaths. Mike was perched on the highest tree and munched on his ration bar. Hange was more than excited for Titans to show up.

Bored from simply watching, Levi joined Mike above the trees and waited.

Then, they both saw it.

" _Take cover!"_

" _Run away!"_

" _Escape now!"_

The weather had been forgiving, but the sudden horde of Titans appearing from the white horizon, thundering towards the center of the formation in a rumble of snow and rocks, was something that caught them off guard. A stampede threatened to trample them all and bury them under the snow. Horses had a harder time galloping across thick, deep snow beds.

But they managed to escape.

Soldiers were scrambling back towards Shiganshina before the stampede could topple over them. Then, always remembering Signe's orders to stay alert, Levi saw something else from the corner of his eyes. Coming from their left flank, a second wave of Titans. They are closer, larger, faster−fucking butt naked monsters in the middle of the goddamned winter.

The Titans blocked their route for Shiganshina and forced them to take the eastern route. More Titans there, waiting for their meals like predators.

That was when the real problem began.

Cornered on three fronts, the Scouts could only keep riding forward to the nearest eastern district. The horses were getting tired, weighed down by both riders and snows. Soldiers started fighting back instead of escaping. A small forest appeared before them, ideal for their gears, but smaller Titans gathered there. Another ambush, scattering the Scouts even more.

Levi lost track of all his soldiers. Red flare here. Green flare over there. A black one for emergency. Somewhere along the lines, even Mike was gone. Levi tried going back for his soldiers, cursing himself to the fullest, and took down as many bastard monsters as he could. Four chased after him across the forest. Another one took hold of his wires and slammed him to a protruding branch.

His shoulder blades cracked and the skin where his shoulder met neck sliced wide. He fell to his knees, squeezing the gash, hissing at the profuse amount of blood staining his uniform. He had jumped out of the way of the Titans and finished them, twisting an ankle in the process, before slumping down on the snow and squeezing at the gash again.

That was how August, Petra Ral, and some of the others found him. The medic tried hard not to panic as he produced a first-aid kit from his pack and attended to the Captain. His fingers were shaking with each puncture through the swollen flesh, frantically apologizing to the Captain for the lack of anesthetics. When he was done, Oluo Bozado found them and brought them their horses.

All hell broke lose. There was such a frenzy to escape all the Titans. Levi struggled on his horse for the remainder of the escape, falling in and out of consciousness from the blood loss, exhaustion, and pain. Oluo managed to get them back to the squad−but Erwin, Hange, and the rest of the vanguard was already missing. They gathered everyone they could and continued riding for the eastern districts, abandoning the lost ones behind them.

When Levi had the strength to look back, the white fields had turned into crimson blankets.

* * *

The skies are still golden when he wakes up. He forces himself to stand, right hand pressed against the cave wall to steady his body. He feels heavy and awkward from pain and blood loss. Blue-grey eyes narrow around the space, counting the unconscious and some of the few others resting against the wall or lying on the cold, hard earth. Few of the horses that survived are sharing the cave with them, including the Captain's own beloved black horse.

Judging from the tired faces and sleeping recruits, the Captain would have to give them a few more hours of rest before aiming for Shiganshina.

But where is Shiganshina?

Mountains all around them, snows as far as the eyes could see−it is hard to differentiate between north and south. He would need to scout the area and find the safest escape route for his squad. In doing so, he needs to be on higher ground.

He looks around the recruits again and pinpoints one of the most able-bodied. "Cadet Bozado."

A young man with light brown hair and prominent wrinkles on his face stands up from his group of friends. He has proven himself quite reliable in the battlefield, though his mouth needs from working on. But that can wait when they get back to headquarters. Right now, what the Captain needs is skills.

"You up for a little scouting?" Levi asks, nodding to the boy's 3DMG.

"Sure thing, Captain!" Oluo flashes him a thumbs-up sign.

"Alright. Conserve your gas when we go out there." Levi leads the way out of the cave, which opens to a narrow ravine with deep snow. Almost reaching to their knees. His lips curl into a sneer. This makes him hate winter more than he should.

Using his right hook, he sinks it deep into the ravine and soars up and up, until he reaches the peak of a low mountain. He glances down to see Oluo following his lead, agile like a cat in his equipment. Then the Captain would take another mountain and flies even higher, until he could not see the cave below.

All he could see up here is the wide expanse of snowy fields and some small forests. He lands ankle-deep on a flat surface and climbs up to the peak, one leg perched on a stone like an explorer discovering an unknown land for the first time. He puts his right hand over his narrowed eyes.

A frozen river wounds between the ravines, a few meters away from their hiding place. He turns his body to find where it leads, but it disappears between large boulders. At least now, he knows where they should go. The real trick would be transporting all soldiers safely from here to the Wall.

Oluo crouches near the edge and peers down. "Titan spotted."

Levi also takes a peek. A pair of four-meter Titans, lounging in the thick snows. "Uglies."

"Should I eliminate, Captain?" Oluo prepares his blades.

"Have you learned nothing from your combat training?"

"Um, sir?"

"Tch. Instructor Signe taught you to identify threats, but not engaging them head-on," Levi reprimands, speaking from the heart. As a substitute instructor for the snotty brats, he has come to appreciate the martial art Signe developed for all the Military Corps. "We fight to survive, not fight because we have to prove something," he explains, and the boy nods. "What do you have in mind?"

"I just…" Oluo scratches his head. "I know what the instructor means, but wouldn't it be more efficient if we eliminate the threats before they really cause harm?"

"True," Levi concedes. "It would if there's ever only two of us. However, we have lives at stake. We will eliminate the threat when the threat rears its ugly head up on us. In the meantime, those two uglies are not hunting humans." He nods to the small Titans. "We'd do better to avoid them than risk inciting a fight, and then lose more lives in the process."

"Yes, Captain."

"Right. So what do you think we should do?"

"Escape?" Oluo suggests, looking up at the skies gradually darkening. "We have about one more hour worth of daylight. When the night kicks in, we can leave the cave and head for the nearest district. The Garrison would be up the Wall, so we can use our flares to signal them."

"Flares in the dark?"

"Ah! Um… How about torches? We have enough oil for them."

"Well enough," Levi commends, and the recruit beams up at him. _Tch. Snot-nosed brats._

"How's your wound, Captain?"

"It's fine. My left arm feels numb." Levi caresses where his shoulder meets neck. His senses are in a bit of a haze when partnered with the lingering pain. He could barely feel and grip his blade. But he has to live. This is just one of those dark days that he has to overcome. He would live, he would fight, and he would come home. A warm feeling pools inside his stomach at the thought of going home to Signe.

Her letter is still tucked in his left pocket.

Oluo hums with the breeze. "Another Titan," he reports, pointing a forefinger a little to their left. "Looks like a 10-meter class, but it's dragging itself face first on the ground." He snorts. "Not a threat?"

Levi shakes his head. "It is heading away from our base," he says. "And it moves slowly."

"Guess so." Oluo pauses for a second, and then throws himself backward on the snow.

"What, you wanna copy the Titan?" Levi sneers.

"I'm a bit tired," the younger man sighs. "I never thought this expedition would go this way."

"Me neither, kid," the Captain agrees.

"I could be home right now; my Mom could have cooked me my favorite meal." Then he opens his eyes and meets the Captain's strangely solemn expression. He purses his lips. "Do you have a home to go to, Captain?" When the older man glares, Oluo sits up and waves his hand in his defense. "No, I-I mean to say… I never saw you out of the castle before… Where's your h-home, Captain?"

Levi snorts and crosses his arms over his chest. The very movement sends another pain lancing up from wrist to his shoulder wound, and he grits his teeth against the pain. He unfolds his arms and puts one hand on his hip instead. He stares ahead while thinking of an answer.

 _Home? Where is home?_

In the Underground City, with Furlan and Isabel. In that small house with cracks on the walls and splinters on the wooden floorboards. In the dark alleyways stinking of someone's blood and entrails. Home means little food and less water, soaring over the dark streets with a stolen vertical-maneuvering equipment. Fights in the streets. Knives in his boots. A bruise after he fought another gang.

But those are all behind him.

Right now, home is where the Survey Corps eats, and trains, and sleeps together. It is where he wakes up in the early morning to supervise the brats, and where he falls asleep at nights on his armchair. Where he endures Hange's constant Titan ramblings and Erwin's enigmatic plans. Most importantly, his home means the tea and the warmth of the forge, the sight of vivid lavender-blue eyes.

He gives Bozado a one-word answer:

"Signe."

* * *

By nighttime, the snowfall takes a heavier turn, shutting them all off inside the cave. Levi remains at the mouth, watching the snows drift with the winds. The moon peeks from above the mountain, a reminder that time is running out of them. His horse breaks away from the rest and nuzzles against his fur-trimmed coat, and he puts a gentle hand on her muzzle. Layla is warm, and leaning against her strong build comforts the Captain in this accursed wintry night.

With his orders, the soldiers prepare to depart.

"Take only the important items," Levi orders them.

They all scramble for their harnesses and gears. Others prepare the horses, about ten left. Not enough for their 31 squad members. He growls under his breath. He needs to adjust their formation and roles if he wants them to last the night. Of all the people, it has to be him. He never sees himself the leader and Commander like Erwin is. He is not nearly as charismatic as Signe to attract friends and foes alike. But he still has a sense of duty and responsibility−and he would use that to get them home.

"Injured ones would take priority with the six horses, assisted by the relay teams," he decides, nodding to the group he separated earlier. "The four remaining horses are with me, in the forward team. The rest would have to go on foot, within the deepest part of the formation, protected by me and the forward Scouts."

"A question, Captain?" August raises a hand.

"What is it?"

"Where do I go?"

"Not listening, are you?" Levi scoffs. "You're among the priorities, with the relay teams."

"Priorities?" the medic echoes, aghast. "I would not sit by and run away from Titans."

"Listen, snowflake−" The Captain grabs him by the collar and shakes him roughly. "I do not care if you want to fight or if you want to stain the snow with your yellow piss. You are with the relay teams because _I said so_. You are the only medical officer here and your job is to keep the injured ones safe. You can complain all you want in your report, when we get back to Shiganshina. Did I make myself clear?"

"C-C-Clear as water, sir…"

"Good." Levi drops him to the ground and turns around for the audience. "Any other concerns?" His soldiers shake their heads. He nods and approaches one of the quieter, more timid recruits. "Langnar, you have been keeping time, have you not? Even though I never asked you?"

A young woman around Signe's age, with black hair, brown eyes, and light freckles dusting over her nose, answers the Captain's question with another timid nod. She has a small notebook on her lap and a pen in her right hand. At a closer inspection, the notebook is filled with all the details of their escapades, along with a little timetable in another page.

To ease her anxiety, Levi nods his appreciation of her initiative. "What time is it in your notes?"

Ilse Langnar flinches, as if she couldn't believe her luck that the Captain is consulting with her. She fumbles with her notebook and holds it up for him.

Again, he nods and faces the others. "We're moving out at midnight. Prepare within four hours."

"Sir!"

"August," he calls out as the medic flinches at the cold voice. Awkwardly, Levi puts a hand on the medic's shoulder. He has seen Signe and Mike doing this to encourage others. He clears his throat. "I'm… counting on you… to look after the casualties. All right?"

"Yes, sir!" August salutes.

* * *

Four hours later, when the snowfall is calmer and the coast is clear, it is time for Squad Levi to move out.

Six injured up on the horses with their six assistants, four pairs of the forward Scouts on the remaining horses, and about ten more to run the distance. Levi knows this is the best they could manage with their meager resources. Everything else would have to depend on him and his team, and the Titans' inactivity during the night. The relay teams and the runners also hold up torches for their light.

Though there is a problem: which scout rides with Captain Levi?

Among the cadets, he knows one who has shown enough potential to kill the Titans.

"Cadet Ral." He levels the young woman with a blank stare. "You're with me."

"Sir?" A light blush on her cheeks. "I thought I'd be paired with Oluo?"

"Bozado's riding with Arendt." He nods to the brown-haired scout with a blonde female scout. Then he climbs up on the saddle and swerves the horse forward, to the cave's opening. He looks down on the soldier with his slender eyebrow raised in inquiry. "Well? Are you gonna blush your way back to Shiganshina?"

"N-No, sir!" Petra jumps up behind the Captain.

"From here on, we would be daring to return to the Walls," Levi tells everyone.

Up on the horse, he could see the terrified looks on their young faces. Practically kids and teenagers, in Titan territory. The most frightened ones are the runners, with less hopes of escaping the Titans with their legs. For a moment, he feels a sliver of sympathy.

"Keep advancing. Never look back. And remember−leave the fighting to us."

They all salute. "Yes, sir!"

"Good. Let's all go home."

Outside the cave, the world is nothing but a mass of frost and sharp rocks. The Captain leads the cavalcade towards the right side of the mountain, keeping close to the walls and staying alert for any movements. Framed against the snow, it is easier to spot the slightest movement. Their torches are throwing their shadows all around them, lurching intermittently like flames of a candle.

The ravine angles upwards, and the Captain tugs at his mare's reins. He feels Petra clutching him around the waist to keep herself planted on the saddle. His ascent sends flurries of snow to the groups at the back, but nothing close to an avalanche. Once everyone catches up, he leads them further north, where he and Oluo spotted the river earlier. The two four-meter class Titans should be on the other side of the ravine by now. Still, there is a nagging thought of Titans lurking somewhere around these parts.

After the ravine is a series of passes so narrow and steep that they have to ride in one long file. Levi would look back every once in a while to ensure his companions are not lost. The river below is frozen−a deep and spiraling oblivion. Then the passes open up to another long twisting course that goes upwards. The horses make good time, though the runners are already exhausted by the time the long road branches into two separate roads. One leads back to the mountains and the other follows the frozen river.

Levi looks back at his soldiers and gives them a few minutes break. August pounces off his horse and attends to their injured comrades, shivering against the fierce cold winds. They can spare ten minutes of rest. But Levi still feels uneasy. Whether it is because of his numb arm, he is not sure.

They continue northwards, putting the mountains and the ravine behind them and following the river. The trail snakes around for a few more meters, until it finally opens up to the fields and the forests. Some scouts cheer and murmur at their success, but Levi is not sharing the enthusiasm. Until they are behind the Walls, tucked under the covers, they are still in danger of losing lives. The snow beds here are thicker, making it both harder for man and horse to run through them.

"Just one step and another," the Captain urges his soldiers. "That's it. Forward. Move forward."

"Yes, sir!"

It has become somewhat of a mantra amongst them. Whenever the fields get harder, or when the winds blow sharply at their faces, the Captain would tell them to take one more step and another, and all the soldiers would shout back with an energetic, determined, "Yes, sir!"

It sounds rather silly for a bunch of morons to be shouting in the middle of the night, but Levi is not one to complain, not when it energizes his soldiers and actually motivates them to keep moving and putting the nightmares behind them.

 _Just one step and another._

 _One step, and then another._

 _Two steps, and a breath._

They could go like this for the entire night. But something is amiss.

Levi lifts his chin, his nose up in the air like some old bloodhound picking up on a scent. His squad is already in the middle of an open field, with few evergreen trees standing. Somewhere to his west, a lone wolf howls. Then, something silver-and-grey moves to join the wolf. He starts up and glares at the damned thing.

An owl with large green eyes hoots back and takes flight. Silver feathers fall in its wake. Levi watches it fly off to the southern horizon, towards a massive horde coming towards them.

His eyes widen.

About five hundred meters away from them are…

 _Titans? Impossible!_

Levi tugs at Layla's reins so he could turn around and have a better angle _._

 _Twelve? No. More than a fucking dozen._

He grits his teeth and turns for the others. "Titans spotted! Forward Scouts, break from the group! Relay, take the casualties and the runners north! Go! Now!"

The three other forward pairs race after him to meet the Titans.

Oluo groans aloud. "It's impossible! How can these Titans move at night?!"

"A new kind perhaps?" Petra readies her blades.

"Shit! Of all times to encounter them!" Arendt pushes her blonde bangs off her face.

"It doesn't matter now," Levi snaps and grips his blades tighter. He could feel the raw flesh of his shoulder digging painfully against August's stitches. He catches Oluo's confused look. "There's no escaping if these Titans can move freely during the night. We have to preserve the others."

His soldiers shout their agreement in unison.

Levi crouches on the saddle and looks back at Petra and his team. "This will be done as a group," he orders, earning nods from them. "Stay close enough to assist each other−but don't worry about me."

Then he launches his hooks to the nearest tree and closes the distance between him and the first line of the monsters. He reverses his right blade and dives in for the kill, before evading another one that is reaching out to him with its fist.

He lands on the outstretched fist and cuts off the muscle under the arm, spins back up towards the face and behind the neck, and deals the last blow on the nape. Warm blood sprays on his face. It is disgusting as it steams slowly, but he has no time to let his revulsion show. Titans are swarming towards him in a great frenzy. He dodges every single one and shears through bones and flesh, splattering crimson all over his uniform.

A 15-meter class takes hold of one of his wires, and he releases the hook from its purchase. He falls to the snow with a soft thud, nestled amongst the cold and the shadows rearing above him. Gritting his teeth, he rolls out of the way and cries out at the sharp pain in his shoulder, feeling the blood ooze through the stitches. A hunchbacked three-meter runs toward him on all fours. He kicks it in its ugly little Titan face and heaves himself off the snow, rounding towards the back, and slicing at the nape.

More blood. More pain. More adrenaline rushing through his veins.

What a time to be alive.

His forward Scouts are assisting each other as ordered, with Oluo leading the charge. Levi smirks to himself at that boy's helpfulness and decides to help by taking the rear Titans. Comprised of the taller and heavier ones. Some are 15-meter classes, while two or three are good 20-meter classes. He wrinkles his nose as he bears down on them, one by one, ignoring the increasing numbness in his left arm.

Then, an Abnormal suddenly materializes out of nowhere and slaps him right in the face. Levi flies across the fields, slowly drifting to the slope of unconsciousness from the impact. Damned freak smacked him on the head while his headache still persists.

He lands on the ground in an explosion of snow and dirt. _Ah, fuck, that hurt_. He groans and opens his eyes to the deep blue skies, with a few silver stars blinking. His chest heaves with each heavy pant he takes. Glancing at his left, blood seeps from his uniform to the snow, staining it a bright crimson.

His body feels heavy, and his eyes are tired. _Let them kill me_ , his mind thinks. _Let them know that I died fighting, blade in hand, like a soldier._

A large shadow looms over him. When his gaze focuses on the thing, it is a Titan with a mess of dark hair, mashed in pug-like nose, crooked yellow teeth, and pale grey eyes that are far too wide apart, reminding him of a frog. _Fuck, you're ugly._

When the hand reaches out to pick him up, he twists to the side and stabs it in the joint that connects the hand and the wrist. Then he embeds his hooks into its eyes and somersaults. Blades to the nape, the Titan falls dead on the ground. Steam rises all around him, warming him.

 _No, I will live_. Levi whistles, a loud noise that pierces through the night. Layla emerges from the horizon and the Captain jumps on her back, to return to the ensuing battlefield.

 _Live_ , he tells himself as he joins the fray and takes down more Titans, seeing nothing but red as more blood splatters on his face and chest. _Live for Signe. Live for another day. Just one step, and another. Live for humanity. Go home to Signe._

When he finally snaps out of his violent trance, all the Titans are nothing but steaming corpses.

"Captain!" Petra and Arendt run over to him. "Are you all right, Captain?"

"I am," he says hoarsely. "Where are the others?"

"The relay team and the runners waited for us," Arendt announces, happy and almost beaming.

"Then let's go." He climbs on Layla and offers a bloodstained hand to Petra. Behind him, the sun starts rising from the horizon. He clicks his tongue. How long had he been fighting? "We can't keep them waiting."

Arendt climbs on Oluo's horse. The forward team meets up with the rest of the company.

Levi's eyes scan over the many tired faces. Amidst them, August keeps attending to the injured. Some are awake and moaning in pain. Others remain peacefully asleep, without any ideas of the carnage only a few minutes ago. He wants them to take a break, but with the sun rising steadily over the golden skies, he knows they cannot wait for longer.

They ride for north, switching their torches with flare guns. Ilse Langnar directs the group a bit more to the west as she consults with her notes. The Captain follows her judgement and keeps riding forward−until the Wall Maria appears like a miracle before them.

But even miracles are short-lived.

Behind them, more Titans are chasing after them. The exhausted runners are in another deep danger of being eaten. Levi scowls. The Wall is nearer than those bastards are. They can make the escape this time.

"Petra, the flare."

"Yes, sir!" She raises her hand and a green flare shoots up in the skies.

Much to his surprise, a blue flare answers.

The cannons up on Wall Maria inch closer to the edge. Levi has seen this all before. Cannons firing at the Titans behind them. It rattles the earth as the explosion thunders all around them. He could smell the strong gunpowder and smoke as they near the opened gates. He looks up to the very top of the Wall and catches a glimpse of silver framed against the light golden skies.

 _Home._

He urges Layla faster, desperate to get into the Wall and leave the Titans behind.

Once through the tunnel, he swerves the horse back for the rest of the group, counting all the members of his squad. _Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine_ … And he and Petra count for all thirty-one members.

The great bell tolls to announce their arrival.

Suddenly, there is a massive crowd emerging from their homes. Families and friends of his soldiers are all running up to their children to kiss and embrace them. Mothers are weeping for their safe sons and daughters. Neighbors are clapping and cheering for their successful return. Levi glances at his companion and sees the tears swelling in Petra's amber eyes. He is confused for a moment− _why is she crying?_ −then she touches him on his good shoulder and whispers, despite the cheering crowd:

"We did it, Captain. We're home."

Petra smiles and dismounts the horse. She joins Oluo, Arendt, and the rest of the squad for their celebrations. Shouts and cheers continue erupting all around him, much to his increasing confusion.

What is there to celebrate when all they did was come home? What is up with all the weeping and the sobbing amongst cadets? He does not really understand as he heaves himself off Layla and looks around the crowd. Faces he does not recognize. Families whose names he does not remember.

He half-expects Erwin and the rest of the Scouts to welcome them, not this emotional bunch.

Coming from above him, a loud hiss of a 3DMG. He blinks and stares up. His eyes widen as Sieglinde races down to him with tears running down her cheeks.

At once, he is alert. _Who made her cry?_

"Levi!" She throws herself into his arms the moment her feet touch the ground. The Captain takes a few steps back, surprised at the added weight. His arms come around her waist and back as she wraps her arms behind his neck and buries her face in his chest. "Levi… Levi…"

"Signe," he breathes, still in a daze.

"Are you all right?" She draws back to inspect his eyes, his face, his jaw. Tears swell more in her eyes, making them appear more luminous under the early morning sunlight. "I was so worried!" she cries out once more and gives a little wail, embracing him again. "I was so, so worried!"

"I'm sorry," he whispers against her hair. She is so warm and soft that it makes him realize that he is alive−and he wants to be alive because of her. He holds her more tightly and kisses her temple. Fuck. He missed her scent. He missed the warmth of her against him.

To have her back in his arms feels a hundred times better than anything else in the world.

Levi lifts her chin and kisses her softly on the lips.

"I love you," he murmurs against her mouth and kisses her again. "Damn it, I love you."

"You…" She sniffles, her cheeks flushed and damp. She laughs a little when the Captain raises his eyebrow at her dumb reaction. She leans close, but it is Levi who closes the distance for another chaste kiss. "You came home late. I was so worried."

"Idiot." He whacks her on the head. His cheeks grow warm and he averts his gaze. "Aren't you gonna say it back? It sounds embarrassing that I have to say it by myself."

"Oh?" She laughs again, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. "But you already know it."

"It doesn't matter," he snaps, ill tempered as always. "I want to hear it from you."

Sieglinde embraces him again, her face in the warmth of his neck. She breathes in and out, and the warmth of it sends a shiver running down his spine.

"I love you, Levi," she murmurs against his skin. "I am so glad you're home safe. I was waiting for you the whole morning."

He chuckles and nuzzles against her body. Even if he has to fight hundreds of Titans, as long as it means he could hold her like this forever, then he would. He would fight those bastards over and over again. He pulls her closer until she is pressed flushed against him, and kisses her temple again.

The crowd is cheering again, and they both snap out of their trance.

Sieglinde laughs as she pulls away from his embrace, though the Captain keeps her close with his right arm firmly around her waist. She waves to the cadets whom she has not seen in weeks, and to the families shouting their thanks and gratitude and well wishes for the Captain.

Levi scoffs. "What is the noise all about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sieglinde asks.

"No," he grumbles.

"Captain Levi saved us!" His soldiers are gushing over to the large crowd. "He saved us from the stampede, and then he saved us again when the night Titans appeared! He's the best soldier there is! He's the smartest, the fastest, and the _strongest_!"

They start regaling the people and the newspaper reporters about their stay in the cave, the Captain's improvised scouting formation, and his Titan kills in the middle of the night. The crowd gasps in both awe and delight at the news, putting the Captain in an unnecessary spotlight. They start crowding around him next, asking questions, declaring their respect and thanks and all that bullshit.

 _Man, I want food and bed. Not shit like this._

He glances at Sieglinde and finds her entertaining all the people in his behalf. She has always been easy with the common people and children. The Captain wonders if it is just a natural woman's touch or a skill that runs through a Smith's veins. He endures the long talks as he pulls Sieglinde by the waist away from the pressing crowd. It gets harder to breathe with all the faces present.

"Let's hear it for the Captain Levi!" someone shouts. "Three cheers for the Captain!"

The people start chanting cheers, and his squad members are the loudest cheerleaders.

"Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!"

"Hooray, Captain!" Sieglinde joins the chaos, jumping onto him and kissing his cheek. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Whatever. I'm tired and hungry. Let's head back to the outpost."

As they both mount the horse and make their way through the crowd, the people continue to gush:

"Thank you, Captain Levi!"

"You brought my daughter back safely! Thank you very much!"

"My son's alive! My family's indebted to you, Captain!"

"Captain! Let me treat for you for some good alcohol!"

That last one sends the people laughing together like old friends.

Levi snorts under his breath and clicks his heels on the horse's sides. The mare gallops away from the people, who keep waving their hands and their hats to him. Looking over his shoulder, he is surprised that the citizens are still shouting their thanks to him. For what, for crying out loud? All he did was get the job done and go home. He has done no better than Erwin taking command during expeditions.

"What's wrong?" Sieglinde asks, her breath tickling his cheek.

"They're so loud," he complains. The outpost looms before them.

"Because you're a hero." She smiles and kisses his cheek gently. "You saved all those young lives."

 _Tch. I'm not a hero. I'm just a soldier._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Welcome back to this update, everyone! Hope you are staying safe and healthy in this time of crisis. As for myself, I've been playing video games all day, which might explain the long wait for this update.

Finally, we're back to Levi's POV. I really like writing his POV, especially in this one because it shows more screentime for Petra and Oluo. We all know how important they would be to Levi in the future. And finally, with Levi regrouped with Signe, he acknowledges his feelings for her. Very sweet moment for Signe, but it makes me wonder how Big Brother™ Erwin would react to it. But I'll guess Erwin would give them a piece of his mind in the next chapters.

This is the point where the people start calling Levi the "strongest soldier". He's starting to garner much good and respected reputation and support from soldiers and citizens alike. (So happy for my bb Levi). And yes, Titans during the night? I think that reminds me of a certain someone. *wink wonk*

* **Ridethelightning26** \- Thank you very much! It might take a while before the plot thickens, since the canon storyline is about five years ahead, but I'll make sure to move things up a notch. I also miss the old animation studio for AOT, but as long as the new one captures the beauty and emotions of the manga, I'm all for it!

* **xcislyfe22** \- Yay, thank you! Fingers crossed for an awesome Season 4!

* **Tevijonson004** \- Thank you for the support!

* **Guest** \- Girrrrll, (husbando) Levi is back! LOL.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading!


End file.
